The Adventure Continues
by Twix3780
Summary: In the wake of Sledge's destruction, a new bad guy appears forcing the Rangers back into action. Their goal is simple: find the remaining three energems before it's too late. (Complete!)
1. When Evil Stirs

**Category:** TV Show » Power Rangers

 **Author:** Twix3780

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Adventure/Family

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from my OCs.

* * *

Koda waited expectantly for the postman to arrive at the museum. He had been waiting for the last three months to hear from his friends after they had broken up and gone their separate ways. The end of the Sledge meant that there was no real need for many of the team to stay in Amber Beach anymore, meaning they could go home to their families.

Koda, Ivan, and Kendall, on the other hand, were still at Amber Beach and working at the Museum. Koda loved the Museum, it was his home, but he missed his friends greatly. Every day since their departure, he had been receiving letters in the mail, each one of them telling him of their adventures outside of being Rangers.

Today was no exception.

The only problem this morning was the Postman was late.

Koda looked down in disappointment and turned back to the museum doors. If there were any post for him today, it would've arrived by now. Maybe his friends had forgotten about him.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down, big guy."

Koda paused and wheeled around. He recognised that voice. A bright grin spread across his face as he saw Sasha McMillian walking towards him. He ran to her and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

Sasha laughed and hugged him back.

When he had set her back on her feet, Koda reached into her bag and held up three blue envelopes. "Lookie what the postman just gave me," she said. "He's just popped a tyre, and was worried you'd think he'd forgotten you."

"For me?" Koda asked, pointing at himself.

"I hope so," Sasha said. "I don't know anyone else named Koda, who likes blue, and works at the Museum."

Koda hugged her again, grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"Come on, let's get inside, and you can open them," Sasha said. She handed him the envelopes and walked alongside him into the building.

The museum, as per usual, was bursting with tourists, regulars, and school kids, there seemed to be a school trip going on as a museum guide tried to wrangle the kids in her care, all the while informing them of the many exhibits the museum had to offer. The cafe was just as bad. With only two staff left out of the original seven, the place was overrun.

Hungry customers whined about not being served, angry customers stood in line waiting to pay and be served. Over at the counter, Kendall looked stressed and kept snapping at other museum employees that needed her attention.

"Now, last I checked, snapping at an employee wasn't a team building exercise," Sasha teased.

Kendall looked up and smiled, tiredly. "Oh, thank the lord," she said. "Did you pick up on my rising stress levels and come to save me?"

Sasha chuckled. "Hey, you're the superhero, aren't you supposed to be saving me?" she asked.

"The superhero gig is slower than normal, not that I am complaining," Kendall said. "But the cafe and the museum is proving to be harder than saving the world."

"Here, let's do what we do best," Sasha said. "Divide and conquer." She stripped off her jacket and turned to the cafe. "I'll deal with the line of paying customers, and I'll set a fire under Ivan. Koda, how about you go help him and maybe Kendall can read your letters to you while you work?"

Koda nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kendall took a deep breath and followed Sasha over to the cash register. She apologised to the people in line and rung them up as fast as she could, and sent them on their way. Soon there were just a small handful of customers left.

"You're surely not human," Kendall teased.

Sasha smiled. "I probably just have a bit more patience right now," she said. "You know, considering you have more pressing things to deal with. How is that going, by the way?"

"Like I said," Kendall sighed. "Slow."

"Well, you weren't exactly in the fast lane a couple of months ago, either."

Kendall shrugged. "So, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Well, Caleb and Jessie have returned to their respective bases, my parents are currently in New Mexico, last I checked, my sister was in New Zealand, and I was at home...alone."

"Well, it's great to see you," Kendall smiled.

Sasha smiled.

 **~X~**

Adelaide whooped as she hit the ramp, kicking off with her board and arching her legs up towards the air. She gripped the side of her board and held her free arm above her head. "Whoo, yeah!" she laughed, landing with a thud, her board vibrating beneath her feet.

"Nice moves!" praised an accented voice.

Adelaide looked up into the face of a young lad. He looked no older than her, with a mop of blonde hair, and startling blue eyes. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"I'm Nate," the guy introduced, holding out his hand.

"Adelaide."

Nate grinned. "You're not from around here, are you, Adelaide?" he asked.

"No, Portland."

"America. Cool dude," Nate said with a lopsided grin.

Adelaide snorted. "No one says 'dude' anymore," she said, "At least no one that I know of."

"No? Then what do they say?"

Adelaide shrugged. "I tend to use 'mate' a lot, but that's just because my best friend says it all the time," she explained.

"Oh, your best sounds like a fun gal."

"I don't think Chase would appreciate being called a girl," Adelaide giggled.

Nate's smile dropped. "Your best friend is... a guy?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you are you part of the majority group that thinks boys' and girls' can't be friends without there being some hidden feelings between them?"

"Well, uh, no... But isn't that usually the case?"

Adelaide shook her head. "Not for me and Chase," she said. "He's my best friend, end of story."

Nate nodded once, and then quickly changed course. "So, Adelaide," he grinned, his eyes wide. "Tell me, what is a young, beautiful thing like you doing in Zandar? Visiting family? Just moved here? If that's the case, I could show you around, help you get the layout."

"I'm actually here with someone," Adelaide said. "We were on our way back from New Zealand. My friend had to stop here to finish some business. I'm just killing time by messing around."

"Who's your friend? What's her name?"

" _His_ name," Adelaide corrected. "And it's Philip."

Nate smirked. "You seem to keep a lot of male company, Adelaide, is that a thing for you?" he asked.

Adelaide scrunched up her nose. She didn't like the implication of his accusation. "I should get going," she said. "It's getting late. I was supposed to have been back an hour ago." She stomped on the edge of her board, flipping it up underarm, and turned away.

Nate caught her elbow, stopping her. "Come on, Adelaide, just a little longer," he said. "Maybe I could teach you some new skateboard moves, or we could go get an ice cream or drink?"

"No thanks," Adelaide said, twisting out of his grasp. He squeezed her arm tighter, drew himself up to his full height and towered over her.

"I insist," Nate insisted.

Adelaide looked up at him. "If you think, just because you're taller than me, you can intimidate me into doing something I don't want to, you can think again. That may work on Zandarian girls', but it's not going to work on me." She pulled her arm free and stumbled back, dropping her board and tripping over it.

Nate chortled and then squatted down to her level. "Here, let me help you," he said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against her thigh.

Instinctively, Adelaide lashed out, striking Nate in the chest with her foot. He fell backwards, landing on his butt.

"Oof!" Nate grunted.

Adelaide scrambled to her feet and took a hesitant step backwards. "I'm sorry!" she said. "It was a reflex!"

"Sorry?" Nate repeated. "You're sorry?! Yeah, you're going to be sorry." He jumped to his feet and took a step towards her, freezing as he glanced over her head. His eyes widened and then he turned tail and ran.

Adelaide frowned, and turned to see what had freaked him out. Her own eyes widened and she let out a scream, one that was silenced as a blast of cold air hit her at full force.

 **~X~**

With the final customer seated and served, Sasha headed back to the kitchen where Kendall was reading Koda's letters to him and Ivan. The reunion between the knight and Sasha had been just as excitable as the one between her and Koda, except with a bit more dignity involved.

"Dear Koda, I'm starting summer school, taking a couple of business classes," Kendall read from a letter that Sasha could only assume came from Shelby. "I'm not sure it's what I want, but my parents say it's the best thing for me."

"Imagine that... Shelby, studying to be a 'business' woman," Ivan said, straining to keep up with the flow of orders.

"What is 'businesswoman'?" Koda asked from the sink.

"I have no idea," Ivan replied.

Sasha laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Kendall is a businesswoman," she explained. "She runs the museum, making it her business to interact with customers on a daily basis, and making a profit at the end of the day. Someone successful."

Kendall blushed.

She handed another order to Ivan and left, claiming the orders that were waiting for her on the counter.

"Four dino burgers, three milkshakes, fries, fries, and more fries!" Ivan gasped, reading the order. "We simply can't keep up."

"Don't worry," Kendall said, reassuringly. "I'm just about to interview a new waiter."

"Thank you," Ivan said.

Kendall nodded and left, skirting around Sasha as she returned with empty plates. She set them on the counter in the kitchen and returned to the cash register to ring up another bill.

"You seriously aren't human," Kendall said.

"That'd be a good thing right now," Sasha laughed. She handed her customer his change and moved on to the next one.

Kendall, meanwhile, approached the rangers usual booth and sat down in front of her potential employee. "So, you applied to be a waiter, and..." she cut off as she looked up. "It's you! You're that guy... the one who saved Sasha!"

The man smiled and nodded.

"You saved her life, and I don't think she got the chance to properly thank you," said Kendall, looking around for her friend. She spotted Sasha in the kitchen, talking with Ivan.

"Oh, don't be silly!" the guy said, waving her off. "I just did what anyone else would have done."

"So you really want to work here?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. I've only recently arrived from... out of town... and, ah, well, I could use a job," he explained.

"Great. I need someone real -"

"Koda, watch out!" Sasha yelled. A crash and shattering of plates followed her screams.

"Ooh... sorry!" Koda yelped.

"Excuse me for one minute," Kendall said. She stood, leaving her clipboard and letters on the table, and returned to the kitchen.

Sasha looked around as Kendall walked into the kitchen. "We got it under control," she said, helping Koda pick up the shattered shards of China.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Put it this way, we need to invest in a dishwasher or two," Sasha said, tossing the broken china into the trash. "Careful, Koda, it's still sharp."

Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm almost finished with the interview," she said. "You'll never guess who it is."

Sasha frowned and straightened up. "Spare me the suspense," she said.

"You remember that guy who saved your life during the whole wish fiasco," Kendall asked,

Sasha nodded. "The one who ran off after Wish Star showed up," she said. "Yeah. I remember."

"Well, he's my interviewee."

"No way?" Sasha asked.

Kendall nodded. "He's just arrived from out of town, and could use a job," she explained. "And since we're so short-staffed..."

"No need to explain," Sasha said, shaking her head. "Go give him the good news, and we'll finish up in here."

"Great." Kendall beamed and left the kitchen.

"We have a new teammate?" Koda asked.

Sasha turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, in a way," she said. "We're just going to have to be a little more careful about what we talk about around him."

"Indeed, m'lady," Ivan agreed.

 **~X~**

Kendall frowned as she walked into the base. "That's very odd," she said, staring at her phone.

"What is?" Ivan asked.

"I got a message from Tyler but it was cut off before he finished," Kendall said.

"I call Riley and he, not answer," Koda said, wandering over his phone in hand.

Kendall looked even more worried.

Ivan held up his hands, quickly. It was easy to sense the direction the conversation was heading. "Hold your horses," he said. "You're being paranoid."

"Who's being paranoid?" Sasha asked, entering the base.

"Have you spoken to Adelaide today?" Kendall asked.

Sasha pulled her phone from her back pocket and checked the screen. "Nope," she said. "Which is strange because she usually calls me around this time."

"Knowing Adelaide, she's probably having too much fun," Ivan assured.

"True. But she's never missed a call in the whole time she's been with Chase or Philip," Sasha pointed out.

"I'm sure everyone's just fine," Ivan said, although he didn't sound so assuring anymore.

Sasha bit her lip and looked to Kendall. "It wouldn't hurt to check," she said. "We can't check on all of them. But maybe, if you guys start with the most recent, I can find a loophole with the others? You know, I could call Chase's mother, to check on Chase, and Philip to check on Ade."

Kendall nodded and turned to Ivan and Koda. "Us three will check Tyler's last known point," she said. "Sash, you going to be okay here?"

"If this is Power Ranger related, this is the best place for me," Sasha said.

"Good point. Okay, let's go."

Ivan and Koda nodded and followed Kendall from the base, leaving their Energems behind.

Sasha watched them leave before turning back to her phone. "Alright, Adelaide, let's see what you're up too," she said, dialling Prince Philip's personal number. He had given it to her just before they had departed many months ago, it was his way of assuring her that if she needed anything, or if she couldn't get ahold of Adelaide, he was willing to play middle-man.

 **~X~**

"Are you quite sure this is the place?" Ivan asked, peering out of the front window as Kendall pulled to a stop. They had just entered the forest surrounding Amber Beach, the trees and overgrown bush cast an eerie glow over the path.

"Positive," Kendall said, climbing out of the van. "The GPS data says this is the area Tyler made the call from."

"Tyler!" Koda called. No response.

"We may cover more ground if we spread out," Ivan suggested.

The others nodded and split up.

"Wher are you, good fellow?" Ivan muttered to himself as he ventured further into the trees.

"Over here!" Kendall called.

Ivan picked up the pace and turned a tree stump, stopping beside the scientist. Before her, completely cocooned inside an ice cube, was Tyler's jeep.

"A monster did this," Kendall said.

"But Sledge was destroyed," said Ivan. "Wasn't he?"

 _Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

Kendall accepted the transmission on her Dino Com and stared down at the worried face of Sasha.

" _Guys, alien bio-signs in your area,_ " Sasha called. " _Get out of there! Now!_ "

A tree snapping behind them caused Ivan and Kendall to turn slowly. The monster, IceAge stepped out of the trees, leering at them almost happily. "Remember me?" he asked. IceAge raised his arms and blasted the pair with frozen air. He laughed as they froze solid, just like the others.

 **~X~**

"Guys? Guys!" Sasha yelled as the Dino Com cut off. She growled in agitation and tossed it onto the table, snatching up her cellphone in the process. "This is not happening!" she murmured, dialling another number. "Philip, _pick up the phone!"_ but just like her last few tries, the call kept going to voicemail. In her anger, Sasha threw the phone across the room. "Where is everyone?!" she shouted.

"Sasha!" Koda called, sliding down into the base. He looked nervous and trembling.

Sasha gasped and rushed over. Her anger disappeared and she knelt beside the caveman, a hand on his shoulder. "Koda, you're freezing!" she said, grabbing a blanket from the table and dropping it over Koda's shoulders. "What happened out there? I lost all communication with Kendall and Ivan. But there was an alien."

"Alien attack them," Koda answered.

"So someone survived the crash," Sasha said. "Do you know who?"

"It was IceAge."

Sasha and Koda looked around to see Tyler pushing himself off the slide.

"Tyler!" Koda gasped. He jumped up, threw the blanket from around him, and caught the red ranger in a bone-crushing hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Koda... good to see you, too!" Tyler laughed. "Where is everyone?" he asked, once Koda had put him down.

"We go look for you," Koda explained. "But monster attack. We not have Energem. They take Kendall and Ivan away in big ice."

"He almost got me, too," Tyler nodded. "We need to call the others, warn them, if possible."

"I think it's too late," Sasha said, shaking her head. "I've been trying to call them since the others left to find you. None of them is answering. I even called Chase's mother, to see if she could shed any light, but she hasn't seen Chase since this morning."

"What about Adelaide?"

"She's with Philip in Zandar," Sasha said. "Neither of them are answering my calls."

Tyler sighed and looked around at the empty base.

"It all my fault," Koda moaned, scratching his head.

Sasha frowned and followed Koda over to the table. "What do you mean it's your fault?" she asked. "You couldn't have predicted this would happen, Koda."

"Koda, you need to tell us exactly what happened out there," Tyler said, walking over.

Koda looked nervously from one friend to the other. "I tried to fight against ice... but it brings back many scary memories from long time ago. Many years later, explorers found me. It was Kendall, Chase, and Adelaide. Kendall makes Dino Blaze Charger melt ice. Ice hold me for 100,000 years. Today, ice come up my arms, want to catch me again! But I escape ice... then I run away."

"You _escaped_ the ice?" Tyler asked, looking excited.

"Hello, friends."

Sasha, Tyler, and Koda looked around to see Keeper standing behind them.

"I so sorry, Keeper. I should have found way to... save Kendall and Ivan," said Koda, awkwardly.

"It wasn't your fault, Koda," Sasha said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We all have fears."

"You must remember, the Rangers have bonded to Energems. Like you, they will survive being frozen in the ice, unless the monsters destroy them first."

"We can't let that happen," said Sasha, quickly.

"We won't," Tyler said.

The alarms blared and the four occupants hurried over to the computers. Sasha hit a button on the keypad and the holographic screen popped up in mid-air.

"What is happening?" Koda asked.

"It's IceAge," Sasha said, pointing at the bleeping mark of alien DNA. "He's in the city."

"I have an idea," Tyler said. "But we're both going to have to be frozen."

Sasha glared at Tyler as Koda backed away, terrified. "Was the only thing you took from Koda's story the fact that he could escape the ice?" she asked. "He's terrified, Tyler, you can't put him through that!"

"Hear me out," Tyler pleaded. "It's the only way we can save the others, and it isn't a long-term deal." He turned to Koda. "You just need to show me how you escaped the ice last time."

Koda bit his thumbnail, his eyes clouded with fear.

"I know you can do it, Koda, especially to save your friends," Keeper said.

Koda looked to Sasha.

"It's your choice, Koda," Sasha said. "You don't have to do it, and while I'm not going to force you to face your fear, I know you can do it."

Koda hesitated and looked back to Tyler. He swallowed and then nodded. "Okay. This is how I do it..." he said.

 **~X~**

Running through the city, Tyler and Koda soon arrived at the area where IceAge had been located.

"Looking for your friends?" IceAge laughed, turning around to face them. "Well, you've found your doom!"

"Ready?" Tyler asked, looking to Koda.

"Ready," Koda said, swallowing nervously.

"Energise!"

"Freeze!" IceAge yelled, throwing out his hands and blasting the pair with frozen air. It hit them directly, just after they had morphed, and froze them solid. IceAge laughed and stormed over, circling the two frozen rangers before him. "I always knew you Rangers were blockheads! Take 'em away!"

Vivix sprouted up from the ground and heaved the two blocks of ice between them. Carrying the safely out of the city.

 **~X~**

"I can't believe you didn't answer me," said Sasha, walking towards Tyler and Koda. She handed them both a Dino Charger and then handed the third to Philip. The Prince had finally answered her calls, apologising profusely that he had been in back-to-back meetings, and hadn't even realised Adelaide had been taken.

"I was in a meeting," Philip protested. "A very important meeting."

"The whole point of having two phones is so you can deflect a private one to someone else, mainly your secretary, but answer the personal one yourself," Sasha said. "Personal ones are used mainly for emergencies, which is what this was. Also, I can't believe you didn't know Ade was missing. I thought you liked her."

"I do like her," Philip argued. "I like her a lot. But she didn't want to hang around the office for me to finish, and, despite having a royal position, I couldn't allow her inside the meeting room, so she took a guard and went skateboarding."

"Why didn't your guard warn you?" Sasha asked.

"They were attacked by Vivix," Philip explained. "By the time they'd realised what was happening, the vivix had gone and so had Adelaide. Look," he sighed, "I feel guilty enough that I let something happen to her, alright? But I'll make up for it. Somehow."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Adelaide's not going to blame you," she said, "and I'm just grilling you because she's my younger sister, and she got kidnapped whilst with you. It's the rules."

Philip looked to Tyler and Koda for assistance.

Koda cocked his head to the side, confused, whilst Tyler held his hands up in defence. He knew better than to get involved.

Philip sighed.

"There they are," Sasha said, pointing out in the quarry where IceAge stood with the six blocks of ice. Approaching from behind him was a man made entirely of metal, but strikingly unfamiliar to the rangers. "That must be Sledge's successor."

"He looks powerful," Tyler commented.

Sasha nodded in agreement, watching as the new bad guy walked to the ice cubes containing Tyler and Koda's morphed states. He raised his sword and slashed it through the blocks, shattering them into pieces. He then roared as he picked up the empty suits, realising he had been fooled.

"That's our cue," said Tyler, leading Philip and Koda out into the quarry.

"That's impossible!" IceAge bellowed. "They were right here."

"And we're still here," Tyler called.

IceAge and the new monster turned to face the three.

"Just not where you think," Koda called.

"We slipped out before you could freeze us!" Tyler said, firing his dino morpher at the two. Koda and Philip followed his lead, the three blast combined and knocked the two monsters back.

"Now, we save our friends," said Philip.

"Dino Charger, ready!"

With the dino blaze charger locked and loaded, the three rangers opened fire on the blocks of ice, releasing the others.

The six rangers stumbled forward as their cacoons disappeared, each of them catching their footing before they could fall.

"What happened?" Riley stammered, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered.

Adelaide squealed and threw herself at Chase, hugging him tightly. Chase laughed, picked her up and spun her around.

"Sir Tyler!" Ivan sighed in relief upon seeing the Red Ranger.

"Koda?" Chase asked as the blue ranger run over.

"Koda!" Adelaide laughed. The blue ranger grabbed both Chase, Adelaide, and Kendall in a hug, lifting all three of them from the ground.

Adelaide smiled and broke away from the trio, running over to Philip as he stood nearby. She hugged him tightly, happy to see that he was okay and had not been captured like she had.

"Starting to get the feeling that you need a tracker," said Sasha, making her way into the quarry. She opened her arms and hugged Adelaide as the young girl run to her. "Especially since I can't always get ahold of the middleman." She pretended to glare at Philip.

"I said I was sorry," Philip sighed.

Adelaide shook her head and returned the prince, hugging him again and resting her head on his chest. "Sash, leave him alone!" she defended. "It's not his fault."

Sasha smirked and shook her head as Philip kissed the top of Adelaide's, thankful that she was on his side.

"Looks like we're going to need these again," Sasha said, holding up her hands to reveal the energems she had brought from the base.

"Our Energems!" Shelby exclaimed, taking the pink one.

"Great!" Riley said, picking up the green one.

"Thanks," said Chase, catching the black one as Sasha tossed it at him. Kendall and Ivan nodded their thanks as Sasha passed theirs over too.

"Ooh! Shiny!" Adelaide laughed, peering at the scarlet one. She felt better already knowing that she was protected again.

"The Energems!"

The team turned to see the new monster getting steadily to his feet.

"The key to my past, present, and future!"

"Who is that?" Chase asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Sasha said. "He's no Sledge."

The monster laughed. "Sledge was a fool," he said. "I am Snide."

"There's your million dollar answer," Adelaide said.

Snide growled. "Get their Energems!" he ordered IceAge.

"Yes, sir!" IceAge nodded. "Ice 'em and dice 'em!" he added, stalking forward, his arms raised.

"This'll be the last time you hear these words..." said Kendall taking the point. She held up her dino charger and the others followed suit. "It's morphin' time! Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

"Power Rangers, Dino Charge!"

"Vivix, rise! Attack!" IceAge ordered.

"Dino Steel, armour on!"

"Look! Vivix is still ugly," said Chase, firing off a blast from his para-chopper.

"And easily defeated!" Adelaide called, covering her sister by unleashing several arrows at once onto the approaching foot soldiers. Sasha didn't need telling twice as she ran off, disappearing around the corner and out of sight, as the vivix fell like flies.

Snide growled with annoyance as a vivix was thrown past him. "Useless!" he said, lifting his sword and rushing forward. "I'll get those Energems myself!" he promised. He lunged at Tyler, swinging his sword around.

"You guys never get it," Tyler said, blocking with his T-Rex Smasher. "Try your hardest, we'll always stop you."

"Try my hardest? How about I do that right now!" Snide hissed, slashing at Tyler again. He crashed it against the T-Rex Smasher, and then swiped up, across Tyler's chest and sent him hurtling through the air.

Adelaide rushed forward. "Dimetro Bow!" she yelled, loading an arrow onto the bow. She pulled back on the string and let go. The arrow split into several pieces, each one hitting the ground around Snide and knocking him back.

"Ade!" Tyler groaned as his teammate stopped beside him. Even if she was no match in hand-to-hand combat, he knew that her bubble would've protected her.

"Annoying pest!" Snide snarled. He raised his sword and swung down, stopping short as a glow appeared on the side of his neck. He stumbled back and then run off, leaving Adelaide to watch him go, confused.

With Snide gone, Adelaide helped Tyler back to his feet and they rushed off to where Kendall had cornered IceAge.

"Time for a cold snap!" IceAge yelled, raising his arm into the air. Frozen air, full of water and snow, swirled around him, freezing the entire area.

"Dino Morpher, blast!" Kendall shouted, firing her morpher.

"That doesn't sound cool!" IceAge whined.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Tyler said, activating the dino spike. "Weapons combine!" He threw it into the air and the core five weapons all came together.

"Allow me to lend a hand!" Ivan said, wielding his Ptera Sabre.

"Right behind you," Philip said, summoning his dino sabre.

"Dimetro Bow, ready to fire!" Adelaide said, holding up her loaded bow.

"FIRE!" the rangers yelled, unleashing their many attacks at once. They all hit IceAge, instantly destroying him.

 **~X~**

Chase grinned as he carried Adelaide into the base. "Home sweet home," he said, holding out his Energem and letting it fly back to the Crystal Beds.

"It's good to be back," Adelaide agreed, letting her Energem go too.

"Man, this sure beats cleaning pig pens," Riley said, happily.

"I really missed you guys while I was away," Tyler said, following the others in with Shelby at his side.

"I really missed you, too!" Shelby said, punching his shoulder. "I mean, everyone. I missed everyone," she added as the others smirked at her.

"Sure you did," Sasha teased, wandering over.

Koda grinned and turned to Kendall as she called his name. "I remember when we rescued you from that glacier, you were very afraid of ice. Thank you for being so brave today."

"I thought my biggest fear was ice..." Koda said, softly. "But... my biggest fear... is losing my new family." He wrapped his arms around Kendall, hugging her gently.

Kendall hugged him back.

Slipping down from Chase's back, Adelaide wandered back to Philip and smiled as she lay her head on his side, his arm falling around her shoulders.

"Welcome back, Rangers," said Keeper, appearing out of thin air. He smiled at the team. "I was hoping you wouldn't be needed again, but duty calls."

"Rangers, we now have nine of the twelve energems," said Kendall, walking over to the crystal beds.

"We know someone found and bonded to the Aqua Energem because the Ankylo Zord is awake," said Shelby.

"Correct, my lady," Ivan nodded. "We need to find that elusive Aqua Ranger."

"And the last two," Philip added. "The Crimson and Silver Energems."

"And once we do, I'll be able to continue my duties as the guardian of the Energems," Keeper said, looking hopeful. "We must not fail."

Adelaide looked around at the others, a frown on her lips. "Are we just going to overlook the fact that we have a new bad guy?" she asked.

"Snide," Sasha said, remembering the name. "That guy looked powerful."

"He was," Tyler agreed, rubbing his chest.

"Where do you think he came from?" Chase asked, curiously. "Did he work for Sledge, or was he a prisoner before Sledge was destroyed?"

" _Was_ Sledge destroyed?" Adelaide asked. "None of us saw a body, we only know that the ship crashed."

"She's right," Sasha agreed. "We don't know if anyone survived, and while I want to think that no one did, it doesn't leave much to the interpretation given the fact that you just fought IceAge... again."

The Rangers exchanged looks.

"What about Fury, or Wrench?" Chase asked.

"Curio and Poisandra," Shelby added.

"What if they somehow survived?" Sasha asked. "What if..." she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "What if Sledge survived?"

"I don't think we'd have a new bad guy if Sledge had survived," Tyler said, shaking his head. "He was a control freak. He very barely trusted Fury with our destruction."

Sasha shrugged. "He could be weak," she said. "Just because we're seeing Snide now doesn't mean he isn't in league with Sledge. They could be biding their time, working together, Snide wears us down until Sledge is fully healed and ready to come back in and destroy us."

"The ultimate team up," Riley murmured.

Adelaide swallowed hard. "So, it's not over?" she asked.

"Far from it, I fear," Sasha said, looking around at the team, dismally.

Kendall took a deep breath and drew herself up to her full height, taking in her teammates one-by-one. "If that's the case," she said, "then we've got a lot of work today. Let's get busy."

* * *

 **And... we're back!**

 **I wasn't going to upload this until I had finished my Teen Wolf story, but I got impatient with the slow pace, and this chapter was just sitting idle in my update folder.**

 **What did you think? Is Sasha right to be worried about Sledge? Find out here... as the Adventure Continues.**

 **~Twix.**

 **Favourites, Alerts, and Reviews are all welcome.**


	2. Forgive and Forget

Sasha run a hand through her hair as she entered the cafe that morning. She had been up to the majority of the night with Kendall, trying to figure out a way to help the others against their latest advisory, Snide. She was sure that Kendall had come up with a solution, but they were too sleep deprived to be 100% sure.

"Oh, sweet mother of - give me that coffee," Sasha said, taking the cup that Adelaide had just placed on the countertop. She inhaled the aroma and then necked the contents in one.

"Seriously?!" Adelaide yelped. "Hot contents!"

"I'm desperate," Sasha said.

"I noticed. Late night with Ivan?" Adelaide teased.

Sasha shot her a look and then shook her head. "Late night with Kendall, actually," she said.

"Ooh. Swinging for the other team, huh?"

"You're a pain," Sasha groaned.

Adelaide giggled. "I know. So, what do two women get up to when they are shut away all night?" she asked.

"Hopefully something new to combat Snide," Sasha answered. "What's with these names, by the way? First Sledge and now Snide?"

Adelaide shrugged. "Maybe they were the last letters in the Scrabble bag?" she asked. "Ooh! Speaking of which, Chase wants a game night tonight! Tell Kendall to come too. We're going to teach Ivan and Koda how to play."

"That sounds interesting," Sasha said.

"Yep. Plus, I get to play games."

Sasha chuckled. "Two more coffees, to go," she said.

"You know where the kitchen is," said Adelaide.

"You're being paid to serve."

"Not my sister," Adelaide said. "Especially when she practically works here herself."

Sasha rolled her eyes and pushed away from the counter. "You're getting lazy," she said, walking towards the door. She paused as she saw Riley sitting at a table with three other blokes, his energem was in one hand, and his other was clasped around one of the guys. They were arm-wrestling, but Riley was cheating.

"Come on, Burt," another guy egged.

"Riley!"

Riley jumped and looked around.

The kid, Burt, slammed Riley's hand down on the table and laughed. "You're toast, Brainiac," he jeered.

"This isn't a schoolyard," Sasha said, walking over to the table. "You," she pointed at Riley, "get back to work, and you," she rounded on the three left, "if you've finished, pay and get out. We're not housing you to distract our employees."

Burt looked Sasha up and down. "You aren't in uniform, I'm willing to bet you don't work here," he said.

"You're right, I'm not a paid employee, but I am invested in this museum," Sasha responded. "Now either pay and get out, or I'll call security." She walked away into the kitchen before either of them could respond.

 **~X~**

"We are very fortunate that Koda, Philip, and Tyler saved us from those ice blocks," said Shelby, leading the others into the base, later that afternoon. They found Kendall and Sasha near the transmitter machine.

"But we don't know what else this scoundrel Snide is capable of," said Ivan.

Adelaide bounced over to Sasha and Kendall. "So," she said, grinning, "did your late night escapade last night pay off? Did you actually made something that we could use to combat Snide?"

"Not exactly," said Sasha.

"Huh?" Adelaide frowned.

"I was developing a technology during Sledge's reign," Kendall explained. "But we destroyed him before I could finish it. Now that Snide has appeared, I've decided to finish it. I've adapted it to create a more powerful mode for our Megazords."

The team grinned and looked expectantly at the scientist.

"I present..." Kendall removed a small gold charger from the transmitter. "Dino Superdrive."

"Awesome!" Tyler gasped.

Sasha paused and counted the heads of those present. "Hang on, we're down a ranger," she said.

"Actually we're down five Rangers, but two of them haven't bonded to energems yet, one is in hiding, another is back in his own country, and I don't know where Riley went," said Adelaide.

Chase snorted.

Sasha playfully prodded Adelaide's shoulder. "Did you have sugar at breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes," Adelaide admitted.

"Chase?"

Chase held his hands up in defence. "I didn't do it this time," he said. "I was in the kitchen, manning the grill, the whole time."

"Except for when you came bursting out looking for some girl who thought your accent was cute," said Shelby.

"And, Ade have cookies," said Koda.

Sasha looked from Shelby to Koda, and then finally to Chase and Adelaide. She raised an eyebrow at them.

The pair grinned sheepishly. "Thanks a lot, guys," they grumbled.

 **~X~**

"What are you up to, you radioactive fruit fly," Riley snapped, jumping into the air and kicking Stingrage. The two fell back with Riley rolling onto his shoulders and flipping back onto his feet.

"Do you try to be this weak, or does it just come naturally?" Stingrage asked, jumping back to his own feet and blocking Riley's hit with his staff. Riley groaned as he stumbled back, only to take a blow to the chest. "You'll soon forget your pain, and everything else!"

Stingrage stabbed his staff at Riley, blasting a stinger at him.

"Look out, Riley!" Heckyl shouted, jumping in the way of the blast. He groaned as the stinger hit him in the chest.

"Heckyl!" Riley called.

"Why'd you do that? That wasn't the plan!" Stingrage growled. "I'll get you green ranger!" He broke into a run, stopping only as the rest of the Rangers landed in his path.

"Think again, you toxic twit!" Tyler shouted, aiming a kick at Stingrage's head.

Riley looked up as Adelaide knelt beside him, her hand on his shoulder. "He got Heckyl," he said, trying to sit up.

Adelaide looked around and spotted Heckyl laying nearby. She rushed to his side and helped him sit up, staring at the stinger sticking out of his chest. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"What is that," Heckly asked.

"A real big stinger," Adelaide answered. She gripped it in hand and pulled it out, staring at Heckyl through her visor. "Feel better?"

Heckyl cocked his head to the side, frowning.

"Heckyl, are you okay?" Adelaide asked.

"Heckyl, who's that?" Heckly asked.

Adelaide furrowed her brow and looked down at the stinger in her hand. "What...?" she murmured.

"Ade, look out!"

Adelaide looked around as a stinger soared towards her. "Whoa!" she yelped, ducking down and the stinger flew overhead, embedding itself in the climbing board. "That was a close one."

"A very close one," said Chase, running over. "What happened to your bubble?"

"I don't know," Adelaide said, shaking her head.

"Ade?" Heckyl questioned, looking up at the scarlet ranger. A small flicker of recognition flickered across his eyes. Adelaide hesitated, and then powered down, revealing her identity.

Chase stepped forward. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Following a hunch," Adelaide said. She stared at Heckyl, the look of recognition at her name was now gone, replaced once again with confusion. Adelaide sighed and looked up at the others. "Something's going on here," she said.

"Yeah, Snide is trying his hand again," Shelby said. She, Ivan, Tyler, and Koda had dealt with Stingrage, managing to drive him back to Snide's ship.

"No, something worse than that," said Adelaide. She held up the stinger. "Riley said Heckyl was hit with this before I removed it, everything seemed fine, but after..." she shook her head. "Watch. Do you know who you are?"

Heckyl looked from one ranger to the next. "Well, um," he looked down and shook his head. "No."

Adelaide looked up at her friends. "See?" she asked.

"We need to get him back to the base," said Tyler, demorphing. He quickly grabbed Heckyl's arm and, with the help of Koda, hauled him into the air, leading the way back to his car.

 **~X~**

After calling Sasha to come pick up the Rangers that couldn't fit in the jeep, everyone arrived back at the loading dock of the museum. They were met by a frantic looking Kendall.

"This is not a good idea," the scientist said, shaking her head. "Showing anybody our base is very risky."

"Heckyl already knows we're Rangers," Chase informed Kendall.

"What?"

"He saw us," Shelby said.

Adelaide sighed. "I was following a hunch," she said. "He recognised my name, I thought if he saw my face then he'd recognise me completely. But it didn't work."

"He was only injured when he valiantly leapt in to save Riley," Ivan added in, quickly. "We have to help him."

"Please, Ms Morgan," Riley pleaded.

Kendall looked from each ranger to the next, finally, her gaze landed on Sasha. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think we can't help him out here," Sasha said. "I know taking anyone into the base is a risk, but leaving him without his memory is even riskier."

Kendall sighed and then caved. "Okay," she said. "Bring him in."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Heckly asked as he was lead from the jeep to the boxes hiding the Tyranno head. He watched as Tyler, Shelby, and Kendall climbed the boxes, sat inside the Tyranno head, and slid from view.

 **~X~**

Koda peered at the old stinger in a glass jar. "This the one he stings me with a long time ago," he said, looking up at the others.

"And this is the one that Heckly was hit by today," Kendall said, setting the second stinger on the table. They weren't completely different, just moderately. "The venom is different."

"The new venom causes the victim to forget what they are," Sasha said, wandering over with a squirty bottle of light blue liquid.

"That's why Heckly is as dull as a donkey," Ivan said.

The team looked behind them to see Heckyl sitting at the table, his hands held up in front of him like hand puppets, and he was talking in a high-pitched voice whilst making his left hand move.

"If they'd have hit Riley he would've forgotten that he was a Ranger," Tyler theorised.

"And they could've taken my energem," Riley added.

"What's that?" Shelby asked Sasha.

"An antidote to the venom," Sasha replied, handing her the bottle. "It should restore Heckyl's memory."

Shelby stared at the liquid and then made her way over to Heckyl. The others followed, crowding around to see if the antidote worked. Shelby sprayed it in Heckyl's face, causing him to flinch and blink rapidly.

Heckyl paused and then looked up at the rangers. "I remember everything," he said. "That monster stung me, and you are all..." he grinned. "Power Rangers." He looked around the base. "And then you brought me here, to your base."

"You can't tell anybody," Adelaide said, quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me," Heckly promised her.

The Rangers exchanged looks, happy with the promise.

"We have to be ready when that monster attacks again," Tyler said, putting his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall nodded and walked back to the table.

"I have a question," Chase said.

"Shoot," said Sasha.

"Stingrage shot at Adelaide, but didn't hit her."

"Because of her bubble."

Adelaide shook her head as she jumped up onto the table. "My bubble didn't activate," she said. "I had to duck. That's never happened before."

Sasha frowned. "Uh, that is strange," she said. "Can I see your energem?"

Adelaide held out her hand and the scarlet energem flew from its place in the crystal beds, she then handed it to Sasha.

"I'll check to see if anything changed," Sasha said, heading towards the transmitter. "But it shouldn't have. No one has used it other than you."

Adelaide exchanged a look with Chase. If something was off with her energem, and her bubble wasn't working properly, then she was in big trouble, especially since she depended heavily on her bubble while fighting monsters.

 **~X~**

The next afternoon, the Amber Beach Marathon was in full swing. Runners of all ages, and sex were lining up at the starting line in the park, ready to run. Riley was also among them. He had signed up fairly late, but being a Ranger and actively training every day, he was ready to compete whereas many in his position probably wouldn't have been.

" _All participants please report to the starting line,_ " the announcer called loudly over the microphones, " _and don't forget to drink plenty of water._ "

"Tap water, yuck!" Adelaide cringed.

"What's wrong with tap water?" Shelby asked.

Adelaide shuddered.

Chase shook his head. "She won't drink water from a tap," he said. "Only bottled water."

Shelby frowned. "How come?" she asked.

"It's Ade, do you really want to attempt to answer that question?" Chase asked.

Adelaide gaped and flicked his hat off his head. "Meanie!" she said, screaming in laughter as he grabbed her around the waist, and started to tickle her. "Alright, I give!" she squealed.

Shelby rolled her eyes and turned away from the pair. "Them two are so obvious, it's actually quite sad," she murmured to Tyler.

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. He leaned against the railing as Riley walked past with Heckyl coming up fast at his side.

"Drink up," Heckyl said, offering Riley a glass of water. "You need to hydrate."

"Oh, thanks, Heckly," Riley said, showing the green container in his hand. "I've actually got my own sports drink." He smiled and turned away.

"Oh, hey, see you at the first checkpoint," Chase said, leaning against the railing.

Adelaide popped up over his left shoulder, grinning. "Yeah, we have a surprise for you!" she sang.

"Good luck, man," Chase said, clasping Riley's hand firmly.

"You got this," Tyler called.

Riley grinned at his friends.

"Pace yourself, and stay hydrated!" Shelby said.

"Yeah!" Koda and Ivan cheered.

"Go, Riley!" Adelaide called.

Heckyl bit back a growl and walked away.

" _Runners, take your places,_ " the announcer called. " _The race is about to start._ "

The runners lined up across the finish line, as a marksman stood on the opposite side of the field. He held his hand in the air, a small silver hand pistol clenched against his palm.

"Get set," the man called. He pulled the trigger on the pistol, firing a blank bullet into the air. At the sound of the gunshot, the runners took off.

 **~X~**

The Rangers waited patiently for Riley at the first checkpoint. They were decked out in luminous yellow safety jackets, a clothing choice that separated them from the runners, and showed that they were there to help hand out water if needed.

"Here they come," said Koda, spotting the runners ahead of the others.

"Riley's in second place," Ivan said, also noticing.

"Guys, our secret weapon," Koda said, looking expectantly at Tyler and Chase. They nodded and grabbed the hems of their shirts, lifting them up to reveal white painted words on their chests.

"Run, Riley, Run!" the three yelled.

Burt, Riley's rival, reached the checkpoint first and grabbed a cup of water from the table. He took a sip and poured the rest over his head.

"Thanks, goofballs," Riley chuckled, hi-fiving Tyler as he passed. He paused as he overtook Burt, noticing that the guy had stopped and was looking around in confusion. "Burt, what are you doing?" he asked, doubling back.

Burt frowned. "Who's Burt?" he asked.

Riley frowned and looked around as the other runners stopped and started to walk aimlessly around the field.

"Why are we running?" one woman asked.

"Huh?" Adelaide murmured. She looked at the runners to her friends. "No!" she said, swatting the cup of water from Chase's hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Chase snapped.

"Chase, the venom!" Adelaide said. "It must be in the water." She looked to the others, they each looked at each other, and then wandered away.

Tyler looked down at his chest and pointed. "Who is 'Nur'?" he asked, blinking.

Riley looked to Adelaide as she tried to get Chase to recognise her.

"Chase, it's me, Adelaide, your best friend!" Adelaide said, desperately. She latched on his arm and shook it.

Chase shrugged her off. "Stay away from me, you weirdo," he said. He stumbled away, falling over his skateboard in the process.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, noticing the hurt look on Adelaide's face.

"That hurt," Adelaide said. "I know he also calls me a weirdo, but the fact that he did it with no memory, hurts."

"It's just the venom," Riley said. "He'll remember who you are once we get him the antidote. But, answer me one question -?"

"I don't drink tap water," Adelaide answered before he could finish. She shrugged at the startled look on his face. "Why haven't I lost my memory, that was your question, right?"

"Yeah, how did you -?"

"Know? The others have lost their memory, you and I are the only two that haven't," said Adelaide. "It's obvious what you were going to ask. Especially since we've all pretty done the same things up until now, the only differences are, you and I have bottled water."

Riley looked impressed. "That didn't sound anything like you," he said.

Adelaide smiled. "Wait until I get Chase back," she said. "I'll go back to usual self them."

"Can't wait," Riley groaned. Even though he liked Ade when she was serious, her being bubbly and bouncy is what made her Adelaide. He and the others wouldn't have changed that for anything.

"Call Ms Morgan and Sasha," Adelaide said. "I'll try and round up the others."

Riley nodded and reached for his Dino Comm, as Adelaide run off after Koda.

Heckyl smiled as he reached Koda first. "Hello," he said.

"Hi. Who are you?" Koda asked.

"I'm your friend," Heckyl assured the caveman. "You can trust me." He reached for the cord around Koda's neck, pulling the blue energem from under his shirt. He took it from the magnet and held it up in the sun.

Koda gasped at stared in awe.

"Hey, good idea!" Adelaide said, snatching the blue energem from Heckly. She tossed it to Riley as he passed.

"I'm going to take these back to the base," Riley said, holding up his hand to show the other energems. "They'll be safe there."

"I'll stay here and try to rally the others, make sure they don't wander off," said Adelaide.

Riley nodded. "Sasha's on her way down to help," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't forget the antidote."

Riley waved over his shoulder, an indication that he had heard but couldn't stop and took off running in the opposite direction.

"You okay?" Adelaide asked Heckyl. He was watching Riley run away.

Heckyl stiffened and then relaxed. "Yes, good plan," he said. "I'll go find the Shelby and Ivan, shall I?"

"No need," Adelaide said. "Sasha'll find Ivan. But could you watch Koda for a sec? I need to go get Chase."

"Alright," Heckyl nodded.

"Great. Thanks!" Adelaide said. She turned toe and runoff.

 **~X~**

Sasha grabbed Ivan's arm and dragged him across the park to where Adelaide had managed to corral the other rangers. "I've only enough antidote for those present," she said. "Riley's gone to get the rest from the base, and Kendall's disrupting more using Plesio."

"What about the Energems?" Adelaide asked. "Riley said he was taking them back to the base. I didn't think until after he was gone, once the others remember, they'll need their energems if Stingrage turns up again."

"Relax," Sasha said. "I have them." She dug the antidote out of her pocket and held it up the others.

"Whoa, what is that?" Chase asked, flinching away.

"Cologne," Sasha said.

Chase grinned. "Well, in that case, go right ahead," he said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and squirted him in the face. Chase sneezed, and Sasha turned on the spot, squirting the others.

"Sasha, why did you just spray us?" Tyler asked, shaking his head.

Sasha shrugged. "I felt like it," she said. "Or maybe because my idiot friends drank some water that was infected with venom, and needed me to come save them. You guys suck at this superhero gig, you know that right?"

"What's the matter with you?" Chase asked, noticing the foul look on Adelaide's face.

"That went in my mouth!" Adelaide said, smacking her lips together, and dragging her teeth across her tongue.

The others laughed.

"Here," Sasha said, still chuckling. She dug into her pocket and held up the energems. She handed them out to their respective ranger and even-handed Adelaide's back to her. "Kendall run every test imaginable, there's nothing wrong with your gem."

Adelaide pouted. "Then why didn't my bubble work?" she asked. "You don't think it's broken, do you?"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," Sasha said.

"Hey, guys."

The team looked around to see Riley running towards them.

"Did you bring it?" Sasha asked.

Riley held up a couple of bottles of antidote. "This is all Ms Morgan could spare," he said. "Once this is gone, we're just going to have to stop people from physically drinking the water."

"That'll be fun," said Adelaide, taking a spray bottle.

"Come on, spread out," Sasha said. "Maybe we get lucky."

The others nodded and broke off, running over to confused runners and reversing the effects of the venom with a few questions asked.

 **~X~**

Sasha whipped out her Dino Comm as it buzzed from her pocket. "What's up, Kendall?" she asked.

" _They're putting her venom into the lake,_ " Kendall said. " _The Rangers need to get to the city dam, now!_ "

"They're on it," Sasha said. She stowed her dino comm away and turned to the others. "Kendall's having trouble. She's distributed the antidote to Amber Beach but Stingrage is putting more venom into the city's water supply." She turned to Tyler and held out a Dino Charger. "Dino Armour X now works with Red power. Go, I'll stay here and continue helping these people."

The others nodded.

Tyler took the charger and turned to his friends. "Let's go," he said, leading them out of the park.

Sasha watched them go before turning back to the runners. Some of them were wandering around aimlessly, others were talking in small bunches, and others were wondering when they could get back to the race.

"You were at the cafe this morning."

Sasha turned and found herself face-to-face with Burt. She sighed inwardly but forced a smile. "Yeah," she said. "You're that kid that always gives Riley a hard time."

"He and I have put aside our differences," Burt said. "I was helping him with these people, and then he run off. Do you know where he's gone?"

"He's still helping these people," Sasha said. "Just in a different way. If you'll excuse me, I still have memories to reverse."

Burt followed her as she walked away. "How did you get an antidote for this?" he asked.

"Science," Sasha said.

"Did you have help?"

Sasha stopped and turned to Burt again. "Yes, actually, I did," she said. "Two people created this antidote, and one of them was Riley Griffin. Look, you two may have put aside your differences now, but in the long run, you've hurt Riley in ways that you'll never understand. You may have been jealous of him in school, but that didn't give you the right to be a bully."

"I apologised for that," said Burt.

"Apologies mean nothing if you don't actually mean them," Sasha said. "Scars heal but they don't go away. Even mentally inflicted ones."

Burt watched her walk away, and sighed.

 **~X~**

Stingrage laughed as he stood at the dam, emptying more of concoction into the lake. "The Rangers will have to drink water sooner or later," he said.

"When they do, we'll be waiting for them," Fury laughed.

"Not going to happen!" Tyler yelled, arriving with the others.

Fury turned and snarled.

"Fury survived!" Adelaide cried.

Fury laughed and nodded. "Yes, I did!" he said. "Vivix, they must not stop us!"

Vivix grew out of the ground and Spikeballs appeared from out of thin air.

"Destroy them!" Fury ordered.

Calling upon their weapons, the Rangers raced forward. Blocking and attacking while trying to reach Stingrage and stop him from contaminating the water.

"Chase, get to Stingrage, destroy his nasty venom!" Koda called to the black ranger.

"I'm trying, Koda, but these lettuce heads are in my way," Chase called back, flipping a Vivix and firing a shot at another as it tried to creep up on him.

Adelaide fired her morpher blaster at the Vivix's around her. The last vivix fell just as her bubble exploded from her chest, encasing her. She frowned and looked behind her, seeing Fury stumble back in surprise. "Huh...?" she frowned.

"Ade!" Chase called running over. The bubble disappeared and the others gathered around Adelaide.

"Leave Fury to me," Ivan said, running past his friends and engaging Fury in a one-on-one battle.

The others nodded and returned their attention to Stingrage.

"Hahaha! Say goodbye to your memories, Amber Beach!" Stingrage laughed as he emptied the last of his contents into the lake.

"Energise!" they called. "Dino Morpher blast!"

Six multicoloured beams of energy hit Stingrage, but he didn't falter.

"You can't get through my defences!" Stingrage taunted.

"Don't be so sure!" Chase said. "Tyler, it's time for you to try my Dino Armour X Power."

Tyler nodded. "I'll give it a go. Dino Steel, armour on!" he run his morpher down his left arm, and seconds later it was covered in armour plated spikes on both his shoulder and wrist. "Dino Charger, ready!" he loaded the charger Sasha had given him into his morpher, and activated it.

Stingrage roared and fired at the Rangers.

"Dino Morpher blast!" Tyler shouted, firing his morpher. The blast exploded and when the flames had cleared Tyler stood wearing the crocodile jaws on his arms. "What a power boost!" he grinned. "Armour X ready!"

"Huh?" Stingrage staggered in surprise.

"Spiral attack!" Tyler shouted. He jolted forward, kicked off from the ground, and spun rapidly in a circle, hitting Stingrage in the stomach with his new power mode.

Stingrage groaned.

"Dino Chargers, engaged!" the other Rangers called, loading their own unique chargers into their sabres.

"Time for this bug to bug off!" Chase said.

"Dino Sabres final strike!" the five of them sliced downwards through the air, unleashing colourful arcs at Stingrage, and causing him to explode.

Tyler laughed and the punched the air. "Awesome!" he cheered.

Adelaide gasped as the flames disappeared. "He survived!" she cried, seeing Stingrage on his knees at the centre of the dam.

"See? You can't get through my defences!" Stingrage said, struggling to his feet. "Magna beam!" He run to the edge of the dam and threw himself off. Before he hit the water, the Magna beam hit him and he was suddenly towering over them all. "You'll never forget me!" he taunted.

Tyler reached for his last dino charger. "We need our zords!" he said.

Chase and Riley nodded, following his lead.

"Dino Chargers ready! Summon zords!" the three yelled, throwing their chargers into the air.

With the Megazord complete and ready for action, the Rangers took to the cockpit.

"Dino Drive, activate!" they commanded, unlocking another charger.

Once safely inside, Tyler looked around at the others. "Let's use Ms Morgan's new Dino Superdrive mode," he said.

"Yeah!" the others agreed, excitedly.

Tyler held up the golden charger that Kendall had given him earlier. "Dino Charger, activate!" he called. He held up his hand and a sword appeared in his grasp. "Dino Superdrive Sabre!" he slotted the charger into the bottom of the sabre, and his uniform changed. He adorned dino steel spikes all over his shoulders, elbows, and legs, including three silver stripes on the middle of his helmet.

"Battle mode, engage!" the others called as their own suits changed, and they were flooded with more power.

Adelaide looked down at her new uniform, running her hands over the dino steel. "We look... amazing!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Feels strong," Koda said, looking himself over too.

"Good job, Ms Morgan," Shelby said, happily.

"And Sasha," Adelaide added.

Shelby nodded too.

"Dino Superdrive rocks!" Chase agreed.

Stingrage roared and charged forward, swinging his trident at the megazord.

The Rangers blocked with their arm.

"Wow! This Superdrive mode gives me a new surge of power," Riley said.

"It won't be enough!" Stingrage argued.

"We'll see about that," said Riley, swinging his arm down and striking Stingrage with his raptor sabre.

Stingrage stumbled back, groaning.

"He's weakened," said Tyler. "Let's give this baby's final strike a go!" He held up the sabre. "Dino Superdrive Sabre, activate!" Seven dino chargers locked into the chamber on the blade's handle, Tyler pulled on the pressure trigger just beneath it and activated the final strike.

"Dino Superdrive Sabre, Parazord Fireball Finish!" the rangers shouted

The Raptor zord slashed down, creating a green glowing fireball, which the Rangers fired at Stingrage using the parazord.

"No!" Fury yelled as Stingrage was knocked over and engulfed in a blaze of flames.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered.

Tyler grinned and shouldered the sabre. "Monster extinct!" he determined.

 **~X~**

Sasha grinned as Adelaide run towards her. "Did you stop Stingrage?" she asked.

"Yep, and guess what?" Adelaide asked.

"You used the Dino Superdrive?"

"No, well, yes, we did, it was awesome, but no, that's not the answer to my question."

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. "What is it, Ade?" she asked. "You're obviously bursting to tell me."

"My bubble worked!" Adelaide squealed. "It blocked an attack from Fury."

"Fury's alive?" Sasha asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Yeah, but that's not important," she said. "My bubble worked, Sash! It worked! It's not broken!"

"If Fury's alive then that means they all could be," said Sasha, looking concerned.

Adelaide pouted. "You suck!" she said, turning tail and storming over to Chase. "Sasha's being mean to me."

"How come?" Chase asked.

"I told her that my bubble worked, and she's more concerned with Fury's reappearance than my good news."

Chase chuckled. "Well, I'm glad your bubble isn't broken," he said.

Adelaide brightened considerably. "Yay!" she said, grabbing him in a hug. "This is why you're my best friend!"

Shelby rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Tyler.

"I know what you're going to say," Tyler said. "But they've made it plainly obvious they aren't interested in each other like that. Besides, she's practically dating the Prince now."

"It's still early days," Shelby said. "There's still time."

Tyler shook his head.

"Hark, the runner's cometh," Ivan said, interrupting the whispered conversation as he spotted Riley and Burt running along the course towards the finish line.

The race had long since finished, but Riley and Burt had both insisted on finishing it.

"Run, Riley, Run!" Koda shouted, lifting his shirt to reveal the words on his chest.

"No, Koda, not now," Tyler said, patting the caveman's shoulder. "They're finish last."

"Oh," Koda said, lowering his shirt.

Riley and Burt stopped at the finish line.

"Would you hold on a sec," Burt said to the woman who was peeling the finishing line off of the floor.

She nodded and backed away.

Burt smiled and turned to Riley. "I'd like my friend to finish before me," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked. "Come on, man. You clearly would've beaten me. You cross first."

"Actually, I already hold the record for the fastest time," Burt explained. "But now I want to set the record for the slowest marathon time."

"Maybe I want to set the record for the slowest marathon time," Riley said.

"They went from being bitter opponents to true comrades," Ivan said, smiling.

Koda grinned and pushed himself up on the railings. "So you're both winners!" he declared.

"Together, then," Burt decided.

Riley nodded. "Together!" he agreed.

With their arms around the other's shoulders, both Burt and Riley crossed the finish line.

"Whoo," Riley cheered. "Last place."

Adelaide frowned at the pair of them. "You guys are weird," she said.

* * *

 **Considering the way this was _supposed_ to have gone, I prefer what is written better to what I had planned.**


	3. Nightmare in Amber Beach

**I apologise.**

 **I got distracted writing a different story.**

* * *

"I hate business school," Shelby whined from the counter. She was drowning her sorrows in a strawberry milkshake while Riley explained her predicament to the other Rangers. Apparently, she'd got a B on her accounting test.

"Why are so upset about getting a B?" Tyler asked. "It's a good grade."

"That's what I said," Riley said.

"My mother would celebrate if I got a B," Chase grinned.

"Mine too," Adelaide nodded.

"But that's just it," Shelby complained. "My dad _won't_ be happy. In my family, getting a B is -"

" _Unbelievable_!"

Shelby's eyes widened and she turned quickly to the older man that had just entered the cafe. He did not look happy. "A 'B' just isn't good enough, Shelby Watkins," he said.

"Dad?" Shelby groaned.

"You need to study harder if you're going to run Watkin's Ice Cream," her father told her firmly.

"Watkin's Ice Cream?" Adelaide asked, perking up excitedly. "I love them! Death by Chocolate is my all time favourite!"

"That's your family's business?" Tyler asked Shelby.

"Yeah," Shelby said, her face burning with humiliation.

"Best ice cream bar none," Mr. Watkins grinned, holding up seven bars of ice cream. "There you go." He handed them to Tyler.

"Thank you," Tyler said. He turned in his seat and placed the ice cream bars on the table.

"Ooh! Death by Chocolate!" Adelaide grinned, nabbing the chocolate ice cream bar. She ripped the packaging and sucked on the end. "Mmm!"

Chase chuckled and opened a Cotton Candy Explosion bar.

"That's nice of you, Dad," Shelby said, grinning awkwardly at her father.

"It's not nice, it's smart," Mr. Watkins said. "A happy customer is a returning customer. Tell your friends," he added to Tyler.

Adelaide grinned and bounced up and down. "I'm always in Watkin's Ice Cream," she said.

"She'd happily live there if she could," Chase added.

Shelby rolled her eyes and forced a smile as she faced her dad again. "You don't have to worry, Dad, I'm going to retake the test in two days," she said.

"Oh, good initiative," Mr. Watkins smiled. "You'll get an 'A' for sure, honey. Why don't I stop by and quiz you?" he offered.

"Yay," Shelby said, feigning excitement. "That would be... great..."

"Catch you later, sweetheart," Mr. Watkins kissed the top of her head and then strode off. The moment he disappeared from view, Shelby turned to her friends with a groan.

"'She'd move in there if she could'?" Shelby repeated, glaring at Chase. "And you," she pointed at Adelaide. "'I love Watkin's Ice Cream!' Really?"

"What?" Adelaide asked. "I do love Watkins Ice Cream."

"And she would move into the store if she could," Chase defended.

Shelby sighed and turned away. Storming over to the Rangers regular booth and slamming her back down onto the table. The others watched her, as Chase and Adelaide exchanged looks.

 **~X~**

Adelaide cocked her head to the side as she watched Heckyl approach Shelby with a package. "Does anyone else find it strange that he doesn't seem to remember we're Power Rangers?" she asked.

"No," Chase said, shaking his head. "I find it strange that your bubble didn't seem to work when you were checking on him, but it worked when he wasn't around."

"Fair point," Adelaide said. She jumped down from the kitchen counter as Heckyl walked away from Shelby. The box he had given her had contained a small pink pillow, which the pink ranger had accepted happily. "I just find it strange that he didn't drink any of the water after we cured him, and he doesn't seem to remember anything that happened that day."

"Isn't it a good thing he doesn't remember?" Chase asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "Maybe. It does mean that our secret is safe, I guess," she said. "But I revealed myself for a reason, I didn't do it to intentionally blow our secret."

"I know," said Chase.

A shout from the cafe caused both friends to look around. They spotted Shelby wielding her dino sabre at Koda, forcing the blue ranger to hold up a stool as a shield, but the sword cut straight through it.

"What'd I do wrong?" Koda asked.

"Shelby, stop!" Tyler yelled, ducking to avoid a blow as Shelby spun around, swinging her sword at him. "What are you doing?"

Riley jumped forward in an attempt to wrestle the sabre from her, but Shelby shoved him aside and swung at Ivan. The knight stepped back and Shelby spun around to face Chase and Adelaide who had come to help.

Adelaide's bubble burst from her chest causing Shelby's sword to bounce straight off it. The force caused Shelby to stumble and she spun again, swinging her sword once again at Tyler. The red ranger jumped back, rolling across a table and grabbing something to defend himself with. His fingers curled around the pillow and he held it up, Shelby's sword slicing through it.

As the pillow broke, Shelby stiffened, her eyes closed and then she swayed on the spot. "Oh, my gosh," she said, staring at Tyler with wide-eyes. "I was having a terrible...nightmare." She groaned and held her head as a pink puff of light escaped her ear.

"What is going on here?" Kendall asked as she and Sasha rushed in. They'd been drawn to the sound of the chaos.

"Surprise!" a monster yelled, materialising out of the light.

"A foul monster!" Ivan said, holding up his own sword. "Have at thee!"

"You must sleep eventually," the monster said, shaking its finger at the rangers. "See you in your dreams." He waved his hand and turned back to a puff of smoke, using it to escape the cafe.

As the monster disappeared, Riley turned quickly to Shelby. "That thing was in your head," he said.

"Really?" Shelby asked, panicked. "It was in my dream, too. It was so real. I dreamed you we all Vivix."

"Dream?" Adelaide asked. "That sounds like a nightmare - Oh! Oh! Oh! I got the perfect name for our monster."

"Nightmare?" Chase asked.

Adelaide turned to him, her eyes wide. "How'd you guess?" she asked.

Chase grinned and poked her shoulder. "Because I know you," he said.

"You're getting good," Adelaide giggled.

Sasha shook her head and turned to Shelby. "Are you okay now?" she asked. "Do you feel any different?"

"Does freaked out count?" Shelby asked.

"This isn't good, guys," said Tyler, looking around at the others.

Sasha placed her arm around Shelby. "Let's get you down to the base," she said. "We can check you over, see if there are any lasting effects, and maybe figure out what happened."

Shelby nodded and left with Sasha, the others trailing behind them.

 **~X~**

Shelby sat on the table as Sasha gave her a thorough examination. Finally, the older woman pulled away, holding an ear thermometer in her hand. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you," she told the teenager.

"Something about that pillow," Shelby said, eyeing the two halves of the pink cushion in Riley's hands. "It came today with no return address."

"I'll analyse the pillow," Kendall said, holding out her hand. Riley handed it over without hesitation. "But in the meantime, nobody sleeps, not even for a moment, even if we have to stay up all night."

Adelaide stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed at Kendall. "But -" she moaned.

"I'll put on the coffee," Sasha said, running a hand over her face. The last thing she wanted to do was to give Adelaide caffeine, but if it meant saving her life against Snide and his latest creative idea, then it was a necessary evil.

The night was long. Despite having tons to do, the Rangers still struggled to stay awake, Tyler tried to juggle to pass the time, with Koda copying his actions, but instead of using balls the caveman tried it with rocks, failing miserably, but looking excited with himself.

Shelby decided to use this time to study, hoping to get in a few hours of information in order to pass her next test. She was desperate to get her A, but despite having a legit excuse for staying up late, studying wasn't helping matters. If anything, it was making her more tired.

Adelaide giggled as she raced Chase around the virtual track. To stay awake, they had taken to playing Mario Karts. The game had been enjoyable for the first races, but now it was starting to bore Chase as his eyes drooped tiredly. Adelaide, who had been in second place for most of the race, frowned as Chase's character suddenly swerved off the road, toppling her character too.

"Hey!" Adelaide whined. She looked to her left and shoved the black ranger, waking him up. "You owe me a rematch!"

"Uh, what, what happened?" Chase yawned.

"You fell asleep, and knocked me over," said Adelaide, pointing at the screen,

"Oh, sorry," Chase said. He restarted the game and turned to his best friend. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

"But we need to stay awake!"

"Then let's play something else."

Adelaide pursed her lips and looked around. "Ooh! How about Operation… or Twister!" she jumped up and run across the base, digging out several board games and turning to her friends. "We could all play Twister!"

"Coffee, anyone?" Sasha asked, wandering into the base with a tray.

"Sasha, we wanna play Twister!" Adelaide called.

"It's 5 am."

"We still have four hours before we have to get up," Adelaide said. "And these guys keep falling asleep."

"She doesn't seem to be slowing down," Tyler whined. "Why isn't she slowing down?"

Sasha smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "It's the hyperactiveness," she explained. "You think sugar consumed Adelaide is bad? Overtired Adelaide is worse."

The rangers groaned and swiftly drunk their coffee.

Adelaide bounced up and down, waiting for her friends. In her hands, she clutched the Twister board game and grinned. "Who wants to be spinner master?" she asked.

 **~X~**

"That's it!"

Following Kendall's exclamation, there was a crash and several groans. The Rangers, who had been playing Twister for almost four hours straight, landed in a heap on the Twister mat, with Adelaide sitting on top of them all.

"I win!" Adelaide exclaimed. "Yay!"

The Rangers grumbled and pushed off of them. The Scarlet ranger giggled and rolled onto the floor, as the others picked themselves up and dragged their feet over to Kendall's workstation.

"What's it?" Tyler yawned.

"This pillow sends out a harmonic brainwave that puts the victim to sleep," Kendall explained. "Until the pillow is destroyed, he or she will not be able to wake up."

"And while Shelby was asleep that monster could control her dreams," Riley theorised.

"Then he used his illusions to make me attack you guys," Shelby said.

"This why you use rocks, not pillows," Koda said, holding up a boulder and resting his head on it. "Like me."

Chase facepalmed himself as Tyler grinned at the blue ranger.

Kendall's watch beeped and she checked the time. It was 9 am. "It's time to open the cafe," she said, looking up at the tired rangers.

"We have to watch each other's' backs, so none of us falls asleep," Tyler said, prodding Koda in the shoulder and waking the caveman up with a start, "until after that monster's destroyed."

The Rangers, save for Adelaide, groaned as they headed upstairs.

Adelaide bouncing along behind them.

"She's going to drive them crazy," Kendall said looking to Sasha.

"Which is why I am hoping you don't need me down here today," Sasha said. "I could supervise them in the cafe, besides, allowing sleep-deprived teenagers to man the grill, probably isn't a good idea."

"Good point," Kendall nodded. "No, I don't need you down here."

Sasha gave a thumbs up and headed upstairs after the others.

 **~X~**

"What are you studying? Accounting? Marketing?"

Shelby jumped in surprise as her father grabbed her book from her hands. "Dad," she whined. "You should text first."

"Dinosaurs?" Mr. Watkins asked, his face dropping as he saw the cover of the book. "Oh, really, Shelby. You're not a little girl anymore."

"But I love dinosaurs!" Shelby protested. "Did you know that -?" she broke off as her father interrupted her.

"Dinosaurs are so… yesterday," said Mr. Watkins. He picked up one of her business books and handed it to her. "Business is the future, young lady."

"But it's so… boring," Shelby said, awkwardly meeting her father's gaze.

"Boring? No!" Mr. Watkins exclaimed. He picked up her pink calculator and grinned. "Follow me," he said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Adelaide giggled as she scooped up a handful of soap suds and blew them into the mid-air. They settled all over the washing area. She then splashed her hands back into the water, sending droplets arcing into the air.

"Ade!" Chase grumbled as a splash hit him in the face. "You're supposed to be working, not playing."

"But it's fun!" Adelaide laughed. She pulled her hands from the water and smothered them over his face.

Chase gave a shout and pushed her hands away.

"Adelaide," Sasha warned from the register.

Adelaide huffed and turned back to the dishes. "You guys are no fun," she whined. "I wanna do something fun. Sasha, can I go skateboarding?"

"When your shift ends," Sasha said.

"Meanie!"

"I know," said Sasha. "Now get back to - hey, what's going on?"

Adelaide and Chase looked up as Mr. Watkins entered the kitchen with Shelby in tow. He approached the black ranger and smiled. "You mind?" he asked, gesturing to the ingredients on the counter.

"Um, sure?" Chase said, looking unsure.

"Add this up for me," Mr. Watkins said, handing the calculator to Koda. He immediately started punching buttons until Tyler took it from him and handed it to Riley. "Burger bun, 36 cents. Meat patty, a dollar 30. Cheese, a quarter. And a squirt of ketchup and mustard, four and a half cents each. What do you think of that?"

Shelby stared at her father and then blinked. "Sorry, I'm still bored," she admitted.

"Let the magic begin!" Mr. Watkins cracked his knuckles and turned back to the food.

Adelaide and Chase shared a look as Shelby whispered "Whatever you do, don't look impressed," to her friends. They nodded, trying to look serious.

" _Voila!_ " Mr. Watkins exclaimed, spinning around and presenting the employees with a tray of food, consisting of a burger and a bowl of fries. The bun even had sparklers sticking out of it, and they were shining brightly.

"Ooh!" every except Shelby exclaimed. She shot them all annoyed looks.

"What do you see, Shelby?" Mr. Watkins asked.

"It's just a six dollar Bronto burger, and some pretty cool sparklers!" Shelby cried, frustratedly.

"That's exactly _wrong_ ," Mr. Watkins said. "What's the total?" he added to Riley.

"Uh… two dollars," Riley answered, checking the calculator.

Shelby shrugged, still unimpressed with her father's show.

"You see, I didn't just make a burger, Shelby, I made four dollars profit like magic," Mr. Watkins said, snapping his fingers. He chuckled. "You take a bunch of boring and you turn it into something people will love at a fair profit." He passed the tray to Tyler and Koda. "That, my dear, is a business!"

Tyler, Chase, and Riley applauded loudly as Adelaide looked as bored as Shelby. She whined and pressed her head against Chase's arm. "I wanna go play," she grumbled.

"I want to go to sleep," Chase said. "But neither is happening anytime -" he cut off as their Dino Comms bleeped loudly.

"PLAYTIME!" Adelaide screamed, running out of the kitchen. Chase groaned and followed her, leaving Shelby to explain the situation, without giving too many details away, to her dad.

As Mr. Watkins left the kitchen, Kendall walked in followed by Sasha, and Chase, the latter was dragging a protesting Adelaide behind him.

"I've detected alien bio-signs," Kendall informed the team.

"Where's Ivan?" Sasha asked, noticing they were down a Ranger.

"I haven't seen him all morning," Chase said.

Sasha shook her head. "You don't have time to look for him," she said.

"She's right," Tyler agreed. "We can find Ivan later. Let's go."

The others nodded and followed him out of the cafe, Adelaide clapping her hands as she bounced along with them,

 **~X~**

Innocents screamed as the vivixs swarmed them, creating chaos and mayhem throughout the streets.

"Stop!" Tyler shouted, running onto the scene with the other rangers. "Everyone, get to safety!"

"Let's turn these green dudes black and blue!" Adelaide shouted, jumping into the air and landing amongst a group of vivixs. She grabbed one's arm and used it as leverage to push herself up. She kicked another two in the stomach and flipped over, dragging the vivix she was holding with her.

Tyler, however, was having a little more trouble than Adelaide. He raced forward and punched a vivix into a swarm of others, they hit the ground but soon got back up. "What? My punch should've been enough to knock that lame-brain right out."

"We must be dino-super-tired," Chase said, ducking to avoid a hit. He jumped out and kicked a vivix in the chest, but the creature quickly recovered, just like the ones fighting Tyler had. He summoned his dino steel armour and blocked the vivixs as they continued to attack. "The sooner we beat these freaks, the sooner it's nap time!"

"Don't even say the word 'nap' until we can take one," Riley called, deflecting his own vivixs with great difficulty.

"You just did!" Adelaide called. "Dino Steel, Armour on!" She loaded an arrow into her bow and let it loose, striking several vivixs as they raced towards her.

"You're not weakened like us," Tyler pouted.

"Maybe because I'm running on adrenaline and hyperactivity," Adelaide replied. "You should've drunk more coffee!"

"Back off, bonehead!" Koda shouted, grabbing a vivx to punch. He missed and the vivix sent him tumbling down the steps.

Ducking under a vivix, Shelby ran to her teammate and helped him stand. "Koda, are you okay?" she asked.

"So weird, Vivix so strong today," Koda whined.

"No, they aren't strong," Shelby told him. "We're just too tired."

Riley stumbled as a Vivix kicked him in the chest. He raised his sabre to block another attack and was instantly kicked in the stomach, knocking him backward.

"Got your back, Riley!" Tyler called as he, and the others rushed to cover the green ranger. All around them, more Vivixs appeared.

Adelaide landed in front of her friends. "You guys may be sleepy," she said, reaching for her belt and taking out a dino charger. "But together, we can still win this!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, following her lead.

"Dino Morpher Blast!"

Six brightly coloured beams of light exploded from the individual morphers and ripped through the vivix. They exploded and the rangers cheered at the defeat.

"Sweet dreams, Vivix," Tyler laughed.

The rangers relaxed, but the party wasn't over yet. As the vivix fell, more popped up to take their place.

"Jeez, more vivix?" Tyler whined.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shelby cried. "Time for you vivix to wake up and smell the kicks!" she shouted, running forward to intercept them. "Doing okay, Tyler?" she called to her leader.

"I'm practically asleep on my feet," Tyler called back. "Oh! Ah!" he cried out as a vivix hit him multiple times in the chest, knocking onto the floor.

"Take that, and that, and that!" Adelaide said, jumping onto the shoulders of the foot soldiers and kicking them in the head as she run along, using the vivix has stepping stones.

"I'll destroy you, you… you…" Riley yawned. "Oh, I'm too tired for insults," he grumbled. "Ah!" he groaned and fell to one knee as the vivix he had been fighting slashed at his stomach.

Shelby and Adelaide grouped and started back towards their friends. They stopped short as golden blasts of energy hit the vivix's, knocking them down.

"Ivan, there you are!" Shelby cried, happy to see their friend. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"Good timing, buddy!" Tyler called, picking himself up from the ground.

Ivan mumbled something incoherent as he continued to fire his morpher blasts. Adelaide reacted quickly and jumped in front of the beams. Her bubble blew up from her chest and the beams bounced off.

"Why is Ivan shooting at us?" Riley asked.

"Maybe he's sleepwalking?" Tyler offered a suggestion.

"Must vanquish you monsters…" Ivan mumbled, stepping down another step. He toppled forward and rolled to the bottom, but never woke up.

Adelaide rushed over, falling to her knees beside her friend. "Ivan? Ivan!" she called, shaking his shoulders.

"I think he's having a nightmare," said Shelby, crowding around Ivan and Adelaide with the others.

"He must've touched one of those pillows," Tyler said. "We gotta get him back to the base."

"I'll call ahead," said Adelaide. "Maybe Sasha and Kendall can find the pillow before we get back?"

Tyler nodded and went to grab one of Ivan's arms. The knight reacted to being touched and sat up straight. A pink mist appeared above his head and streaked into the air.

"Look, it just like Shelby," said Koda.

"But he isn't waking up!" Adelaide said as Ivan continued to snore.

"Let's get him back to the base," Tyler said. The others nodded and Chase and Koda helped lift Ivan up off the floor.

 **~X~**

Kendall and Sasha met the rangers at the loading dock. While the majority of them had demorphed, Ivan was still in his ranger suit.

"Careful, guys," Riley warned as Chase and Koda heaved Ivan out of the back seat.

"Ivan eat too many Bronto burgers," Koda said.

"You can't wake him up?" Kendall asked.

Adelaide shook her head.

"No," Shelby answered. "A pillow must've caused him to fall asleep. We have to find it."

"Well, it's not in the cafe," Sasha said. "We even checked the base. What was the last thing Ivan was doing before the attack?"

"Getting Bronto bread," Koda answered. He swiftly moved aside, leaving Riley to try and balance Ivan's weight.

"Koda!" Tyler cried, grabbing the Knight and winding an arm over his shoulder. Riley sighed in gratitude for the help. Ivan really was a dead weight when sleeping.

Koda jumped into the back of the van and grabbed a pink pillow from the corner. "I find pillow!" he said, jumping back out and ripping the cushion in two.

Ivan gave a start and jolted awake, demorphing instantly. "What's all this hubbub?" he asked, looking from Riley to Tyler, and then around at the others.

"That pillow put you to sleep," Sasha said, pointing at Koda.

Ivan straightened himself and walked over to Koda, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you, my capable CroMagnon," he said.

"Huh?" Koda asked as the others laughed.

"I mean, caveman," Ivan corrected.

 _Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

"If that's another attack," Chase whined as Sasha pulled out her dino comm.

"Relax, we're in the clear," Sasha assured him.

"So, what was that bleeping?" Adelaide asked.

Shelby's eyes widened and she pulled her phone from her pocket. "The test!" she gasped. "I have to go!"

"I can take you," Riley offered.

"Okay, be careful!" Kendall called after them. "Remember, don't fall asleep."

Both Shelby and Riley nodded and disappeared. Leaving the others in the loading dock.

"Can I go play now?" Adelaide asked Sasha.

"You just been out to play," Sasha said, referring to the battle. "Now, it's time to get back to work."

Adelaide whined and trudged behind Sasha into the museum.

 **~X~**

"Someone's starting to feel defeat," Chase chuckled as Adelaide yawned loudly.

Adelaide stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him. "Shut up, at least I last this long!" she said.

"Oh, is the little princess finally starting to tire?" Tyler asked, walking out of the kitchen. "It's about damn time."

Adelaide pouted. "You're all mean," she complained.

Chase and Tyler chuckled and went back to work.

"Hey," Chase said, glancing around as Heckyl approached him.

"Hi," Heckyl replied, grinning maliciously. He pressed a pillow to Chase's head, knocking the black ranger out. Once Chase was down on the ground, Heckyl removed his energem and moved onto his next unsuspecting victim.

Adelaide bounced around in a circle and smiled as Heckyl stopped behind her. His hands behind her back. "Ooh! Do you have a surprise?" she asked, eagerly.

"Uh, yes," Heckyl smiled. "But you have to close your eyes first, alright?"

"Okay!" Adelaide said. She closed her eyes, a wide grin on her face.

Heckyl grinned and pressed the pillow to her head.

Adelaide moaned and fell forward into his arms. Heckyl caught her and carefully lowered her to the ground, lifting her scarlet energem in the process.

One-by-one, Heckyl moved around the rangers, pressing the pillow to their heads and causing them to fall asleep. Tyler slumped over the counter as he tallied up the cash they had made that day, Koda curled up inside the dragon's head, sucking his thumb, Ivan slouched against the wall, his arm around Sasha as she curled up against him.

The last to fall was Kendall. She walked into the cafe, staring at her tablet, and unaware of what was happening.

Heckyl walked around her, hiding the pillow as he had done many times before, and then pressed it against the side of her head. Kendall slumped, her legs giving out, and Heckyl lowered her onto the floor carefully.

"Riley, you were right," Shelby exclaimed, walking into the cafe. "I need to follow my own p -" she cut off as she looked up, surprised to see Heckyl leaning over Kendall's sleeping figure. She paused and looked around, her eyes scanning the cafe and falling on each of her friends. "What are you doing, Heckyl?" she asked.

"I completely agree," Heckyl said, feigning innocence."You should follow your passion. Let's sit down and talk about your future."

"What happened to them?" Shelby asked, nervously avoiding Heckyl by stepping backward.

"They're all just taking a little nap," Heckyl said.

Shelby clutched her books close to her and looked around at her friends again. On the table beside her lay their Energems. She gasped and grabbed them quickly. The others would never have removed them and left them out in the open.

Heckyl eyed her dangerously and held up the pillow in his hands. "Why don't you join us for a nap?" he asked, walking ever so close.

"You said the pillow was delivered," Shelby said, piecing together the puzzle that had plagued her since yesterday. "But you gave me the pillow to cause me to fall asleep." She tossed her book and bag aside, raised her morpher. "You work for Snide!" she said, blasting the pillow.

Instantly, the spell was broken and the others jolted awake.

Sasha froze as she realised the position she and Ivan were in and quickly jumped away from him before Adelaide or Chase caught sight of them.

"Shelby, what are you doing?" Tyler asked, spotting the pink ranger pointing her blaster at Heckyl.

"Heckyl is not our friend," Shelby answered. "He made you all fall asleep, then stole your Energems." She pulled the gems from her pocket, as the Rangers hastily checked their cords.

"She hasn't slept in days," Heckyl said. "You're delirious, Shelby. Come now, we're all friends here." He took a step forward but Shelby ducked under his arm, pushing him towards the door as she regrouped with her friends, her blaster still pointed at him.

"Yeah, right," Shelby said. "That's what you want us to think. Ever since you saved Sasha. It was all just a ploy to gain our trust and steal the Energems, and you would've succeeded had I not come back from the test early."

Kendall furrowed her brow and considered Heckyl carefully. "Heckyl, is it true?" she asked. "Do you work for Snide?"

"No," Heckyl said, his voice straining with intense pain as the tattoo on his neck glowed aqua in colour. "I don't work for Snide…." there was a flash of colour and Heckyl disappeared.

When it cleared, Snide stood in his place. "I am Snide!" he cackled, darkly.

The Rangers fell back, each one holding up their dino morpher or sabre, and falling into a defensive stance.

"You got lucky today," Snide said, holding up his sword. "But after I find your base, I will take the Energems, and then I'll rip each of you to shreds from head to toe!" He slashed at the ground and disappeared behind a cover of smoke and sparks.

Adelaide turned to Chase. "I told you he didn't remember!" she cried.

"I never discredited you," Chase said. "At least now we know someone screwed up on the ship and fed him Stingrage's venom. My money's on Curio."

"Mine too," Adelaide giggled.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"We have a more urgent problem," Kendall said, looking at her Dino Comm. "Riley's heading for the junkyard. I bet he's asleep."

"You have to go wake him," Sasha said.

"Let's go," Tyler said.

The others nodded and followed their leader from the museum.

 **~X~**

Riley stood before Curio and Fury, his green energem glittering in the mid-afternoon sun,

Fury laughed and reached for the gem as Curio danced around him, holding the pillow he had used to put Riley to sleep in the air.

"I did it!" Curio laughed, cheerfully.

"Finally, after all this time, I'll have an Energem!" Fury roared.

"Thanks to how smart I am," Curio reminded him, tapping his head.

"Yeah, right," Fury growled.

"These evil pillows are great," Curio chanted. He cried out in alarm as an explosive hit the pillow, causing it to disintegrate in his hand.

"Riley, wake up!" Chase called. He had fired the shot from a fair distance away, but it was too far for Riley to hear him.

"Come on!" Adelaide called, dashing out from behind the others and running full out towards Riley. The green ranger had recovered from his spell-induced sleep as she reached him.

"Nice try," Riley said, adding his Energem back to the magnet at the end of his cord.

Fury growled as he stood up. "If you won't do as you're told," he said, brandishing his sword. "Then I'll have to destroy you." He swung his sword at the pair of them.

"Duck!" Chase shouted.

Adelaide and Riley dropped down as Chase jumped over them and fired his blaster at Fury. It knocked the feline back and the others reached their friends.

"Why didn't your bubble work again?" Chase asked Adelaide.

Adelaide shrugged.

Riley groaned and pressed a hand to his head. A pink wisp of smoke filtered out of his ear and materialised as Nightmare before them.

"Maybe that's why," said Adelaide. "It's kinda like Heckyl and Snide, right?"

"I guess, in a sense," Chase said, shrugging.

Nightmare laughed as he turned to Fury.

"You deal with those Rangers," Fury ordered.

"Time to fulfill my dream of getting an Energem," Nightmare brayed.

"We're going to make your dream a living nightmare," Adelaide told him. "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

"Power Rangers."

"Dino Super Charge!"

Nightmare took a step back in alarm as the Rangers raced towards him and Curio, each drawing their individual weapons. "Someone pinch me and wake me up!2 he whined.

"Bye!" Curio called, running away as the Rangers rushed past him. They each slashed at Nightmare, cutting him down multiple times.

Activating another Dino Charger, the Rangers loaded them into their morphers, whilst Riley loaded one into his sabre.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" four out of six rangers yelled.

"Ptera Bolt!" Ivan called, firing his own morpher.

"Final slash!" Riley shouted. He raced forward and jumped up, flipping over and striking Nightmare with his sabre.

Nightmare groaned but before he could be destroyed completely, the Magna Beam hit him and he returned, bigger and badder than before. "Naptime is over!" he laughed, towering over the city.

"Better call for backup," Tyler said, looking up.

"Summon zords!"

"Dino Drive, activate!"

"Attack, Plesio!" Tyler ordered from inside the Plesio Zord. The large whale soared forward, smashing its snout into the pillow Nightmare held up as protection.

Nightmare yelled out as his shield was destroyed, and he was knocked off his feet.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord!" Tyler called.

"Activate Ptera Charge Megazord!" Ivan called.

"Activate Dimetro Charge Megazord!" Adelaide called. "Parasaur formation!"

"Let's use the Segoraptor formation!" Riley said as Chase joined Adelaide in her own megazord.

Shelby and Koda nodded.

" _Four_?" Nightmare shrieked. "I hope this is only a dream."

"I told you we'd be your worst nightmare!" Adelaide called.

Ivan stepped forward in his megazord, prepared to attack first. "Ptera Lightning blitz!" he commanded, summoning his control over the element of lighting, and firing it at Nightmare.

"That tickles," Nightmare laughed, shaking off the attack.

"Plesio Rocket punch!" Tyler challenged.

Nightmare cried out in alarm as the attack threw him off balance. "That one hurt," he whimpered.

"I'm tired of this nightmare!" Adelaide said, rolling the Dino Super Drive sabre over in her hands. "Parasaur blast!"

A fireball exploded from the end of Chase's zord and engulfed Nightmare, blowing him sky high.

"Let's put this nightmare to bed," Shelby called.

"Raptor Zord, Final Flame Strike!"

Shelby, Koda, and Riley spun through the air, and cut through Nightmare with one final slash. Destroying him instantly.

"Monster extinct!" the Rangers cheered.

 **~X~**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Shelby Watkins?"

Sasha looked up at an older gentleman. He resembled Shelby in and around the eyes and face. "Uh, she's just leading a tour group, right now," she said, pointing towards the fossil section of the museum. "If you hurry, you may grab the end of it."

"Thank you," the man smiled. He walked away towards where Shelby was talking.

"You do know that was Mr. Watkins, right?" Adelaide asked, wandering over to her sister. "You could've very well just got Shelby into more trouble."

"Oh, I don't think so," Sasha said, smiling. "Mr. Watkins just needs to see how passionate Shelby is about dinosaurs and fossils, and he'll realise that she doesn't have the same mindset has him."

Adelaide stared at her sister. "I hope you're right," she said.

Sasha smiled and turned her sister towards the father/daughter reunion. "Does that look like anything less than an acceptance to you?" she asked.

Mr. Watkins and Shelby were both smiling before Shelby reached over to hug her dad.

"You got lucky," Adelaide said, although she couldn't help but smile.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Sasha said, shaking her head. "Mr. Watkins just needed his eyes opened a little."

Adelaide shook her head. "Oh, yeah, uh, Chase wanted me to tell you that my bubble stopped working again today," she said.

"Again?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. We seem to think it happened because Riley had Nightmare still stuck in his head," Adelaide said. "So, technically, he wasn't completely good at the time. Could that be a reason as to why my energem wouldn't work?"

Sasha looked considerate. "It could be," she said, nodding. "The energems wouldn't protect an evil person…" she trailed off and then gasped. "That's it!" she said, grabbing her sister's shoulders. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Meet me in the base," Sasha said. "Bring the others with you."

Adelaide frowned and watched as Sasha dashed away.

"What was that all about?" Shelby asked, wandering over. Her father had already left, and she'd just caught the end of the interaction between the two sisters.

Adelaide shrugged. "It's Sasha," she said. "Do you really want to try and apply logic to her?"

Shelby snickered and nudged her friend.

 **~X~**

With the others rounded up, and moved to the base, Adelaide turned to her sister. "All right, we're all here," she said. "What's the big surprise?"

"I may have figured out why your energem didn't work around Heckyl," Sasha said. "Something you said earlier, about your energem not working around Riley because he had Nightmare still stuck in his head. Well, it got me thinking…"

"That's never a good sign," Adelaide teased.

Sasha rolled her eyes and continued on. "Heckyl and Snide are, essentially, the same person," she explained. "They just have two distinctive personalities."

"Like a split personality?" Shelby asked.

"Exactly," Sasha nodded. "Adelaide, it is possible that your energem didn't react to Heckyl because it could sense his dark connection to Snide."

Adelaide blinked.

"Your energem wouldn't protect you when you were around Heckyl because of Snide," Sasha said. "Regardless of whether they seem to be different identities, they share one body. Heckyl tricked us into believing he was good, but we couldn't see his evil side, your energem recognised his dark side, and refused to protect him."

Adelaide bit her lower lip. "Do you think he remembers that?" she asked.

Sasha shrugged. "The memory would've stuck after we reversed the memory spell the first time," she said. "But he never got an antidote the second time, so there is a chance that he doesn't remember it. Why?"

"Because he could use it to his advantage if he could remember," Adelaide said. "I depend heavily on my bubble when we're in battle, it's a little sense of security for me, for all of us if Snide knows that it won't work when he or Heckyl is around, we could end up facing him every fight. Putting us at a serious disadvantage."

"Then let's hope he doesn't remember," said Chase, putting his hands on Adelaide's shoulders.

The others nodded in agreement.


	4. Parabati

**I apologise for not uploading sooner.**

 **Things have been very hectic.**

* * *

"Careful!" Sasha gasped, pulling her sister away from the table Kendall was working at.

Adelaide blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Those wires are live," Kendall explained. "You'd have a nasty shock if you touched one."

"Oh," Adelaide squeaked. She skipped away from the table and over to where Chase was polishing his trophy collection.

Ivan grinned as he approached Riley. "The telescope," he said, leaning forward and watching as Riley fixed the contraption. "Sorcery, I say."

"Nope. Just lens and mirrors," Riley corrected. He added the final touch and smiled, leaning forward to press his eye to the small lens. "It should be per -" he jumped as Koda belched loudly into the end lens.

Ivan gasped and jumped in alarm.

Koda chuckled as Riley punched his shoulder.

"Ah, a first place Amber Beach Halfpipe," Chase sighed, holding a trophy up into the light. "Do you remember this one, Ade?"

Adelaide folded her arms and pouted. "You only won on a technicality," she said.

"I won fair and square," Chase said, proudly.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Chase and I were competing for the same trophy," Adelaide explained. "The day before, whilst practising, I ended up twisting my ankle so bad that I couldn't compete. So he ended up winning by default."

Chase shook his head and set the trophy down on the table. "I told you not to try and perform a stunt you knew you couldn't execute," he said. "But did you listen? No."

Adelaide stuck her tongue out.

"Let me guess, you have another date?" Riley asked.

"The old 'look at my great trophies' routine," Shelby said, mockingly. "That means it's… what, the fourth date?"

"Actually, trophies are the fifth date," Tyler said, grinning and holding up a mini trophy.

"I do believe the fourth date was the push-up contest?" Ivan asked.

Chase laughed mockingly, poking Adelaide in the shoulder and taking his trophy back from Tyler. "No. I don't do the push-up contest anymore," he said, stuffing the trophies into his backpack.

"That because Sasha beat him," Koda said, slapping a hand to his mouth in turn.

The others laughed amusedly.

"What, no," said Chase, shaking his head. "Look, this girl, she's… she's different." He shouldered his backpack and walked around his friends. "She's different. She makes me feel so… so… I don't know, so…" he screamed as he touched the device Kendall had been working on and was zapped by a jolt of electricity.

"Electric?" Ivan asked.

The team laughed.

Chase shook off the electrical current, threw his skateboard onto the floor, and skated towards the doors, holding his hand out for his energem as he passed.

"I hope there's a spark between you," Ivan called.

Chase ignored him as he disappeared.

"What?" Adelaide asked as the others turned to stare at her.

"We're waiting for the 'he ditched me' complaints," Tyler said.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "If there's anyone who should be complaining it's Shelby," she said.

"Why me?" Shelby asked.

"Well, you and Sasha," Adelaide added. "Weren't you guys planning mine and Chase's wedding or something? How can you plan a wedding when both the bride and groom are dating other people?"

Shelby grinned, deviously. "There's still time," she said.

"Yeah. You and Philip have only been on one date," said Sasha. "While Chase and Kaylee have been on five. That's only six in total. You and Chase have got two years worth of dates compared to your significant others."

Adelaide pouted.

 **~X~**

"Um, Chase, I've been watching you skateboard for an hour now, and -"

"I know, it's awesome, right?" Chase grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her away. "But, hey, I want you to know even though I've got mad skills, underneath… look…" he unclipped his helmet and removed it, "I'm still a regular guy."

Kaylee yawned and lifted her arm, shaking her bracelet around as if she were checking the time. "Oh, would you look at that, it's late and I forgot that I have this thing that I need to do," she said.

"But you're not wearing a watch," Chase said pointing out the obvious. "And Ade should be here any second. I really want you to meet her. I think you'll like her."

Kaylee rolled her eyes and forced a smile. "Oh! Oh well… uh, maybe I could meet her next time," she said. "I'll call you later, Chase." She hurried away, rushing past a small brunette on a skateboard.

Chase furrowed his brow.

"Rawr!" Adelaide giggled as she jumped off her board beside her best friend. She paused and cocked her head to the side. "What's with the long face?" she asked.

"Kaylee," Chase said, pointing after the disappearing blonde.

Adelaide looked up. She hadn't taken much notice of the girl who had just passed. "Aw, I thought I was going to meet her today?" she asked.

"That was the plan."

"What happened?"

Chase shrugged. "I have no idea," he sighed. "She just suddenly had to go do something."

"Oh. Well, nevermind, I can meet her next time," Adelaide said, grinning. "Come on. I want to try the 720 Gazelle Flip."

As Adelaide skated away, Chase sighed and then quickly turned to his best friend. "Wait, what, no," he said, hurrying after her. "You've been trying to land that trick for the last three weeks, and on your last attempt, you gave yourself a concussion. Sasha will kill me if she gets another call from the hospital."

"Aw, but -"

Adelaide broke off as an explosion rocked the city. She and Chase turned to the commotion and then exchanged looks.

"Let's go!" said Chase, dropping his helmet and skateboard. Adelaide did the same and the two runoff.

"Unleash the power!" they both yelled. "Energise!"

 **~X~**

Arriving at the city centre, Chase and Adelaide joined Tyler as he faced off against Fury.

"Three against one," Fury said, holding up a claw. "Hardly seems fair."

"I don't see how any fight against you is fair," Adelaide said. "You fight dirty no matter the number."

Fury smirked. "It doesn't matter either way," he said. "As today, you won't be fighting me. Today, you'll fight against Singe!"

Out of the smoke behind Fury came another figure.

Adelaide's eyes widened as Tyler and Chase faltered in their defence.

"Who's Singe?" Chase asked.

"He must've attacked the city," Tyler said.

Singe stopped behind Fury and sighed. "So, these are the so-called heroes?" he asked. "Heroes give me such a headache. Only one way to cure a hero headache, crush them!"

"Just try it!" Tyler challenged.

Amused by their cockiness, Singe thrust his blaster at the trio and opened fire. He laughed as the beams hit them, only to growl as the smoke cleared and the Rangers remained unharmed.

"What?!" Singe bellowed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Did I forget to mention the Scarlet ranger is protected?" Fury laughed. For once, he was glad of the protective bubble surrounding the scarlet ranger. It was amusing to see another be made a fool of by the annoying brat, someone other than himself.

Singe growled and fired his blaster again. He was determined to break the shield surrounding the Rangers.

Adelaide smirked. "It won't work, Singe!" she yelled. "Better aliens than you have -" she broke off as her bubble shimmered and then disappeared. Her smirk dropped and she gasped, looking up at Singe as he fired once more. The blast hit Adelaide, knocking her off her feet.

"Ade!" Tyler and Chase yelled. They each whipped around and run towards her.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked.

Adelaide coughed and clutched her chest. "That hurt," she winced.

Chase growled and spun back to face Singe. He blasted the newcomer with his dino morpher, but none of the beams made a dent or scratch.

Singe laughed and reloaded. "One down, two to go," he said, firing again.

"Chase, help me!" Tyler called, ducking to avoid being hit. Between them, Chase and Tyler managed to support Adelaide behind a solid stone beam, but they had very little time to rest and catch their breath as the beam broke under the intense firing of Singe's blaster.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Chase asked, taking a hit as he tried to cover Adelaide from further harm.

"It's called a Last Blaster," Singe said. "Because it's the last blaster you'll ever see."

"We got to take cover," Tyler said. He helped Adelaide stand once again and pulled her around the side of a building. Chase followed quickly.

"A game of Hide and Go Blast," Singe said, chasing after them. He opened fire again and this time ended up hitting an old lady in the leg.

Adelaide gasped. "He hit that lady," she cried.

"I'll go help her," said Chase.

"Go, Chase!" Tyler said, stepping around Adelaide as Chase ran off. He levelled his blaster at Singe as Adelaide caught her breath. Her chest stung really bad and it hurt to breathe.

Singe continued to laugh as he fired at Tyler and Adelaide. The two hide behind a wall, covering their heads to avoid being hit.

"Armour X, ready!" Chase yelled, running back to his friends. "Time to teach you a lesson! Spiral attack!" he jumped over his friends and spun in a rapid circle.

Singe chuckled and held up his hands, stopping Chase's attack. He pushed the black ranger back and fired his blaster at him.

Chase groaned at hit the floor.

"Chase!" Adelaide cried. She stood and run out into the open, kneeling beside her best friend.

"What do we have here?" Singe said, pointing his blaster at her again.

Adelaide looked up and her eyes widened in fear. Her bubble had been destroyed once by the blaster, and she wasn't 100% sure if it would react again.

"No!" Tyler shouted. He jumped over Adelaide and tried to shoot Singe. The alien blocked the attacks with his arm and fired back at Tyler, knocking him down in front of Adelaide.

Singe smirked and stood over the trio. "No more heroes or hero headaches," he said, tapping his blaster into his open palm. "Huh?" he backed up as Ivan and Riley landed in his path.

"Wrong!" Riley said, hitting Singe with his sword. "Lots more heroes!"

"Are you alright?" Shelby asked, running to her fallen friends with Koda.

Chase panted and pushed himself up onto one arm. "Yeah," he said.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Singe stumbled away and reached for his hip.

"Who is this candlestick?" Ivan asked.

"Let me show you," Singe said, unsheathing his sword. He pulled it out and a deadly arc of power hit Ivan and Riley, knocking them off their feet.

Koda stepped in front of his fallen friends.

"This guy is tough, but we can beat him," said Tyler, determinedly.

Singe placed a hand on his head. "My headache is getting worse," he groaned.

"You're going to have more than a headache!" Tyler said, summoning his T-Rex slammer. "Take him down!"

The others nodded and rushed forward.

Adelaide hesitated and then followed them.

"Oh Flame Flare!" Singe said, firing a ball of fire from his chest.

"Look out!" Tyler gasped and dived aside. The others followed his example."

Singe sighed and lowered his arms. "I might have to destroy you another day," he said, holding his head in his hands again. "My head is killing me."

Furious, Fury stormed over. "Forget your stupid headache!" he yelled. "Finish them off!"

"You're telling me what to do?" Singe snapped. "You've been here millions of years and haven't recovered a single Energem."

"I'll get rid of your headache by getting rid of your head!" Fury roared. He raised his sword above his own head and swiftly aimed it for Singe.

The two fought back and forth giving the Rangers enough time to regain their battleground.

"Now's our chance!" Tyler said. "Shelby, Koda!"

The pink and blue rangers jumped forward and fired up their morphers. "Dino Morpher blast!" they yelled.

The two blasts hit the fighting pair. When the smoke cleared Fury and Singe were gone.

"They disappeared!" Chase complained.

"We almost had 'em," Tyler groaned.

Adelaide looked down at her hands. Her bubble had failed to protect her, again.

 **~X~**

Wrench looked up from his workstation as Singe walked in. "Here's that picture you asked for, Master Singe," he said, handing over a flimsy piece of paper.

"Don't call him 'Master'," Fury roared, shoving Wrench into his desk.

Singe took the image and examined it. "Excellent," he said.

"So, Singe, where are the Energems you promised Snide?" Heckyl asked.

Singe sighed and showed Heckyl the image. "Look," he said. "What do you see?"

"I see the black and scarlet rangers," Heckyl said, deciding to play along. "What I don't see, is an Energem."

"It would seem the bond between the black and scarlet Rangers extends off the battlefield too," said Singe. "Wouldn't it be a shame if one of them were severely injured? It would dampen the other's abilities and render them useless."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Heckyl said. "The scarlet ranger is protected by an unforeseen force. A force that extends to her friends, especially the black ranger."

"A protective bubble, yes, I'm familiar with it," Singe said. He then chuckled and turned the image back to him. "It did nothing to protect her today, and I could tell she's afraid of me."

"Fear is a fickle thing for the Rangers," Fury scoffed. "I've targeted the scarlet ranger's sister before, and no good has come of it."

"You're hardly anything to be afraid of, kitty kat," Singe snapped.

Fury seethed.

"I have a new strategy that I think you'll appreciate, Heckyl," Singe continued, turning his attention back to the boss. "Humans are obsessed with crazy little things like love and friendship. Go after the ones they care about most, and they'll fall apart."

"Parting is such sweet, sweet sorrow," Heckyl grinned taking the image and scrunched it into a ball. "Bring me an Energem, Singe, or you'll have no tomorrow."

 **~X~**

Adelaide waited patiently as Kendall examined her energem. "What if it never works again?" she asked Sasha. "I'm already at a disadvantage with it not working against Heckyl and Snide, I can't afford for it not to work against Singe either."

"From the footage, it seemed to work for a little while," Sasha said. "The shield only broke under immense strain from Singe's blaster."

Kendall finished her examine and removed the scarlet energem from the transmitter and returned it to Adelaide. "There's nothing remotely wrong with it," she said. "It's a little on the low side when it comes to energy, but otherwise, it's working fine."

"Then why does it keep failing?" Adelaide asked, letting her gem soar across the room to the crystal beds. "I got hurt today because my bubble wasn't there to protect me."

"The blasts didn't leave any lasting damage," Sasha said. "They didn't even pierce your ranger suit. And, like I said, your bubble failed after intense stress from Singe's blaster. Personally, I believe, if you're depending too heavily on your bubble for protection then this is going to continue to happen."

Adelaide frowned and stared at her sister. "What are you saying?" she asked. "That I shouldn't use my bubble anymore?"

"Look, all I am saying is, maybe it wouldn't be so bad not to rely on it for a while," said Sasha. She placed a hand on top of Adelaide's. "I know it's not something you want to hear, but that is two people your bubble has failed around, who knows how many more there are going to be. If you keep putting yourself on the front line to protect the others, and your bubble fails more and more, then you're going to be severely hurt and the others will be down a ranger."

Adelaide sighed and looked down at her hands. "I can't help it sometimes," she said. "My energem has a mind of its own. Whether I want the bubble to appear or not, it does. It's like it can sense when something bad is going to happen and it just… _poof_!" she held up her hands. "Appears."

"I know," said Sasha, nodding. "But maybe we can find a way to control it. To stop it showing up all the time. There used to be a time where it only came out when desperately needed. Like, you had to call it or something."

"I don't know what changed…"

"Could it be due to fear?" Kendall suggested.

Sasha and Adelaide turned to the scientist.

"Your energem could be reacting to a change in your emotions," Kendall explained. "When we feel scared and vulnerable, the one thing we want is a sense of security. Your bubble could be acting like a portable comfort zone for you, Adelaide, somewhere you can retreat too when you're feeling unsafe."

Adelaide cocked her head to the side. "But my energem reacts when there's nothing to be scared about," she said. "Like, remember when Philip found the Graphite energem? Before he bonded to it, Fury attacked us, and my energem emitted my bubble before we even knew Fury was in the area. I didn't feel scared then."

"Maybe not consciously," Kendall said. "But you were out in the open with an unbonded energem. That's enough to subconsciously raise your fear levels. Your energem could've picked up on them and materialised your bubble in order to protect you."

"So you're saying it's all in my head?"

Kendall shook her head. "No, I'm saying it's all in your mind," she said. "It could also explain why you seem suddenly more hyperactive than normal."

"I don't understand," Adelaide admitted. What did her hyperactivity get to do with her state of mind?

"You're hypervigilant," Sasha said. "Trapped in an enhanced state of sensory sensitivity. You view everything around you as a potential threat. That is, subconsciously, fuelling your fear, and causing your energem to react defensively and protectively."

Adelaide looked down.

 **~X~**

Sometime later, Adelaide watched as Chase paced around the base muttering to himself about losing Kaylee to the Black Ranger. It seemed, while Kendall and Sasha had been examining her and her energem, Chase's girlfriend had broken up with him due to his egotistical ways.

"But you are Black Ranger," said Koda.

"Well, that makes it even worse!" Chase exclaimed. "She dumped me for me!"

Shelby rolled her eyes as Sasha looked on in amusement.

"It's terrible," Ivan said, mockingly.

"I went behind my own back! I stole her from right under my own nose!" Chase grumbled. "And why is she so gaga over him?"

"Because he's an action hero?" Sasha asked. "He can fight, he saves people."

"I can be an action hero," Chase said. "I can fight, I can save people!"

"He's also not so big-headed," said Shelby.

"I can - wait, what?" Chase asked, blinking.

Sasha laughed and looked to Shelby. "I think you got his attention," she said.

"I'm not big-headed, am I?" asked Chase.

Shelby shrugged. "Where did you take her on your date?" she asked.

"Well, the skate park, and it went so well," Chase said, confidently. "I did like 50 tricks for her, and I nailed every single one."

"And how many times did you mention Adelaide?" Sasha asked.

Adelaide perked up at the sound of her name. "Why you bringing me into this?" she asked.

"Just a standard question," said Sasha with a shrug. She looked back at Chase, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I told Kaylee that Ade would be meeting us at the skatepark later and that she needed to meet her," Chase answered. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

Sasha pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing, really, but someone women don't like being second best to a guy they're hoping to start a relationship with," she explained. "From what I can recall, you've mentioned Adelaide to Kaylee every time you have a date. That's not cool, mate."

Chase frowned and met Adelaide's gaze from across the room. "That still doesn't explain why she's so gaga over the Black Ranger," he huffed. "What did I do wrong?"

"Have you ever asked Kaylee what she'd like to do?" Shelby asked.

"Um, no," Chase admitted.

"She clearly knows you like skateboarding," said Shelby. "Do you have any idea what she's into?"

Chase opened his mouth, paused, and then closed it again. "I… was I… was I… was I supposed to ask?" he asked.

Sasha scoffed. "This is just sad…" she said, shaking her head.

"Oh man," Chase groaned. "And now that she likes Black Ranger, I'm never going to have a chance." He paused as an idea came to mind. "Unless…" he grinned, nodding to himself.

"Chase, what are you thinking?" Shelby asked, worriedly.

"Hmm?" Chase asked, turning to the Pink Ranger. "Oh, uh, well, I… I'd better be going."

"Chase," Sasha said, stopping him as he passed. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I've already done one stupid thing," said Chase, reassuringly. "I'm not going to be repeating myself." He stumbled and walked back into the transmitter, causing its electrical current to zap him again. He screamed and shook himself again.

As Chase left the base, Shelby turned to Sasha. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said.

"You and me both," Sasha agreed.

 **~X~**

The next morning, after his Black Ranger date with Kaylee, Chase stood in the ranger base grinning at the photos he had taken on his phone.

"We're a perfect match," Chase said, sighing happily. He looked up as the base doors opened and Sasha stumbled in. "Hey, check this out!" he called, waving her over. He showed her his phone as she grew closer. "What do you think?"

"You look great," Sasha said, forcing a smile.

Chase paused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sasha shrugged.

"Yes, there is, what is it?"

Sasha sighed. "I'm just worried that's all," she said.

"Worried about what?" Chase asked.

"Kaylee, and you."

"Why?"

"Well, don't you think that Kaylee dating the black ranger is a little dangerous?" Sasha asked. "You're out in the open acting like it's a natural thing. There are people out there that see you as a role model, other girls' that have crushes on you, that's putting Kaylee in danger of your crazy fangirls' straight away. People who believe you belong to them. Not to mention Heckyl, Snide, Fury, and now Singe."

"What about them?" Chase asked, indifferently.

"You saw what Fury tried to do to me. He tried to hurt me to get Adelaide to hand over her Energem. What's he, or any of the others, going to do to Kaylee? What are you going to do to stop them from going after her?"

"I'll protect her, just like Ade did for you," said Chase. "No big deal."

"What happens when you get hurt?"

"I won't."

"You can't say that," said Sasha, shaking her head. "You can't say that you won't get hurt because we always get hurt. We're the good guys, we always have something to lose. Be it our family or our friends. There's always something or someone that will wind up getting hurt, either them or us."

"What are you saying?" Chase asked. "Are you saying I should break up with her?"

Sasha shrugged.

"I really like her, Sasha, and she really likes me."

"But you can't tell her who you really are," said Sasha. "You'll always be hiding behind a mask. Speaking with an accent. Do you really see a future with her? Never being able to feel her touch, or kiss her? Is that really fair to either of you? Kaylee isn't going to stop looking for the truth about your real identity, and when she finds out, and she _will_ find out, she'll break up with you because you lied to her."

Chase sighed and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Chase," Sasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth. Relationships built on mistrust never work." She squeezed his shoulder and walked out of the base, leaving Chase with his thoughts.

 **~X~**

After giving his conversation with Sasha some consideration, Chase knew what he had to do. He quickly messaged Kaylee, asking her to meet him at the park, and headed out of the base.

He knew Sasha was right. Him dating Kaylee was a danger to both himself and to her. Heckyl and Snide would see her as his weak spot and target her, and he'd risk putting himself in danger to make sure she was safe from harm. If he was injured severely, it would put his team at a disadvantage too.

Kaylee smiled as she met the Black Ranger at their usual spot. For a little while, they walked in silence before she decided to break it. "It's funny," she said. "I've never felt so close to anyone, but I don't even know who you are."

"Well, that's exactly the problem, Kaylee," the Black Ranger sighed. "Being with you is amazing, but… I'll never be able to tell you who I am. So, maybe… we should just be friends."

"Kinda thought that was coming," Kaylee sighed. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "It's going to be hard to get over you."

"Oh, I'm sure there was someone in your life before me, right?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, my skate date," Kaylee rolled her eyes. "He is nothing compared to you. He was so wrapped up in himself, always trying to impress everyone."

"You know, guys get nervous around girls," the Black Ranger said, quickly. "Maybe he was afraid you wouldn't like him, so he kind of overdid it. Look, whoever he is, I'm sure he wishes he hadn't messed things up with you." He dropped her hand and took a step back. "It was really nice getting to know you. Goodbye, Kaylee."

Kaylee lowered her gaze, turned and walked away.

Chase sighed and watched her leave. He then run into the bushes, demorphed and grabbed his skateboard and helmet from the trees where he had left them. "Great," he grumbled. "Now I've lost her twice."

 **~X~**

On his way back to the base, Chase's attention was caught be a familiar scream. Without thinking, he run in the direction of the scream and found Singe holding Adelaide against the wall, his hand around her throat.

"Adelaide!" Chase called.

Singe laughed and looked around at the black ranger. "Come to save your friend?" he asked.

"Let her go!"

"Chase, this is what he wants," Adelaide called. Her eyes widened as Singe's fingers squeezed tightly, preventing her from warning Chase of his plans.

Chase felt his one hands ball into a fist as the other scraped against his skateboard. The surface felt rough against his fingertips.

"I'll make this easier on you, black Ranger," Singe said. "You give me your energem and I'll give you your friend back. Refuse, and she dies."

Adelaide struggled against Singe's hold.

"Let her go, and I'll consider your deal," said Chase, defiantly.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Singe asked. "I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either."

Singe smirked and pulled Adelaide away from the wall. He still held her by the throat as he paraded her towards Chase. "An exchange is the only way your little friend is getting out of this," he said. "Her life for your energem. How much is she worth to you, black Ranger?"

Chase met Adelaide's eyes. Although she couldn't move or make a sound, her eyes were screaming at him to run. But he couldn't leave her. He couldn't _lose_ her. She was worth more to him than anything, more than his energem, maybe even more than his feelings for Kaylee. She was his partner. His best friend.

Without hesitation, Chase pulled his energem from under his shirt and held it up to Singe. "Take it," he said. "Just don't hurt her."

Singe laughed and reached for the black energem. "You humans are so pathetic," he said. "You think your feelings make you strong when in truth they make you weak." He snatched the black energem from Chase and then shoved Adelaide into his arms.

The pair stumbled as Singe held up the black energem. It glinted in the morning sun.

"What are you waiting for?" Wrench yelled, stepping out from behind a tree. "Destroy them!"

"Gladly!" Singe said, darkly. He held up his blaster and fired it at the pair.

Chase and Adelaide ducked and rolled aside, landing in the bushes either side of the pathway. They were at a serious disadvantage. Neither one of them had their energems, meaning neither one of them could morph.

"Come out, come out and play, Rangers," Singe taunted. "If you show yourselves, I'll make it quick."

Adelaide stared at Chase in fear.

Chase wound his arm around her and hugged her tightly. He could say anything without giving away their position. All he could hope was that the others got there soon.

"What do we have here!" Singe reached into the bushes and pulled Adelaide out by the shoulder. He threw her over his head, and she hit the ground with a thud, curling into a ball.

"Hey!" Chase yelled, jumping to his feet as Singe swooped down on Adelaide again. "You have what you wanted, now leave her alone!"

"That was never part of the deal," Singe said. "I agreed to let her go, not leave her alone. Yes, I have what I set out to get, but I don't want just one energem, I want them all."

"Destroying one of us won't get you the energems," Chase argued. "It'll just make us more determined to destroy you. Plus, hurting Adelaide isn't going to make me go away either. I won't let you hurt her more than you already have."

Singe laughed. "What can you do to me without your energem?" he asked.

Chase grit his teeth and rushed at Singe. He kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the head.

Singe growled as he stumbled away. He gripped the black energem tighter in his grasp before gasping and looking down. His whole hand gleamed red, almost like it was on fire. He opened his palm and instantly the black energem soared across the courtyard into Chase's possession, leaving behind a red welt on Singe's palm.

The minute the gem came in contact with his skin, Chase morphed.

"No!" Wrench cried in alarm. "They've unlocked another power."

"What?" Singe roared. His hand hurt like hell, but he was more concerned with the fully morphed ranger ahead of him. How were these insignificant teenagers able to unlock the energems hidden powers?

Chase chuckled and summoned his dino blaster. He loaded one of his chargers into the barrel, spun the dial, and opened fire.

"Chase!"

Looking around, Adelaide saw the others running towards her and Chase. They two were morphed.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked, falling to her knees beside Adelaide. "Sasha said you were in trouble!"

"I'm a little sore," Adelaide said, swallowing. "But I'm okay. Did you bring my energem?"

Shelby nodded and held out the scarlet gem.

Adelaide took it and winced as she stood.

"Maybe you should sit this one out?" Riley suggested.

"No," said Adelaide, shaking her head. "He targeted me because I was afraid. Maybe I am afraid, afraid of fighting without my protective bubble, afraid of being stuck in an enhanced state of hypervigilance. But there is one thing I am _not_ afraid of, and that's _him_!" She turned to glare at Singe. "I'm not afraid of you," she said, determinedly.

Singe scoffed. "We'll just see about that," he said, confidently.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Adelaide said, thrusting out her arm. "Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

A scarlet dimetrodon snapped its jaws around Adelaide, morphing her into her ranger suit.

"Power Rangers Dino Supercharge!" the team yelled.

"I don't know what you thought to accomplish by going after Adelaide, Singe," said Chase, taking the lead. His hand on his best friend's shoulder. "But no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it."

Adelaide smiled.

Kicking off from the ground, the team flipped into battle.

"Dino Steel, armour on!"

"Headache coming on, Singe?" Riley asked, ducking under a hit from Singe's sword.

"Yes," Singe snarled, "and destroying you all is the cure." He swung his sword around, almost hitting Shelby. He missed as she leaned back.

Adelaide loaded up her Dimetro bow and unleashed a horde of arrows onto the scene. Her arrows missed her teammates and hit Singe and Wrench simultaneously.

Wrench stumbled but the attack only pissed Singe off more.

"Come on, guys, let's form the triple spike," Chase called, stepping in front of Singe as he set his sights on Adelaide again. He held up his para chopper, using it as a barrier between himself and Singe.

Koda, Riley, and Shelby nodded and grouped together as Ivan took over their battle with Wrench.

"Weapons, combine!" Koda said, gripping the triple spike tightly.

"Use it to block him," Chase called. He run towards Singe, firing his chopper blaster.

"You pathetic pipsqueaks!" Singe roared, firing a flame flare at the trio.

"Hold on, guys!" Koda told Riley and Shelby.

Adelaide gasped and run towards Ivan. She locked a hit from Wrench with her sword and turned to the knight. "Go help them," she said, shoving the robot back.

Ivan nodded and run back to the others.

"Ptera strike!" Ivan shouted, slashing at Singe with his sword.

"Now to finish him!" Riley said, jumping away from Shelby and Koda. He, along with Ivan, run at Singe with the intent to hurt him more.

Singe sighed and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

"Aw, man! Where'd he go this time?" Riley asked, looking around. He spotted Chase and Adelaide fighting Wrench and then looked back at the others.

"You don't think he's going after her, do you?" Shelby asked, reading Riley's body language.

Riley shrugged.

"We should regroup just to be safe," Ivan suggested.

The others nodded and run over to Chase and Adelaide.

"Singe disappeared," Riley said, growing closer. "You need to be careful, Ade."

"I will, after this," Adelaide said, loading a dino charger into her morpher. "Ready, Chase?"

Chase nodded and did the same, before holding his morpher to the side of his para chopper. Adelaide did the same on the other side and the two unleashed a spiral attack on Wrench.

Wrench groaned as he rolled across the ground. "Now that was just rude!" he grumbled.

"What's rude is using me to get the black Energem!" Adelaide snapped. "You played on my and Chase's friendship. That's a low blow."

Chase placed his hand on Adelaide's shoulder. "It's a good thing our friendship is solid as stone," he said.

Adelaide smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" she agreed. "Nothing can come between us."

The ground rocked and the Rangers looked up to see Singe towering over the city.

"That scoundrel never left!" Ivan gasped, looking up.

"Fooled you," Singe laughed. He wielded his blaster through the air and fired it at the Rangers.

They dived aside to avoid being hit.

"Oh, no!" Riley gasped, struggling to get up. "He's even more powerful now."

"And there are only six of us," said Chase.

"I think you miscounted," said Adelaide. She pointed into the distance as the Plesio Zord flew into view. It fired its blasters at Singe, knocking him off guard.

"Hey! I sure could use a crew in here, you know."

Adelaide grinned and jumped to her feet. "It's Tyler!" she said, clapping.

"Let's get up there!" said Chase.

The Rangers pushed off from the ground and landed inside the cockpit, beside their friend and leader.

"Nice to see you guys," said Tyler, looking around at the others.

"Back at you, mate," Chase said, saluting.

"Now let's cut this monster down to size!" Adelaide said.

"Summon Para Zord!" Chase called, throwing a third charger into the air. Seconds later his Zord lumbered into view.

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord, Para Formation!" the team shouted.

"Go for it, Chase!" Tyler said.

"Dino Charger, ready! Dino Super Drive Sabre!" Chase called, activating their latest defence mechanism. "Dino Super Drive, activate!"

Singe snarled and rushed forward, slashing at the Megazord with his sword. "This will be a cinch!" he said, firing his blaster at them next.

"Para Zord, Blast!" Chase yelled, countering the attack with one of his own.

"What?" Singe roared as the two attacks collided, causing an explosion.

"Plesio, now!" Adelaide called.

The Plesio arm roared and swooped through the flames, slamming into Singe's chest and knocking him back.

"I figured out this guy's problem," said Chase, chuckling. "It's self-esteem."

"Yeah, he's got too much of it," Tyler agreed.

"Time to take him down a notch," Riley nodded.

"No one should be that confident without being cocky to boot," Shelby said.

Raising their dino morphers, the team prepared their final attack.

"Let's douse this fire with Para and Plesio power!" Chase said.

"Three, two, one!" the team counted back. "Galactic Para Blast!"

Singe roared as he blocked the two attacks with his hands. "Even your Megazord is mega lame," he said.

"Looks like we're going to need more power to take him out," said Riley, reaching for a Dino Charger. "Summon Raptor Zord!"

"Pathetic!" Singe scoffed.

"Bladed Raptor Slash!" Riley called, pulling back his arm and swinging it around at Singe. The raptor zord copied his actions and slashed down.

Singe laughed. "Barely a scratch," he said.

"Man, he's powerful!" Tyler gasped.

"But wait, there's more!" Singe said. He threw the raptor zord into the air and fired the megazord with his blaster as they stumbled for balance.

The Rangers cried out in alarm.

"Try again and lose again," Singe taunted.

Adelaide clenched her dino sabre tightly in her hand.

" _No!" Wrench cried in alarm. "They've unlocked another power."_

"That's it!" Adelaide gasped.

"What's it?" Tyler asked.

"Look at his hand," Adelaide said, pointing at the screen. It showed Singe standing outside of their Megazord. "He was burnt earlier by the black energem when Chase unlocked its hidden power. Riley, aim for his hand, it'll be his weak spot."

Riley nodded and pulled back his fist again. He swung it around and his Raptor Zord collided with Singe's hand.

Singe roared as blistering pain shot through his left arm, starting in his hand. He stumbled back and rested against a skyscraper for support. "That wasn't very nice," he hissed, angrily. He pushed his way forward, wielding his sword in a circular motion.

The Rangers watched him carefully, waiting for his next strike.

Then, Singe was hit with a beam of light and he disappeared.

"He shrank!" Shelby cried, surprised. "He got away again!"

"Next time, we've got to finish him," Tyler said, clenching his fist.

"We will," Chase said. He glanced at Adelaide watching as she gently run her fingers across her neck. He was determined to make Singe pay for what he had done. He meant what he said. No one hurt Adelaide and got away with it.

 **~X~**

Back at the museum, Adelaide spotted Kaylee as she entered the cafe. She bit her lower lip and approached the counter where the blonde was sitting. "Hi, you're Kaylee, aren't you?" she said.

"Uh, yeah, do I know you?" Kaylee asked, looking startled.

"No," said Adelaide. "But, I know you. I'm Adelaide."

Kaylee smiled. "You're the infamous Adelaide," she said. "Chase has told me so much about you."

"Yeah, I'm aware," Adelaide said. "And he's told me so much about you. Look, I know you may think he is, but Chase is a great guy, and I'm not just saying that because he's my best friend. He truly is a great guy. He has a big heart, and cares a lot about his friends."

"He didn't come across that way to me," Kaylee muttered.

Adelaide nodded. "He likes to show off," she said. "But, I can't say much 'cause I do too. I think that's why we get along so great, we're practically the same. I know he really wanted us to meet each other, but he probably shouldn't have spoken about me so much on your dates, that wasn't very cool. Anyway, um, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I hope you'll consider giving him a second chance."

"Why? It's obvious that he's head over heels for you," said Kaylee. She looked upset at the idea.

"Trust me, he's not," said Adelaide, shaking her head. "You know there was a monster attack today, right?"

Kaylee nodded.

"I got caught in the middle of it," said Adelaide. "I was trying to get to safety when one of the monsters tried to use me against the Rangers. Before they could get there though, Chase found me. He fought off the monster causing him to let me go."

Kaylee looked impressed. "He did that?" she asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Like I said, he's got a big heart and he cares about his friends," she said. "I really think you should give him a second chance. I've never seen him so… excited like the way he is when he says he's meeting you. He really likes you, Kaylee." She smiled and walked away.

As Adelaide left, Kaylee pushed away from the counter and turned to leave, walking straight into Chase at the door.

"Hi," Chase said, awkwardly.

"Hi, Chase," Kaylee replied.

"Listen, Kaylee, I wanted to say I was sorry," Chase said. "I shouldn't have expected you to watch me skateboard for hours, to be impressed with all of my trophies. I now see why you broke up with me. I wasn't being a very good boyfriend."

Thinking back to her conversation with Adelaide, Kaylee smiled. "So, what do you think?" she asked. "Should we give it another shot?"

"Really?" Chase asked, stunned.

"Just promise me you won't focus on yourself quite so much," Kaylee teased.

Chase grinned. "Yeah, I can do that," he agreed. Over the top of Kaylee's head, he caught sight of Adelaide in the kitchen with Koda and Ivan. "Before we go any further there is one thing I want you to do for me."

"I've already met Adelaide," Kaylee said. "She's a lot more insightful than you described. She's actually the person that convinced me to give you a second chance."

"She was?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Which brings me to my next question," said Kaylee, grinning. "Do you really gush about me to her as much as you gush about her to me?"

Chase swallowed a chuckle as he shot Adelaide a glare. She caught it, grinned and blew him a kiss before ducking out of view. "Excuse me," he said to Kaylee and run into the kitchen.

"Noooooooooooo!" Adelaide squealed, ducking around Ivan to avoid her best friend.


	5. Roar of the Red Ranger

"So each energem has its own unique power or ability?" Sasha asked, turning the black energem over in her hands.

Keeper nodded. "Yes, their creator wanted to be sure that they would be protected against all forces of evil," he explained. "So they were given individual capabilities. Shield, Inflammation, Detection, etc."

"Do you know all the powers?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I do," Keeper said. "But I do not know when they will become available. The powers are only unlocked when the individual bonded to the energem is in dire need of them."

"Adelaide's unlocked to protect her against Fury," Sasha said. "Chase's unlocked when he tried to protect Adelaide from Singe, and Shelby's unlocked so that she could find you and Kendall."

"That's three out of twelve powers," Kendall said.

Sasha looked down at the black energem and then let it soar back to the crystal beds. "Are they all as temperamental as Adelaide's?" she asked.

Keeper shrugged. "If I had an answer on why Adelaide's shield kept failing, I would tell you," he said.

"It could just be because of low energy," Kendall said. "We don't know. But, it's been charging for the last couple of hours, and it seems fine. Plus, I've run every test imaginable on it. There's nothing wrong with the energem itself."

Sasha sighed and looked over at the crystal beds. "Maybe," she murmured. "Anyway, Keeper," she shook her head and turned back to the alien mentor. "Could you tell me each individual power? We may not be able to match it to the energems until they're unlocked, but at least we'll have a clear understanding of what to expect."

Keeper nodded and followed Sasha over to the table, leaving Kendal to ponder away at the transmitter. The idea that the energems had hidden powers was rather tantalising. But it explained so much in the sense of why they were coveted by so many individuals.

 **~X~**

Adelaide giggled as she followed the others through the forest surrounding Amber Beach. The woods went on for miles both up and down the coast of California. Where they started or stopped, no one was certain.

"Is that supposed to be a map?" Shelby asked watching as Tyler unfolded a worn piece of paper from his backpack, and presenting them with an image of the woods with a compass at the top. "It looks like a kid drew it."

"I was five, okay?" Tyler said, blushing as the others laughed. "And besides, crayon is waterproof. My dad used to say it is great for the outdoors.

"And to eat," Koda grinned.

"No, Koda," Chase groaned.

"Let's see…" Tyler murmured, checking the map and then looking around the area. "If we go this way…" he led them to the left, with Chase pulling Adelaide along as she tried to run in the opposite direction.

"I don't trust that map," Shelby said, voicing her concerns.

Turning the map to the side, Tyler followed its directions and finally came upon a mound of stones. "Here is it!" he called, running over. The others followed.

"That?" Shelby asked.

"Is it buried treasure?" Ivan asked, curiously.

"Sort of," Tyler answered, scrambling to remove the rocks from the mound. "Guys, guys, look! Here it is!" he pulled a red box from the hole beneath the rocks and opened it, revealing its contents to the group.

Adelaide crept closer. "What is it?" she asked.

"My dad and I used to come camping here all the time," Tyler explained. "And each time we'd come we'd put something in this box." He pulled out a baseball glove. "Letters and photo…" he pulled out a pirates birthday card with the number five on it.

Adelaide pulled out an image from the box and stared at it. "Is this your dad?" she asked, showing the image to Tyler.

Tyler nodded.

"You look like him."

Tyler smiled and took the picture, setting it on the ground beside the box. "Every year since I have continued the tradition." He chuckled as he reached the bottom of the box and took out a baseball. "I caught this baseball when I turned eight. I was so excited. Dad told me that he would be leaving an expedition, just to be at my birthday party. He never made it to the party, and I haven't seen him since."

Adelaide stared sadly at her friend as the others exchanged looks behind them.

"It's a sad tale indeed, my friend," Ivan murmured.

"Hey, um… we know you're going to find your dad," Chase said, stepping closer to the red ranger.

"Hear, hear, Sir Tyler," Ivan agreed.

"Yeah, man," Riley nodded.

Adelaide leaned forward and hugged Tyler tightly.

Tyler smiled and patted her arms. "This year's memento is a… hat… from the Dino Bite Cafe," he pulled the cap from his backpack. "It's not the hat that's important. It's all the friends I made at the cafe." He smiled up at the group as Shelby crouched beside him.

"Thank you for showing us this, Tyler," Shelby said, helping him put everything back into the box. "It's very special."

Tyler nodded and set the box back into the hole, covering it with the rocks again.

Shelby smiled, mischievously. "But you've got to work on your map drawing skills," she teased.

"I was five," Tyler argued, laughingly.

Adelaide giggled again and run after Chase, Koda, Riley, and Ivan.

"Let's see if you're any better at target practice," Shelby said, patting Tyler's shoulder and leading him away, too.

 **~X~**

 _Clang._

 _Clang._

 _Clang._

Adelaide rolled her sword over her hand and raised it above her head, blocking Ivan's sword as it soared down towards her. The impact vibrated through the handle, causing her hands to sting. "Ow," she whined, jumping back from the gold ranger and knocking into Chase as he tried to evade Riley. The four had been practising their sword techniques while Kendall and Sasha uploaded the data from Tyler's red energem to the computer.

"So, this new Dino Charger will only respond to the red energy signature?" Sasha asked, holding a new charger between her thumb and forefinger.

"It relies on the Tyrannosaurus Rex energy," Kendall explained. "Only Tyler will be able to access T-Rex Super Charge mode." She inserted the charger into the transmitter and nudged Sasha. "You can activate the weapons program, now."

Sasha nodded and tapped in the access code before pressing enter. A loading screen popped up with its meter on 1%. "Done," said Sasha, turning to Kendall. "I did a bit of research into the powers Keeper gave me earlier."

"What did you find?" Kendall asked.

"One of the energems has the power of replication… more commonly known as mimicry," Sasha explained. "Now that means they can mimic and replicate the powers of others, and even sound like them. It also works on animals too."

"But we don't know what colour energem does this?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, we don't," she said. "It's not necessarily a _bad_ power to have, but in the wrong hands it can cause a lot of trouble."

"I guess that can be said about all of them," Kendall sighed.

"True. Can you imagine inflammation in the wrong hands?" Sasha asked. "Chase and Adelaide were lucky that the black energem was on their side and detection? The pink energem found you and Keeper because you bonded to the purple energem within close proximity."

"I guess we should be thankful there isn't an Energem that can detect unbonded energems."

Sasha nodded. "We'd be in a lot of trouble if that fell into the wrong hands," she said.

"Tell me about it," Kendall agreed.

The trapdoor inside the T-Rex head opened and Tyler slid into the base. "Guys!" he called, jumping off the slide. He looked ruffled and was panting, almost like he had been running a great distance.

"Tyler?" Koda gasped, catching Tyler as he stumbled.

"What happened?" Chase asked, lowering his sword.

"A monster attacked me in the woods," Tyler said. "He was fast, and I didn't have my Energem. Out of nowhere, a Ranger saved me!"

"A Ranger?" Sasha repeated. "What colour?"

"I think it was the Aqua Ranger," Tyler answered.

The team gasped and exchanged looks.

"I had hoped this day would come," Keeper said, approaching the group. "Do you know his identity?"

"No," Tyler said, shaking his head. "He was there and then he was gone. He didn't stick around to chat." He looked thoughtful for a second.

"What is it, Tyler?" Sasha asked.

"I wonder…" Tyler paused. "Rusty. When I went to see Rusty in the cave, he asked about my Energem. It seemed like maybe he'd seen on before."

"Who is this Rusty?" Sasha asked.

"He worked with my dad a long time ago," Tyler explained. "Is it possible that he could be the Aqua Ranger?"

Sasha exchanged a look with Kendall and then shrugged. "I guess at this point anything is possible," she said.

"Whoever it is, we must convince them to join us," said Keeper. "The added strength could give us the edge we need to destroy Heckyl."

The computer beeped, alerting the team to the completed transmute of power. Kendall hurried over to the transmitter and lifted the glass shield around the new Dino Charger, she removed it and presented it to Tyler.

"Speaking of strength, let's go test your new T-Rex Super Charge mode," Kendall said, grinning.

"Aw, cool, a new mode," Chase grinned.

Tyler nodded and took his energem.

"Hey," Sasha said, catching Kendall's arm as the other Rangers left the base. "While you guys test the new Super Charge mode, I'm going to check out this Rusty fellow. Maybe Tyler's right. He could be the Aqua Ranger, or he could know something that we don't."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go alone?" Kendall asked.

"Probably not," Sasha said. "But we can't afford to let the Aqua Ranger slip away. We need to know where and who he is. This may be our only chance."

Kendall sighed and nodded. "Alright," she said. "But keep your Dino Com handy."

"Will do," Sasha promised.

 **~X~**

Reaching the training grounds, the rangers morphed and stood around with Tyler in the middle of them all. Kendall approached the red ranger and presented him with his new Dino Charger. "Alright, moment of truth," she said. "You ready to go?"

Tyler nodded. "You bet," he grinned. "I can't wait to see what this thing can do." He held the Charger in his hand and waited for Kendall to join the others before activating it, and sliding it into his morpher.

"You guys are going to love this!" Kendall said.

"Dino Charger, energise!" Tyler said, spinning the barrel on his morpher. There was a spark of power. Energy waves rippled down Tyler's arm, causing him to groan in pain.

Instinctively, Adelaide's bubble expanded from her chest, protecting those nearest to her.

"This isn't right!" Kendall said, running to where Tyler was kneeling. "Tyler, are you okay?" she asked, grabbing his shoulders.

Tyler growled and charged at her.

"Tyler! It's okay, we'll help you!" Kendall said.

Again, Tyler growled and shoved her hard. Kendall stumbled in alarm and surprise.

"He's acting just like a T-Rex!" Shelby said.

Kendall screamed as Tyler run at her again, shoving her down onto the floor. He jumped and landed on her, pinning her to the ground. "Tyler, stop!" she shouted, struggling to get him off. "You're hurting me!"

"Tyler, stop, it's us!" Chase shouted, running forward. He pulled Tyler off of Kendall and stepped back as Tyler rounded on him instead.

Adelaide rushed forward to stand alongside her best friend. "Tyler, please don't attack, it's us, we're your friends," she said, pleading with her leader to see sense.

Tyler roared and rushed the pair of them.

Chase and Adelaide split apart and Tyler rushed straight past them.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, regrouping with Shelby, Chase, Adelaide, and Koda as Riley and Ivan tried to hold Tyler at bay.

Still growling, Tyler tossed Ivan and Riley into the air and then run off away from the team.

"Are you guys okay?" Chase asked, running over to his fallen friends. Ivan and Riley had demorphed after they had hit the ground, and were now back in civilian form.

Riley nodded as Ivan stood.

"This not good," Koda said, watching Tyler disappear.

"He's getting away!" Shelby agreed.

"It's like he thinks he's a real Tyrannosaurus Rex," said Chase.

"This all happened after he activated the Dino Charger," Adelaide said. "Is it possible it malfunctioned?" She looked to Kendall for an answer.

"Yes, but I don't know why it would," Kendall said. "Or why he is acting like he's an animal. None of this makes any sense, at all." She sighed and held her head. "You guys find Tyler. I'll meet you back at the base."

The rangers nodded and run off, leaving Kendall to head back to the museum alone.

 **~X~**

Sasha rushed into the base that evening looking scattered. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, looking around at the rangers present. She'd received the message from Kendall explaining about what had happened to Tyler and came back immediately to check in.

"We are," said Adelaide. "Tyler, not so much. We couldn't find him after he run off, and we have no idea why he is acting this way."

"I think I do," Sasha said, walking over to her computer. "You said he was acting like an animal, right? Growling, snarling, and charging at you?"

Adelaide nodded.

Sasha booted up her computer and opened the document she had been working on with Keeper. It held all the powers that the energems supposedly had hidden, including little notes that she had taken after doing research on the powers herself. "Kendall, remember when I said one of the energems powers was replication?" she asked the scientist.

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

"Well, from what you've described, I can only guess that the power of replication is hidden inside the red energem," Sasha said. She tapped a few keys and turned the computer around to face the team. "Look… replication means that the host acts in accordance with an animal or person, replicating its movements and sounds. Tyler acting like a T-Rex could be a result of his energems power awakening."

Shelby frowned. "I thought the energems powers were supposed to protect us?" she asked. "Chase and Adelaide's do. Mine just finds bonded energems, although it hasn't helped much with the Aqua energem." She sighed.

"I have a theory on that too," said Sasha. "I think your energem can only find bonded energems within a certain radius. You found the purple energem on Sledge's ship after it had bonded to Kendall, the energy signature radiating off the purple energem was strong. The Aqua Energem energy signature may be low."

Shelby looked thoughtful. That made sense.

Adelaide frowned. "I'm confused," she said, scratching her head. "If Tyler activated his energems hidden power, why did it turn him against us?"

"I think I have the answer to that," Kendall called from her own computer. "Somehow, Heckyl put a virus on my laptop. It would've downloaded straight into the Dino Charger and infected the Super Charge mode."

"That still doesn't explain Tyler turning into a T-Rex and attacking us," said Chase.

"Unless Tyler's energem activated its hidden power in hopes of protecting Tyler from the virus," Sasha said. "By turning him into an animal, it's protecting the human host."

"But wouldn't that make him a good T-Rex?" Ivan asked.

"Not unless the energem was infected by the virus first," Riley said, thinking along the same lines as Sasha and Kendall. "The virus could be what unlocked the red energem's power. Therefore making the T-Rex spirit tainted."

Adelaide pressed a hand to her head. "My brain hurts," she whined.

"How do we help Tyler?" Shelby asked.

"First we need to find him," said Sasha.

"We need to cover every inch of that forest," Ivan agreed.

"So, we should get back out there?" Chase asked.

"Not tonight," Sasha said, shaking her head. "You can continue at sunrise."

"I have an idea for a new Dino Charger that may help us capture Tyler," Kendall said. "I'll get started on it straight away. It should be ready before the sun comes up."

The team nodded.

"In the meantime," said Sasha, looking around at the teenagers. "The rest of you should try and get some rest. You'll be no help if you go running off tomorrow and you aren't well-rested. It's going to take everything we've got to get Tyler back."

The team exchanged looks and wandered off to get some rest.

Sasha sighed and watched them, before returning to her computer. Four of the hidden energem powers had been revealed. She needed to research more into the remaining eight abilities in case something like this happened again.

 **~X~**

When Adelaide awoke the next morning she found Philip at the base. Apparently, Sasha had contacted him the previous evening and asked him to fly back to Amber Beach to help search for Tyler. The idea that they may have needed all available rangers made the idea of a rogue ranger even more unsettling for her.

Once the others were awake the team prepared to leave the base. It was still early, and the sun had only just started to rise, making it so the streets of Amber Beach were still deserted of any signs of life.

"Remember," Kendall warned as she followed the team out to the loading bay. "Tyler doesn't know he is your friend. In his mind, he's a ferocious T-Rex. I created this Hypnotise charger to help control him," she handed the new charger to Riley, but it was taken from him by Chase. "And this is a clean version of the T-Rex Super Charger," she presented them with a second charger.

"Thanks," Chase said, also taking the charger from Riley.

"Hey," Riley frowned.

"Miss Morgan?" Shelby asked. "Is there any chance that even a part of the real Tyler is still in there?"

"It is possible," Kendall said.

"If there's even a glimmer of the real Tyler left in that wild animal I know where he'll be," said Shelby, showing the others the map Tyler had drawn when he was five.

The others chuckled at their luck.

"You're a genius," Chase gasped.

"You're only now figuring that out?" Adelaide giggled.

Shelby smiled.

"Go," said Sasha. "Before Heckyl finds Tyler first."

The team nodded and headed out.

As the team left, Kendall turned to Sasha. "How did it go yesterday?" she asked. "Did you find anything out from Rusty?"

"Yeah, he's not our Aqua Ranger," said Sasha. "But I have a feeling he knows who it is."

"How?"

"Because he got really fidgeting when I started talking about the Power Rangers," Sasha said. "I made it seem like I was in Tyler's place, and kept insisting that I had been attacked by a monster and saved by someone in Aqua spandex."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he isn't the Aqua ranger," Kendall pointed out.

"Oh, I know," said Sasha. "But when his partner asked me to leave, I knew there was something going on."

"Partner?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, James," she said. "I didn't ask for a last name, and they weren't really giving one. Either way, Rusty knows what's going on and he's covering for the Aqua Ranger for whatever misguided reasons."

Kendall sighed. "I guess our only chances now is the Aqua Ranger comes out of hiding again soon," she said.

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll help find Tyler," Sasha said.

"Maybe," Kendall murmured.

 **~X~**

Having driven with Philip to the outskirts of Amber Beach forest, Adelaide regrouped with the others who had taken Tyler's jeep. They raced through the trees in the direction of Tyler's camp, following the map that Shelby had taken from Tyler's backpack.

"Down here," Chase said, ducking behind a log as a yellow and black monster run by.

"He must be tracking Tyler, too," said Shelby.

Koda looked around and then jumped out from behind the log. "We not alone," he announced.

"Koda!" Ivan scolded as the blue ranger jumped up and kicked the air. His foot connected with another monster's, and the two hit the ground. The second monster was covered from head-to-toe in a black costume, a sheath lay horizontally across his back, and he had a sword in hand.

The monster grunted as he landed on his back.

"Haha!" the first monster laughed as he run behind the Rangers. "We'll destroy your dino friend right after we destroy you," he said.

Adelaide looked between the two monsters.

"Don't call home about it just yet," said Shelby, facing off against the Ninja monster. "It's morphin' time!"

"You mean losing time!" Ninja mocked.

"Dino Charger…"

"Ready!"

The Rangers instantly morphed and split off so half faced one monster, and the others faced the next.

"Dinosaur Might, ready to fight!"

"Power Rangers Dino Supercharge!"

Shelby turned to Chase and handed him the map. "Head to the campsite and find Tyler," she said. "We'll deal with these guys."

Chase nodded and took off through the trees.

Adelaide and Philip followed after him.

 **~X~**

"It's over here!" Adelaide said, running around a tree and stopping on the outskirts of the camp they had been at yesterday morning. She spotted the mound of rocks that hid Tyler's memories and run towards them only to find the rocks had been scattered around and the box lay open on the ground. "Someone's been here," she said, looking over her shoulder at Chase and Philip.

"Maybe it was Tyler," Chase offered. "His box of memories has been dug up. What's this?" he asked, picking up a picture.

"That's Tyler and his dad," Adelaide answered. "They looked so happy."

Philip nodded in agreement. "I wonder what happened to him?" he asked.

"Do you think it was something bad?" Adelaide asked. "It had to be something bad to make Mr. Navarro disappear for ten years, right? You don't think he's dead, do you?" She shook the morbid thought from her mind. "No, he can't be dead. There'd be a body, or news, or something!"

Chase put his hand on Adelaide's shoulder just as an echoing growl came from the trees. "Uh-oh," he murmured, his eyes widening. "Ade, please tell me that was your stomach."

Adelaide shook her head. "As much as we want it to be, it's not," she said, spying the source of the noise of Chase's shoulder. She gripped his arm tightly and stepped back, tripping over the box of memories in the process.

Philip turned to see what had scared Adelaide and gasped. Tyler lumbered out of the trees, his arms hooked up around his chest, and he was growling. "I thought Sasha was joking when she said Tyler had become a T-Rex," he said, stepping closer to Adelaide.

"Hey, mate, how's it going?" Chase said, trying to sweet talk the red ranger. "Ah, now, stay calm. We were just dropping by to say…" he loaded the Hypnotise Charger into his morpher and fired it at Tyler. "Sleep well!"

Tyler stopped dead and keeled over.

"Great. I hypnotised him," Chase sighed.

Suddenly, Tyler jerked up and roared.

"More like angrytised him!" Adelaide screamed as shot to his feet, snarled and charged forward. He blasted through the trio and wheeled back around as they regrouped.

"This doesn't look good," said Chase.

Tyler roared and charged again. He jumped into the air slammed into the three rangers, knocking them away from one another.

"No!" Adelaide shouted as Tyler charged at Chase, knocking him back into a tree.

"Tyler, stop! I'm your friend!" Chase yelled in vain as Tyler pinned him to the trunk.

Jumping to their feet, Philip and Adelaide rushed forward and grabbed Tyler's shoulders, pulling him away from the black ranger. Tyler struggled from their hold and punched Philip in the stomach and rounded onto Adelaide.

"Tyler, please, don't," Adelaide pleaded. "It's me, Adelaide! You're not a T-Rex!"

Tyler roared again and charged.

"No!" Philip and Chase yelled.

Adelaide gasped as a shadow fell over her, and the Aqua Ranger landed before her, blocking Tyler's path. "It's you…" she breathed. "You're… you're the Aqua Ranger!"

"Stay back, I've got this!" the Aqua Ranger said.

"Please, don't hurt him," Adelaide pleaded. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Don't worry," the Aqua Ranger said, reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Tyler roared at the newcomer.

The Aqua Ranger ignored the immediate danger and approached the Red Ranger as Philip and Chase regrouped around Adelaide.

Charging, Tyler slammed into the Aqua Ranger but was single-handedly held back.

"Think! You know you're not an animal, Tyler," the Aqua Ranger said, holding Tyler securely in his arms.

Tyler snarled and shoved the Aqua Ranger away. He aimed a punch, one that the Aqua ranger blocked and used to push Tyler aside.

"I'm not your enemy," he said, standing opposite Tyler. A light blue shimmer appeared around him, and he demorphed. "I'm your dad."

"What?" Chase and Adelaide gasped.

"He looks just like his picture!" Chase said.

"It's the Energem," said Philip. "It stops us ageing."

"He must've found the Aqua Energem ten years ago," said Adelaide. "That's why he still looks this way."

Mr. Navarro approached his still snarling son. He reached the box of memories and picked up the baseball. "This was your present when you turned eight," he said. "I should've been at the birthday party, Tyler. I should've been at all of them. I'm so sorry."

Struggling with the conflicting images in his mind, Tyler grabbed his head and fell to one knee with an agonising scream.

"Tyler!" Chase, Philip, and Adelaide called as the red ranger landed on his stomach and demorphed.

Adelaide demorphed and run forward, reaching Tyler at the same time as his father. "Tyler, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Dad?" Tyler breathed, looking up at the older man he had been searching for the last ten years. He smiled and launched himself at his dad, hugging him tightly.

Adelaide grinned and stood up, looking back at Philip and Chase as they joined her.

"You're a - You're a Ranger?" Tyler chuckled, pulling away from his father after a few seconds.

"I guess we both are," Mr. Navarro said, smiling,

Tyler beamed and looked to Adelaide. "I'm sorry," he apologised, remembering what he had done.

Adelaide shook her head, grinning. "It was worth it," she said, hugging him. "You found your dad because of it."

Tyler chuckled and hugged her back. "Your Highness," he added, seeing Philip over the top of Adelaide's head.

Philip nodded back as Chase's Dino Com chirped.

" _Chase, did you find Tyler? We need a hand back here!_ " said Riley.

"We found more than just Tyler," said Chase. "We're on our way. Sorry to break up the reunion, but they need us."

Tyler turned to his friends as Adelaide stepped back. "Thank you for finding me," he said.

"We can't take all the credit," Adelaide said. "Shelby was the one who knew you'd be here."

Tyler smiled thoughtfully and looked back at his dad. "It's time we meet the rest of my friends," he said. "Come on!"

"Race you!" Adelaide challenged, running ahead.

"No way, you always win!" Tyler called, trying to keep up.

"That's because you're a slowpoke!" Adelaide laughed.

Mr. Navarro chuckled as he followed.

 **~X~**

Adelaide grinned proudly as Tyler and the others caught up to her. "I win!" she declared.

"I demand a rematch!" Tyler said, nudging her.

Adelaide giggled.

"There they are!" said Chase, spotting the others. "Come on!" He rushed forward with Philip, leaving Adelaide, Mr. Navarro, and Tyler behind.

"It's morphin' time!" Tyler called, leading his father and friend into battle. They morphed instantly and joined the fight.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" the three called, firing their morphers at both Hunter and Ninja.

Hunter groaned as he picked himself up from the floor. "Whoa! You can finish this hunt on your own, speedy!" he said, running off before he could be destroyed.

"Eight live Rangers!" Ninja said, facing down the team. "Soon to be none!"

"Miss Morgan made a new T-Rex Supercharger," said Chase, tossing the new charger to Tyler. "You shouldn't have any problems with this one."

"Awesome! Let me handle this guy. He's gonna get T-Recked!" Tyler laughed, stepping closer to Ninja. He held up the Dino Charger and activated it. "Summon T-Rex Super Charge Zord!" he threw the charger into the air and his T-Rex Zord appeared, shrinking down to miniature size and landing in Tyler's hands. "T-Rex Super Charge morpher, activate!"

The Zord wrapped itself around him, appearing as armour.

"Ooh!" the team gushed in amazement.

"Nice one!" Riley commented.

"That's awesome!" Shelby and Adelaide grinned.

"Speaking of awesome, check this out!" Tyler laughed, holding up the miniature form of his T-Rex Zord. He jumped into the air as Ninja lunged for him. "T-Rex Super Charge Blast!"

The attack hit Ninja, knocking him out of the air.

Tyler laughed and landed opposite Ninja. "I like this!" he said.

"Ninja Throwing Stars!" Ninja yelled, throwing several shurikens at Tyler.

"Too slow!" Tyler called, dodging the attacks. "I'll make you see stars!" he challenged, jumping into the air and blasting Ninja again. He landed in front of Ninja and kicked him in the stomach. "Third time's a charm!" he said, using Ninja's knee as leverage and launching himself into the air. He turned and aimed down, blasting Ninja from above.

Ninja groaned and was thrown backwards by the force of the explosion.

"T-Rex Super Charge Zord, attack!" Tyler commanded, tossing the mini T-Rex at Ninja. It bounced around and hit Ninja in rapid succession, not leaving enough opening time for the monster to hit back.

"What is that?" Ninja yelled. "Get off, you little rat!"

"I'm not done yet!" Tyler shouted, running forward. "T-Rex Super Charge kick!" He jumped into the air. Flames surrounded him and he hit Ninja in the chest.

Ninja screamed in agony. "You wretched Ranger!" he howled.

"T-Rex Super Charge Chomp!" Tyler shouted. A blast of power, in the shape of a T-Rex's head, erupted from his chest and bit down on Ninja, cutting through his armour. He was thrown into the air and landed in a heap nearby. "Now to double your trouble! Weapons combine!" He attached his new charger to his morpher and powered it up, aiming it at Ninja. "T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster, Final Strike!"

The finishing blow hit Ninja with devastating results.

When the smoke cleared, Ninja was gone.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered, running out to meet Tyler.

"That was _awesome!"_ Tyler laughed.

 **~X~**

Adelaide laughed as she and Tyler run into the clearing. She stopped and turned to the red ranger, grinning happily. "I win… _again_!" she declared.

"I'm sure you do cheat," Tyler panted, leaning over and resting on his knees.

"Nope. You're just a slowpoke," Adelaide teased, poking him in the shoulder as she passed him. She squealed as he jumped up and grabbed her around the middle, hauling her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the others. He set her down near Chase, who had just put the last of his memories back into the box, and spotted Shelby standing nearby.

"Excuse me," Tyler said, walking over to the Pink Ranger.

Adelaide made a kissy face as the two walked away. She giggled and then turned to Chase. "You did a great job of cleaning up," she teased.

"Yeah, I was supposed to have had help," said Chase.

"Sometimes it's easier to do it alone," Adelaide said. "You know what they say, too many cooks spoil the broth."

Chase rolled his eyes and pushed her away. "You're a pain," he said.

"Yep. But you love me anyway!" Adelaide said, spinning around. She spotted Riley and Koda near a tree with James Navarro while his friend Rusty spoke with Sasha, and Philip and Ivan stood conversing nearby.

"I never would've guessed you were a part of this," said Rusty to Sasha. "That story you gave…"

Sasha chuckled. "I just wanted to see what you knew," she said. "I thought if I could trick you into thinking I was saved by a Ranger, you drop a few hints as to who the Aqua Ranger was, or even reveal your involvement. I knew something was going on when you got fidgeting, and he asked me to leave." She turned to James.

"Sorry about that," James apologised.

"No need to apologise," Sasha said, shaking her head. "I completely understand why you didn't want me snooping around."

"She's really good at that," Adelaide said, running over. "Snooping that is. I'm surprised you didn't figure out who the Aqua Ranger was though. You're losing your touch."

"I had a good idea," Sasha defended. "I just wasn't 100% sure."

"Hence why you're losing your touch," Adelaide teased.

Sasha pushed her sister's head to the side. "Go away, brat," she said, laughing.

Adelaide giggled and run off again.

"So you found the Aqua Energem ten years ago?" Riley asked James.

"Yeah, when a cave collapsed," James explained. "But that's a story in itself."

Sasha turned back to Rusty. "So you've known all this time about James and the Aqua Energem?" she asked.

"Yep," Rusty nodded. "But neither of us knew that there were other Energems."

"Until you saw Tyler's," Sasha said.

"Yeah, when I saw his Energem, I was like… blown away."

"We've been searching for you," Sasha said, turning to James. "We knew that that the Aqua Energem had bonded to someone because the Ankylo-Zord had awakened. Zords only come out of hibernation when their corresponding gem and dinosaur spirit bonds to a human host."

"If I had known this before, I would've come looking for you long before now," said James.

"You must've stayed as far away from civilisation as possible," Sasha said. "The Rangers have been all over the news for a nearly a year now."

James looked sheepish. "I didn't think to reveal myself until now," he admitted. "When Rusty told me that Tyler had an Energem identical to mine, I knew I couldn't stay hidden for much longer. I had newfound hope that I could quit running and reveal to my son that I was alive."

"How did you know Tyler was in trouble?" Sasha asked. She looked up as Tyler and Shelby approached, along with Philip, Ivan, and Adelaide.

"I was out collecting samples in the woods when I heard voices," James explained. "I hid and saw this lot heading towards a specific clearing, so I followed them. Mainly out of curiosity, but also because I saw you, Tyler," he looked to his son. "I watched as you morphed into the Red Ranger. You have no idea how excited I was. My son the Red Power Ranger. But then you went wild and took off. I had a pretty good idea where you were heading. I came back to camp to tell Rusty, and you were there." He turned back to Sasha. "Again, I'm sorry for being so rude."

Sasha smiled and shook her head. "I'm just glad it all just worked out for the better," she said. "Now you can stop searching," she added to Tyler.

"Never giving up seems to run in your family," Shelby teased.

Tyler and James chuckled.

"Ooh. Guys, it's getting late," Riley said, checking his watch. "We should really consider heading back."

"Aw, but we're having fun!" Adelaide said.

"If we head back now, you might just have time to head to the skatepark with Chase before it gets too dark," said Sasha.

"Okay!" Adelaide said, shooting off in the direction of the cars. "COME ON, CHASE!" she called when she saw the black ranger wasn't following.

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes. "I did not sign up for this," he grumbled.

"You kind of did when you became her best friend," Sasha said, pushing ahead of her. "Come on, Koda," she called to the caveman.

"Tyler and I will catch up with you later," James said, holding his son back. He caught the baseball that Chase tossed his way.

Sasha patted Tyler on the shoulder. "Let me know when you get in, alright?" she said.

"Yeah," Tyler said, smiling. "Bye guys."

The others waved and walked away. Sasha and Rusty striking up a conversation again as Chase run ahead after Adelaide.

"She seems interesting," said James turning to his son.

"Who?" Tyler asked. "Sasha, Shelby, or Adelaide?"

James chuckled. "All of them," he said.

"Yeah. They are. Shelby's become like my best friend, Adelaide's like a little sister, and Sasha's the mother I never had," Tyler explained. Given his own mother was never an option in his life, having Sasha around to look out for him and worry about him was an interesting experience.

James patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you have friends that are willing to look out for you, Tyler," he said. He tossed the baseball into the air. "But right now, I'm just happy to have you back in my life."

"Me too, Dad," Tyler smiled.


	6. Forged Under Fire

_Bang._

 _Thud._

"I'm confused, does it now say 'Skatepark' outside the secret entrance?" Kendall asked Chase and Adelaide as they practised their skateboarding skills at the back of the lab.

"Sorry," the black and scarlet rangers apologised.,

Shelby, Riley, and Ivan chuckled.

Balancing on her board, Adelaide rolled away from Chase and over to where Philip sat at the table. The young prince looked up at her approach and smiled as she sat beside him. "Bored?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" Adelaide asked with a sigh. She pushed her skateboard away with her foot, and then pulled it back.

Philip slipped his arm around her back and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Adelaide smiled and rested on his shoulder. "I missed you," she said, enjoying the warmth coming from him. "Don't get me wrong, it's been great being back here, and seeing my friends again, especially Chase, but I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Philip told her. "I'm going to try and stay as long as I can this time."

"What about Zandar?"

"Technically, being here and available to fight is, in theory, protecting Zandar, right?" Philip asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then my country will survive a little longer without me."

Adelaide smiled and looked up at him. "What about your dad?" she asked.

"Don't worry about my father," Philip told her.

"Okay."

From her place near Kendall's workstation, Sasha watched sister and Philip. She was too far away to hear the entire conversation, but the glow in Ade's face was enough to make her smile.

"Hey, guys!"

Those inside the base looked up as Tyler slid down the side, followed closely by his father.

"Welcome back, Tyler," Koda said, looking up from his painting. "Mr. Navarro," he added, nodding at James.

Tyler grinned and grabbed his father's arm. "Come on, Dad, let me show you around," he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an overexcited-four-year-old.

"Want to see my cave painting?" Koda asked.

The father and son duo approached Koda and observed the painting he was creating on a slab of rock. It was a mammoth.

"That's beautiful," James gasped. "It looks very authentic. You must've studied at the university," he added, patting Koda on the shoulder.

At the Uni-what?" Koda asked, confused.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you about Koda," Tyler said, grabbing his father's shoulders. "Koda's actually a cave -" he cut off as his father spotted Ivan nearby, his sword in hand. Before Adelaide and Chase had returned from the skatepark and took over the lab, the knight and Riley had been sword fighting.

"Oh. You're sword. If I'm not mistaken, it's from Zandar," James said, taking the weapon from Ivan as he proudly presented it.

"Yes. That is right," Ivan confirmed.

"Beautiful replica."

" _Replica_?" Ivan gasped, offended. He took his sword back as quickly and raised it into the air. "King George himself gave me this sword!"

"The King George gave it to you?" James scoffed. "Yeah, right. Next, you'll be telling me that…" he glanced around, his gaze landing on Philip and Adelaide, "he's the Prince of Zandar."

Philip smiled, stood from his seat, and held out his hand to James. "We weren't properly introduced before," he said. "Prince Philip the Third. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Navarro."

James chuckled. He couldn't believe how delusional his son's friends were. At the beginning he was happy that Tyler had people in his life that cared about him, now he was sure they were all trying to lead him astray.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Sasha asked, walking over and nudging Tyler.

Tyler shook his head.

Sasha laughed and looked at James. "He actually _is_ the Prince of Zandar," she said, nodding at Philip.

James' chuckled smile slipped from his face.

"Koda's picture looks authentic because he is actually a caveman," Sasha added, patting the blue ranger on the shoulder. "He discovered and bonded to the Blue Energem 100,000 years ago," she pointed at Ivan, "and, 800 years ago, King George really did give Ivan his sword, making him a Knight of Zandar."

James looked from Philip to Koda, to Ivan, and then back to Sasha. "But, how?" he asked, unable to understand how someone of 100,000 years and 800 years were alive in the 21st century.

Sasha looked around at Shelby and Kendall. "The exact same way you still manage to look like you did ten years ago," she said. "When you found and bonded to the Aqua Energem you gained immortality, in other words, you stopped ageing."

"Honestly, you and Tyler look more like brothers than you do father and son," Chase said.

Tyler grinned and slapped his arm on his father's shoulder.

"Incredible," James said, staring at his energem as he took it from his pocket.

"Come on, bro!" Tyler laughed.

James chuckled and patted his son on the shoulder.

Sasha stepped closer and held up her hand. "May I?" she asked, looking from the Aqua Energem to James. He handed it over without hesitation. She smiled and returned to Kendall.

James looked at Tyler.

"Sasha's not just the team mother," Tyler said, leading his father after Sasha. "She also helps Kendall out from managing the Dino Bite cafe to creating our ranger weapons."

"I'm team mom?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said. "You make sure we're all on time to work, get home safe, aren't injured after a battle. You care about us, you talk to us, help us when we're upset, hurt, confused, angry, scared, you even scold us when we do something wrong... basically, everything a mother is supposed to be, say, and do."

Sasha sighed and looked to Kendall. "I'm not even out of my twenties yet and I've got eight teenagers to look after," she grumbled.

"Hang on, Ivan can't be her kid," Adelaide piped up.

"Yeah, she's right," Chase agreed. "They're too compatible for a mother and son relationship."

Adelaide nodded rapidly. "So, technically, you only have six kids," she said, grinning at her sister. "Five, if you disinclude me, considering I'm your sister."

"You're the biggest kid of us all," said Riley.

Adelaide giggled. "Yeah, and I'm not even the youngest," she said, teasingly. The green ranger stuck his tongue out.

"Hang on, six?" Shelby asked, counting the number of Rangers present.

"Yeah, 1," Adelaide pointed at Tyler, "2," she pointed at Chase, "3," she pointed at Riley, "4," she pointed at Koda, "5." she pointed to Shelby, "and I make 6."

"What about him?" Shelby asked, nodding at Philip.

"He doesn't count. He's over 21, and he runs a country," said Chase.

Adelaide nodded in agreement.

"So, anyone under the age of 21 is classed as Sasha's on-the-team child?" Shelby asked.

"Yep!" Adelaide and Chase declared.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Thanks for clearing that up," she muttered.

Kendall chuckled and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"So, what are you guy's working on this time?" Tyler asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Once I'm done, Tyler's T-Rex Super Charger should be able to access weapons from all of our Energems," Kendall explained, handing Shelby and Riley back their crystals.

"And we still have two left to transmute," Sasha said. "The Graphite and Aqua energems," she added the two crystals to the transmute pods and locked them in. They shimmered brightly as Kendall activated the system.

James stared at his energem. "That thing stole ten years of my life," he said, almost accusingly. He sighed and added. "But then again it also saved my life."

"How did it happen?" Chase asked, curiously.

"It was a decade ago, but… still seems like it was just yesterday." James led them to the table and sat down. "Rusty and I were exploring a vast network of caves when the place started to collapse. Rusty was in trouble, so I went back for him. He got out, but I was trapped by falling rocks. After the dust cleared, I realised I couldn't move. That's when I saw something in a fossil, mounted on the wall. I didn't really understand what was happening. But unfortunately, somebody else did. A creature I'd seen stalking us the day before."

"Fury," Adelaide murmured.

James nodded at her.

"Days later, I found my way out of the cave, but Fury never stopped chasing me. He was relentless."

Sasha squeezed Adelaide's shoulders as she stood behind her. "Sounds like Fury, alright," she said, nodding.

Adelaide reached up to hold her sister's hand.

"It was like he could smell my Energem," James continued. "That's when I knew I couldn't go home again. Risk putting my family in danger?" He looked at Tyler and straightened up. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," Tyler said, shaking his head. "Dad, you didn't have a choice. But you don't have to run anymore."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What's that?" James asked as Kendall and Sasha rushed towards the computer.

"Alien bio-signs," Kendall answered.

"Prince Philip, Mr. Navarro," Kendall said, stopping the two in question. "I'm still transmuting your energems. I can't interrupt the process, you both need to stay."

Philip looked down at Adelaide as she squeezed his hand.

"I just think I sh-I should go, too," James said, looking expectantly at his son.

"Dad, don't worry. We'll be fine," Tyler assured his father.

"They're in the warehouse unit on third," Sasha said, getting the coordinates. "Adelaide," she added to her sister. "We don't know if it's Heckyl or Singe, and your bubble doesn't work around either of them. So -"

"Be careful," Adelaide said, holding her hands out for her energem. "I will."

Sasha nodded.

"Let's go," Tyler said to Ade, leading her from the base.

Philip waited until they had both left and then turned to Sasha. "Her bubble isn't working?" he asked, curiously.

"It doesn't register around Heckyl, and we found out that's because he's embodiment of a split personality, considering he is both Heckyl and Snide," Sasha explained, "and we recently learned that it disintegrates after immense stress from Singe's blaster."

"And you're still letting her fight?"

Sasha shrugged. "I don't really have a choice," she said. "If she didn't go the team would be down a ranger, and at a severe disadvantage by means of strength. She just needs to be careful and not rely on her bubble as much."

"That's easier said than done," said Philip.

"I know," Sasha agreed. "But it's the best I can do right now."

Philip looked to his own energem. The sooner it finished transmitting, the sooner he could go help.

 **~X~**

Hunter sighed as he paced around the container yard, agitatedly awaiting the arrival of the Power Rangers. "They aren't taking the bait!" he grumbled, swinging his crossbow.

"Looking for trouble, Hunter?" Ivan called, arriving on the scene.

"Because you found it!" Tyler yelled, leading the team forward.

"Let's get him!" Shelby said, kicking up at Hunter as she neared. She almost kicked him in the face and would've done had he not pulled back just in time.

"You rangers are such pests!" Hunter yelled, catching Chase in the stomach with his foot, "and I'm the exterminator!" He caught Adelaide's wrist and twisted it, flipping her over. He turned away from the scarlet ranger and slashed at Ivan and Koda, knocking them both back.

Gripping his sword, Riley rushed in as Koda stumbled.

Hunter chortled, blocked Riley's sword and punched him in the stomach, flipping him over.

"You okay, Riley?" Koda asked.

"Don't worry, only my pride is hurt," Riley said.

"Crossbow Laser Storm!" Hunter yelled, firing his weapon at the team.

Adelaide's bubble burst out of her chest, deflecting the attack.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Chase shouted, firing his morpher as Adelaide dropped her shield.

Hunter screamed as he was blasted backwards, off of his feet.

The ground suddenly shook and the Rangers looked up to see Fury standing over them.

"We got big trouble!" Chase said, as the others grouped around him.

Fury laughed and blasted them with lightning.

The team dived aside.

"He's playing cat and mouse and we're the mice!" Shelby gasped.

"I'll use T-Rex Super Charge mode and deal with Hunter," Tyler said, reaching for his latest mode.

"And we'll call our Zords and vanquish this feisty feline," said Ivan.

The others nodded and jumped to their feet.

"Dino Chargers, ready! Summon Zords!"

Each of the Rangers threw a single dino charger into the air, summoning their individual zords.

"Ptera Charge Megazord, Para-Raptor Formation, activate!" Ivan, Chase, and Riley called.

"Dimetro Charge Megazord, Tri-Stego Formation, activate!" Adelaide, Koda, and Shelby called.

"Dino Super Drive, Activate!" Adelaide said, taking hold of the sabre that equipped their powerful new megazord battle mode.

Fury growled and swung his sword around. "I'm weakened, but I can still beat you!" he snarled. He threw out the sword, blasting the two megazords with a bolt of lightning.

"Dodge the blast!" Ivan said as the two megazords avoided being hit.

"Yes!" Adelaide laughed.

Angrily, Fury charged forward. He swung his sword around at the Dimetro Charge Megazord but was blocked by the Stego-Shield. "Curse these Zotac Rings," he swore. "I can feel them sapping my power!"

"Para-zord blast!" Chase yelled, firing his zord at Fury.

The cat stumbled back and Adelaide looked to the side. "Thanks, Hotshot!" she called to her best friend.

"Let's finish this!" Ivan said.

Adelaide nodded. "Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate!" she called, turning her sabre over between her hands. "Dino Chargers, engage!" the blade glowed a faint scarlet colour. "Dino Super Drive Sabre, final strike!"

The Dimetro Charge Megazord slashed down with its sabre, hitting Fury with a burst of scarlet energy.

Fury yelled as he was downsized, and landed in a heap on the floor.

"He got away...for now," said Ivan.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

" _Help! Guys!"_

"We have to help Tyler!" Chase called.

The others nodded and left their zords, returning to the warehouse yard. They found Tyler on his knees, panting.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Be careful! Somehow Singe neutralised my T-Rex Super Charge mode!" Tyler warned them.

"They're in warehouse!" Koda announced, spotting the two monsters disappearing behind them,

"Let's find out what they're up to," Tyler said, running into the building. The others followed.

"You won't escape!" Tyler shouted as he and the others blocked the only exit.

Singe laughed and faced them. "Don't want to," he said.

"Take 'em down!" Riley said, summoning his sabre. The others followed suit and the fight began.

Singe yawned as he blocked an attack from both Chase and Adelaide. "You ragged Rangers fight like you're asleep!" he said, tossing the two friends aside. His hand was still injured from when the black energem had burnt his skin after he'd tried taking it from the black ranger.

"You're going down, Singe!" Tyler shouted, falling back with the others.

"We'll see about that!" Singe scoffed, holding up his arm. A white band covered most of his forearm and a glittering green stone sat in the middle of it.

Tyler staggered to a halt and grabbed both Chase and Adelaide as they rushed past him. "That's the weapon he used on me outside," he said.

Singe threw back his head and laughed as he powered up the band. He spun in a full circle, throwing out a green lasso which hit every ranger, hard in the chest. The force of the attack caused them to hit the ground and demorph.

Adelaide gasped as a searing pain engulfed her chest. Again, it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Tyer said, jumping to his feet. He clicked the charger, but it refused to power up.

"That's not good," Shelby said, looking at her own charger. "Why can't we morph?"

"My energem," Adelaide murmured, digging her gem out from under her shirt to find a green ring wrapped tightly around it. The gem glowed faintly as if all the energy as being sucked from it. "Guys… look at my gem!"

The others gathered around Adelaide, each one digging out their own gems and revealing green rings around them.

"Zotac Rings," said Riley. "That's what Fury called them."

Singe laughed, earning the Rangers his attention. "You won't be able to morph whilst the Zotac rings are around your energems," he explained. He turned to his companion. "Come on, Hunter, their powers have been neutralised. Let's get them."

Adelaide swallowed and instinctively backed up into Chase. Her fear of Singe igniting inside her chest.

Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. He remembered Singe's intention to hurt her only a few days ago, and he was not going to let it happen again.

"You'll get nothing today!" Philip said as he and James jumped over the others, putting themselves on the front line, and preventing Hunter and Singe from getting to their teammates.

"Got you covered, guys," James said as the younger rangers regrouped.

"How dare you interfere!" Singe roared, angrily.

"Time we made our exit!" James said, looking to Philip.

The Prince nodded.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" the two fired their weapons at the ground, near Singe's feet, blowing up a blanket of smoke that filled the warehouse.

When it cleared, Singe saw the Rangers had gone.

"Oh. They got away!" Singe growled.

"Shucks!" Hunter grumbled.

"We'll find them. Since they can't morph, we won't even have to break a sweat to destroy them!" Singe laughed.

Hunter nodded.

 **~X~**

Sasha was waiting for the rangers when they returned to the base. She took each of the seven energems and set them on a tray near Kendall. The scientist took the red one to inspect it while Sasha turned the scarlet one over in her hands, her fingers running along the green vine that was wrapped tightly around the gem.

"What is it, Kendall?" Sasha asked, noticing the discouraged look on her friend's faces.

"Some kind of alien technology," Kendall answered. "It's a control device, that interferes with the bond between Ranger and Energem."

"That's why they can't morph," Sasha said.

Kendall nodded.

"Any ideas on how to reverse it?"

"I can try breaking the ring off using the transmuter," said Kendall. She carried the red energem over to her device and wired it all up. The lights flickered as all energy was redirected to the machine.

Adelaide fidgeted nervously as she awaited the end result.

Sensing her nerves, Philip took her into his arms and held her close.

"Cross your fingers, everyone," said Shelby, hopefully.

The transmuter whirred as it directed all its power into the red energem. There was a heavy pause before the ring exploded, releasing the red energem from its grasp.

"Yes!" the team gasped.

"It worked," Philip said.

Kendall grabbed her miniature microscope. "Oh dear," she whispered.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sasha said. "What is it?"

"You're not going to like the sound of this, either," said Kendall. She looked up from the energem and sighed. "It cracked."

"Cracked?" Tyler echoed. He took his energem and run his finger lightly over the crevice, before turning to Keeper. "Can I morph?" he asked.

"It would be very risky," Keeper said, shaking his head. "The crack may continue to grow. We must stop it before the damage is irreparable, and your powers are compromised forever."

Tyler looked down at his gem and then up at his dad. This couldn't be happening.

"No worries," Chase said. "Miss Morgan can fix it. Can't you?" he asked, staring imploringly at the scientist.

Kendall hesitated. "I doubt it," she said, shaking her head. "We need the right combination of heat and pressure."

"How much heat are we talking here?" Sasha asked.

"Somewhere between 1,300 and 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Magma?" Sasha asked. "The heat and pressure from a lava flow could be enough to seal the crack."

"Where are we going to get magma from?" Riley asked.

"Samson caves," James said.

Tyler turned quickly to his father and nodded. "In the main cavern there's a lava pool," he said, remembering his adventure there a year ago.

"That just might do it!" Kendall said.

"We've got to try," said Tyler, clutching his energem tightly.

Kendall nodded.

"Alright," said Sasha. "You and your dad go. If something does happen, please God forbid that it does, he can still morph."

Tyler nodded and turned to his dad.

"Let's go," James said. He clapped his son on the back and the two left the base.

Sasha bit her lip and turned to Kendall. She had a terrible feeling that they were playing right into Singe's hands.

 **~X~**

Chase grinned as he watched Riley closely from one side of the table. While they waited for Tyler and James to report back with news on their little adventure to Samson Caves, the other Rangers had taken to playing board games to pass the time. They had started with Monopoly, but Adelaide had quickly got bored, and they were now playing Battleship.

"You going to make your move or what, Brainiac?" Adelaide asked.

"I'm thinking!" Riley huffed.

Adelaide groaned and buried her head in her arms. "I'm getting bored," she whined.

Riley rolled his eyes. "A8," he finally said.

"Oh come on!" Chase grumbled, marking off the square on his board. "You just blew a hole in my Destroyer!"

Riley grinned. He knew that the Destroyer was only two squares, which meant that his next call could go only one of two ways.

"I'm going for….G9," said Chase, looking at his own grid.

"Miss," Riley announced.

Chase grumbled and marked the miss with a white peg.

"A9," Riley said.

"Miss," Chase grinned.

Adelaide giggled. "Can I pick your next one, Chase?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

Chase nodded.

"I pick….J10," Adelaide said, looking over at Riley.

"Really?"

Adelaide laughed. "What, did I hit something?" she asked.

"Yeah, you blew a hole in my battleship stern," Riley said, marking the hit.

Adelaide suddenly grinned.

"I don't like the look on that grin," Shelby said, sitting alongside Riley. "Do you like the look of that grin?"

Riley shook his head, looking slightly nervous. "What are you grinning at?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Adelaide said, turning to whisper something in Chase's ear.

Ivan and Koda, both of whom had never heard of or even played the game _Battleship_ before, watched closely. Both entertained.

"Your turn," Chase said to Riley.

"B8," Riley said, confidently.

"You sunk my Destroyer!"

Riley grinned.

"I10," Chase said.

Riley's grin dropped. "Hit," he said. "E5."

"Miss. H10."

"Hit. J3."

"Hit. G10."

"Hit…"

Shelby groaned. "I now know what that grin meant," she said.

Adelaide grinned. "Perks of being in a military family," she said.

"I call cheating."

"We're not cheating!" Chase and Adelaide exclaimed.

"What's the problem?" Sasha asked, wandering over.

Shelby pointed at Adelaide. "She's cheating," she accused.

"I am not!" Adelaide pouted, folding her arms.

"You're using the experience that only you have to help Chase win," said Shelby. "It's not fair."

"That's still not cheating," Adelaide defended. "It's not my fault I have a brother in the Navy. I learned all about Navy fleets from him."

Sasha frowned. What did Caleb have to do with this?

"Chase blew up the stern of Riley's battleship," Philip explained, "and ever since Chase has been working his way across, blowing it up even more."

"That's the point of the game," Sasha said, looking to Shelby.

"Yeah, but we didn't know that by saying 'stern' would trigger her knowledge of the battleship vessel," Shelby said.

Sasha shook her head. "Personally, I'd say it's dumb luck," she said. "And I'm not just saying that because Ade's my sister. But Riley could've put his battleship the other way, and they would've figured it out after a miss. Ade's knowledge of Navy vessels has no play in this."

Adelaide grinned smugly. "Told you I weren't cheating!" she said.

"Whatever," Shelby huffed.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sasha looked around at the computer as James Navarro's face popped up on the screens. He looked absolutely terrified.

" _I need to help Tyler, how can I help him?_ " James asked.

"You can start by telling us what happened," said Kendall. "Did he fix his energem?"

James shook his head. " _The lava in the main cavern wasn't hot enough if anything it made the crack bigger,_ " he explained. " _Tyler used his Dino Armour X mode to dig further down to the mantle, but the hole collapsed after he dug in. There has to be a way we can help him._ "

"Unfortunately, there's not," Kendall said. "But his ranger suit is designed to withstand a lot of heat. If his Energem isn't completely cracked then he should be okay."

" _No. That's not good enough!_ " James argued.

Kendall sighed and looked up at Sasha. "I'm sorry, but there's simply nothing more we can do," she said. "It's up to him now."

James shook his head. He looked terrified and frantic, but he also looked like he wanted to argue. The only problem being he didn't have a leg to stand on. Kendall had designed mostly everything to do with the Rangers, and therefore knew and understood the chances of Tyler making it out alive better than most.

"You've got bigger trouble coming your way, James," Sasha suddenly, her own computer beeping. "I'm picking up signs of alien bio signals right outside the entrance of the cave. They're closing in fast."

" _What do I do?_ " James asked.

"You need to morph," Sasha said. "It's the only way to protect yourself and Tyler."

James nodded. "I'm heading out now," he said.

"We'll meet you," Kendall announced. She terminated the link and looked around at the other Rangers. "Prince Philip, let's go."

Philip nodded and headed towards the back of the lab with the scientist.

"Wait, why aren't we going too?" Shelby asked.

"It's too dangerous for you without your energems," Kendall said, shaking her head. "Philip and I can still morph. We'll go." She looked behind the others at Sasha. "Are you okay to oversee the battle from here?"

Sasha saluted. "Go, everything will be fine," she said.

Kendall nodded and left with Philip.

The younger rangers sighed and looked back at their energems. Their lights flickered dimly in the low lab lights.

 **~X~**

No less than fifteen minutes after Kendall and Philip's departure did Shelby stand from the desk and approach Sasha, snatching her energem from the tray.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Shelby said.

"Me either," Adelaide agreed, grabbing her own energem.

"Without our energems, we're practically defenceless," Riley reminded them.

Adelaide shrugged. "Soldiers fight wars every day," she said. "They don't have any powers."

"Why should we be any different," Shelby nodded. "Powers or no powers, we're Rangers. I say we go."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, grabbing his energem.

"Let's do it!" Ivan said, following suit.

Koda nodded and picked up his own.

"You're not going to stop us?" Riley asked Sasha.

Sasha smiled and shook her head. "Would you listen to me if I tried?" she asked.

"No," said Riley.

"Then why should I bother?"

Riley nodded, grabbed his energem, and followed his friends out of the lab.

 **~X~**

Rounding the corner, the Rangers stopped short as they found their path blocked by Hunter. "Trying to get to the cave to help your friends?" he taunted. "You don't have the power to get past me."

"That's what you think," Chase called, taking the lead. Clenching his hands into fists, he led his friends into an unmorphed fight with Hunter. Unfortunately, without their powers, they were unmatched for Hunter's skill and abilities.

"Five at once," Hunter laughed, knocking down everyone, except for Koda.

"I get him!" Koda shouted. He jumped over his friends and landed on Hunter's head, pulling at his tentacles.

Hunter gave a shout and flailed around, dislodging Koda and causing him to lose his grip.

Jumping to their feet, Ivan and Adelaide caught Koda before he could hit the ground.

"Resist, and you'll cease to exist!" Hunter said, levelling the Rangers with his crossbow and opening fire.

"Look out!" Adelaide yelled, diving aside. The others did the same and narrowly missed being hit.

Hunter laughed and fired the crossbow again, turning it onto each individual ranger in turn. The blasts hit the ground all around them, knocking them into the air.

The team groaned as they landed with heavy thuds.

 **~X~**

" _I hate to be the bearer of bad news, you guys, but there's a mass of dark energy coming your way,_ " Sasha said to Kendall, Philip, and James as they found outside Samson Caves. " _Can you confirm?_ "

"Yeah, it's Singe," Kendall announced, spotting the newest monster in Hecky's arsenal arrive in the quarry.

"You've morphed for the last time, Rangers!" Singe cursed. He levelled them with his blaster and fired it, knocking them back through the air.

" _Guys?_ "

"Can't talk, busy!" Kendall said.

" _That's all I needed to hear._ "

Rolling back to their feet, Kendall, Philip, and James went back to fighting the vivixs and spikeballs that descended upon them as Singe watched the battle unfold from the sidelines.

"Finally," Singe said, holding up his arm to reveal the controller of the Zotac Rings. All he had to do was infect the last three rangers, and victory would be his. "The Energems will be mine."

The ground between Singe and the others exploded, and Tyler spiralled out from beneath the surface.

"What?" Singe gasped.

"Think again, Singe!" Tyler said, landing before the alien.

" _Tyler, are you okay?_ " Sasha asked.

"I'm more than okay, and so's my Energem!" Tyler announced.

" _That's good to know,_ " Sasha said. " _Do you think you can destroy that controller now? The others are fighting Hunter, and could use a little boost._ "

"You got it!" Tyler said. "It's time to get supercharged - Dino Charger, ready! T-Rex Super Charge Morpher, activate!" he fired little Rexy into the air and morphed into his battle mode. "T-Rex Super Charge, ready!" He combined his two morphers and blasted the controller on Singe's wrist.

 **~X~**

Struggling to their feet, the team of six faced off against Hunter. They were bruised and battered from being thrown around, but the world was counting on them to defeat Heckyl and his tribe, including Hunter. Regardless of whether they were Power Rangers or not, they had a duty to uphold, and uphold it they were going to do.

"What's happening?" Riley asked, feeling a heat against his chest. He looked down to see a glimmer of light beneath his jumper.

"I do not know, Sir Riley," Ivan said, digging his energem out as it emitted a soft golden glow.

There was a small pop, and the rings disappeared from the energems.

"Look! The rings are gone," Koda said, excitedly.

Adelaide grinned as her own energem shone a bright scarlet again.

"Ha! You know what that means," said Shelby, looking up at Hunter.

"Can't be good," Hunter said, taking a step back in alarm.

"Not for you, it's not," Chase said, taking the lead. "Dino Charger -"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

Once morphed, Shelby and Koda rushed forward and kicked Hunter together, knocking him back.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Adelaide and Chase shouted, jumping over their friends and firing their morphers at the alien.

"I liked the snotty teenagers better!" Hunter yelled, stumbling back.

Running opposite each other, Ivan and Riley slashed at Hunter with their swords, cutting him down a size.

"How about we try something new?" Riley asked.

"A grand idea indeed," Ivan agreed. "Stay 'em up, if you please!"

"Hop on!" Koda said, allowing Chase to stand on his shoulders.

"Now!" Riley nodded, as Shelby landed on his own.

Adelaide jumped up and landed at the top of the pyramid, resting on both Chase and Shelby's shoulders.

"Dino Morphers, Energy Combine!" the Rangers shouted, firing their blasters and combining their own attacks.

"Ptera Sabre, Final Strike!" Ivan yelled, flying through the pyramid and combining his attack with theirs.

The force struck Hunter hard, causing him to explode.

 **~X~**

"You trashed my controller, now I'll trash you!" Singe roared as he charged at Tyler, Philip, and James. He batted James' punch aside and shoved the Aqua ranger away, blocked a kick from Philip, and ducked under a swing from Tyler.

"Save the trash talk!" Philip said, ducking under a kick.

"Yeah! For garbage day!" James agreed, running back into the fight. Singe hit him in the stomach and flipped him over.

"Hey! Don't mess with my dad!" Tyler shouted, running in to cover his father.

Singe pulled out his sword and run to meet Tyler.

"I'm going to snuff you out, candlehead!"

"Try me, Dino Boy!" Singe taunted.

The two fought back and forth for a while, each one hitting and missing, as they evaded one another's grasp.

" _Oh, boy, Tyler, do I have good news for you!_ " Sasha's voice sounded over the comms. " _Since you destroyed the controller, the rings from the other energems have disappeared, meaning, all nine energems are open and ready to fuel your new Super Charge ability!_ "

"That's going to be so awesome!" Tyler grinned.

" _Knock 'em dead, kid!_ "

Tyler laughed. "All right! Let's do this!" he said. He disengaged his battle mode morpher from his dino morpher and held it up, pressing a white button on the side. He then reached for three dino chargers - Tricera, Stego, and T-Rex - T-Rex Super Charge, Tri-Stego Formation, activate!" He fired the morpher into the air and a light purple light surrounded him. When it cleared he stood with two different pieces of armour on his arms, one was the Stego Shield while the other was the Tricera Drill.

"What?" Singe gasped.

" _Whoo! Yeah!"_ Sasha cheered. " _If these energy signatures are anything to go by, Tyler, I'd say you did it!_ "

Tyler laughed as he felt a flood of power ripple through him. "Whoa-ho! These new Dino powers are dynamite!" he said, racing forward and blocking Singe's attack with one weapon, and attacking with the other.

Singe groaned as he was tossed backwards through the air.

"Now for the triple play," Tyler said, reaching for another dino charger. "Tri-Ankylo Formation!"

"Destroy him!" Singe ordered.

Newly created vivixs and spikeballs run at Tyler, but he destroyed them by digging up debris and rocks, and hammering them at the foot soldiers with the ankylo-hammer now attached to his arm,

"Yeah! This new battle mode is morphenomenol!" Tyler cheered.

" _Try another one!_ " Sasha encouraged.

"T-Rex Super Charge, Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" Tyler called, holding up three more dino chargers. He loaded them into his Rexy Morpher and fired them into the air.

The Vivxs stood in a line and opened fire on Tyler.

"Just call me a one-man wrecking crew!" Tyler said, spinning around and whipping out the wrecking ball on his left arm. He slammed the ball down onto the ground, causing it to shake and explode the spikeballs.

"Let's finish this! T-Rex Super Charge, Para Raptor Formation!"

"You cannot win, so stop trying!" Singe yelled, running forward and firing his blaster.

Tyler retaliated by jumping into the air and firing the para zord at Singe. The blasts collided, causing an explosion. Swinging up with the Raptor Zord, Tyler slashed through Singe, knocking him out of the sky.

"Is that all you got, you walking carnival?" Singe challenged.

"You're going to wish you didn't ask for more!" Tyler said, landing and demorphing back to Tri-Stego Formation. He held up his super charge morpher, powered it up to maximum capabilities, and then aimed it at Singe. "T-Rex Super Charge Blast, Final Strike!"

With a roar, a giant red T-Rex spirit burst from the morpher and soared towards Singe, chomping down on him.

Singe groaned as he was thrown back from the explosion, and unsteadily got to his feet. "His flames can't stop me for good," he said, panting. "Just for now."

He disappeared.

 **~X~**

Adelaide run up to Tyler as he returned to the base with the others. She looked giddy with excitement as she jumped on his back. "You did it!" she cheered, clinging to him as he carried her back into the base. "We saw you! Your new battle mode is awesome!"

"Slightly disappointing that you didn't adorn the Ptera or Dimetro Zords, Sir Tyler," Ivan said.

"That's because he can't," Sasha said.

Tyler frowned. "I can't?" he asked, allowing Adelaide to slide from his back and run over to Ivan.

Sasha shook her head. "T-Rex Super Mode can only access auxiliary zords," she explained. "All Zords, except for the T-Rex, Ptera, and Dimetro, are auxiliary in the sense neither of them has cockpits. Your three zords," she pointed from Tyler to Adelaide, to Ivan, "have cockpits. Making you three the main bodies of any formation."

"Kinda like how I'm not part of the Dino Spike?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes, exactly like that," Sasha nodded. "Anyway, can I see your energem?" she asked Tyler.

Tyler handed her the red energem and Sasha carried it back to the transmitter. She just wanted to be 100% sure that it was fixed.

"How did you manage to fix it, Sir Tyler?" Ivan asked, eagerly wanting to hear the whole story.

"Well, after the lava pool failed, I figured I needed to go hotter so I dug down to the centre of the Earth to get to the mantle," Tyler explained. "But then the Earth started to rumble. For a while, I thought the volcano was going to explode. I knew I was running out of time, I had to act fast, and the heat was almost unbearable. I pulled myself along the burning shelf, dipped my energem into the lava, and boom! All fixed."

"Ooh!" Koda breathed.

"Ah, hark, tell me more, please," Ivan begged. "What did it like down there?"

Tyler grinned and reached into his back pocket. "Ooh, Sir Ivan, I'm glad you asked," he said, pulling out his phone. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

Ivan gasped and gathered around with Koda.

"Is that… lava?" Ivan asked, pointing at the river of fire above Tyler's head.

"Yep, sure is," Tyler nodded.

"You took a _selfie?!_ " Shelby scoffed, peering over Tyler's shoulder.

"I don't understand how he survived the heat," Riley said. "It's impossible for a human to survive in those temperatures."

"A normal human, maybe," Sasha said, returning. She handed Tyler his energem back. "You guys aren't exactly normal right now, are you?"

"Special energem power?" Adelaide asked, sitting cross-legged on top of the table.

Sasha nodded.

"But what creature can survive inside of a volcano?" Riley asked. "Surely, no animal can survive those temperatures."

"I find it amusing, Genius, that you think volcanoes can only be created on land," Sasha said.

Adelaide cocked her head to the side. "There are other volcanoes?" she asked.

"There are such things as underwater volcanoes," Sasha said. "You'd be surprised how many different species of shark live in, and around, these types."

"I hate sharks," Adelaide shivered.

"Sharks are awesome," said Chase.

Adelaide glared at him.

Sasha rolled her eyes, smiled, and walked back to her workstation.

"Tyler," James Navarro said, walking into the base with Rusty and Keeper. Seeing as Rusty knew their secret, the Rangers didn't feel it necessary to hide their Ranger base from him.

"Hey, Dad," Tyler smiled, walking over to his father. He paused when he noticed the backpack slung over his dad's shoulder. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

James sighed, sorrowfully. "Keeper and I have been talking. We both feel that my geology skills should be put to better use. The search for the silver and crimson Energems is what I need to focus on now."

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" Tyler asked, unable to understand why his father would leave after only now being reunited.

"Someone very wise recent reminded me that this is about much more than you and me," James said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "We have the whole world to think about right now."

"Yeah, I know, but… but, Dad, I need you," Tyler said, stammering slightly.

"I've seen you in action, and I hate to admit it, but you're not eight years old anymore," James admitted. "Trust me, you've proven you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you," Tyler said, smiling.

James nodded and opened his arms. "Come here," he said, embracing his son tightly.

The team smiled as they watched the interaction.

Adelaide looked over her shoulder at Sasha and grinned.

Sasha winked in return.

"I know it's not the centre of the Earth," Tyler said, digging out his phone again as he and his father parted. He opened his camera app and held it up. "But this one means more."

James chuckled and, with his arm around his son, smiled as Tyler snapped a picture.


	7. Riches and Rags

Adelaide laughed as Philip caught her hand and spun her around. "I have to get to work," she said, as he pulled her to her.

"Five more minutes," Philip said, smiling.

"Sasha's going to come looking for me."

"Two more minutes," Philip bargained.

"I was late yesterday too, Kendall won't be impressed."

"One more minute."

Adelaide laughed and tilted her head back so that she was looking up into Philip's face. "You have work too," she said.

"But I miss you."

"You'll see me later," Adelaide said. She didn't really want to be at work and would've happily spent the entire day with Philip, but his work was ten times more important than anything they could've been doing, which meant that he needed to go.

Philip kissed her forehead. "How about lunch?" he asked. "My treat."

"If you promise to let me go do my shift, first."

"I miss you already," Philip said as he released her from his grasp and turned back to his car.

Adelaide bit the inside of her cheek, and then run forward. "Hey," she said, winding her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

When they parted, Philip grinned. He then leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Oi, lovebirds, people are watching!"

Adelaide and Philip parted and looked up to see Sasha walking towards them with Ivan.

"I didn't know you had a date planned for today," Adelaide teased.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Aren't you meant to be working?" she asked.

"My shift doesn't start for another ten minutes. Where are you two going?" Adelaide asked.

"Chase and Tyler left in the middle of their shift," Sasha said. "Kendall tasked Ivan with the job of finding them, and he asked me to help."

"Ooh. So, a search and rescue mini date?" Adelaide said, grinning. "I'm not sure if I like it. I guess it depends on where you plan on searching for Chase and Tyler. A walk through the park sounds romantic."

Sasha closed her eyes and shook her head. "Get to work, brat," she said, ruffling her sister's hair as she and Ivan walked away.

"I love you!" Adelaide called.

"Love you, too," Sasha said, turning to wave before she and Ivan disappeared.

Adelaide giggled and turned to Philip. "What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Philip said, shaking his head. He kissed her again and then stepped into his car. "I'll see you for lunch."

"Okay. Bye!" Adelaide waved as the car pulled away from the edge, and disappeared down the road. Once it was out of sight, she turned and run into the museum.

~X~

Trying to push Adelaide's words from her mind, Sasha and Ivan walked through the park searching everywhere for Chase and Tyler. They had tried calling their cellphones, but each time they'd gone straight to voicemail.

"Chase, for the fourteenth time, answer your damn phone!" Sasha grumbled, shutting off her mobile and stuffing it in her pocket. She turned to Ivan to see him switching off his own. "I'm going to kill them."

"Can you do that, given they're bonded to an energem?" Ivan asked.

"I'll try," Sasha said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sasha turned to Ivan.

"You know, when Adelaide was small, she drew all over my father's Medal of Honour with permanent marker," Sasha said. "My dad was furious. But he didn't blame her, and he didn't punish her, either."

Ivan furrowed his brow. "A Medal of Honour?" he asked, curiously.

"It's the highest award for valour in action against an enemy force which can be bestowed upon an individual serving in the Armed Services," Sasha explained.

"And Adelaide destroyed it?"

"Accidentally," Sasha said, nodding. She folded her arms over her stomach and continued walking. "My father was polishing his medals. He had put the Medal of Honour down while he sorted the rest of them out, and Adelaide was drawing and colouring on the table. She picked the Medal up and started drawing on it with black ink."

Ivan sighed. "She was just a child," he said. "She didn't know any better."

"And neither did you," said Sasha. "You weren't to know that Kendall was hosting a new exhibit, or that the Suit of Honour was a priceless artefact."

"But I still destroyed it," Ivan said. "I'm still indebted to Mr. Smith."

"We'll figure out a way to get you out of that debt."

"You shouldn't have too," said Ivan, shaking his head. "It was my foolish mistake."

"You're far from a fool," Sasha soothed, her hand on his arm. "And I want to help you."

"Thank you," Ivan said, inclining his head as he met her gaze.

Sasha smiled brightly.

"Hey, look, there's another one!"

"It's mine!"

"But I want it!"

Sasha and Ivan looked away from one another as the sound of Tyler and Chase's voices reached them. They spotted the two rangers running towards the trees at the end of the park.

"At least we found them," Sasha said.

"Indeed," Ivan agreed.

Sasha broke into a run, calling for Tyler and Chase as they disappeared into the trees.

"Not so fast!"

Sasha gasped and skidded to a halt as Fury landed in her path. She ducked as he swung his sword through the air, after spinning around to face her and Ivan.

"So we meet again, human," Fury said, staring down at Sasha.

Reaching her side, Ivan pulled Sasha behind him.

"I'll deal with your thickheaded friends later," Fury said, pointing his sword at Ivan. "But first, you and I have an old score to settle."

"You should see what happened to the last dummy that got in my way," Ivan said, reaching for a dino charger. He glanced back at Sasha and nodded, once.

Catching his train of thought, Sasha dashed into the trees on the edge of the clearing and continued her search for Tyler and Chase. If she could find them then they could help Ivan against Fury.

 **~X~**

Tyler chuckled as he lifted a handful of gold coins from the ground.

"Some coins!" Chase cheered, picking up a second handful. "He went this way!" he gasped, looking ahead.

Tyler run over, knocking into Chase, and looking down the path. "I want that treasure!" he said.

"Not if I find it first!" Chase declared. He shoved Tyler aside, and runoff.

Tyler run after him.

They both stopped as Sasha run out of the trees, straight into their path. "Hold it right there, you two," she said, folding her arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be working at the cafe, not frolicking in the woods."

"We're treasure hunting," Tyler said.

"I don't care!" Sasha said, shaking her head. "You can treasure hunt after work."

Tyler and Chase pouted.

"But…"

"No buts," said Sasha. "Now, before we head back to the museum, Ivan needs your help. He's fighting Fury."

Tyler and Chase exchanged looks and looked back to Sasha. They wanted to find more gold coins, but if Ivan was fighting Fury they needed to help.

"Maybe Fury knows where the treasure is," Tyler suggested.

Chase's eyes widened and he turned around, running back down the path.

"It was my idea!" Tyler shouted, running after him.

Sasha sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and followed them. She reached the fight just as Tyler morphed into his battle mode, and fired a shot at Fury with his T-Rex Super Morph Blaster.

"Curse you, Red Ranger!" Fury roared. "I'll be back!" he swung his sword at the ground and disappeared in an explosion of lightning.

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, that's right, run away you cowardly lion!" he called.

Sasha sighed in relief and walked out of the trees. "Are you okay?" she asked Ivan.

"Are you?" Ivan asked, demorphing.

"Yes. Now, to deal with you two," Sasha said, turning to Chase and Tyler. She paused as she saw them on their knees in the grass.

Ivan followed her gaze and furrowed his brow. "I say, what on earth are you doing?" he asked.

"Collecting gold coins," Tyler answered.

"Ah. You want to pay off my two million dollar debt," Ivan said. He then shook his head. "No. A knight of Zandar would not use monster's gold to repay a debt. But maybe I know where there is some gold I can use."

Sasha turned quickly to the knight. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'll meet you at the museum," Ivan said, stumbling back. "And, thank you."

"Ivan!" Sasha called.

Ivan paid her no heed as he run off.

Sasha sighed and looked back at Tyler and Chase. "Great," she grumbled. "Alright, you two, let's go!"

 **~X~**

Adelaide pouted as she tagged the estimated value of a Dimetro tooth at $3,000. "I can't believe the museum is even considering selling these," she whined. "I found this on my first dig!"

"We have no choice," Kendall said from the other side of the room. "Just keep counting, Six trilobite fossils," she added to Riley as he added it to the already totalled amount.

The trap door opened and Chase slid into the base, followed closely by Tyler, and finally Sasha.

"Found them!" Sasha sighed in relief.

"Where were they?" Kendall asked.

"At the park treasure hunting."

"You went treasure hunting without me?" Adelaide asked running over to Chase. She stopped short as she noticed the bulge in his hoodie. "What you got there?" she asked.

Chase's eyes widened in excitement and he dug his fist into his pocket. "Coins!" he said, pulling out a handful of gold coins.

"Where did you find them?"

"In the woods," said Tyler. "We wanted to go look for the treasure chest, but Sasha wouldn't let us."

Adelaide looked at her sister.

Sasha shook her head. "It's monster's gold," she said. "I think they're under some kind of spell."

"Let me see one of those coins," said Kendall, walking over to Chase. She took one of his coins using tweezers and carried it across to her workstation.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ivan?" Sasha asked, noticing the Knight's non-attendance.

"I thought he was with you?" Shelby asked.

"He was, and then he run off."

"He left in the middle of your date?" Adelaide asked. "That's not good - oh! Speaking of date! I have to meet Philip."

"You have a date with the Prince?" Riley asked.

Adelaide nodded and checked her phone. "He asked me to join him for lunch," she said. "I don't know if it's a date or not, but it sounded like one."

Sasha and Shelby exchanged grins.

"What?" Adelaide asked.

"You're so naive," Shelby said, shaking her head. "Breakfast is not a date. Lunch and Dinner are."

"Oh," said Adelaide, looking at her phone. "Do you think he forgot? It's gone lunchtime, and I haven't heard from him. Should I call him?"

Sasha shook her head. "You could," she said.

Adelaide bit the inside of her cheek and quickly messaged Philip.

"That's it. The coins are encoded," Kendall explained. "When you touch one of them it activates the part of the brain that makes a person greedy."

Tyler snorted. "It's a good thing the coins didn't affect us," he said.

"Greedy." Chase scoffed. "That's so terrible."

"Yeah, right," Riley said, shaking his head.

Adelaide looked up as the trapdoor opened for the second time and Ivan slid into view.

"Alas, I was unable to secure the two million dollars," Ivan sighed, letting his energem soar over to the crystal beds. He paused as he noticed several displays all over the base. "What is all this about?" he asked.

"These are the pieces the museum can spare," Shelby answered. "We need them to pay back Mr. Smith."

"But you can't sell them," Ivan gasped. "These fossils are the heart and soul of the museum."

"Doesn't matter, because even after selling them, we'd still be short," Kendall said, sadly. "I'm afraid we're going to have to face it. The museum is lost."

Sasha heaved a sigh and looked around at Ivan. "I told you, it's not your fault," she said.

"And you were wrong, my lady, this is all my fault," Ivan sighed.

"What if we get more gold coins?" Koda suggested.

"Yeah. We have to go stop the monster anyway," Shelby agreed.

Sasha and Kendall hesitated,

"Why not?" Riley asked. "At least the gold's going to be going toward a good cause.2

"They've got a point," Kendall told Sasha.

Sasha bit the inside of her lip and shrugged. "Okay," she said, sounding unsure. "It's definitely worth a shot."

"Tyler, Chase, you need to lead these guys back to where the monster's treasure is," Kendall said, turning to the infected Rangers.

Instinctively, Chase and Tyler pulled their coins towards them.

"Don't worry," Sasha assured them. "Kendall and I won't let anyone touch your gold coins."

Chase and Tyler exchanged looks and then nodded.

"Let's go," said Tyler, standing.

Chase stood and followed his lead, as the others hurried after them.

Sasha grabbed Ivan's arm as he passed her. "You said that you had money somewhere. What did you mean?"

"Many years ago, I was given a gold bar by King George, I put it away in the bank of Zandar for safe keeping, and as far as I know, it's still there," Ivan explained. "But I have no idea how to get it back."

"I may know," said Sasha, letting him go. "Good luck." She turned away from the Knight, taking out her phone and firing off a quick text message.

 **~X~**

The team followed Chase and Tyler through the woods until they reached a clearing.

"Wait. The trail splits into two," said Chase, stopping short.

"Maybe there are two treasures!" Tyler said, excitedly.

"Or maybe they're both traps," Riley said.

"Well, you can stand here if you want, I'm gonna get that treasure," said Chase. He knelt and scooped up two handfuls of gold coins.

"Not if I get it first!" Tyler shouted, running ahead.

"Wait!" Chase called, running after him.

The team hesitated.

Shelby groaned and turned to Ivan and Koda. "You two follow them," she said. "Adelaide, Riley, and I'll take this trail."

Ivan nodded and followed after Chase and Tyler with Koda.

"Let's go," said Riley, leading the two girls' down the second trail. They stopped after they reached a container yard, and looked around.

"The trail stopped," Adelaide said, looking down at the glittering coins on the floor. "But I don't see any treasures."

A high pitched giggle caused the three of them to look around. "You fell into my trap, Rangers," the monster said, jumping up and down excitedly. "This fight is going to be golden!" He swooped forward, slashing at the three rangers with his staff, but never hit one of them as they jumped, dived, and flipped aside.

Regrouping, the three Rangers reached for their morphers.

"Dino Chargers, ready! Unleash the power!"

"Ready when you are!" Riley said, holding up his sabre. He run forward, leaving Shelby and Adelaide to follow him.

Jumping over their friend, the two girls' planted similar kicks into Gold Digger's chest, leaving Riley free reign to attack with his sabre.

"Back off, you colourful creeps!" Spell Digger yelled, blocking them with his wings. He pushed up and flipped them over.

Adelaide jumped back to her feet and aimed a punch for Spell Digger's head. "You look so familiar!" she said. "Why do you look familiar!"

Spell Digger laughed, turned toe and fled into the woods. "If you want to know the answers, Ranger, then follow me," he taunted.

Adelaide growled and run after him. Riley and Shelby keeping pace next to her.

"Give me your best shot!" Spell Digger teased, stopping short as the three Rangers blocked his path.

"Energise!" the trio yelled, firing their morphers.

"Then I'll steal it!"

The golden chamber on Spell Digger's chest opened and absorbed their power.

"Now I remember you!" Adelaide yelled. "You're part of that crow that put my best friend under a spell!"

Spell Digger laughed. "Took you long enough!" he said.

"He's another hybrid!" Shelby guessed.

"Spell Binder and Gold Digger!" Riley realised.

Adelaide clenched her morph blaster tightly. "The one thing he doesn't have of Spell Binder is that annoying cloak," she said. "Or Gold Digger's slabs!"

"I guess that's a good thing," said Shelby.

"Call the others," said Riley to Shelby. "Ade and I'll hold him off."

Shelby nodded and reached for her dino com.

"Ready, Ade?"

"Ready!"

The two reached for a second dino charger and loaded them into their morphers.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" they shouted, firing two more rounds at Spell Digger. Again, he absorbed their attack and laughed.

"That tickles!"

Suddenly the ground around him exploded, and the others arrived. Fully morphed.

"We're here, guys," said Chase, running over to Adelaide.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," said Riley.

"Is that?" Chase asked.

Adelaide nodded.

"Seven of you?" Spell Digger gasped, stumbling in alarm. He paused and then grinned. "Jackpot."

"Let's clip this bird's wings!" Tyler shouted, leading the team into battle.

"You're the birdbrains!" Spell Digger laughed, avoiding all hits.

"Blast him!" Tyler ordered.

Shelby nodded. "You got!" she said, firing up her morpher along with Chase and Koda.

"It's not going to work!" Adelaide shouted. "He's just absorbing everything!"

The three attacks disappeared into Spell Digger's chest. The chamber glowed a bright white with a hint of purple, and then the wind started to pick up.

"First it was your powers, now it's you!" Spell Digger laughed. "There's plenty of room for all of you!"

Adelaide felt her feet being pulled out from under her as she became caught in the strong currents.

"We gotta move or we'll be pulled in!" Tyler called over the raging winds. With a powerful thrust, he managed to dive aside, pushing Riley and Shelby along with him.

"Chase!" Adelaide cried as the winds overturned her, and started to pull her along the ground.

Chase dove forward and caught her hand. "I got you!" he said, pulling her into his arms.

"And now it's got you!" Adelaide whined as she felt Chase slide forward.

"We have to help them!" Shelby called to Tyler.

Tyler nodded and held up three chargers. "T-Rex Super Charge Tri-Ankylo Formation!" he yelled. Once morphed into his battle mode, Tyler run in front of his friends and allowed the wind to pull him forward. He soared through the air at Spell Digger and smashed the Ankylo-hammer into his chest, destroying the pendant for the second time.

The wind disappeared allowing Adelaide to slump against Chase's chest. "That wasn't fun," she whined.

"I don't recommend we do it again," Chase agreed.

"You'll pay for that!" Spell Digger growled.

"Not if I destroy you first!" Tyler swore. "T-Rex Super Charge Blast, Final Strike!" He raced forward, slamming the Tricera Drill into Spell Digger.

"This crown's going down!" Spell Binder yelled before he exploded.

As Spell Binder was destroyed, Chase and Tyler fell to their knees. Each one holding his head and groaning.

"Chase?" Adelaide asked, falling to her knees beside him.

Chase blinked and demorphed. "Ade, what's going on?" he asked. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking," said Riley, demorphing. "Those coins made you greedy."

"I guess even Power Rangers can be tempted," said Tyler. He demorphed and picked up a handful of coins. They seemed to have lost their influences now that Spell Binder had been destroyed. "So, Ivan," he looked back at the gold Ranger. "Are you ready to pay off your debt to Mr. Smith?"

Ivan sighed and fell to his knees. "This gold once so evil, will finally do some good," he said, holding up two handfuls.

Adelaide frowned as the coins shimmered and started to disappear. "Hey, what's happening?" she asked.

"The coins are disappearing," Shelby gasped.

"These things are trickier than Leprechaun gold!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"What we do now?" Koda asked.

Ivan sighed and buried his face in his hands.

There was nothing they could do now, except hand the museum over to Mr. Smith.

 **~X~**

When the Rangers returned to the museum, they found Kendall in waiting for them in the cafe. She looked glum, and given the state of things, no one could blame her.

"Where's Sasha?" Adelaide asked.

"She said she had to get something," Kendall answered. "She didn't tell me what, and she was gone before I could ask."

Adelaide frowned and jumped up onto the bar as the others mulled around. Tyler and Riley sank into chairs opposite Kendall, Koda and Shelby sat on bar stools, Chase leaned against the bar beside Adelaide, and Ivan leaned on the back of a chair, his back to the door.

"How long do we have left?" Adelaide asked.

"He should be here any second," Kendall said without looking up. As if to prove her right, the sound of footsteps caused the team to look around. They each sunk lower in their seats as Mr. Smith and his secretary entered the cafe.

"It's time," Mr. Smith said, breathing in deeply. "Pay up, or get out."

"Mr. Smith," Ivan said, approaching the old man. "I implore you if you could see it in your heart to be generous?"

"Generous? Why should I be generous?" Mr. Smith asked. "Everybody wants something, and I want my two million."

"Fine then, you'll have it."

The team looked up as Philip and Sasha walked into the base together.

"Prince Philip," Ivan said. "Sasha?"

"What's going on?" Adelaide asked, as equally confused as Ivan.

"Ivan, you said you put a bar of gold away in the bank of Zandar," said Sasha, "and I knew that we couldn't access that bank here in Amber Beach. But I knew someone who could," she nodded at Philip. "So while you were out, I made a call. After which, I got a call… in which, you and I are going to have words, Ivan."

Ivan gulped and his ears turned a tinge of pink. He could only imagine what call she had received, especially if it had something to do with him. "It was a wee misunderstanding," he defended, weakly.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it was," Sasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I'll fill you in later," Sasha said. "Anyway, Prince Philip was able to access the bank of Zandar, and get your money. That gold bar has been collecting interest and growing in value for the last eight-hundred years."

"That's just over two million dollars," Kendall gasped, quickly adding up the amount on her iPad.

Ivan gasped as Philip produced a cheque from inside his jacket, and presented it to the knight. With his salvation in hand, Ivan turned to Mr. Smith. "My debt with you is settled," he said, handing over the piece of paper.

"Yeah!" the team cheered.

Adelaide giggled as Chase pulled her down from the bar, and hugged her. He then set her down on her feet, allowing her to run around to Sasha and Philip. She hugged her sister first and then fell into Philip's embrace.

"Thank you," Kendall said, hugging Sasha.

"This is my home too," Sasha said.

"Why would you do this?" Mr. Smith asked Ivan. "You could just let me have the museum, and you'd be rich."

"Well, that would cost the community this fine museum," Ivan answered. "And then, Sir, we would all be poorer."

"You would be that generous and get nothing in return?" Mr. Smith asked. He seemed to be finding it difficult to understand why Ivan would be so kind.

"Honest, my good Sir has its own rewards," Ivan said.

Mr. Smith met his secretary's gaze, considered her for a moment, and then nodded at Ivan. "Indeed it does," he said.

As Mr. Smith turned to leave, Ivan turned back to his friends. His gaze sought out Sasha and he approached her. "Thank you," he said, bowing at the waist.

"You're the one who gave me the idea," Sasha said, shaking her head. "And he did all the work," she added, pointing to Philip. "You should really be thanking him."

"I just did what I was asked," Philip said. "Nothing special."

"You still helped save the day," Adelaide said, tilting her head back to look at him. "They could never have done it without you."

Philip smiled and kissed her forehead.

Adelaide smiled and pulled him closer, burying her face into his shirt.

"Nonetheless," Ivan said, redirecting his attention back to Sasha. "None of this would've happened without you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Whoever said chivalry is dead, was clearly wrong," Shelby teased.

Adelaide giggled.

Sasha and Ivan blushed, both trying desperately to block out the girls'.

* * *

 **Okay, so this was pretty much an Ivan/Sasha centric chapter… but I don't care because it turned out to be so darn cute!**


	8. Gone Fishin'

"Hold the pole there and here," said Matt Griffin as he showed Adelaide how to hold a fishing rod securely. He had come to town for the weekend to meet Riley's friends and see his younger brother, and his idea of a good trip was to go fishing.

Adelaide did as she was told and tightly squeezed the rod.

"Loosen your grip just a tad," Matt instructed.

"Sorry," Adelaide apologised.

Matt chuckled. "You aren't the first person to have done that," he said. "But you want to be able to move the rod in your hands when you pull it back over your shoulder."

"So soft and subtle, not hard and heavy?"

"Yeah, just like that."

Adelaide grinned and softly rotated the fishing rod in her hands as she pulled it over her right shoulder. "Now what?" she asked.

"A small twist of your wrist," Matt rotated her hand, "and let it fly." He pushed her hand forward, pulling the rod back over her shoulder. "Release the line…"

Releasing the line, Adelaide grinned as her wire arched into the air and landed with a soft _plop_ in the water.

"Nice!" Matt grinned.

Adelaide giggled and bounced up and down happily.

"Oh! Oh! I got a nibble!" Chase yelled, excitedly from down the bank. Adelaide turned to see what he had caught and giggled again as he pulled free a manky old boot.

Hearing her laugh, Chase shot Adelaide a playful annoyed look and stuck his tongue out for good measure.

"Lunch!" Koda suddenly shouted. He had stripped down to his shorts only and waded out into the lake. He pulled his hand from the flowing waters and held a wriggling fish by its tail. "And Dinner!" he added, pulling another fish out by its head.

Riley dropped his fishing rod and pulled a tape measure from inside his pocket. "Bring 'em over," he called. "I got to measure 'em."

"Why?" Adelaide asked.

"To see who catches the biggest fish," said Riley, walking away.

Adelaide frowned and turned to Matt. "Isn't keeping them out of the water for too long cruel?" she asked.

"That's why we're not fishing to keep them," Matt said. He felt a tug on his line and looked out, quickly reeling in his catch.

Adelaide watched with wide eyes as Matt pulled a huge trout from the lake. "Wow! That's way bigger than Koda's pair," she said.

"You think?" Matt asked.

"Huh-uh," Adelaide nodded.

Matt held the fish in both hands as it struggled to return to its watery home.

"Can you put it back now?" Adelaide asked. "It looks like it can't breathe."

"Okay," Matt said. He looked down at the fish and approached the edge of the lake. "Sorry, bud, but we just wanted to meet you."

"Not so fast," Riley called, returning with the tape measure. "We got to measure it first, bro." He stopped short as Matt let go of the fish and watched it swim away. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Did you not hear me? We have to figure out who catches the biggest fish. That's the whole point."

Adelaide frowned. "But he couldn't breathe," she said. "If we had kept him out any longer he could've died."

"A few seconds longer wouldn't have hurt," Riley protested. "I just needed a quick measure."

"A few seconds for you is life or death to an animal that breathes water," Adelaide argued.

Riley opened his mouth to return fire when Matt interrupted.

"Relax, Riley," said Matt. "I didn't invite you and your friends out here to have a big competition. Just chill out and have fun. Okay?"

Riley scoffed and walked away. "Fine!" he called over his shoulder.

"I think we upset him," Adelaide said, looking sad.

"He'll be okay," Matt promised. "Come on. I want to see you catch a fish."

Adelaide bit her lip and turned back to her rod. Matt had shown her out to cast out and reel in, and now all she needed to do was hook something. "Okay," she said, hooking the line over her shoulder and casting it into the lake.

"Perfect score," Matt encouraged.

Adelaide grinned and soon enough felt a sharp tug on her rod. "Oh! I got something!" she squealed.

 **~X~**

Back at the dino lab, Tyler opened his phone to reveal the picture Shelby had just sent him. It was of Koda holding two fish in his hands. "Nice catch!" he laughed.

"Call that a fish?" Ivan asked. "Back in my day, a fish could eat an entire ship."

"They're fishing for trout, not whales," Tyler said. "I kind of wish we'd gone with them."

"You had the chance," Sasha said, walking past. "I told you that Kendall and I had it covered here."

"But my dad…"

"Would you rather be stuck fishing with your dad, or here doing nothing?" Sasha asked. "I know which I would have chosen."

Tyler looked considerate.

"There's still time, you know," Sasha added. "The others aren't going to be back for a while. You could still join them."

"Maybe," said Tyler. He looked around as the doors at the back of the lab opened and Prince Philip, as well as his father and Rusty, walked in. James had returned a few hours ago after failing to locate the silver energem.

"Thank you," said Philip. He was on the phone. "Please keep it confidential." He hung up his call and looked around at those present. "The Zandarian Science Academy have just informed me they've found no trace of the silver or crimson Energems. They've searched the entire Earth."

Kendall sighed looking exasperated. "If the Energems are not on Earth, where can they be?" she asked.

"Space?" Sasha asked. She paused as silence fell in the lab and everyone turned to look at her. "What? Oh, come on, don't tell me I'm the only one thinking that?"

"Nah, I was too," Rusty agreed.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"All Energems crashed onto Earth, how can the silver one have made it back into space?" Tyler asked.

Sasha shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine on that frontier," she said. "But we also don't know what happened in the space between the end of the dinosaurs and the 21st century. For all we know, there could be other species of alien out there. How do we know that one of them didn't land on earth during the ice age and find the gem? They could've taken it back to their planet or something."

"How long have you been working on that theory?" Tyler asked. Sasha's explanation sounded too thought out to be an on-the-spot suggestion.

"I had the initial thought when I was searching for the crimson Energem," Sasha answered. "But the basis can be applied to the silver one too."

"Well, we can't find the silver one on Earth," said Ivan. "Could there be a chance it's in space?"

"There's a chance it could anywhere," said Kendall.

"The only problem is if the gems are in space, how far away are they? I mean, we can search the vicinity of our solar system. But if they're outside the Milky Way then we're screwed."

"Sentai Six?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think Sentai Six is inside our solar system," said Sasha.

"It's been destroyed, so for all we know, it could've been."

Sasha shook her head. "Science proves that we have eight, nine if you include Pluto, planets in our solar system. Not one of them was classified as Sentai Six," she said.

"You think it was in another galaxy?"

"Do we know of any other galaxies aside from our own?" Rusty asked.

"There's the Andromeda galaxy," Kendall said.

"The M33, also known as the Triangulum Galaxy," Sasha added.

"There's also the Antennae Galaxies."

"All of which could have different life forms within," Sasha said, nodding. "Either one of them could house the Crimson and Silver Energems."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Don't they have days off in these other galaxies?" Rusty wondered.

"I don't think Heckyl knows the definition of the term 'day off'," said Sasha.

"That's probably true," Kendall agreed. "But it's not Heckyl."

"Then what is it?" James asked.

Kendall shook her head. "I don't know. It looks like a small object entering our atmosphere," she said.

"Let me guess, it's on a collision course with Amber Beach," said Sasha.

"According to the trajectory, yeah," Kendall nodded.

Sasha shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Amber Beach is a beacon for alien invaders," she said. "You guys go, Rusty and I'll stay here and monitor the city. If Heckyl or Snide learn about this, you can guarantee there'll be a monster attack."

Kendall and Tyler nodded, before leaving the lab with Philip, James, and Ivan in tow.

 **~X~**

"Okay, guys, let me show you how a pro does it," Riley said. He stood opposite an empty can and held his fishing rod in hand. The trick was to get the bait as close to the can as possible in order to win. He tossed the line over his shoulder, and then flicked it towards the tin. It hit the grass and Riley grinned. "Hey, I think that's a new record! Sorry, bro, but you don't stand a chance against me."

Adelaide looked at Matt and he winked in return.

"My turn," said Koda, taking Riley's place. He held the rod stiffly in his hands and then threw the rod through the air. It sailed over the tin and hit the ground near the trees. "Did I win?" he asked,

"Not exactly," Matt said, gently as he took Koda's spot. "Okay. I'll give it a shot." He lined up the tin accordingly as Koda rejoined Chase, Shelby, and Adelaide on the sidelines.

"Oh! My lucky hat!" Chase exclaimed as Matt's hook caught the rim of the hat and pulled it from Chase's head. It sailed through the air and landed on the tin, covering it completely.

Adelaide cheered.

"Doesn't count," Riley protested. "You didn't mean to hook his hat."

"So what?" Matt asked, reeling in his line.

"So what? This game is about skill, not luck," Riley explained.

"It's about having fun, not competing," Matt corrected.

"Competing is fun!"

"You mean, was fun," said Matt as he walked past Riley.

Riley frowned and followed him. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Going on in the boat, away from my little brother," Matt said, picking up his bait box and looking around in confusion. "Has anyone seen my worms?"

Koda took a plastic container from Chase and Shelby. "Yeah, here you worms," he said, handing it to Matt.

Chase and Shelby's eyes widened before they spat out the worms they'd just shovelled into their mouths.

"Worms!" Shelby screeched. "We thought they were noodles."

"Noodles don't move," Adelaide said, laughing.

Chase glared at his best friend as he desperately tried to remove the worms from his mouth. "Get it out!" he whined, raking his fingers across his tongue.

 **~X~**

Sasha looked up from the computer as the team returned. "Is that what collided with us?" she asked, noticing the pod in Tyler's arms.

"Yeah, it's a message from the Silver Ranger," Kendall said. "Looks like your theory was right."

"No way?" Sasha asked, looking gleeful.

Tyler nodded.

Sasha grinned triumphantly.

"Well, we don't know how the silver Energem found its way into space, just that it did," said James. "So your entire theory wasn't proven. We still don't know how it got up there."

"Obviously it wasn't human intervention," Sasha said. "An alien species had to have come to earth between now and the dinosaur extinction in order to find, procure, and bond to the silver energem. It can't be a human, we can't survive in space for a long period of time."

"She's right," Tyler agreed. "And we know aliens exist. But, it begs the question, what alien species are we looking for?"

Sasha looked at Kendall. "I'll go get Keeper," she said, walking off to Koda's cave. She returned minutes later with the alien mentor in tow.

"There are a number of alien species out there that would do anything for an Energem," Keeper said. "They are vastly known through the universe, and are converted for the powers alone."

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down," said Sasha. "Are there any species in particular that you know of that could've travelled all this way? They may not necessarily have known the Energems were on Earth, but if they found out that Sledge, a notorious intergalactic bounty hunter was here then it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Keeper shook his head. "Like I said, they were vastly known and coveted by many species," he said.

Sasha sighed and rubbed her head. "Great, just what we need," she said, turning to Kendall. "Another intergalactic needle in a haystack. I hope finding the Crimson Energem isn't going to be this difficult."

"Maybe we get lucky," said Kendall, observing the message pod.

"When have we ever been lucky?"

"Have you found the location of the Titano Zord?" James asked.

Kendall straightened up and shook her head. "The attack completely destroyed the memory drive," she explained. "We have no way of knowing where the Zord is."

"Couldn't we send a message to the Silver Ranger?" Tyler suggested.

"Perhaps. I'm trying to isolate the broadcast frequency now," Kendall said, hopefully.

"If we can't reach the silver Ranger, we'll never find the Titano Zord," said Philip, looking dismally around at the others.

 **~X~**

Adelaide laughed as Chase run after her along the shore. They had just finished cleaning up the campsite while Shelby, Riley, and Koda put everything away inside Tyler's jeep and Matt's car.

"Gotcha!" Chase announced, wrapping his arms around her waist, hoisted her into the air, and spun her around. He then set her back on her feet as she pulled away from him.

"You're a dork," Adelaide said, catching her breath.

"But you love me."

Adelaide smiled and poked him in the stomach. "You're it!" she shouted, running off again.

Chase shook his head and followed her. They both stopped when they noticed Matt's boat floating near the shore, and quickly made their way over.

"Matt?" Adelaide called seeing the boat was empty. She looked around the area bit couldn't see Matt Griffin anywhere. She turned back to Chase. "Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chase said. He reached for his phone and quickly called Riley, asking him and the others to come back to the shoreline.

Two minutes after the call ended, they arrived.

"What is it? What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Look what we found," said Chase, pointing at the boat.

"That's Matt's boat," said Shelby, stunned.

Riley panicked and started to look around. "Where is he? Did you see him?" he asked, quickly.

Chase shook his head.

"Hey, look," Adelaide said, stepping into the boat and grabbing Matt's cowboy hat from under one of the seats. "He never goes anywhere without this."

Riley felt his breathing hitch and he looked out over the calm water of the lake. "Matt!" he called, his voice echoing in the air.

"Maybe we should split up?" Shelby suggested. "Cover more ground. He could've come ashore someplace else and got lost?"

Adelaide and Chase shared a look and nodded. "Okay, you and Koda check down there," she pointed to the left. "Riley, Chase, and I'll check over here," she pointed to the right."

Shelby and Koda nodded and wandered off. They hadn't gone too far when Riley's phone jingled from his back pocket. He pulled it out and checked the ID. "It's him!" he announced, sounding relieved.

"Guys," Chase called, waving Shelby and Koda back over.

"Mat, where are you?" Riley asked as soon as he answered the call, putting it on speaker. "Are you okay?"

" _Yeah, I'm okay_."

"What happened?"

" _I was in the boat… then suddenly I was… I don't know, maybe hit by lightning."_

"Lightning?" Adelaide replied.

Koda suddenly stiffened and walked around his friends, sniffing the air. "Monsters," he said, spotting Fury and a new monster standing across the bank. The monster's fishing rod ignited with electricity as it struck the water.

"Lightning," Riley gasped. "They must've attacked Matt's boat!"

"We can't let them see us," said Shelby, pulling Adelaide back towards the tree line. "Come on!"

The boys followed.

" _I don't know where I am,"_ said Matt. " _I remember being knocked in the water and then woke up here. It's dark… and it's shaking."_ He fell quiet for a split second, but then added, _"There's something on the wall. Hang on, I'm sending a photo."_

Riley's phone beeped as the image came through.

"He found the Titano Zord!" Shelby gasped. "It must've saved him!"

"It's underwater?" Chase asked.

"Hang in there, Matt."

" _It's getting harder to breathe._ "

"Hey, slow breathes, Matt," Riley coached. "Remember what you told me. Just relax, okay?"

" _This is a little different, bro,"_ Matt replied, panicked.

Adelaide reached for her dino com and looked up at her friends. "I'm going to call Sasha," she said. "See if she can pick up the Titano Zord location or something."

The others nodded and Adelaide pulled away. Chase followed her.

"Sasha, you there?" Adelaide called, opening a link between her Dino Com and the lab.

 **~X~**

" _Sasha, you there?"_

Sasha looked around at her name and approached the computer. "Adelaide?" she asked, as her sister popped up on the screen. "Hey, how's the fish?"

" _It's a wonder they're not fried_ ," Adelaide said. " _There's a monster attacking the lake using electrodes. He already attacked Matt's boat and completely charred it."_

"Is Matt okay?"

" _For the most part. He was knocked into the water. But that's not even the freakiest part, he was saved by the Titano Zord."_

"Excuse me, pardon me, what?" Sasha asked, blinking.

" _Matt sent us an image of something inside the bunker. It was the Titano Zord emblem. I don't know how, but it saved him from the monsters attack."_

Sasha looked around at the others inside the base. "Did you all hear that?" she asked. "They found the Titano Zord."

"Where?" Tyler asked.

"At the lakeside. It saved Riley's brother from a monster's attack."

"It's underwater?" Rusty asked.

Sasha nodded. "Seems like it," she said. "Hey, are the monsters still there?" she asked her sister.

" _Yeah. I think they're trying to destroy it,"_ Adelaide answered. " _Matt's also running out of air. What are we going to do? We have to get him out!"_

"Alright, don't panic," Sasha said, reassuringly. "We'll get him out."

"She's right," Tyler agreed, leaning over Sasha's shoulder. "Ade, tell the others that we're on our way."

Adelaide nodded and disappeared from the screen.

"I'll create a Titano Charger and be right behind you," Kendall said, taking an empty charger and hooking it up to the transmitter.

 **~X~**

"Guys, we're here!" Tyler called, arriving at the lakeside with the others.

"Good timing," said Koda.

"Matt? You're not going to believe this, bro, but the Power Rangers are here to save you. They're going to come rescue you, okay?" said Riley. When Matt didn't respond he shared a panicked look with Adelaide. "Matt? Matt!"

Rocking back and forth on her feet, Adelaide stared fearfully at Riley. "Did he -?" she squeaked.

"His phone died," said Riley, checking the call. It had ended. "We got to move. Come on!" He rushed out from the trees and returned to the shoreline, the others followed.

"Zap, Zap!" Hookbeard laughed as he threw his line out again. The water sparkled with electrodes as sparks of electricity flickered across its surface.

Running towards the monster, Riley, Chase, and Adelaide fired their dino blasters, but the attacks were blocked by Poisandra and Wrench.

"Oh, no, you don't, Ranger's!" Poisandra cackled.

"You'll pay for this!" Riley said, breathing hard.

"In your dreams!" Wrench snapped.

"It's morphin' time! Dino Charger -"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

"Let's get 'em!" said Riley, leading the team into battle. He and Chase split off from the others and raced towards Wrench as he protected Hookbeard.

"Relax, Hookbeard's just destroying your Zord," Wrench said, blocking the two rangers.

"Yeah," Poisandra laughed, jumping over Adelaide's kick and using her axe to block Philip's sabre. "No extra Zord power for you!"

"Tyler, get Hookbeard!" Adelaide called, ducking under Poisandra's axe and rolling across the shoreline. She shot back to her feet and aimed a high kick at the walking lollipop's shoulder.

Poisandra growled and whipped around, raising her axe above her and slamming it down onto Adelaide again.

"Hey!" Adelaide squeaked, jumping back to avoid being hit.

"Adelaide!" Philip gasped, running to cover her. He pushed her back and fired his morpher onto Poisandra. She managed to block most of the blasts, but a well-aimed attack to her feet blew her into the air.

Adelaide sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Philip. "Thank you," she said.

Philip smiled beneath his helmet and then looked around as colourful bubbles attacked the monsters on the shoreline, including Wrench and Poisandra.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Adelaide giggled, pulling away and turning on the spot.

Philip chuckled as the other Rangers regrouped.

"I don't think it's monsters doing that," said Chase.

The ground started to shake and Adelaide tilted her head up, her eyes widening. "Um, guys, does anyone know how to swim?" she asked as a tidal wave towered over them.

"Come on!" Chase called, grabbing Ade around the middle and pulling her away from the shoreline. They run a short distance and then jumped, landing on the grass beside the others.

Adelaide pushed Chase off of her and rolled into a sitting position. She looked back to see the tidal wave completely submerge Poisandra and Wrench and giggled as they resurfaced.

"Let's get out of here!" Poisandra cried, struggling out of the water and running off. Wrench followed her.

"Hey, check it out!" Shelby said, pointing at the now empty lake.

Buried in the thick mud was the Titano Zord.

"Awesome!" Tyler grinned.

"With the water gone, Matt can breathe again!" Riley sighed in relief.

"We need to get him out," said Adelaide. "Hookbeard's still kicking." She pointed to where the monster stood with Fury.

Tyler nodded and turned to Keeper as he appeared beside the Rangers. He walked towards the edge of the shore and waved his staff. "Titano Zord, awaken!"

A shimmer of lights appeared in the sky as golden raindrops splattered against the Zord, awakening it from its 65 million year slumber.

"Soon, he will reactivate," Keeper informed the Rangers. He turned on the spot and disappeared.

Hookbeard growled and stalked towards the team. "If I can't destroy your Zord, I'll destroy you!" he said, stabbing his fishing rod at them.

"We'll see about that," Tyler responded, taking the lead. "Dino Charger, Ready! Activate! Super Charge, ready!"

"Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight!"

"Power Rangers Dino Supercharge!"

"I'm going to grind you into chum!" Hookbeard said, slamming his rod into the ground. "Time to tackle these small fish!" He raced forward.

"Take him down!"

As Tyler and the others rushed at Hookbeard, Adelaide caught Riley's arm and pointed at the rising Titano Zord. "The guys can handle Hookbeard," she said. "Let's go get Matt!"

Riley hesitated and then finally nodded. He caught Adelaide's hand and the two run towards the Titano Zord. "How do we get inside?" he asked.

"Maybe it's like our other Zords?" Adelaide asked. "We just jump straight in."

"Only after we activate them with our Dino Chargers," Riley reminded.

Adelaide bit her lip. "Oh yeah," she said. "Well, you're the genius, you tell…" she cut off as she turned to Riley only to find him gone. "Riley?" she asked, looking around. "Riley!"

"Adelaide, what is it?" Chase asked, breaking away from Hookbeard and running over to his best friend.

"Where's Riley? He was just right here!" Adelaide said, pointing to the spot where Chase now stood. "We were trying to figure out how to get into the Titano Zord without a Dino Charger, and when I looked back, he was gone."

Chase frowned and looked around. Riley couldn't have gone far. He would never have left Matt behind, or abandoned them during a battle. Besides, they would've seen him if he had run off. It was a fair distance, on either side, to the treeline, so he couldn't have reached them that quick.

" _Don't panic, you two,_ " Sasha called over the coms. " _Riley's fine. He's inside the Titano._ "

"How did he get in there?"

" _Same way Chase burned Singe, and you're protected against Fury._ "

Adelaide's eyes widened with excitement. "Riley's energem has the power to teleport?" she asked.

" _Seems like it."_

"Cool!" Adelaide laughed.

"Sweet!" Chase grinned.

" _Chase, Adelaide, there's nothing much you can do for Riley now,_ " said Sasha. " _Kendall's on her way down with the Titano Charger. Go help the others with Hookbeard._ "

Chase and Adelaide looked at each other and nodded. "Okay!" they said, running off to the others.

"Where's Riley?"

"Inside Titano," Adelaide answered. "The green energem has the power to teleport!"

"Seriously?" Shelby asked. "That's awesome!"

Tyler held up the victory charger. "Let's fillet this fish," he said. The others nodded and grouped around him. "Dino Victory charger, ready!"

"Good idea," said Ivan, reaching for his own charger. "Dino X-Charger, ready!"

"Combine!"

"Together!" the others said, placing their hands on top of Tyler's and Ivan's. "Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

As Tyler loaded both chargers into his supercharge morpher, the others fell into line behind him, each one holding the shoulder of the one before them.

"T-Rex Super Charge -"

"Victory Maximum, Final Strike!"

The power of eight dinosaurs collided with Hookbeard, causing him to explode.

" _Way to go, guys!_ " Sasha complimented. " _How's Titano doing?_ "

"He's up," said Chase. "But Riley's not back yet."

" _I know. We worked out that he activated his Energem by worrying about his brother, but now that he knows Matt is safe, he can't teleport them back out. Oh, Matt knows the secret by the way."_

Adelaide grinned. "It only seems fair," she said.

" _We'll discuss our poorly kept secret later. Kendall should be arriving any second with the Titano Charger._ "

"Great. Because we've got a bigger fish to fry!" said Tyler, pointing out a giant Hookbeard and two Spikeballs.

Hookbeard thrust his fishing rod at the Titano Zord and opened fire.

"No!" the team shouted.

"Riley! Matt!" Adelaide called, running towards the Zord. Chase caught her and pulled her back, just as the Titano Zord revealed itself to be fine.

Hookbeard snarled. "Still got some fight in ya?" he asked, squaring off against the Zord.

"Guys!" Kendall called as she finally arrived astride her Dino Cycle. She looked up at the Zord and breathed in amazement. "Oh! I can't believe my eyes, it's really the Titano Zord."

"Riley and Matt are trapped inside, and the monsters are still attacking!" said Adelaide, pulling away from Chase.

"Don't worry, the Titano Charger's ready," said Kendall. "But this Zord is very special. It needs all of our Dino Chargers to unlock its powers."

"What about Riley's?" Koda asked.

Kendall held up a spare Raptor Charger. "When Sasha told me Riley had activated his Energem's power, I grabbed this from the crystal beds," she explained.

The others nodded and turned back to the Titano Zord.

"Dino Chargers, ready!" they called, throwing the eleven chargers into the air. They locked and loaded into the Titano Zord, giving it power.

The Titano Zord roared and turned towards the shore. A beam of red light shone down from its head and deposited Matt and Riley on the shore.

"Riley!" the others called, running over. Sasha had already told them Matt knew their secret, so there was no point hiding who they were anymore.

Matt looked stunned as the nine other Rangers crowded around him.

"Don't do that again!" Adelaide said, poking Riley's shoulder. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Riley apologised.

"Ade?" Matt questioned.

Adelaide nodded and removed her helmet. "Hi," she grinned.

"Oh, wow! So, it's true," Matt laughed. "You are Power Rangers."

"Huh-uh!" Adelaide nodded. "Sorry, we didn't tell you sooner."

"I'm guessing if a monster hadn't have attacked today, you wouldn't have told me anyway?" Matt asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "It's safer that way," she said, quickly. "Not knowing protects you."

"It's okay. I don't blame you," said Matt. "I'm just glad to be alive."

"We're glad you're alive too."

"Guys, we still have Hookbeard to deal with," said Tyler, stepping forward. "Riley, are you okay to help or do you want to sit this one out?"

Riley looked from his friends to Matt. "I'll sit this one out," he said.

Tyler nodded and clapped Adelaide on the shoulder. "Let's go, Firefly," he teased, pulling her away by the arm.

"Don't call me that!" Adelaide whined. She tugged herself free from Tyler's grasp and put her helmet back on.

Tyler chuckled and turned to the others. "Okay, guys. It's time to throw back this rotten fish!" he said. "Dino Charger, ready!"

"Dino Drive, activate!"

Morphed into the battle gear, the Rangers took the Titano Zord and faced down Hookbeard.

"Dino Superdrive, activate!" Tyler called, summoning the extra power from his Dino Superdrive Sabre.

Shelby gasped and looked around in amazement. "The Titano Zord cockpit is amazing!" she grinned.

"And it feels so powerful!" Tyler agreed.

"Time for some laser spearfishing!" Hookbeard shouted. He fired his trident at the rangers, causing multiple explosions.

Titano roared and drew in the energy from the blasts, and shot them back at Hookbeard, and destroying one Spikeball in the process.

"It's using our Dino Chargers t make new moves!" Kendall gasped in amazement.

"I can't get up!" a Spikeball yelled, as he was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. The Titano Zord reared up and smashed the Spikeball beneath his feet.

"Woah! It controlled gravity to crush the Spikeball!" Adelaide said, pointing at the screen.

Hookbeard roared at the loss of his foot soldiers. "What is this?" he shouted. "A fish fry!"

"He's tough," said Tyler. "We need to amp things up."

"You've got me steamed," Hookbeard said.

"Activate Titano Charge Megazord!" the Rangers called, deciding to take their fight to the next level.

"Let's do this!" said Tyler, once the transformation was complete.

"You're no match for my spear!" Hookbeard shouted, charging forward. He slashed his spear several times against the Megazord's chest, but it had little effect.

Adelaide giggled at the look of confusion that spread over Hookbeard's face. "Not so tough now, are you?" she asked.

"Did I forget to sharpen it this morning?" Hookbeard wondered, checking the tip of his weapon. It was sharp to the touch.

"Get him!"

Lifting their sabres into the air, the Rangers commanded the Megazord to walk forward, while wielding its weapon into the air.

"It's time to give our Titano Axe a swing," said Tyler. They wielded the axe around, smashing it several times into Hookbeard, and sending him soaring backwards through the air.

Stumbling back to his feet, Hookbeard glared at the Rangers. "For that, I am going to destroy you, hook, line, and sinker!" he charged.

"Think again! Titano Axe!"

"Now what?"

"Dino Superdrive Sabre! Final Colossal Crush!"

Hookbeard yelled out as he was hit with everything the Rangers had to offer. "The tide has turned on me!" he cried, as energy rippled out from his body. He keeled over and exploded as he hit the ground.

"Monster Extinct!"

 **~X~**

Once back on solid ground, Adelaide run over to Matt and Riley as they waited near the still empty lake with Sasha, Rusty, and Keeper. "Can we talk about your worst kept secret now?" she asked Sasha.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I already had the conversation with Matt," she said. "While it's fun knowing the Rangers identities, it's also dangerous. He can't tell his mother about what he's seen today, not only will she worry about him being attacked, but she'll worry about Riley too."

"So, it's cool that he knows as long as he keeps it a secret?" Chase asked.

Sasha looked at Matt and nodded. "It's cool with me," she said.

"Yay!" Adelaide cheered. "Welcome to the Ranger family, Matt!" she added to the older Griffin brother.

Matt smiled and clapped Riley on the shoulder. The two walked away a little, talking amongst themselves as Chase, Shelby, and Koda walked back to Tyler's jeep, to finish packing away their stuff, and Adelaide stayed with Sasha and the others on the shoreline.

"Let the waters return," Keeper said, waving his staff and at the lake. Seconds later, it was shimmering once again with cool and calming water.

Adelaide grinned and looked up at Philip as he joined her, taking her hand in his.

"Now that we know the silver Energem is safe," Keeper said, turning to his friends. "It's time to move forward with our next task."

"Locating the crimson Energem," Sasha nodded. "Well, the science academy in Zandar hasn't found anything in Europe, I'm still waiting for my contacts to get back in touch, and I've run every test possibly known to us. We could be looking at another silver energem, here."

Kendall sighed.

"It could be bonded to someone though, right?" Rusty asked.

Sasha nodded. "In which case, just like James, they're choosing not to reveal themselves," she said. "We don't know the reasons why. Maybe they're protecting someone, or maybe they don't even know what is they have."

"Like Albert," Adelaide murmured. "He didn't know the significance of the Purple Energem, or that he was a Power Ranger."

Again, Sasha nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Philip asked.

"We keep searching," Sasha said. "But in the meantime, that doesn't mean we can't consider our final task."

"Defeating Heckyl," Ivan said.

The others nodded.

"Step one is finding his base," James said, thinking out loud. "I'm going to make that my next mission."

Tyler frowned and turned to his father.

"We're getting really close, Tyler," said James, turning his son. "Pretty soon they'll all be over, and we can be a family again."

Tyler smiled and wrapped his dad in a hug. "Be safe, Dad," he said, fisting bumping James as they pulled away. "I'm going to miss you. See you, Rusty!" he added, as his father and friend walked away.

As his father disappeared, Tyler turned to the others and stumbled as Adelaide collided with him, winding her arms around him in a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"You smiled!" Adelaide grinned, tilting her head and looking up at Tyler.

"Kinda hard not to around you, Firefly," Tyler teased.

Adelaide shoved Tyler into the water. He landed with a splash "I told you not to call me that!" she whined, retreating back to Philip's side.

Tyler grumbled as he pulled himself from the lake. "Brat!" he said, glaring playfully at Adelaide.

The others chuckled.


	9. Love at First Fight

"Silver Ranger, this is the Power Rangers, we need you to return to Planet Earth," Kendall said into a microphone. Her voice relayed over Sasha's computer and in turn fed into the satellite that broadcasted its frequency throughout Space.

"Resetting the satellite dishes to the next sector," Sasha said, punching in the second set of codes and aligning the satellites for another space quadrant. "And they're online now."

Adelaide looked away from Sasha and Kendall and focused her attention on the colouring book in front of her. It was a slow day at the Ranger base. The cafe wasn't open yet, neither was the museum, giving the Rangers the time they needed to trace and locate their elusive Silver Ranger.

"I would never have taken you for a colourist," Philip said, settling himself down beside Adelaide.

"I'm not," Adelaide replied, scribbling a section of the book in with a red pencil. "But I'm bored."

"Is that even possible?"

Adelaide giggled and looked up at him. "Yes, it is possible," she said. "I may be hyperactive at the best of times, but even I have an off day."

Philip smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I thought you were busy today?"

"I was but there were a few cancellations."

"There. Done."

Adelaide and Philip looked up as Chase put the finishing touches on a rocket ship he had been painting. It was a present for Kaylee as it was their monthiversary today.

"'Kaylee, I'd fly to the moon for you'," Ivan read the plague and smiled. "I don't understand the phrase, but I'm sure it's a chivalrous gesture."

"I finish my rocket ship too," said Koda, wandering out of his cave.

Adelaide snorted as she looked at the caveman. The rocketship was glued to his hand, and he had pieces of it stuck in his hair.

Koda frowned as he compared his own rocket to Chase's. "Mine look funny," he said. "Maybe it missing pieces?"

"Yeah, I think I found some of those missing pieces," Tyler said, ripping out a piece of tubing, along with a bulk of Koda's hair.

"Ow!" the caveman whined.

Suddenly, Chase's watched beeped and he checked it. "Oh! I got to go," he said, putting down his paintbrush, picked up the rocketship along with his skateboard, and walked out of the lab. "See you later," he called before disappearing.

"Let's go get you a model that doesn't require glue," Riley said, patting Koda on the shoulder.

Adelaide giggled and turned back to her book. "This is why I'm not to use glue without supervision," she told Philip.

"I can imagine," Philip teased.

"I try not to," Adelaide said. "It's not a pretty image."

Philip smiled and kissed the side of her head again.

 **~X~**

"Connect!" Shelby declared, adding a fourth yellow counter to the grid.

Adelaide groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "I hate this game!" she grumbled.

"You only hate it because you keep losing."

"It requires a lot of attention," Adelaide protested. "Do I look like someone who has a lot of attention to you? Why do you think Chase and I are always on the same team when we play games?"

Shelby grinned and emptied the connect four grid. "Another round?" she asked.

"No!" said Adelaide running to the other side of the lab.

Shelby laughed and looked around at the others. "Anyone?" she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sasha said, wandering over. She held a tablet in her hand and was scanning the screen as she spoke. "Alien Bio signs detected downtown."

"Why didn't the monitors alert us?" Tyler asked.

"I had to disconnect the grid in order to search for the silver ranger," Sasha explained. "It's connected to the tablet, but it doesn't have an alert noise. Anyway, they seem to be in the pearl. Tyler, Ivan, Riley, Koda, and Philip, why don't you guys check it out."

"What about Ade and I?" Shelby asked, curiously.

"You're back up," Sasha said. "In case things go south."

Shelby nodded.

"What about Chase?" asked Tyler.

"He'll meet you there."

The boys nodded and took off, leaving Shelby and Adelaide to stare at one another from across the base.

"Do you want to play Cluedo?"

Adelaide pouted and shook her head.

 **~X~**

"Guys, what's the deal?" Chase asked, meeting up with the others at the pearl.

Riley held up his dino comm. "These are the coordinates that Miss Morgan and Sasha sent us," he said.

"Not a soul in sight," Ivan said, looking around.

"Great," Chase sighed. "I'm going to get back to Kaylee." He turned to run off but stopped short as he saw Beauticruel, a horde of vivix, two Spikeballs, Poisandra, and Wrench standing nearby.

"Oh, you're so horribly cute!" Beauticruel cooed. "I'll spare whichever one of you wants to be my boyfriend.

Koda started to raise his hand.

"Thanks, but, we'll pass," Riley interrupted while Ivan pulled Koda's arm down.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, it's morphin' time!" said Tyler, taking the lead. "Dino Charger -!"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

Once morphed, the six rangers raced into battle.

"I'm sick of all these faceless freaks!" Riley said, blocking a Vivix with his sabre. He swiped it three times and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

As they fought, Beauticruel walked amongst the fighters and pulled a large makeup brush over Ivan, Riley, and Koda's chests. A grey mark appeared and the three rangers sagged as Beauticruel walked away.

"What going on?" Koda asked.

"I feel so weak," Ivan said.

Riley groaned and pressed a hand to his head. "What did you do to us?" he asked.

"I just borrowed some of your power," Beauticruel smiled deviously. She run the brush over three Vivix and immediately three capes appeared around their necks, each one painted Blue, Green, and Gold. "Fabulous! Now get them!" she ordered.

The vivix squeaked and rushed at the three weakened rangers.

"BACK OFF!"

Beauticruel squealed as beams of scarlet and pink hit the three vivix, knocking them back. She looked up as another two rangers landed in front of the three weakened ones.

"You guys alright?" Shelby asked.

"Lady Adelaide, Lady Shelby," Ivan gasped.

"Nice timing!" Riley grinned.

Adelaide raised her sabre and blocked the vivix in a blue cape. She jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, as the vivix in gold attacked from the left. She blasted it away with her dino morpher.

"Vivix, finish them off!" Poisandra called as she, Beauticruel, and Wrench turned to leave.

"They're getting away!" Shelby said, kicking down two vivix's only to be attacked by three more.

"We got it!" Chase said. "Philip, Tyler, come on!"

The Prince and Tyler nodded. They left with Chase as Adelaide and Shelby finished off the Vivixs. Ivan, Riley, and Koda did their best to help, but with half of their powers inside the seaweed heads, it was mostly left to the girls'.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Shelby and Adelaide echoed, firing one last shot at the three caped vivixs. They exploded upon impact.

Ivan, Riley, and Koda sighed in relief as they felt their powers returning.

"Are you guys, alright?" Shelby asked, turning to them.

The boys nodded.

"Great! Let's go find the others!" Adelaide said, running off in the direction that Tyler, Chase, and Philip had gone.

 **~X~**

Once sure everything in the city was safe, secure, and stable, the Rangers returned to the cafe. It was now open and bustling with activity from various occupants. Adelaide and the others stood in the kitchen, watching as Tyler fawned over a brunette beauty they had rescued from Beauticruel.

"Really?" Shelby scoffed, her jealousy evident as she spoke. "They just met?"

"Mhmm," Chase nodded.

Adelaide bit back a giggle as she watched Shelby grab the second smoothie and walk out in the cafe. The pink ranger approached the table where Britney and Tyler were sitting, and all-but threw the second smoothy at the brunette.

"You did that on purpose!" Tyler shouted, flying out of his seat.

"No! I -" Shelby fumbled for her words.

"Come on, Britney!" Tyler said, taking Britney's hand and leading her out of the cafe. Britney stuck her tongue out at Shelby as she left.

Adelaide laughed as she bounced over to Shelby. "That was _awesome_!" she giggled.

"I didn't mean to do it," Shelby whined.

"Sure, you didn't," Chase said, placing a hand on Adelaide's shoulder.

"Wait a second," said Ivan. "What was that on Sir Tyler's back?"

"It looked like paint from monster," Koda said.

Ivan nodded. "Similar to the one from when we were attacked earlier," he concluded.

"Except that Tyler's one was different. It's pink," said Chase, realising they had a point.

"Perchance that's why Sir Tyler's acting so strangely," said Ivan.

Feeling a hand on her arm, Adelaide looked around and smiled as Philip stood behind her. "What?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Your sister has just informed Riley and me of alien bio-signs in the city," Philip said.

"Again?"

Riley nodded, appearing beside Philip.

"Let's check it out," said Shelby. "It could explain what Tyler is doing."

The others nodded and followed her out, just as Kaylee walked in. She smiled at Chase and stopped in front of him. "Chase," she smiled.

"Oh, Kaylee!" Chase said, awkwardly. He'd forgotten that he had text Kaylee to meet him at the cafe.

"I got your text," Kaylee said. "Adelaide's fish… Bubbles?"

"Bubbles, yeah," Chase nodded.

"Is better?"

"Well, he was, he… He's got a bad, bad find, and he just swims around in circles," Chase explained, lamely. "Kaylee, look, I've - I've got to go, I'm sorry." He quickly kissed her cheek and made his way over to where Adelaide was waiting for him.

"A bad fin?" Kaylee asked, following him.

"I know, how crazy is that?" Chase asked.

Kaylee met Adelaide's gaze. "Doesn't your sister also work here?" she asked. "Can't she deal with Bubbles?"

"Um, well, Sasha's kinda busy right now," Adelaide said. "But she doesn't really like fish, so Bubbles kind of freaks her out, and she doesn't really trust anyone, other than Chase, to help me, but… well…" she trailed off and looked to Chase. "We gotta go!"

Chase nodded and looked apologetically to Kaylee. "I'll call you later, okay?" he said as Ade grabbed his arm and pulled him from the cafe. They exchanged awkward looks and then run off after the others.

 **~X~**

"Why did you tell her _I_ had a fish?" Adelaide asked. "I don't have a fish! I'm not allowed a pet."

"Why aren't you allowed a pet?" Riley asked.

"Same reason I'm not allowed glue without supervision," Adelaide said. "Too much of a responsibility."

Riley frowned. "But you're responsible for saving the Earth," he said, pointing out the flaw in her explanation.

"Yeah, along with ten others!"

"You were the first person that came to mind," Chase said, answering Adelaide's earlier question about a pet. "Plus, you're the only person I could think of that's crazy enough to name a fish 'Bubbles'."

Adelaide giggled. "It is a cool name," she agreed. "Bubbles the fish. Maybe a blowfish?" she paused and then shook her head. "Nah, no blowfish. They're too spiky."

Riley rolled his eyes and consulted his dino comm as the others continued their search for the alien that was pulsating an energy signature somewhere in the area.

"Let me out!" a voice wailed from a dumpster.

"Guys, over here," Shelby waved. The others caught up with her as Koda approached the dumpster and flipped open the lid. The head of Beauticruel popped out, and she sounded relieved.

"Thank you so much," Beauticruel said, clumsily climbing out of the dumpster.

"Stay back!" Chase ordered.

"No, please! Don't be afraid!" Beauticruel said, holding her hands up. "You have to help. This isn't me!"

"Explain thyself!" Ivan demanded.

"I'm a normal girl," Beauticruel said. "Some pink freak switched my body with a monster! Here, check my wallet." She handed her purse over to Shelby, who dug out her wallet and checked the ID.

Shelby frowned. " _You're_ Britney?" she asked, recognising the brunette in the image.

"Yes! Please, can you help me get my body back?" Britney asked, looking around at them.

"Of course we will," Shelby said. "But we'll need to disguise you first."

"How are we going to do that?" Adelaide asked.

Shelby looked thoughtful and then grinned. "Just think of it as Halloween coming early this year," she said.

Adelaide exchanged a look with Chase and Philip. "Huh?" she murmured.

 **~X~**

Sasha waited patiently for the Rangers to return. When they did she wasn't expecting them to be guiding a poor innocent soul beneath an old Halloween sheet. "What's the big deal?" she asked, following them over to their usual booth.

"It is a very big deal," Shelby said.

"It can't be that bad," said Sasha.

"See for yourself."

Shelby stepped aside and Sasha looked around at the others. What had happened so bad to put them all on edge? Curiously, yet cautiously, Sasha lifted the sheet and her eyes widened as she realised exactly what the team met.

"Oh," Sasha murmured as Britney waved at her.

"Hi there."

Sasha dropped the sheet and turned to the others. "Yes, that is a very big deal," she said, changing her earlier assumption.

"What do we do now?" Adelaide asked.

"Well, this poses a problem of its own," said Sasha. She led the team away from Britney and over to the kitchen where they were out of earshot. "We have to get Beauticruel back in her own body before we can destroy it."

"But how are we going to switch them back?" Chase asked.

"Well, there's no way that we can," said Riley. "The only logical solution would be for Beauticruel to want to switch them back."

"Something tells me that's _not_ going to work," Adelaide said.

"You're right, it's not," Sasha agreed. "Beauticruel is getting the attention she wants because she looks like a human."

"What we need is someone who can sweet talk a monster until they'll do anything for him," Shelby said, grinning. She looked to Chase and batted her eyelids.

Oblivious to the implication, Chase smiled and nodded.

"Well, there's only one person I know who can sweet talk a girl that well," said Riley, boarding the same train as Shelby.

Adelaide blinked and looked around at the others. "You mean, Chase, right?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes, Adelaide, they mean Chase."

Chase jumped as if he'd been electrocuted. "Wait, what, me?" he gasped. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Look, I'm Kaylee's boyfriend."

"Chase, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can get back to Kaylee," Sasha said, folding her arms.

Chase groaned and looked at Adelaide. "This sucks," he grumbled.

"I know," Adelaide agreed. "And I don't want you going out there. What if this goes wrong and he gets hurt?" she asked Sasha. "I don't want to see my best friend get hurt."

"He won't," said Sasha. "Because you all going to be there with him."

"We are?" Shelby asked.

Sasha nodded. "In order for Chase to get close to Beauticruel is by taking Tyler out of the equation," she explained. "Therefore, if by chance Chase does manage to get Tyler out of the picture, he's going to need help in keeping Tyler out of the way. That's where you guys come in."

"How do we find Tyler?" Chase asked.

"I can track his energy signature," said Sasha, picking up her tablet. "Give me a few seconds, and I'll have a location."

 **~X~**

"You're still having doubts," said Philip, as he wound an arm around Adelaide's shoulders. They were stood in the trees, inside Amber Beach park, watching as Chase approached Tyler and Beauticruel.

Adelaide nodded. "This could go south in so many ways," she said. "I just don't want him to get hurt. What if Heckyl or Snide realises what we're up too? He could intervene and hurt Chase, and there's nothing I can do because my bubble doesn't work around them."

"No harm is going to come to Chase," Philip promised. "We're all here to help."

"That doesn't reassure me," Adelaide admitted. "Knowing my bubble doesn't work from time-to-time, especially around certain monsters, makes me feel useless."

Philip grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "You are anything but useless," he said. "You're adventurous, energetic, protective, fun to be around, and they're just a few of the things I love about you."

Adelaide grinned as a blush rose in her cheeks.

Philip cleared her throat and looked to where the others were standing. They weren't paying him and Adelaide much attention, so he was sure they hadn't heard his confession. He'd been sitting on it for a while now, trying to decide when the best time to tell Adelaide would be, but given the constant interruptions, he never expected to just blurt it out right before a big fight.

"Adelaide, I -"

"Hey!"

Adelaide and Philip looked around as Tyler burst through the trees, straight into Ivan and Koda's grasp. The red Ranger struggled to be released but was held fast by his teammates.

"Cover his mouth!" Shelby said.

Tyler tried to yell out but his voice was muffled as Koda placed a hand over his mouth.

"Now what do we do?" Ivan asked.

"Part two," Adelaide said, looking out into the park. She hesitated as she watched Chase and Beauticruel walk off, arm-in-arm.

"Come on," said Shelby. "Sasha's getting Britney into position. We should be there before Beauticruel and Chase show up."

The others nodded and took off, with Adelaide lagging behind as she contemplated going after Chase instead.

"He is going be fine," Philip assured her again. He held out his hand as Adelaide turned back to face him. "Come on."

Adelaide smiled, nodded, and then took his hand. "If he's not, I can always take it out on Beauticruel," she said, seeing a silver lining in the plan.

 **~X~**

"You know what I love about you?" Chase asked, smiling forcibly. "You're so… um," he chuckled, " _real_!"

"Real?" Beauticruel repeated.

"Yeah, you know, happy with who you are."

Beauticruel chuckled, nervously.

"But honestly…" Chase hesitated.

"Go on," Beauticruel prompted.

"Well, you're not usually my type," Chase admitted.

"What?" Beauticruel asked, suddenly hurt.

"Yeah… I usually like someone with short hair. Like a bob?" Chase smiled, walking behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I love a good bobbed haircut."

"Yeah, I liked it bobbed, too." Beauticruel grinned.

"You know what else I like?" Chase asked, winding back around to face her.

"No. What?"

"Big lips. Like, huge, huge, huge red lips!" said Chase, emphasising his description.

"What about eyes?"

Chase hesitated and quickly, yet discreetly, consulted the image on his phone. "Eyes are overrated," he said. "Who needs eyes."

"Right! No eyes!"

"But I don't mean to make you feel bad, I'm just saying that would be a dream come true," Chase said, taking her hands in his. "But I'm never going to find somebody that perfect."

"Maybe you already have," Beauticruel said. "Wait here for one minute." She turned to leave.

Chase gripped her hand tightly and spun her back into him. "Britney!" he cried, unaware that Kaylee was watching from nearby. "I'd fly to the moon for you."

Britney swooned and runoff.

Chase rolled his eyes and reached for his dino comm. He was abruptly cut off as Kaylee stormed over.

"How could you?" Kaylee snapped.

"Kaylee, wait, no, it's not what you think!" Chase said.

"You know, for a little while I thought I'd lose you to Adelaide, and while I would've been upset by the loss, I would've partly been happy for you both. But this? Flaunting a total stranger in public and telling her something that could only possibly make sense to me? That's low, Chase!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then help me to understand, Chase!"

Chase sighed as his Dino Comm beeped from his pocket. "I can't," he said. "That's Adelaide, I gotta go."

"I should feel jealous that you spend all your time with her," Kaylee said. "But I actually feel really sorry that she's going to end up hurt, just like me. Goodbye, Chase!" she turned and run off, hiding behind a large oak tree.

Chase punched a tree trunk and took out his dino comm.

" _Chase, is everything set?_ " Kendall asked.

"I hope you're ready for her," Chase said. "Monster's on its way."

" _Good work._ "

Chase nodded and pocketed the dino comm. Running off to the city where his friends were waiting for him.

Kaylee watched as he run off. She couldn't believe he'd do this to her. She'd given him half of her mind, now she wanted to give him the rest. "I'm going to tell him what I think of his stupid trophy!" she growled, following him out of the park.

 **~X~**

"Hold it right there!"

Beauticruel looked up as Chase arrived behind her. She grinned and flounced towards him. "Darling! Can you see, it's me," she said. "Your love! I changed just for you, Chase. Now I'm your perfect dream girl. Short bobbed hair, big lips, no eyes! You said you'd fly to the moon for me, remember?"

"There's only one girl I'd fly to the moon for, and thanks to you, that's ruined now," Chase said, shaking his head. He took out his dino morph blaster and aimed it at Beauticruel.

"Chase!" the monster squeaked, stepping back in alarm.

Adelaide grinned and run over to her best friend. "You're okay!" she said, bouncing up and down. "I was worried."

"It's you!" Tyler called running towards Beauticruel. He was stopped by Koda and Ivan.

"What? You Rangers tricked me!" Beauticruel accused, glaring at them individually.

"Well, duh!" Adelaide said, nodding.

Beauticruel growled.

"I still think you're beautiful! I love you!" Tyler called, struggling against his friends.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"It's too late!" Beauticruel announced. "Now I'll just destroy you all!"

Off to the side, Sasha helped Britney to her feet. "Come on," she said. "I'll take you home."

Britney nodded and left with Sasha. She was frightened and very confused but felt safe with the older woman as they left the battleground.

"Do it, Chase!" Adelaide encouraged, grabbing his arm.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" Chase said, firing his morpher. The blast hit the makeup tray, causing it to explode and drop to the floor, charred.

Beauticruel let out an angry cry.

Tyler stumbled and looked at Ivan and Koda. "Why are you - what's going on?" he asked. He looked up and spotted Beauticruel. "Urgh! Who is that?!" he shuddered.

"All you need to know is she's the wrong girl for you," Shelby told him. Also relieved that the spell had been broken.

"She the wrong girl for anyone," Koda said, adding further insult to injury.

"There you are, honey!" Poisandra sang as she skipped over to Beauticruel. "What's the matter? You looked dreadful." She spotted the charred remains of her makeup and wailed. "My magic makeup's been destroyed!"

"That means the love spell…!" Wrench looked up at the Rangers, his eyes wide.

"You guessed it," Adelaide nodded.

"It's over!" Chase said. "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

"Power Rangers Dino Supercharge!"

From her hiding spot, Kaylee's eyes widened. "Chase… and Adelaide," she whispered. "They're _Power Rangers_!"

"Vivix, rise!" Poisandra ordered. "Get them!"

"Let's do this!" Tyler said, running forward. The others followed him.

Flittering between the foot soldiers, Adelaide called on her Dino Steel and fired arrow after arrow at the Vivix's before running off to help Chase fight Wrench. She surrendered her Dino Steel as she grew closer and raised her sabre to block Wrench's axe, leaving him wide open for Chase to kick him in the chest.

Wrench stumbled back and glared at the two rangers. "You annoying pests!" he shouted.

"Like that isn't starting to lose its insult," Chase said.

"We already know that we're pests," Adelaide agreed. "You think the evil side are the only ones that think that?"

Chase laughed and ducked as Wrench swung his axe at him. He caught it between his hands and watched as heat spread eagerly down its handle.

Wrench howled in pain and let go of the axe.

"Nice," Adelaide grinned. "These energem powers are growing in strength each and every day!"

"You'll never unlock all eleven!" Wrench threatened.

"Never's a long time!" Chase said, rolling his dino morpher between his hand. "Ready?"

Adelaide grinned. "Ready!" she said, spinning the barrel on her morpher.

"Dino Morpher, Para-Dimetro blast!" Chase yelled, firing his morph blaster. The two dinosaur spirits hit Wrench, knocking him high into the air.

He landed with a crunch and instantly disappeared.

"Whoo! High-five!" Chase said, planting his hand against Adelaide's.

Adelaide giggled.

"Talk about a big makeover!" Beauticruel boomed as, after Tyler had destroyed her, she returned bigger and more powerful. "Get 'em boys!" she ordered the two vivizords either side of her.

The vivizords blew hot green flames down at the team, all of whom dodged to the sides.

"This isn't good!" Tyler said, struggling back to his feet.

Beauticruel laughed evilly and raised her foot, ready to smash the rangers beneath her heel. She stumbled as a blast of power from the Titano Zord knocked her back.

"Kendall must've called in the Titano Zord!" Tyler said, looking around at their saviour.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chase asked. "Let's go!" He led the way to the Zord and jumped up into the cockpit.

The others followed.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Chase said, activating the Dino Super Drive mode. "Let's finish this dreadful date!"

Beauticruel sneered as she faced the Rangers latest megazord. "Oh! Why don't give me a hug, you magnificent Megazord!" she cooed, running towards them.

"I'm all for hugs, but not from her!" Adelaide said, holding up her hand. The Titano Zord copied her actions and pushed Beauticruel away before she could even get close.

"That's what you get for being mega boring!" said Chase.

Beauticruel growled. "Oh! You'll pay for that!" she promised.

"Honey, we're already paying for it," said Shelby.

"Huh-uh!" Adelaide nodded in agreement. "I guess we're all paid out."

"Destroy them!" Beauticruel yelled, angrily.

The Rangers paused as two giant spikeballs appeared beside the VIvizords, each one charging and battering their megazord with their clubs.

"Two Vivzords and two Spikeballs?" Riley asked. "She isn't kidding around!"

"Neither are we," said Tyler. "Ivan, Ade, you guys ready?"

Ivan and Adelaide nodded.

"Shelby?" Ivan asked, turning to the pink ranger.

"Philip?" Adelaide said, turning to the Prince.

Both Shelby and Philip nodded.

"Dino Chargers, ready!" the four of them yelled, activating their Zord Chargers and throwing them into the air. "Summon Zords!"

"Activate Ptera Charge Megazord, Tricera Formation!"

"Activate Dimetro Charge Megazord, Pachy Formation!"

With three fully functioning Megazords facing her down, Beauticruel growled and called back her protection detail.

"Dimetro Charge Megazord, Pachy Wrecking Ball!"

The ball slammed into the two vivzords, destroying them instantly, before Adelaide and Philip threw it again at the Spikeballs, delivering the same effect.

"You're getting less cute by the second," Beauticruel said, brandishing her magic makeup brush at the two rangers.

"And you're showing your ugly side," Adelaide goaded.

Beauticruel started forward.

"Titano Zord, Colossal Crush!" Tyler shouted, taking a stand in front of the Dimetro Megazord. He wielded the axe and slashed it down onto Beauticruel, silencing her in place.

"Time for an extreme makeover!" Chase said from the Ptera Charge Megazord. "Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate!"

"Dino Super Drive Sabre, Power Drill, final strike!"

The Petra Charge megazord soared towards Beauticruel, ripping through her with the Tricera Drill and causing her to explode.

"Monster extinct!"

 **~X~**

Adelaide followed Chase out into the cafe. They stopped and stared at Kaylee as she waited in a booth at the back. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chase said, shaking his head. "She saw me with Britney, as far as she knows, I cheated on her. She doesn't realise it was a monster in disguise."

"I think you should tell her."

Chase turned to stare at his best friend. "I can't tell her!" he said.

"Why not? We tell everyone else," said Adelaide. "We told Matt because he was in trouble, we told Sasha because she was in trouble, we told Dr Runga, and Albert, and a load of other people know too. Why should Kaylee be the only one left out?"

Chase shrugged.

"It'll make things easier for you both," Adelaide said. "She won't have to think you're cheating on her, and you won't have to lie to her when there's trouble. It's easy for me, my boyfriend is a Ranger, but she's…" she paused and then sighed. "Look, I like Kaylee. I think she's a great match for you, and seeing her hurt, hurts me because then I know _you_ are hurting, too."

Chase smiled and hugged her. "Knowing that you like Kaylee makes me happy," he said. "But, I don't think it's going to last. She said that if I had left her for you, she'd be hurt but not surprised, but Britney was a total stranger!"

"How do you feel about her?" Adelaide asked. "I mean, _really_ feel about her?"

"I care about her, a lot."

"Do you love her?" Adelaide asked. "It's not too early to tell, you know."

Chase smiled a lopsided grin and looked at his best friend.

Adelaide hugged him and then pushed him towards Kaylee. "Go tell her how you feel," she said. "I'll be downstairs when you're done."

"Hey, Ade," Chase said. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, hotshot!" Adelaide giggled. She kissed his cheek and run out of the cafe, bumping into Philip on the other side. "Oof! Sorry!"

Philip shook his head, a smile creeping onto his lips. "I should be used to that by now," he said, waving off the head of his protection detail. The guy was new, and so wasn't used to Adelaide.

"Sorry," Adelaide apologised again.

"Where are you off too in such a rush?"

"Downstairs," Adelaide said. "My shift is done for the day, and while Chase did promise me a trip to the skatepark, he's sorting out some issues with Kaylee at the moment."

"I could accompany you to the skatepark if you wish," said Philip.

Adelaide cocked her head to the side. "You want to sit and watch me skateboard?" she asked. "That can get very boring. Unless you want to learn?" she grinned.

"Ah, no, I'll leave the tricks to you and Chase," said Philip, smiling.

Adelaide giggled. "So, you coming downstairs?" she asked.

"Alright," Philip nodded. He turned to his protection detail and relieved them of their duty, before following Adelaide to a service exit at the back of the museum. The door locked behind them and the two made their way down to the basement level.

"Hey, I never thanked you for earlier," said Adelaide, stopping just short of the lab doors. "You really assured me that Chase was going to be alright. There's not a lot of people that can do that. I also want to thank you for understanding that Chase and I are _just_ friends."

Philip smiled and took her hand, squeezing it. "I won't deny that there was a time where I was jealous of Chase," he admitted. "But I have been reassured, time and time again that you're just friends. I can see, and understand, why many believe your actions around one another extend further than friendship, but I trust you, I trust both of you."

"I guess being a Parabatai also puts your mind at ease," Adelaide said, looking down at her wrist. A couple of weeks ago, after Chase had willingly given his energem to Singe in place for her life, a small ruin-like symbol had appeared on both their wrists. The explanation that Keeper had given them was that the ruin symbolised their parabatai bond.

"Yes," Philip admitted with a gentle laugh.

"One more thing," Adelaide said, looking at the lab and then back at Philip. "Earlier, when you listed the things you love about me."

Philip met her gaze and smiled. "Everything I said was true," he admitted.

"Hearing you list everything you love about me, helped me realise that…" Adelaide paused, her face growing warmer by the second. "I think I'm in love with you!" she finally admitted.

Philip was silent, and Adelaide felt her heart sink. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to cry. Just because Philip had listed things he loved about her, didn't mean that his feelings had developed any further than just mutual friends. Sure, they'd spent time together over the summer, and she referred to him as her boyfriend and vice versa. But saying you 'loved' someone was a huge step in a relationship.

"Adelaide," Philip said, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Adelaide said, shaking her head and trying to pull away. Philip held fast and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Philip said, pulling away slightly. He rested his forehead against her own. "I'm just kicking myself for not having the courage to admit it first."

Adelaide blinked. "What?" she asked.

"I love you, Adelaide," Philip said, cupping her face. "I loved you from the moment I first met you."

A feeling of relief wash over Adelaide, and she let out the breath she had been holding. "This is normally the point where I should say 'I love you, too' but I've already said that I love you, so, I don't -" she cut off as Philip pressed his lips to her again.

* * *

 **It was an episode about love... how could I _not_ bring this in?**

 **Besides, I've been thinking for a while about Philip and Adelaide's relationship. Could it really be classed as 'Love at First Sight'?**


	10. Recipe for Disaster

"Wait, so you just _gave_ our Megazord powers to a complete stranger?" Adelaide asked Sasha and Kendall. "How do we even know if this message is legit?"

"It came from him, how could it not be?" Kendall asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "Oh, I dunno, all you have is a holographic image of a silver ranger. How do we know that it's not pre-recorded, and he's already dead?"

"Morbid much?" Sasha asked,

"You've got to at least have thought about that, right?"

"She makes a valid point," Philip agreed.

"Yeah, how do we know that this isn't going to blow up in our faces?" Chase asked, also in agreement.

Sasha shook her head. "We don't," she said. "But we took a chance. If it does turn out to be a mistake, then we'll deal with it like we do everything else. But we have to consider the possibility that this is a real problem, and consider our options. If it works, then we can bring the Silver Ranger to Earth and then we're one step closer to our goal."

Adelaide bit her lower lip and looked around at her friends. She had a bad feeling about the whole situation but found that she could argue her point all day. It wouldn't change the fact that Kendall and Sasha had already sent their data to the Silver Ranger's coordinates.

"Alright, what's the deal with this 'Dark Energem'?" Tyler asked. "What is it?" He looked to Keeper for an answer.

Keeper waved his staff through the air as the gem at the top burned a bright yellow. A holographic image of twelve coloured energems appeared in the middle of the lab.

"When your good Energems were created the evil residue left behind became the dark energem," Keeper explained. "It is the one thing that can cripple the power of the other twelve. It was hidden deep within a planet called Sentai-6. Centuries later, a mysterious warlord discovered its location. He destroyed the entire planet, then disappeared with the dark energem."

"How do we know where the Dark Energem is?" Shelby asked. "Has the Silver Ranger been tracking it all this time? How do we know he hasn't got it hidden somewhere safe?"

"No place is safe while the Dark Energem is intact," Keeper explained. "The Silver Ranger cannot destroy it alone."

"That's why he wanted our Ranger powers?" Tyler asked. He looked to Adelaide, but she refused to meet his gaze,

Keeper nodded. "Yes, but it will not be enough," he added.

The Rangers, plus Sasha, frowned in confusion.

"The Silver Ranger, despite having your powers, will not be strong enough to destroy the Dark Energem alone," said Keeper. "According to Legend, there is one Energem that has the power that could go either way. It was one of the last energems to be created, which means it holds no loyalty to either side."

"So, what, it's neutral?" Sasha asked.

"In a way, yes," Keeper said.

"Which one is it?"

"Crimson."

The Rangers exchanged looks, and Sasha pursed her lips.

"That could be why we can't find it," said Sasha. "If it's a neutral gem, it could refuse to bond with anyone, both good and evil. Maybe, even, its power can't be used when it's unbonded."

"It could stay hidden for many more years," Kendall agreed.

Sasha nodded.

The Rangers sighed. They were so close to reaching their goals of finding all twelve energems, only now to realise that they may never reach it at all. If the Crimson Energem was as neutral as Keeper said, it could be years before they found it.

 **~X~**

Adelaide giggled as she watched a dressed-up Tyler approach an elderly woman sitting at a made-up table in the cafe. It was decorated with candles and a flower centrepiece.

"Bonjour. What may I serve you?" Tyler asked in his best voice. He could hear Adelaide giggling from the kitchen, and did his best to ignore her.

"I'll try the Bronto Burger, please," the woman said. "And for dessert - Oh! You serve Pavlova. I'll have a slice of that, thank you."

Tyler nodded and returned the kitchen. He threw the towel over his arm at Adelaide, hitting her in the face and causing her to laugh even more, before turning to Chase, Ivan and Koda as they fussed over the Pavlova cake.

"Is it done yet?" Tyler asked. "Katherine Allister, the food critic, just ordered a slice."

"It was done. This is the third try," Chase said, pointing at the cake in front of him.

"We're having some quality control issues," Adelaide said.

"Don't worry, I've double-checked every ingredient this time," Chase assured them. "Whipped cream, fruit, let's go." He turned to Ivan and the knight run to the walk-in refrigerator.

"This thing better be good, Chase," said Shelby from behind Adelaide. "One bad review from this lady and the cafe could shut down."

"But no pressure," Tyler said, laughing nervously.

Once the cake was ready, Chase carried it out into the cafe and presented it to Katherine Allister. "May I present to you, Pavlova. It's a favourite dessert of my home country, New Zealand."

WIth a cake cutter in hand, Katherine touched the top of it to the Pavlova and paused as it gurgled. "What was that?" she asked, looking around at the teenagers.

"Well, you know, it just looks so good that my stomach started growling, " Riley said, quickly.

The others smiled nervously.

Katherine looked back at the cake and pressed the cutter into the middle. The second it pierced the surface, the cake exploded. Katherine let out a shriek, her entire face covered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Chase wailed.

"This is a designer handbag!" Katherine cried, looking at her cream-covered purse.

"Now is Pavlova handbag!" Koda grinned. Adelaide giggled.

Katherine glared at the pair of them. "Your cafe is about to receive the worst review I have ever given!" she growled, looking around at them all. She pushed her chair back and stood, turning her glare onto Chase. "Call yourself a New Zealander, and you can't even make a Pavlova?" She grabbed her handbag and stormed out of the cafe.

"Wait! I don't know what happened," Chase called after her. "I followed the recipe every time. Please, just give us another chance."

Katherine turned and shook her head. "No second chances!" she said, before striding out, leaking cream and cake mixture behind her.

 **~X~**

Sasha looked up from her computer as the Rangers returned to the base during the break. She paused in her work as she watched them gather several items, including Kendall's scales, and put them all on an empty table. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Chase wants to be 100% sure that we followed the pavlova recipe precisely this time," Shelby explained. "After the incident in the cafe, he doesn't want to take any chances that this could go wrong again."

"Incident? What incident?" Sasha asked.

"Katherine Allister, the food critic, just left," said Riley. "She wasn't happy with our representation of the New Zealand Pavlova."

"Wouldn't making a second Pavlova in the kitchen be a better choice?" Sasha asked. "This is a sterile laboratory, and all the ingredients are up there, and on hand."

"This is our fourth attempt," Shelby said. "And considering the last three exploded in the kitchen, we're aren't sure whether or not there is something up there that's making it go wrong. We just need to be sure."

Sasha shook her head. "Kendall is going to freak when she finds out about this," she said.

"The fate of the Dino Bite Cafe is at risk," said Tyler, walking in with the others. "I don't think she'll mind."

"You clearly don't know Kendall all that well, then," Sasha said, going back to work.

Chase suddenly gasped and dropped the eggs he had been carrying. He was patting down his clothes as if looking for something. "My Energem, where is it?" he panicked. "Oh! It must've been knocked into the Pavlova."

"That's probably why it exploded," Adelaide said. "Remember what your energem did to Singe?"

The team groaned.

"We didn't find anything when we cleaned up," Tyler said.

"Oh, no, that means…." Chase groaned and started to back away. "It's in her handbag."

Sasha covered her face with her hands. "You better go and plead with her to take a look," she said, looking at Chase through her fingers.

"I'll be right back!" Chase called, turning tail and running out the doors.

"Wait for me!" Adelaide called, running after him.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Looking back at the computer, Sasha frowned as an image of the T-Rex Zord appeared on her screens.

"What is it, Sasha?" Ivan asked, approaching her with the others.

"The T-Rex Zord was just activated," Sasha said, as two more Zords appeared on her screens. "As were the Pachy and Plesiosaurs."

"But how?" Tyler asked.

"What is going on?" Kendall asked, rushing into the base. She saw the cake mixture on the table but ignored them and hurried over to the others. "I got an alert from the Zord bay."

"Three Zords were just activated," Sasha said, making room for Kendall at the computer. "But the corresponding Ranger's are active, and there's no threat to the city, at least none that I'm aware of."

Kendall tapped a few keys on the laptop and streamed an image onto the console behind her. A holographic image appeared above the console, showing Singe, and two other unknown villains inside the Plesio-Charge Megazord.

"Who is that?" Tyler asked, pointing at the guy in the middle.

"I don't know," Sasha said, shaking her head. "Check out big bird," she added, nodding at the third person.

"How are they doing this?" Shelby asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" she adamantly insisted.

"I'll contact Chase, Adelaide, and Philip to fill them in," Sasha said, grabbing her Dino Comm. "I'll tell them to be on their guard."

Kendall nodded and returned to her computer, as Sasha opened a link between herself and her sister.

 **~X~**

Adelaide stumbled as and Chase raced through the streets searching for Katherine Allister. They stopped at the side of a busy intersection, spotting the food critic on the other side.

"There she is," Chase sighed in relief,

"Hey, wait, what's Donnie and Para doing in the city?" Adelaide asked, pointing at the Zord battle in the distance.

Chase paused, also confused on why his Zord was active while he wasn't. "Maybe the others summoned them?" he asked.

"Why would they summon our zords if we aren't there to control them?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't know. Let's get my Energem back, and then we can figure it out."

Adelaide nodded and, once the roads were clear, she and Chase followed Katherine across to the other side.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Chase called.

Katherine turned and stepped back from the teenagers. "You pair," she said, recognising them, "If you've come to beg me for a second chance, I told you, no!"

"No, no, no, that's not it," Chase said, shaking his head. "Ma'am, when I made the Pavlova, I think something really important of mine fell into the mixture. I think it may be in your bag. Can we please check?"

Half expecting Katherine to say no, Adelaide was surprised when she agreed, and held out her purse for Chase to check.

In the meantime, the ground shook as three more Zords stampeded throughout the city.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Chase and Katherine looked around at Adelaide.

"Excuse me, it's probably my sister," said Adelaide, walking a short distance away and taking out her dino comm. "Yeah?"

" _Did you find Chase's energem?_ "

Adelaide glanced over her shoulder to see Chase plucking the black energem from inside Katherine's purse. "Yeah. Sash, what's going on with the Zords?" she asked. "Why are they rampaging the streets?"

" _Singe is back, and he's not alone this time._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _There's two others with him - A big bird, and some warlord - Keeper called Lord Arcanon. You and Chase need to be careful. Once you've got his Energem, meet the others at these coordinates."_

"What about Philip?"

" _I've already warned him. He said he'll meet you on location._ "

Adelaide spun around as a loud crash caught her attention. She saw Chase and Katherine laying on the floor, a chunk of debris deposited on the ground where they had once stood.

" _Adelaide, are you listening to me?"_

"Yeah. I heard you. Sash, I got to go," Adelaide said. "Tell the others we'll be there as soon as we can."

" _Okay. Be careful. We don't know what this Arcanon is capable of."_

"I will."

The link disconnected and Adelaide rushed back to Chase's side as Katherine hurried away.

"We got a new power player," said Adelaide. "Lord Arcanon. I think he's the Warlord from Keeper's story this morning. But, somehow, Kendall and Sasha aren't sure how they're controlling our Zords." She held up her dino comm, showing the coordinates that Sasha had sent her. "We have to meet the others here."

Chase nodded and grabbed her hand. "Alright then," he said. "Let's go reclaim what's ours."

"Yeah. No one controls Donnie but me."

 **~X~**

Picking up a silver cylinder from the ground, and examining it. Riley frowned as she realised it had the image of Titano on the side. It hadn't been activated, but the Titano Chargers were back at the base, so how did one get here?

But before he could voice his concerns to the other Rangers, an explosion from the city caught their attention. Their three Megazords were lying helplessly on the ground as Heckyl's latest monster stood over them, ready to destroy them for good.

"No, Donnie!"

Riley and the others looked around as Adelaide, Philip, and Chase finally arrived.

"Wait, we don't know what this monster is capable of," said Tyler, grabbing Adelaide as she tried to run past him.

"I don't care," Adelaide cried, struggling against her leader. "He's not destroying my Zord." She broke free of his grasp and reached for a charger inside her dino comm. "Dimetro Zord!" She threw the charger into the air and sighed in relief as the Dimetro Zord accepted it.

"They're empty!" Riley said, realising the predicament. "We can control them again!"

"Thank god," Shelby murmured.

Adelaide looked around at her friends. "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger -!" she asked, taking the lead.

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

Activating another charger, Adelaide used it to summon the Dino Super Drive Sabre to hand. "Dino Super Drive, activate!" she called.

"Battle mode, engage!" the team yelled, taking to their Zords.

"All systems go! We're back in the driver's seat, guys," Tyler called from the Dino Charge Megazord. He was accompanied by Shelby and Koda.

"We must force this beast back," Ivan agreed. He was in the Ptera Charge Megazord with Chase and Ivan.

"It doesn't matter that you're back in control, Rangers!" Snide called from the monster opposite. "No Megazord can beat Fortress!"

Adelaide gasped. "Oh! It's a Monster Megazord!" she said. Fortress stomped forward, slamming his fists into the Dino Charge and Ptera Charge Megazords.

"Brace yourselves!" Tyler called to his friends. But no matter how hard they tried, Fortress's punch was a lot stronger than their defence.

"Hey!" Adelaide shouted. She was commanding the Dimetro Charge Megazord alongside Philip. She run forward and planted a kick into Fortress's side.

"Annoying brat!" Snide sneered. He swung around, hitting his fist into the head of the Dimetro Charge Megazord.

Adelaide raised the Dino Sabre and used it to block Snide's punch.

"Hold on, Ade!" Tyler called. He pushed the Dino Charge Megazord to its feet and rushed forward. Smashing the Tricera zord into Fortress's side, and knocking him back.

"No!" Snide yelled, stumbling.

Adelaide shook her head and glanced to her left. "Thanks, guys," she called.

The Dino Charge Megazord nodded.

"Now, let's show Snide who's king of the castle!" Adelaide said, taking a step forward.

"Dinosaur Might, ready to fight! Power Rangers, Dino Supercharge!"

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler said.

"Bring it on!" Snide challenged. "I can do this all day."

He stormed forward again, raising his fists to attack once more.

"Stego Sabre!"

Fortress laughed as he blocked the attack.

"The scoundrel counters every move we make," Ivan said, realising what was happening.

"Guys, it's clear this monster has been studying our Megazord combinations," Shelby said. "It knows all our attacks."

"That means logically, we can't beat it," Riley replied.

"No way! We just have to keep trying!" Tyler said, refusing to give up.

"I'm with Tyler on this one," Adelaide agreed. "There has to be a weakness somewhere."

"Hold on. It's just like the pavlova recipe!" Chase said, causing confusion to the others. "If we keep doing the same thing, we get a different result. They know all our Megazord combinations. So we need a new combination to win! Let's use a little Kiwi ingenuity!"

Adelaide looked considerate and then opened a connection to her sister and Kendall at the base. "Sash, Miss Morgan, do you have any new Megazord combinations on hand?" she asked.

" _We have one,_ " said Kendall. " _But it's not fully operational yet._ "

"How long do you need?" Adelaide asked.

" _Ten minutes?_ "

"Got it! We'll hold them off as long as we can with the Titano Charge Megazord."

"Let's do this!" the others agreed.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Adelaide called, activating a silver charger. "Summon, Titano Zord!" she threw the charger into the air and the Titanosaurus lumbered into view.

Disengaging from their own Megazords, the Rangers regrouped inside the Titano Zord. "Activating Titano Charge Megazord," Adelaide called, as she, and the others, threw their respective chargers into the air, loading them into the TItano Zord.

Using their Titano Axe, the Rangers attacked Fortress, who was evidently ready for them.

"Titano Axe!"

Fortress grabbed the axe before it could smash into his stomach.

"He stop our attack!" Koda said, surprised.

"You're strong, Rangers," Snide complimented. "But it's only a matter of time before I destroy you."

Struggling to hold back Fortress, Koda spotted Kendall driving towards them from the ground. She hopped from her Dino Cycle and pressed the side of her helmet, activating her comms link.

"Guys, the new combination is ready," said Kendall. "It needs your first five Zords, plus Titano!"

"Got it!" Tyler nodded.

"Go for it!" Adelaide said, turning to her friends.

Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby activated the last of their Chargers and summoned each of their Zords to them.

"Good job, Miss Morgan," said Ivan, as Kendall appeared behind them in the Titano cockpit. "What's this new combination called?"

"The Dino Charge Ultrazord!"

"Ooh! Sounds powerful!" Adelaide said.

Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Activate Dino Charge Ultrazord!"

With a burst of power the six Zords combined into a massive Megazord, one that towered over Fortress with ease.

Fortress backed up in surprise.

"We've never seen this Megazord before!" Snide seethed.

"That's the point," Adelaide called. "Let's finish it!"

The others nodded and Ultrazord stomped forward.

"Para Zord Blast!" Chase called, firing his Zord at Fortress.

"Bladed Raptor Slash!" said Riley, swiping down with his Zord.

Fortress wailed as energy rippled through him.

Adelaide grinned and gripped the Dino Super Drive Sabre with both hands. "Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate!" she called. "Let's see how you handle this! Dino Super Drive Sabre, Ultra Plasma Final Blast!"

The chest plate of the Ultrazord shone brightly and emitted six blasts of energy. Each stream hit Fortress, causing him to explode and expel Heckyl from inside.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Monster Extinct!"

The Rangers cheered at another defeat.

 **~X~**

Sasha stared, perplexed, at the two Dino Chargers in her hand. One was the Titano Charger that Kendall had made and the other was the one Riley had found in the city. "They're an exact match," she said, looking up at the Rangers. "It's a perfect replica."

"That means they had enough data to create Dino Chargers," said Riley. "But how did Arcanon get the information?"

"I told you it was a bad idea," Adelaide said quietly.

The team turned in her direction.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"The Silver Ranger," said Adelaide. She looked directly at Sasha and Kendall. "Just this morning you gave him all the information he needed on our data and powers."

"He wouldn't do this," Kendall said, shaking her head. "He's one of us. One of the good guys."

"Then how do you explain it?" Adelaide asked.

"The Silver Energem would never have bonded with anyone evil," said Keeper, placing a hand on Adelaide's shoulder.

"I'm not saying he's evil," said Adelaide, shaking her head. "But something must've happened to him for Arcanon to get his hands on our data. For all we know, he could've been captured."

"She's right," Tyler agreed. "He may have had no other choice."

Adelaide nodded slowly at Tyler.

"Then that means you were right, Ade," said Riley. "That message pod wasn't legit, well, it was, but it was sent with the intention to trick us. To make us contact the Silver Ranger and hand over our data."

"It was all part of their plan," said Shelby.

Adelaide hugged herself and turned to Kendall and Sasha. "I'm sorry," she apologised.

"What for?" Sasha asked, confused.

"Because I didn't want to be right."

Sasha shook her head and stepped out from behind her workstation. She wrapped Adelaide up in her arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't apologise for something that wasn't your fault," she said. She met Kendall's gaze. "We'll fix it. One way or the other."

Kendall nodded.


	11. Silver Secret

"Rada, the N-Zed Boy? He's your _friend_?" Shelby shrieked as she followed Chase around the Cafe. It and the museum was still closed to the public while the Rangers set up.

"Yeah, Ade and I met him when we were in New Zealand for the summer," said Chase with a small shrug. "We're mates. They're adding another singer to the band. Miss Morgan said that they could hold auditions here. So he's just coming to check out the cafe. That's it."

He grabbed a tray of essentials and handed them through the window to Riley.

"He's just a singer," said Tyler, looking imploringly at Shelby. "What's the big deal?"

Shelby spluttered and scoffed. "Just a singer?" she asked, leaving the kitchen. "He touches the hearts of a whole generation! And he's so _cute_!"

She turned and walked back into the kitchen, walking into Rada as he arrived with Adelaide, Sasha and Philip.

"Hello," Rada said, looking down at his crisp white shirt which was now covered in caramel chocolate and wedged between him and Shelby.

"Wow, uh… Rada, this is Shelby, the huge fan I was telling you about," Adelaide said, a grin on her face. "Shelby, this is Rada."

Shelby's face burned with embarrassment

"Lean back on one, two, three…"

The two leaned back and Shelby carefully pulled the bowl of caramel chocolate away from her celebrity crush.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Rada," Shelby apologised.

"It's just Rada. Thanks for letting us hold auditions here today, guys," Rada said, looking up at the others present. "This is really cool."

"Ooh! Maybe Shelby sing for you?" Koda said, coming out of the kitchen. They had heard Shelby singing once, back when she was bored and thought nobody was listening. She was fairly good.

Rada grinned down at Shelby. "You really know how to make an entrance," he said. "We're looking at possibly adding a girl to the group, too. Maybe you should audition."

"Really? Me?" Shelby stammered. "I have written some music, and I love to car in my sing -"

Adelaide burst out laughing causing Shelby to reach out and push her. "Hey!" she whined, slapping her friend's hand away.

Rada smiled at the pair of them. "In that case, you have to come and audition later today," he said. "I'd love to hear what you can do."

"Sure," Shelby giggled.

"See you, guys," Rada waved and left the cafe.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

As Shelby swooned, Sasha pulled out her dino comm. "What is it, Kendall?" she asked.

" _I've got news,_ " Kendall answered. " _You need to get to McCadden Forest right now. I've picked up a distress signal._ "

"A distress signal?" Ivan asked. "From whom?"

" _The Silver Ranger_."

"He's on Earth?" Adelaide asked.

Sasha looked around at the team. "Go, I'll finish setting up the cafe," she said.

The team nodded and runoff.

"Be careful," Sasha warned Adelaide.

"I will," Adelaide said. She hugged Sasha and run after her friends.

 **~X~**

Arriving at the coordinates that Kendall had provided them, the team looked at the empty rock quarry.

"He should be here, somewhere," said Tyler.

"There!" said Philip, pointing to one end of the quarry. The Silver Ranger stumbled into view, he staggered and fell to one knee.

"He's hurt," said Tyler, reaching the Silver Ranger first.

"Rangers!" the Silver Ranger gasped. "I've found you."

Adelaide frowned. How did he know they were Rangers? They weren't morphed, and he'd never met them before now.

"What happened to you?" Shelby asked.

"Arcanon captured me. But I managed to break free from his evil clutches," the Silver Ranger explained. "We must go quickly before they catch up."

"Of course, mate," Chase nodded, edging closing. "Let's head back to the base."

Adelaide caught Chase's arm and held him back. "Wait for a second, something feels off here," she said.

"I agree," Tyler said, placing a hand on Chase's shoulder. "We gave you all the data on our Megazords. How did Arcanon get his hands on it?"

"Arcanon will do anything to capture the Energems," the Silver Ranger explained. "That's why he forced me to create the Dino Chargers. Fortunately, I retrieved all ten of them when I escaped." He held up his hands, revealing the ten dino chargers in his palms. "See?"

"Hold it. Only ten, not eleven?" Riley asked.

"Uh… yes, only ten," the Silver Ranger said. "I never created a Titano Charger."

Riley looked around at his friends and then dug deep into his pockets. He withdrew the silver Dino Charger they had found during the last battle. "Arcanon dropped this," he said.

"The Titano Charger you say you never made," Ivan said, looking accusingly at the Silver Ranger.

"You are lying," Koda said.

The Silver Ranger laughed evilly. "You Rangers are smarter than we thought," he said. "No matter!" he drew his dino morpher blaster from behind his back.

"Why, you conniving little -"

"Time to meet my Titano Morph Blaster!" the Silver Ranger spun the barrel and fired the blaster at the Rangers.

"Energise!"

Despite morphing, the blast still hit and the Rangers were knocked to the ground.

Recovering first, Tyler ran through the blaze and aimed a punch at the Silver Ranger. "You betrayed us!" he shouted

"Pathetic!" the Silver Ranger laughed. He evaded another punch from Tyler, before gripping his shoulders and tossing him high into the air.

Tyler groaned as he hit the ground.

"What? Arcanon must've brainwashed him!" Riley said.

Adelaide shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "I think this may be another case of Heckyl and Snide."

"How do you figure that out?" Chase asked.

"Because my bubble didn't work against him," said Adelaide. "When you're brainwashed, you think what you're doing is the right thing because you've been told that it's the right thing, in which case, my bubble would surely have worked. But it didn't, which leads me to believe there's a split, just like with Heckyl and Snide."

"That kinda makes sense, I guess," said Riley, tilting his head to the side.

"Silver Charge Up! Silver Strike!"

Torn from their discussion, the Rangers gasped as another blast rammed into them, knocking them all to the floor.

"Silver Ranger so strong," Koda whined.

"Now to finish you!" the Silver Ranger shouted, pulling back his fist for another attack. He, in turn, groaned and clutched his head, whining in pain. "No! Not now!"

He demorphed, revealing the Big Bird that had been with Arcanon in the Megazords.

"Must maintain control!" the bird said. But, despite his efforts, he suddenly glowed silver and turned into another bird, this time blue and white in colour.

Pulling out her blaster, Shelby run in front of Tyler and aimed her blaster at the newcomer. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"No, please! Don't fire! I am Zenowing, a friend!"

"How can you be our friend? You were just trying to destroy us!" Shelby said, shaking her head.

"No! That was Doomwing," Zenowing explained. "Arcanon cursed me to share a body with him. But he is evil. I want to help you. I am the true Silver Ranger."

"I told you!" Adelaide said, getting back to her feet. "He's just like Heckyl and Snide."

"Prove you're on our side," said Tyler. "Hand over the Silver Energem."

"I wish I could. But Doomwing has the Energem locked in his sword," said Zenowing. "So only he can morph into the Silver Ranger. I am powerless to stop him."

"Well, if that's true…" Tyler said, uncertainly. "Then we have to find a way to separate the two of you."

Zenowing suddenly grabbed his head again. "Get back, Rangers," he warned, staggering away. "Doomwing is taking over again! Oh, I can't control it!"

He glowed a bright red and then Doomwing stood in his place.

"You're weak, Zenowing! Just like these Rangers," Doomwing sneered. He fired at the team with his sword, knocking them once again off their feet. While they were disorientated, Doomwing rushed at Tyler, catching him around the chest and hauling him into the air.

"Tyler!" Adelaide and Shelby yelled.

Doomwing laughed as he slammed Tyler into the quarry wall. "Mark my words! All your Energems will be ours!" he swore

"Get off me!" Tyler growled.

"My pleasure!" Doomwing laughed. He pulled Tyler from the wall and threw him towards the ground.

Tyler groaned.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, running over with the others.

"We'll meet again, Rangers!" Doomwing promised before he flew off.

Tyler sighed and reached for his dino comm. "Miss Morgan? We've got bad news," he said, as the others gathered around him. He paused after his message had been passed through, and stared at the blinking red dot on the side of his communicator. It hadn't been there earlier.

 **~X~**

"We have to help Zenowing, and get the Silver Energem back from Doomwing," said Adelaide said as they arrived back at the base.

"Once we do, we'll have eleven Energems," Ivan agreed. "After that, it's just the Crimson Energem left to find."

"I'm so relieved to hear that Zenowing is alive," Keeper said, meeting the team at Kendall's workstation. "A long time ago, he was my apprentice, I would trust him with my life."

Sasha cocked her head to the side as she spotted Tyler near the water basin. "Hey, what are you -?" she asked, surprised to see him putting his Dino Comm beneath the water."

"Shh!" said Tyler, pressing a finger to his lips. He closed the water basin and shook the excess water from his hand and arm. "Guys, Dooming put a listening device on my Dino Comm."

"Why he do that?" Koda asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Arcanon wants to hear our plans," Philip guessed.

"Right. So we leave it in there until we have a plan we _want_ him to hear," said Tyler

"In the meantime, the real plan is to figure out a way to split Zenowing and Doomwing apart," said Riley,

Sasha and Kendall exchanged a look and then set to work.

 **~X~**

Adelaide grinned as she bounced up and down to the music coming from the cafe. She was standing at the kitchen window with Ivan, Koda, and Chase watching Shelby sing from the stage.

"Very nice, Shelby, you've really got it going on," Rada said, standing from his chair and applauding her.

"Oh, gosh! Thanks, Rada," Shelby laughed, climbing down from the stage. She met him as he walked around the table to meet her.

"Next up in Tyler Navarro," a stagehand informed Rada, passing Tyler a microphone as she left the cafe.

Shelby spun to face her friend, her eyes wide. "Tyler?" she asked.

"I thought he had stage fright?" Adelaide asked Chase.

Chase nodded and looked back out at his friend. "Woo!" he cheered, hoping it would put Tyler at ease.

"Go, Tyler!" Koda encouraged.

Tyler smiled nervously and waited for the music to start. When it did, he danced awkwardly and sang off-key. After a few lines, Tyler stopped and cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you're up for this, mate?" Rada asked.

"I… um…" Tyler stammered.

"Uh, we're better as a duet," Shelby interrupted, quickly running onto the stage. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Let's hear it," Rada said, nodding.

Shelby smiled and held up one finger. "Just one second," she turned to Tyler, pulling him aside. Once they were finished, Shelby turned to the two other stagehands and smiled. "Music, please."

Adelaide peered out through her fingers at her friends. She had covered her eyes during Tyler's audition believing it to be a trainwreck.

Holding their breath, the other rangers watched as Tyler and Shelby sang and danced in perfect harmony across the stage. Once they were finished, the whole room applauded.

"Woo, yeah!" Adelaide cheered, grinning.

"Very nice," Rada smiled. "Made me want to jump in there and sing harmony. Thanks for that."

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Sure. That was fun," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Fun," Tyler said, thankful it was over. He handed his mic to the stagehand and followed Shelby towards the kitchen.

"I wanna go, too!" Koda said, running towards them looking excitedly.

"I don't think so," said Tyler, catching him under the left arm.

"Sorry, Koda," Shelby agreed, catching him under the right.

Together they both dragged him back to the kitchen.

"I wanna travel the world."

Adelaide giggled and reached for her dino comm as he beeped from inside her jacket. She turned from the window and accepted the transmission.

" _The split emitters are ready,_ " said Sasha. " _Meet Riley, Philip, and Kendall at McCadden Forest._ "

"We're on our way," said Adelaide. She tucked her communicator back into her jacket and turned to the others.

They nodded, released Koda, and headed for the back exit through the kitchen.

 **~X~**

"Okay, team. This is the plan to ambush Doomwing." Kendall explained, placing a small stone on the paper map before her. "We need the four split emitters placed precisely in these locations. Tyler, here is where you'll wait," she tapped the red cross in the centre of the circle. "Doomwing will come in this way. If he transforms, then we can split him.

The team nodded before grabbing a split emitter.

"Go," Kendall said, walking away with Riley.

Chase, Philip, and Adelaide wandered off to place their own split emitter in his allocated location, while Koda and Ivan did the same with their own. As they returned,

Adelaide grabbed Chase's arm and pointed to where Shelby and Tyler were standing, overlooking the map.

"Let's give them a few minutes, shall we?" Chase asked, grinning. He ducked behind a boulder, pulling Adelaide down with him. She giggled into her hand as Philip joined them.

"I would never have pegged you two as matchmakers," said Philip.

"We're not," said Chase. "But they've been dancing around one another for near a year."

Adelaide nodded. "Yeah, they're almost as bad as Ivan and Sasha," she said.

"They're next on our list."

"But they're a little more difficult," Adelaide added. "I mean, Ivan's from the middle ages, they did things differently back then."

"I thought courting was when you're getting to know someone?" Chase asked, frowning. "Isn't that what they're doing now?"

"Yeah, but courting is the _actual_ relationship, isn't it?" Adelaide asked. "Ivan and Sasha aren't in a relationship. They're just friends."

"Friends who like each other."

Ade rubbed her head. "My head hurts," she whined.

"Maybe you could have this discussion later," Philip said, peering above the rock to see that the other Rangers had returned.

"Oh! Okay!" said Adelaide jumping out from behind the rock. She bounced down the hill towards the others, grinning as she met Shelby's gaze.

Shelby glared at Adelaide and turned away.

"Now that we're all back," said Kendall, looking around at the team. "This could be very dangerous for you, Tyler."

Tyler looked at Shelby and smiled. "As long as I don't have to sing. I'm ready," he said.

Kendall nodded and picked up the glass jar with his dino comm inside. She opened the lid and Tyler carefully plucked it out. As Tyler prepared himself, Kendall picked up giant cue cards.

"Alright, let's do this," said Tyler, turning on his Dino Comm. "Shelby, I am going after Doomwing," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "He's got to be near McCadden Forest!"

"But, Tyler, you'll be vulnerable without the team," Shelby argued. "Maybe I should go with you."

"No! I must do this on my own," Tyler insisted. "I'm doing whatever it takes."

Adelaide looked at Chase at the awkwardness in both Tyler and Shelby's voices. She just hoped that Doomwing and Arcanon didn't notice the unnatural tone.

After their little act, Tyler handed the listening device to Chase. The Black Ranger pressed it into his palm as he curled his hand into a fist, burning the device using his energem powers. He dropped the melted heap to the ground and crushed it under his heel.

"Doomwing should be here soon," Tyler said, looking around at the others. "Better get into positions."

The others nodded.

"Be careful," Shelby warned.

"I will, Shelbs," Tyler said, smiling at her.

Shelby blushed and looked down.

Tyler squeezed her hand and then hurried down into the quarry. He turned back to the others and nodded, before walking towards his allocated position.

"Dino Charger - ready!" Shelby said, activating her charger.

The others followed and morphed instantly.

From their hiding spot, the Rangers watched as Doomwing arrived.

"So kind of you to personally bring me an Energem!" Doomwing said, facing Tyler.

"I'm leaving here with two Energems!" Tyler retorted.

"You're not leaving here at all!" Doomwing hissed. He raised his sword, revealing the embedded Silver Energem in its blade.

Both Tyler and Doomwing yelled as they raced towards one another, each morphin' before colliding.

"Silver Strike!" Doomwing yelled, punching Tyler in the chest. The impact knocked the Red Ranger right off his feet.

"Tyler!" Shelby gasped.

"Not yet, Shelby!" Kendall said, stopping her from intervening. "Tyler has to wear him down first, so he'll transform into Zenowing."

Doomwing laughed as he rushed at Tyler again, punching him several times in the chest and stomach.

"Come on, Tyler!" Adelaide whispered.

"Now it's my turn!" Tyler shouted. He run at Doomwing and jumped into the air, punching out with his fist.

Doomwing blocked and threw Tyler back using the force of his own punch against him. "Now you know why they call me Doomwing!" he laughed. He demorphed, raised his sword above his head, and rush at Tyler. "Goodbye, Red Ranger!"

Tyler covered his head as Doomwing raised his sword up, poised and ready to strike.

But the attack never came.

Doomwing seized up and grabbed his head. "No! Zenowing! Not now!" he wailed.

"He's starting to transform," Chase said, watching as Doomwing started to glow.

"Miss Morgan!" Adelaide gasped, turning to the scientist. "Do it!"

Kendall held up the remote and pressed the button on top. The split emitters roared into action, blasting the transforming big bird with four rays of energy.

"What's happening?" Doomwing demanded.

With a small explosion of power, Doomwing, Zenowing, and Tyler were blasted back. With Doomwing and Zenowing returned to separate individuals.

"Curse you, Rangers!" Doomwing growled, staggering back to his feet. "You have released Zenowing, but I still have the Silver Energem."

Running down from the cliff-face, the Rangers gathered around their friends.

"Doomwing's leaving!" said Riley.

"Don't let him escape!" Zenowing said, trying to stand.

Kendall turned to the others. "Go on, I've got Zenowing," she said.

The team nodded and took off after Doomwing.

Doomwing laughed as he was hit by the Magna beam and grew to proportional heights, towering over the Rangers.

"Let's fight fire with firepower!" Tyler said, sliding to a halt and reaching for his belt. He took a dino charger from inside his dino comm and activated it.

"Dino Chargers, Ready! Summon Zords!"

Doomwing laughed and swung his sword through the air. "I'll tear your Zords apart!" he yelled, but each hit was blocked by the Titano Axe.

"Let's use Kendall's new attack!" Koda suggested.

"Yeah! Let's try it!" Tyler agreed.

"Titano Cannon!" the others commanded.

"Lock on target!" said Tyler, swinging the dino sabre up in his hands. "Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate! Titano Cannon, Final… Strike!"

The blast hit Doomwing square in the chest, rendering him of his heightened powers, and knocking him out of the sky.

"Monster -!"

"Not quite!" Adelaide interrupted, pointing to the quarry. "He was defeated, but not destroyed, and he still has the Silver Energem!"

The team sighed.

"Oh man!" Tyler groaned. "This turkey has more lives than a cat."

 **~X~**

Sasha and Keeper were waiting in the lab for the others to return. They looked up as the doors opened and the team walked in with Zenowing in tow.

"Zenowing, my old friend, I am glad you are free," Keeper said, immediately.

"I may be free, but Arcanon still has the dark Energem," Zenowing said, dismally.

"Then our worst fears are true," said Sasha, shaking her head.

Zenowing nodded. "Yes. Arcanon is in control, and he'll stop at nothing to steal all the Energems," he confirmed.

"Then what can we do?" Kendall asked. "Surely there is a way."

"Not that I am aware," said Zenowing. "He is simply too powerful."

Sasha looked thoughtful. "The Rangers have activated five of the twelve Energem powers," she said. "If we unlock the other six, seven, if you include the Crimson Energem, shouldn't that be enough to stop the Dark Energem."

"The Crimson Energem is neutral," Kendall reminded her friend. "There's nothing to say it will help against the Dark Energem."

"If it's charged up by the other eleven _good_ energems, I don't see how it's evil half will have much of an advantage."

"We don't know where the Crimson Energem is," said Kendall, shaking her head. "So there's no point discussing its future role as of yet."

Sasha sighed but agreed, she glanced at Zenowing. "First we need to focus on retrieving the Silver Energem from Doomwing," she said. "Then, we need to at least try and find the Crimson Energem. Only once we have all twelve, can we even consider destroying the Dark Energem."

Kendall nodded. "You're right," she said. "You focus on the Crimson Energem, and I'll work on a plan to obtain the Silver one."

"Got it," Sasha said, turning back to her computer.

 **~X~**

Adelaide watched with bated breath as Rada stood before the crowd of people inside the cafe. He held an envelope in his hands and was preparing to address the crowd on the newest singer in their band.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rada apologised. "But, I can now proudly announce the newest singer of the N-Zed Boys as… Marla Stevens!"

The girl in question squealed and jumped up to hug her friends.

"Aw," Adelaide said, deflating. "I was sure it'd be Shelby. She was really good!"

"I guess it worked out for the best though, right?" Riley asked. "Shelby's a little busy here. She can't drop saving the world to go on tour."

Adelaide pouted at him. "You could show a little more sympathy, you know," she said, poking him in the shoulder.

Riley rolled his eyes and walked away.

Chase chuckled and wrapped his arm around Adelaide's shoulder. "I agree, Shelby was much better than Marla," he said.

"See? He gets it!" Adelaide said.

"Get's what?" Shelby asked, walking into the kitchen with Tyler.

Adelaide's eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands and let out a shriek. "Aha! It's about damn time!" she yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal," said Tyler, blushing along with Shelby.

"Not that big of a deal?" Chase repeated. "We've been waiting two years for this to happen. Maybe now -" he broke off as Shelby and Tyler lunged at him and Adelaide.

"RUN!" Adelaide yelled as she burst through the back door with Chase hot on her tail as Shelby and Tyler followed at an even pace.


	12. Wings of Danger

**Whoop! Crimson Ranger's debut!**

* * *

Adelaide gaped at Zenowing has he finished his story.

"You're kidding me," said Chase, equally as surprised.

"You built the Zords?" Shelby asked, edging around her two friends to get a better look at Zenowing.

"I had too," Zenowing answered. "I traced Keeper to Earth. But only found the Silver Energem. The others were still hidden, so I built the Zords to protect them. I designed them to awaken when their Energems bonded to someone."

"When we discovered our first Zord, I suspected it was your work," Keeper said, turning to his old friend. "I am so glad you're back."

"Unfortunately, there's no time to celebrate," Zenowing said, his demeanor changing quickly. "I must get the Silver Energem back."

Riley frowned and jumped to his feet. "Wait, Zenowing, where are you going?" he asked.

"To prepare to battle Doomwing."

"We'll go with you," Tyler suggested.

"No," Zenowing said, holding up a claw. "I must do this myself. You'll only get in my way." He turned and left the base.

Adelaide folded her arms and pouted. "Rude," she accused.

"He thinks they'll be a nuisance?" Sasha asked, turning to Keeper.

"Zenowing's spirit has been infected by Doomwing for centuries," Keeper explained. "Be patient, as he remembers the value of teamwork."

Tyler nodded. "Okay, Keeper," he agreed. He then turned to his friends. "Just because Zenowing refuses to train with us, doesn't mean we can't train together. Come on, let's get to work."

Adelaide giggled and jumped up onto Chase's back. "Playtime!" she cheered, spurring the Black Ranger towards the back of the lab.

The others smiled and shook their heads. By this point they were used to Adelaide's ways, so weren't that really bothered by her actions.

"She's a nuisance," Kendall said to Sasha.

"Tell me something I don't," Sasha replied.

 **~X~**

"Ready?" Chase asked Tyler and Shelby. They both nodded. Chase then proceeded to throw the rock in his hands into the air. It arched high into the sky before exploding.

"I hit it!" Shelby and Tyler cheered simultaneously. They paused to turned to one another. "No, I hit it!" they said together, again. They growled and narrowed their eyes. "Stop copying me!"

Adelaide giggled. "They're as oblivious as we apparently are, hotshot," she teased, once again jumping up into Chase's back.

Chase chuckled and hoisted her up higher. "Not anymore," he corrected.

"True," Adelaide said.

Just then a commotion from nearby caught their attention.

"What was that?" Philip asked, turning to the sound.

"It's coming from over there," Riley said. He and Ivan stepped away from one another, lowering their swords as they walked towards the sound. The others followed them, each one passing into a second clearing to find Zenowing training.

"Silver Prism Slash!"

Adelaide gasped, her eyes widening in pure fascination.

Zenowing paused, his feathers seemed ruffled, and he then turned to the other Rangers. "Spying on me?" he accused.

"No," said Tyler, shaking his head. "We heard a noise and came to investigate. Those were some pretty awesome moves you got."

"I bet you're now expecting me to thank you for the compliments," Zenowing scoffed.

"Not necessarily," Tyler said. "I mean, you can if you want…"

Zenowing turned his back. "I don't train to entertain you, Rangers," he snapped. "I do it because I must defeat Doomwing at any cost."

"I thought we were supposed to do that together, you know, as a team?" Adelaide asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Zenowing turned quickly to face her. Adelaide's eyes widened and she shrunk back, hiding behind Chase and Philip.

"Hey, listen, I'm actually a bit of a swordsman myself," Riley said, stepping forward. "Maybe you could teach me that last move? The Prism Slash?"

Zenowing turned to Riley. "A human could never learn that move," he said, coldly. "You have no idea what Arcanon is capable of."

"And who's fault is that?" Shelby asked, stepping closer. "You won't tell us anything. How are we supposed to help destroy him, if you keep leaving us in the dark?"

"You're not supposed to help," Zenowing said. "It is my responsibility, and mine alone."

"It's kind of hard to claim responsibility when you have a personal connection to the source," Adelaide said. She looked to her friends. "Remember what Sasha said about emotional conflict? In the worst of times, it makes our jobs more difficult. It gets in the way."

The others nodded. While on several occasions, having an emotional connection to the source has helped them, it didn't always turn out that way.

"Arcanon is pure evil," Zenowing informed them. "He wiped out an entire world simply to get the dark Energem."

"When he destroyed Sentai 6?" Ivan asked.

"Correct," Zenowing nodded. "After I found the Silver Energem. I tracked down Arcanon. During our battle, the Silver Energem bonded to me. I became the Silver Ranger. But even with the power of good on myself, I still couldn't destroy Arcanon and he captured me. He knew I would never do his wicked bidding. So, with one touch of the Dark Energem he created my evil other half...Doomwing."

Shelby gasped. "That explains Snide," she said. "The Dark Energem must have touched Heckyl and divided him, too."

"That would explain why my bubble never worked around him, or you," said Adelaide, looking to Zenowing.

"Residual energy from the Dark Energem would repel all energy of the Scarlet Energem," Zenowing nodded. "They are, as you would call, polar opposites."

Chase looked at Adelaide as she peered up at him. He offered her a small, reassuring smile, and squeezed her shoulder.

A screech cut through the air, causing the team to become suddenly alert.

"That sound," Zenowing murmured, turning on the spot. "It's Doomwing. I must destroy him and get back my Energem!"

He took off without warning, leaving the others to follow him at a quick pace.

 **~X~**

"Missing something, Zenowing?" Doomwing laughed as he appeared behind his other half. He wasn't alone. Arcanon and Fury were also with him.

Zenowing growled in return, his eyes flashing. "The Energem won't bond to an evil soul," he said, addressing his darker half. "You cannot morph on your own."

"I won't be on my own for long!" Doomwing promised.

Throwing out his arm, Zenowing halted the Rangers as they finally arrived behind him. "Stay back!" he warned. "Doomwing is more powerful that any of you!"

"Maybe individually," Riley agreed. "But not more powerful than all of us together. It's morphin' time! Dino Charger…"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

Once morphed, the Rangers jumped over Zenowing, creating a barrier between him and Doomwing.

"This is my battle, Rangers!" said Zenowing. He threw out his hand and fired a blue energy ball at Doomwing.

Instinctively, Adelaide's bubble burst from her chest, deflecting the blast.

Zenowing growled. "What?" he yelled.

Doomwing laughed. "Thank you, Scarlet Ranger."

"I'm sorry!" Adelaide cried, turning to Zenowing. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chase grabbed Adelaide's shoulders and forced to her duck as Doomwing flew over their heads. "Hey, look at me!" he said, turning her to face him. "It wasn't your fault! Your bubble read it as an attack and reacted."

"Chase is right, lady Adelaide," said Ivan. "You didn't help Doomwing."

Adelaide took a shuddering breath, and nodded.

"Good. Now, come on," said Chase. He held her hand and turned her towards the fighting warriors.

"Doom slash!" Doomwing yelled, criss-crossing his attacks to form a flaming red X. He then pushed it towards the team.

"Watch out!" Tyler yelled.

Adelaide closed her eyes as her energem pulsed beneath her suit. A second bubble burst from inside, enclosing the whole team, including Zenowing inside its protective casing. The Doom Slash hit the outside exterior and blazed brightly before disappearing, along with the bubble.

Arcanon raged from behind the Rangers. "Fury!" he shouted. "Take care of that nuisance!"

"Gladly," Fury roared. He run towards the Rangers and swung his sword at Adelaide.

 _Crash_!

A sword blocked Fury's and a well-aimed kick to the stomach knocked him back.

"A blitz attack is never cool."

The Rangers turned and gasped as they found the Crimson Ranger standing between Fury and Adelaide.

"It's you!" Adelaide breathed.

The Crimson Ranger glanced over his shoulder at her, and nodded once. He then turned back to Fury. "So you like to pick on little girls'?" he asked. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" He held up his sabre and rushed at Fury, swinging his sword at the cat.

Fury roared and blocked.

Pulling back, the Crimson Ranger barrelled into Fury, knocking him across the quarry.

Arcanon turned to the Rangers. "If you want something done right," he said. "Do it yourself. Doomwing, finish him! I'll take care of these pests!" he called.

"Yes, Lord Arcanon!" Doomwing responded. He hefted his sabre into the air and rushed at Zenowing again. The Silver Ranger met him halfway, leaving the other Rangers to face Arcanon.

"I don't like this," Koda said.

"Me either," Tyler agreed.

Arcanon laughed and threw a blast at the team. "Let's see you deflect these, Scarlet Ranger!" he shouted. One after another the blasts hit the protective shield. It flickered under the intensity of each blast, but held fast nonetheless.

"You're getting good at that shield," Tyler said to Adelaide.

"But i'm not doing anything," Adelaide replied.

"You're powering it somehow," said Riley.

Adelaide shook her head and looked down. She could remember Kendall and Sasha say that her bubble could be linked to her sense of fear. "It could be getting stronger because of how scared I am feeling," she said. "Sasha and Kendall seem to think that my bubble is linked to my sense of fear."

"So the more terrified you are," said Shelby, piecing the puzzle together. "The stronger your shield."

Adelaide nodded.

"Fear motivation," said Riley. "It's a logical reaction. Normally, fear motivation is a bad thing, but right now I'd say it's pretty good."

Zenowing cried out as he was blasted back. He hit Ade's bubble and collapsed. The bubble disappeared and the Rangers rushed to their fallen comrades side.

"Leave him alone!" Tyler shouted, firing his Dino Morpher at Doomwing. "Let's get him!" he added, leading Chase, Riley, Koda, and Philip towards Doomwing.

Shelby and Adelaide knelt beside Zenowing.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked.

Zenowing shrugged the two girls' off and stood quickly. "They are no match for Doomwing!" he said, charging at the boys.

Doomwing laughed and threw the four boys off of him with little to no ease, he then turned and matched Zenowing blow for blow. For the third time, he knocked Zenowing back. This time he collided with the others, and they all hit the floor again.

"Do it, Doomwing!" Arcanon shouted. "Destroy them all."

"With pleasure, my Lord!" Doomwing raised his sword above his head, and swung it down. But before he could strike Zenowing, or the others, Doomwing stumbled as Fury was thrown into him from across the quarry.

Running over, the Crimson Ranger landed before the younger rangers. "Back off, idiots!" he shouted, holding up his blaster. He blasted them high into the air.

Fury snarled and got gingerly to his feet, as Doomwing considered the Crimson Ranger through an angry stare.

"You have no business here!" Doomwing snarled. "Leave, now."

"Not a chance!" the Crimson Ranger said.

"Then prepare to be destroyed!" Doomwing screeched. He rushed at the Crimson Ranger, who raised his sabre to deflect the attack. Mid-run, Doomwing changed his strike zone and slashed at the Rangers exposed chest and stomach.

The Rangers gasped as the Crimson Ranger collapsed onto his stomach. "No!" they yelled.

"Yes!" Doomwing laughed as he landed opposite the team. "One less Ranger and one more Energem!" He raised his sword and walked back to the group. "I warned you to stay out of it, Rangers! But if destruction is what you want, then so be it."

A cloud of red smoke materalised in front of the Rangers, and Keeper stepped out to face Doomwing. "Think again!" he said, standing protectively before his team.

"Keeper!" Adelaide gasped.

"Not him!" Fury growled.

Doomwing screeched and run at Keeper, but was knocked back by a blast from the mentor's staff.

"We must leave," said Keeper, over his shoulder. He wielded his staff through the air, and blasted the ground before him. A cloud of dust filtered into the air, blocking the Rangers from Arcanon, Doomwing, and Fury's view.

Once the cloud cleared, the Rangers and Keeper were gone.

"Come back and fight, you coward!" Doomwing roared, angrily.

Arcanon touched a clawed finger to his chin. "So, that was the legendary Keeper," he mused. "His tricks won't stop me from ruling the universe!"

 **~X~**

Back at the base, Sasha and Kendall waited patiently for the Rangers to return. Once they appeared, the two women run to meet them. Adelaide evaded her sister's clutches and run to the Crimson Ranger's side. He lay motionless on his stomach, and she quickly rolled him over, just as he demorphed.

"Jessie…?" Adelaide gasped.

Sasha's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees beside her brother and sister. "Jessie?!" she cried.

Jessie McMillian smiled weakly up at his sisters. "Hey, Angels," he murmured.

"Who is Jessie?" Ivan asked.

"One of their older brothers," Chase answered. "He's a Lieutenant Commander in the United States Navy."

"He's also our Crimson Ranger?" Tyler asked.

Chase shrugged.

Jessie suddenly seized up and a flicker of pain crossed his face. A hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and he pulled it up, revealing a deep abrasive wound on his abdomen.

"Oh god," Sasha gasped, holding the shirt up. "He's been hurt! Kendall, get me the first aid kit, quickly! Koda, help me get him on the table."

Koda hurried forward and, using his Caveman strength, lifted Jessie up into a sterile table that Kendall had just pushed into the room. The purple ranger was also carrying the first aid kit in her hand. She handed it to Sasha, who then proceeded to unbutton Jessie's shirt.

Adelaide swallowed and hovered opposite her sister, staring at her older brother. She hadn't seen him for such a long time, and now he was here, in the flesh, and with the Crimson Energem hanging around his neck.

"Is he going to be okay?" Chase asked, approaching Adelaide with Philip.

"I don't know," Sasha said, shaking her head. She was cleaning around the wound with hydrogen peroxide. "I've never seen this type of injury before." Once she was done cleaning, she grabbed a bandage from the kit and unrolled it. "Koda, can you lift him up, gently?" she asked.

Koda nodded and reached underneath Jessie, holding him up off the bed so that Sasha could wind the bandage around his stomach, covering the wound and protecting it from infection.

"Doomwing was too powerful," Zenowing ranted from the back of the lab. He had been pacing while the other Rangers fussed over their fallen friend, and now found that he could no longer stay silent with his thoughts. He had to make himself heard, and prove he had been right all along. "It's Jessie's own fault he got hurt. He shouldn't have interfered."

Philip and Chase looked at Adelaide as they felt her stiffen between them.

"Interfered?" Adelaide repeated, looking up at Zenowing. She pulled away from Chase and Philip and run over to Zenowing, shoving him as hard as she could. "Don't you dare blame my brother! The only reason you're still standing here is because of him! He saved your life, and you don't even seem to care!" she shouted

"I warned you to stay back, but you didn't listen," Zenowing said, his own voice rising.

"If my brother dies because of what Doomwing did then I'm going to blame you!" Adelaide snapped. She angrily wiped away her tears and run out of the lab.

Shooting Zenowing a furious look, Chase quickly followed her.

"Why don't you guys get some air?" Kendall suggested. "Sasha and I'll take of Jessie."

"Here," said Sasha. She passed two skateboards and helmets to Tyler. "Ade needs something to take her mind off everything, right now. Skating usually helps."

Tyler nodded and took the two boards as Riley took the helmets. "Come on, guys, lets get out of here," he said to the others, leading them from the base.

As the Ranger's left, Keeper approached Zenowing. "My old friend," he said, softly. "I hope you did not mean what you just said."

"I fought to save countless lives," Zenowing answered. "But never has someone risked their life to save me. This strange feeling, what is it?"

"Jessie made a great sacrifice for you," Keeper said, "and now you're experiencing gratitude, an emotion Doomwing prevented you from feeling."

"Being tied to Doomwing made me forget who I really am," Zenowing said, realising. "The Scarlet Ranger has every right to be angry with me."

Keeper shook his head. "Adelaide is just feeling scared at the moment," he said, almost reassuringly. "She's not normally this way. She'll come around."

"If the Crimson Ranger does not recover, she will hate me forever," said Zenowing, casting a glance at Jessie. "I feel, if she does not trust me, neither will the others."

"Then you must show them that you are worth trusting," said Keeper. "I have known Adelaide for a long time. She is worth having on your side."

Zenowing sighed and looked down at the ground. What had he done, and how was he to fix it?

On the other side of the lab, Kendall put her hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm torn between congratulating him, and slapping him," said Sasha. She was brushing her brother's hair from his forehead and monitoring his temperature. He was burning up.

Kendall smiled lightly. "I didn't know Adelaide could explode like that," she said. "But I won't deny that Zenowing had it coming. What he said? That was out of line."

Sasha nodded. "Which is why I want to hit him," she said. "It won't be the same pain that Jessie is going through, but I know I will feel better after it."

"We'll figure this out," Kendall said. She reached for the Crimson energem. "In the meantime, we should probably put this with the others. Do you mind?" she added to Sasha.

Sasha shook her head. "Giving it more energy will help in the long run," she agreed.

Kendall nodded and carried the Crimson Energem to the crystal beds.

Sasha sighed and looked back at her brother. "Come on, Jes, you've been through so much in the past," she said. "This can't be the end of the line for you. Don't force me to make _that_ call."

 **~X~**

Philip watched as Chase and Adelaide skated around the skatepark. Even though she was smiling and laughing with each new trick she executed, he could still see that she was hurting. Zenowing's words had cut her deep.

"How could Zenowing be so cold?" Tyler asked. He was standing at the end of the picnic table as the others sat around it.

"Keeper told us to not give up on him," Ivan reminded the team.

"That doesn't give him a free pass to be cruel," said Riley. "Adelaide was right when she said he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Jessie. We also didn't have to separate him from Doomwing, we did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Doomwing must have really affected him," Shelby said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "But he must be good deep down or the Silver Energem wouldn't have chosen him."

"He told us he bonded to the Energem before he became Doomwing," said Prince Philip.

"Then he must still have some goodness left in him," Shelby said.

"Without the Silver Energem we can't be sure that he even is still bonded to it," said Tyler. "But I do know one thing, and that's Adelaide's is never going to trust him. Especially if Jessie doesn't recover."

"The team will be divided if that happens," said Riley. "Chase will choose Ade's side, so will Sasha."

"Me too," Philip added.

Riley sighed and looked to Ivan, as did the others.

The Knight stood up straighter under their gaze. "What?" he asked. "'Tis very tempting to give up on Zenowing. But a Knight of Zandar always stands by his comrades, no matter the consequences."

"This is going to spell disaster for us all," Riley said.

Tyler nodded in agreement. He spotted Adelaide and Chase running towards them from the ramps and looked around at the others. "Change the subject," he said. "We don't want to upset her again."

"Hey, did you guys see that?" Adelaide asked, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she run to their table. "I finally did the 720 Gazelle Flip without hurting myself."

"Nice one!" Tyler complimented. "How long have you been practicing that trick?"

"Almost a month," said Chase, winding his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "She did a good job too."

Adelaide grinned and hugged him tightly. "I have a great teacher!" she said.

Chase chuckled.

A scream from the other side of the skateboard, caused the rangers to look up. Civilians were scattering like ants as a trio of monsters rushed at them from the street.

"We've got company!" said Chase.

"Let's get them!" Tyler ordered.

The others nodded and reached for their Dino Morphers. "Unleash the Power!" they shouted, morphing and running into battle.

 **~X~**

Sasha watched from her workstation as Zenowing approached her unconscious brother. She rose from her seat, ready to intervene, when she heard him speak. She paused, listening.

"Your kindness reminds of how I was a long time ago," Zenowing said, gently. "I'm sorry. It seems I'd lost my way. But not any more." He raised his sword above his head and held it between his two hands, facing the gem in the hilt at Jessie's body.

Sasha rushed over to the table. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

"Your brother needs help," Zenowing said. "Mere human medicine will not work on this injury. I can heal him. But I can tell you don't trust me. Therefore I will not do anything unless I have your permission."

Sasha bit her lip and looked between Zenowing and her brother. She hadn't been able to find anything that could help Jessie's condition, and she didn't really want to make the call to her parents, Caleb, or even be the one to tell Adelaide that Jessie had died from in injuries.

"Okay," Sasha said, looking back at Zenowing. "Please, help my brother."

Zenowing nodded once and lowered his sword to the wound. Once it hovered less than a few metres above the bandages a silver glow enveloped the exact spot where the wound was located.

Sasha turned to the machine that had been monitoring Jessie's heart rate. It excelled in speed, and Jessie's breathing became erratic. "What's happening to him?" she asked.

A silver prism appeared in the silver light and quickly entered Jessie's body. Then, the light disappeared and Zenowing lowered his sword. "Your brother will now share my skill when he fights," he informed Sasha, "and I'll share his heart, to know what's right."

"What?" Sasha asked, confused.

"Now," said Zenowing, turning away from the bed. "I have a score to settle."

Sasha let him leave as she leaned over Jessie, checking his pulse. "Jessie?" she asked, quietly. "Can you hear me? Please be okay."

 **~X~**

Ivan launched himself into a forward roll as Tyler jumped over him, planting a kick to Slammer's chest. "So you've fought these monsters before?" he asked, rolling back to his feet.

"Yeah, but now they're even dumber than they look!" Chase answered, as he, Adelaide, and Philip fought Puzzler.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" the five Rangers shouted, firing their blasters at both Puzzler and Slammer, causing them to disappear.

Adelaide grinned and jumped up and down. "Whoo!" she cheered. "Two down!"

 **~X~**

" _I can sense it. The Silver Energem is nearby."_

 _A screech echoed across the air and Doomwing landed before Zenowing._

" _Let's finish this!" Zenowing said, facing his other half. "Once and for all."_

 _The two birds run at one another, each one blocking and deflecting the others attack. But no matter how hard he tried, Zenowing could not land a single blow to his evil half._

" _You know all my moves," Zenowing gasped in realisation._

" _And perfected them!" Doomwing laughed._

" _Imitation never beats the real thing!" Zenowing stated running forward again. He stopped short as he was blown into the air by a blast from Doomwing's claws._

 _He groaned as he hit the ground on his stomach._

" _Looks like you forgot that I never fight fair!" Doomwing laughed again._

 _Zenowing was forced to his knees as Fury and Singe appeared either side of him. Each one taking a hold of his arm, and pulling him up._

" _Once you touch the Dark Energem, you'll recombine with Doomwing!" Arcanon said, kneeling before the Silver Ranger._

Jessie gasped and sat up in bed.

"Jessie!" Sasha looked up from her workstation and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I feel great!" Jessie said, looking down at his abdomen. He grabbed a scissors from the table and cut the bandage away, revealing a smooth and wound-free stomach.

"You're healed," said Sasha, looking up at her brother. "He was telling the truth."

"Where's my shirt?" Jessie asked.

Sasha grabbed the white shirt from under her desk and handed it to Jessie. "We need to talk," she said.

"We'll have time for that later," Jessie said. "Right now, I need to go."

"Go? Where are you going?"

"It's Zenowing. He's in trouble."

Sasha shook her head. "The computers would've alerted us to any trouble in the city and its outer regions," she said. "No alarms have gone off. Except for the ones that Ade and the others are fighting at the skatepark."

"Sasha, listen to me," Jessie said, button him his shirt and fixing his collar. "I saw Doomwing, Arcanon, Fury, and Singe. They have Zenowing in the woods outside Amber Beach. He's in trouble."

"Jessie, you've been unconscious for the last hour, you were probably dreaming."

"This was not a dream," Jessie said, shaking his head. "It was like I could see everything Zenowing was seeing." He looked around the base and spotted his Crimson Energem in the crystal beds. He run over and snatched it up, before turning back to his sister. "You do what you need to do here. But get backup to the woods as soon as possible." He run out, passing Kendall as she walked in.

Kendall frowned and turned to Sasha. "He's awake?" she asked.

"Zenowing healed him," Sasha said, approaching her computer. "It's a long story. Give me one second, and I'll explain it. Ade, can you hear me?" she asked, opening a link to her sister's Dino Com.

 **~X~**

Once Riley, Shelby, and Koda had dealt with the third and final monster, the Rangers regrouped and Adelaide pulled out her Dino Com has it beeped.

"What is it, Sash?" Adelaide asked.

" _Zenowing's in trouble. Jessie's gone after him_ ," Sasha answered.

"Jessie's awake?" Adelaide asked. "Is he okay?"

" _Seems like it,_ " Sasha answered. " _His wound has healed completely. It's a long story, but you should know, it was Zenowing that healed him._ "

Adelaide's grin faltered and she shuffled her feet awkwardly. Zenowing had healed her brother, even after he'd said all those mean things.

"Where are they, Sash?" Tyler asked, squeezing Adelaide's shoulder.

" _The woods. I'll send you coordinates._ "

The connection cut off and the screen went dark.

"Zenowing saved Jessie," Adelaide said, quietly.

"Looks like he's not as cold as we once thought," said Ivan.

Adelaide looked down at the ground and then squeezed her hand tightly around her Dino Comm. It lit up with the coordinates of the second battle. "Come on," she said, stashing the comm back on her belt. "Let's finish what Doomwing started."

The others nodded and they run off.

 **~X~**

"One touch of the Dark Energem is all it will take!" Arcanon said, standing before Zenowing as he he struggled against the chains that bound him to a tree. He opened the book in his hands, and took out the glowing talon gem, manipulating it through the air and hovering it between Zenowing and Doomwing.

"We'll be combined forever," Doomwing chuckled.

The gem hit Zenowing in the forehead and he started to glow silver. Doomwing clutched his arm, glowing an amber colour and started to merge with Zenowing.

"Stop!" Jessie called, running into the clearing. He held up his sabre and slashed it three times through the air. "Crimson Prism Slash!" he yelled, pushing it towards the two birds. It collided and they were both broken apart, the Dark Energem also soared high into the air, disappearing from view.

"No!" Arcanon shouted. "Find the Dark Energem! Now!"

Fury and Singe set off in search of the Dark Crystal, leaving Arcanon behind with Doomwing. "Your plan has failed!" he roared, dragging Doomwing to his feet and shoving him back into a tree. "I'll destroy you myself."

He stumbled back as an array of different colour blasts hit the ground at his feet.

"How about we destroy you both?" Tyler asked, running over with the others.

"Dino Steel, armour on!" everyone, except for Ivan and Philip, summoned.

"Time to take them out!"

Arcanon sneered and turned back to Doomwing. "The Rangers can have you!" he said, disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

"Lord Arcanon, come back!" Doomwing wailed. He gasped and looked up as the Rangers grew nearer, and then took off towards the quarry on the other side of the woods.

"Oh no, you don't!" Adelaide said, holding up her bow. She loaded and arrow and pulled back. She let go and the arrow struck Doomwing in the shoulder, knocking him forward onto his stomach.

"Direct hit!" Chase said, high-fiving Adelaide.

"Ade, go find your brother," Tyler said. "We can deal with Doomwing."

Adelaide nodded and run off into the trees, Chase followed her, leaving the others to chase down Doomwing.

"There!" Chase said, pointing to where Jessie was checking on Zenowing. The pair run to their sides.

Jessie laughed as he stood and caught Adelaide around the middle. "I missed you too, Squirrel," he said, setting her back on her feet. "I can't wait for this battle to be over so I can hug you properly."

"Then let's go finish Doomwing!" Adelaide said, grabbing his hand. She paused and turned to Zenowing. "Thank you," she said. "For saving my brother."

"I'm sorry for what I said," Zenowing apologised. "I never meant to cause any harm."

Adelaide looked down at her feet.

"It's alright, mate," Chase said. "We all do things that we regret. Saying 'sorry' is a good start in the right direction. Right, Ade?"

Adelaide nodded. "I'm sorry, too," she said. "I shouldn't have shoved you, or shouted at you. I was… scared."

Zenowing nodded. "Understood," he said. He stood and held out a claw to Adelaide. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you, too," said Adelaide. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, startling Zenowing further.

Chase chuckled. "You don't shake hands with Adelaide, mate," he told the Silver Ranger. "She's a hugger."

Adelaide giggled and turned to her best friend. "Let's go help the others!" she said. "And get the Silver Energem back."

The trio nodded, and hurried off to the quarry.

 **~X~**

Tyler looked up as an arrow struck Doomwing again, knocking him back. He spotted Chase, Adelaide, Jessie, and Zenowing approaching from a distance and grinned. "You came!" he called.

"That's what teammates do, is it not?" Zenowing asked.

"Para Chopper blast!" Chase called, blasting Meteor and Iceage with his Dino steel.

"Dimetro Bow, fire!" Adelaide said, firing another three arrows and hitting Meteor, Iceage, and Stingrage again. The scarlet arrows sailed straight through the trio of monsters, destroying them instantly.

Chase squeezed her shoulder and the pair run off to help the others. Jessie followed them, leaving Tyler and Zenowing to deal with Doomwing.

"I got this!" Adelaide shouted, jumping over Ivan and Riley. She fired her Dimetro Bow again and unleashed an array of arrows, one after another at the remade monsters attacking her friends.

Two hit Bones and Gold Digger as they tried to attack the Green and Gold Rangers, she then turned on the spot and unleashed three more arrows, hitting Ninja and Hunter as they rushed Philip and Shelby.

"Four down," said Chase. "Two to go!"

"Get them, Squirrel!" Jessie encouraged.

Adelaide grinned and leveled two final arrows at Shearfear and Smokescreen. "Say bye-bye," she taunted, pulling back on her string and then letting it go, The arrows struck both monsters and they exploded, along with the others.

"Nice one!" said Shelby, running over.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Riley said.

Jessie slung his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in a one-armed hug. "Just don't come between her and a family reunion," he told the younger rangers. "Right, Squirrel?"

Adelaide grinned, winding her arms around his waist and hugging him back.

"No!"

The team looked around as they heard Doomwing wailing from the other side of the quarry. They gasped as they saw the morphed version of the Silver Ranger standing opposite the evil bird.

"He did it!" Shelby cheered. "He got his Energem back!"

"Any last words?" Zenowing asked, pointing his sword at Doomwing.

"Arcanon will crush you!" Doomwing vowed.

"Don't count on it!" Zenowing said, slashing his sword through the air. "Silver Prism Slash!" he yelled, throwing the prism at Doomwing. It incased the evil bird and Zenowing launched himself forward, striking Doomwing with his sword. "Titano Sabre, final strike!"

Doomwing exploded.

 **~X~**

Sasha smiled as Jessie carried Adelaide into the base, the other Rangers followed behind them. She set down her iPad and rushed over to the pair, throwing her arms around Jessie in the process. "I'm glad you're okay!" she said, pulling away. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, way too long," Adelaide said, straightening up. She had been slung over Jessie's shoulder and resting on her stomach, now that she was sat up straighter, she was far taller than anyone else and sitting on her brother's forearm. Thankfully, he was strong enough to support her without concern.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in Amber Beach?" Sasha asked.

"I wanted too, more than once," Jessie explained.

"How long have you been here?" Adelaide asked.

"Two months."

Adelaide and Sasha frowned. If Jessie had been in Amber Beach for two months, why had he taken this long to contact them.

"I got here after my tour of Iraq ended," Jessie explained.

"The last we spoke you were in Wyoming," said Sasha.

Jessie nodded. "After that I was shipped out to Iraq," he explained. "Caleb's still out there. He came out about a month after I did."

"That's why he hasn't been in contact," said Adelaide.

"Yeah. I don't know how long his tour is going to last," Jessie explained. "But the minute I got back to base, my superior's told me that I was moving to the Amber Beach base. I wanted to tell you the minute I got here, but I was back in training the very next day, and shipped out again for a training operation. I was there for two weeks, and am only now getting back."

"How did you find the Crimson Energem?" Kendall asked.

"I found it Wyoming during a training exercise," Jessie said. "I didn't know exactly what it was, but I know Squirrel likes crystals, so I kept it. I was planning on giving it to her next time we were all home."

"How did you bond to it?" Riley asked..

"I don't actually know," Jessie answered. "It happened when we were in Iraq. All I can remember is one minute we're taking heavy fire, and the next I'm waking up in the infirmary. I didn't even know I could change until it happened again. It was the same scenario, we were taking heavy fire and I felt this surge of power, and when I looked down I was wearing Crimson spandex."

Sasha snorted. "I bet that was an eyesore," she said. "You're lucky you didn't get fired for fooling around."

"Tell me about," Jessie said, smiling.

"Did you tell anyone or did anyone see you?"

Jessie shook his head. "No one saw me," he said. "But I did tell Caleb the second I got back to base."

"So Caleb knows you're a ranger?" Adelaide asked.

"I didn't know that's what I was called, but yes, Caleb knows."

Adelaide's eyes widened. "We got to call him!" she said, taking out her phone.

"He's still in Iraq," said Sasha. "They're 11 hours ahead of us. He's probably asleep."

Adelaide pouted. "Fine, but when we get to call him, I wanna do it first!" she said.

"Fine," said Sasha. "I'll let you know when you can."

"Yay!"

Jessie chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just glad I get to finally see you two again," he said, winding one arm around Sasha and dropping Adelaide back onto her feet. He wrapped them both up in a tight hug. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too," Sasha said.

"I missed you more," Adelaide said, teasingly.

Sasha poked Adelaide in the side. "You're such a brat!" she said.

"You can't pick on me now Jessie's here," Adelaide said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh no?" Sasha asked, poking her again

Adelaide squeaked and jumped away, shaking her head.

Sasha feigned a lunge forward, her fingers reaching for her little sister.

Adelaide shrieked and dashed across the base, hiding behind Zenowing. "Meanie!" she called, peering out at her sister.

The rangers chuckled.


	13. Freaky Fight Day

**I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

* * *

Riley tensed and turned to Ivan as he cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry," he apologised, realising his mistake. "I should've made more eye holes."

"You think?" Shelby asked, waving her flashlight at him. "And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius?"

Adelaide giggled. "A genius with no common sense," she teased, poking Riley in the side.

"Is this graffiti artist even going to show up?" Chase asked.

"Well, he's struck the museum during the day for the past three Fridays, so odds are, he'll do it again," Shelby said.

Koda suddenly stiffened and then let out a loud squeak as he farted.

"Koda!" Adelaide shrieked, covering her nose and mouth.

"Gross!" Shelby cried, doing the same.

"Smells so ghastly!" Ivan heaved, trying to suck in as much clean oxygen from the cracks above him.

"My eyes are burning!" Tyler said, his voice muffled as he covered his mouth with his shirt.

Chase, merely laughed along with Koda, earning them hits from the other Rangers.

"Shh! Guys! I think he's here!" said Riley, uncovering his face and looking through his eyeholes.

Unable to take the stench any longer, Tyler ran at the side of the crate and rammed it open. "I need air!" he yelled, landing on his stomach as the crate gave way.

The others followed him, thankful for the escape.

"Stop! The graffiti ends here, buddy!" Shelby shouted, pointing at the graffiti artist.

"Woah! Chill!" the artist said, holding up his hands in defence.

"Show thy face, vandal!" Ivan demanded, stomping forward and pulling down the artist's hood. He revealed them to be merely a kid. A kid that was a younger replica of himself.

The kid's eyes widened as he looked up.

"What?" Ivan gasped, taking a step back. "You're me. It's uncanny."

"Yeah, you mean creepy," the kid said. He stood still as Ivan walked around him, examining every inch before returning to stand before him. "It's like we're related or something, you know?"

Ivan chuckled, nervously. "Related? To you?" he cleared his throat."I-I think not. I have noble lineage."

"Are you from Zandar, by chance?" Riley asked.

"Not only am I from Zandar, by great, great, blah blah, blah blah, granddaddy was like, a knight of Zandar."

Adelaide giggled as she exchanged a look with Chase.

"Oh, my! Good heavens, that means you're my -"

"What in the world is going on over here?" Sasha asked, walking over with Jessie. "I thought you guys were supposed to be cleaning this mess up, not giving - oh…" she stopped short as she spotted the similarities between Ivan and the new kid. "Hi."

The kid smiled.

"Sasha, meet the kid that's ruined the museum for the last three Fridays in a row," Adelaide said. "Doesn't he look familiar? Like, _family_ familiar?"

"Real subtle, squirrel," Jessie chuckled.

Adelaide grinned.

"What's your name?" Sasha asked.

The kid grinned at her, almost flirtingly. "I'm Zach," he answered.

"Well, Zach, this is Ivan, you're long lost _cousin_ ," said Sasha, stressing the word as she turned to Ivan. The last thing they needed was for Zach to really realise who Ivan was.

Ivan nodded, catching her drift.

"Cool, I've never had a cousin before," Zach grinned.

"Great. Now that's out of the way," Sasha continued. "Zach, if you clean up this mess, I won't notify your parents."

"Why? I think it looks pretty good," said Zach, smirking obnoxiously.

"What is art to you, isn't art to everyone else," Sasha told him. "The last thing we need is the museum tagged with street signs. I'll admit, you've got a gift for artistry, but it doesn't belong on the side of our building."

Adelaide shook her head. "Just do it, don't give her an excuse to call your parents," she said.

Zach looked at the pair, noting the similarities between them and sighed. "Fine," he caved.

"I'll see to this miscreant, Lady Sasha," Ivan said, picking up Zach's spray paint and backpack. "Get started... _cousin_ ," he insisted.

Zach rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Ivan to follow him.

 **~X~**

After finishing up his allocated tasks, Zach met the others in the Dino Bite Cafe in time for lunch. He smiled as he joined them at their usual booth, surrounded by as much food as possible.

"Thanks," said Zach, as Adelaide passed him an empty plate and told him to help himself. "You're Adelaide McMillian, aren't you?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"You're dating the Prince of Zandar. Everyone knows who you are."

Adelaide blushed and buried her head in her hands. It had come out publicly a few months ago that she and Philip were dating after they'd been caught by the media at the park. The magazines from Amber Beach to Zandar had been abuzz by the whole affair, and Adelaide had been targeted by many jealous fans, but it hadn't been bad enough to leave a lasting impression.

The group laughed as Chase wrapped Adelaide up in a hug.

"And you're Chase Randall," Zach added. "Everyone knows who you are too, similar to the reasons they know who Adelaide is. There's a lot of speculation that-"

"Please don't say it," Adelaide interrupted, glaring at Shelby.

The Pink Ranger grinned. "What?" she asked, innocently.

"You know what," said Adelaide.

The group chuckled again.

"Hey," said Sasha. She was accompanied by Ivan. "Well, you did a good job, Zach. It's as good as new."

Zach grinned. "Thanks." He paused and looked around at his new friends. "Yeah, guys, I'm really sorry. I never realised how much work it was to clean up. But I promise I'll never do that again. To anyone."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sasha smiled.

"That just leaves one more lesson to be learned," Ivan said, causing Zach to groan. "Don't groan at me. You, my boys, are going to learn about true artistry from an expert. Me."

Zach's eyes widened and he looked around at the others, silently asking for help. When none came, he caved and followed Ivan from the cafe.

"I didn't know Ivan could paint?" Adelaide asked Sasha.

Sasha shook her head. Indicating that she had had no clue either.

 **~X~**

"I'll attack first!"

"I'm the teacher, I will!"

"Decide fast, here come the Rangers!"

Game Face and Professor Stickler stopped their arguing and turned to see eight of the twelve Rangers running towards them.

"It's Game Face and Nightmare," said Tyler.

"And a walking chalkboard!" added Chase.

"Switch their bodies!"

"You got it, teach!" Nightmare giggled. He held up a thick piece of chalk and turned it on the Rangers, as he turned it in his hands, the Rangers each glowed their respective colours as a weird sensation overcame them.

Adelaide blinked and shook her head. "That was strange…" she murmured, looking down. Her eyes widened as she spotted purple spandex in place of her usual scarlet. "What the -?" she looked up at Kendall and screamed. "BODY SNATCHER!"

"What in the world?" Kendall asked, patting her helmet as she too started to realise she was out of her own body, and in Adelaide's.

"Shelby…?" Tyler asked, uncertainly.

"Tyler!" Shelby shrieked.

Adelaide and Kendall looked around at their friends, only to realise whatever had happened to them had happened to the others too. Shelby was now in Tyler's body, and Shelby in Tyler's, as Koda was in Chase's, and Chase was in Koda's.

"Oh man,"

Adelaide whipped around to face Philip and Jessie. "Oh no," she said, her eyes wide. "No, no, no, anyone but you two…"

"Sorry, Squirrel," said Jessie from Philip's body.

"It would seem we're in the same boat," Philip agreed from Jessie's body.

Adelaide's eyes widened. "My brother is in my boyfriend's body, and my boyfriend's in my brother's body?" she squeaked. "That is wrong on _sooo_ many levels!" She turned back to her body. "Kendall, do something!"

"Like what?" Kendall asked, shrugging.

Nightmare, Game Face, and Professor Stickler laughed.

"Get them!" the Professor ordered. "They're all confused!"

The team divided as the three monsters rushed at them. For the most part, physical attacks weren't an issue for the Rangers, much to the monster's displeasure.

"Let's power up!" Tyler called over the fighting. "Dino Steel!"

"Armour on!"

As Tyler, Shelby, Koda, and Chase summoned their Dino Steel, Kendall fumbled. She had never created herself a Dino Steel, having never expected to become the purple Ranger, therefore, when she had to call on Adelaide's Dimetro Bow, she found it difficult to handle the power that came with it.

"This is very alarming!" Kendall said, trying to load and fire the bow at Professor Stickler.

The Professor laughed and charged at the confused Scarlet Ranger.

"Kendall, swap!" Adelaide called, tossing her Dino sabre at the original Purple Ranger.

Thankful to be rid of the Dimetro Bow, Kendall passed both bow and arrows over to their original owner, taking the Dino Sabre in return. She raised it and blocked Stickler's blow, shoving him back and slashing at his stomach.

Professor Stickler doubled over.

"Take this!" Adelaide shouted, firing several arrows at the monsters. "Change us back!" she shouted at Stickler.

"Not a chance!" Stickler laughed. He cried out as an arrow hit him in the stomach, hurling him backwards through the air.

Nightmare groaned as Shelby kicked him in the stomach.

"Guys, we've arrived!" Ivan called, as he and Riley run into the street.

"Look out!" Shelby called.

Her warning came too late as Nightmare held up the piece of chalk and switched Ivan and Riley's bodies as well.

"We've switched bodies," Riley gasped from Ivan's body. "It's not possible!"

"Well," Ivan, in Riley's body, shrugged. "I'd say it is possible. But… we must forge onwards. 'Tis morphin' time! Dino Charger -"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

Despite having switched bodies, both Riley and Ivan, being a master swordsman, retained their abilities to fight with a blade.

"Dino Sabre, Power Slash!" Ivan called out, attacking with the power of a Velociraptor.

"I finally get to try this, Lightning Strike!" Riley commanded, raising Ivan's sabre above his head, and slashing down with the force of a lightning storm.

The two attacks hit the three monsters, knocking them back.

"Awesome!" Tyler cheered.

"Good job!" Jessie complimented.

Stickler groaned and regained his footing. "Even with switched bodies they're too strong!" he grumbled.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Nightmare said, turning to the others.

Game Face agreed and bowed.

"Class dismissed!" the trio echoed before disappearing.

As the monsters left, the Rangers turned to one another.

"This is so freaky!" Shelby said, looking down at her hands.

"This is not good," Kendall nodded, looking down at Adelaide's body. "If we're stuck in each other's bodies then we need to learn to fight as each other, and with each other's weapons. That Dimetro Bow takes a lot of coordination."

Adelaide grinned. "Can we just figure out how to fix this?" she asked. "Because, _this -_ " she pointed at Philip and Jessie, "freaks me out more than this," she pointed at herself and Kendall.

"Ooh! Awkward," Shelby said.

"Very," Jessie agreed.

"Indeed," Philip nodded.

Kendall nodded. "Alright, well, let's get back to the base," she said, "and I'll see what I can come up with."

 **~X~**

Sasha bit her lip as she looked around at the team. It was weird to see them all inside each other's bodies, especially her sister inside her best friend, and her brother inside her possible future brother-in-law. "Okay, I'm freaked out just by looking at you guys," she said.

"You're freaked out?" Adelaide asked. "My _brother_ is my _boyfriend_."

"Talk about walking a mile in each other's shoes," said Kendall.

Sasha blinked and shook her head. "I'll never get used to that," she said. "Not your voice coming out of my sister's mouth, anyway."

"Please don't remind me," Kendall sighed. "I have nothing against you, Adelaide, really, I don't, but I just have the sudden urge to bounce around. It's making me dizzy just thinking about it."

Adelaide giggled.

"I think I have an idea on what may normalise this whole fiasco," said Sasha, looking around at them all. "Clothes. If you change into your normal attire, it may make things a little more distinguishable. Not much, but it may be helpful. Besides, being in your own clothes may be a comfort for you all."

"Good idea," said Shelby. She paused as she walked away and turned to Tyler. "Wait, what about him?" she asked.

Sasha bit her fingernail. "Well, if you don't mind, I can help him change," she suggested. "He doesn't need to open his eyes. I'll just have to dress him."

Tyler and Shelby hesitated.

"Fine," they both caved finally.

As the Rangers walked away to change, Sasha followed after Tyler to help him. The only problem Shelby and Tyler had that the others didn't, was the awkward fact that they'd been gender-swapped instead of just body-swapped.

"It's honestly a tie between who has the most awkward swap," Sasha said. "You and Shelby, or Philip and Jessie."

"Please stop enjoying this," Tyler grumbled as he tentatively removed Shelby's clothes, his eyes closing with each layer that was removed.

"Sorry," Sasha grinned.

 **~X~**

Adelaide shook her head as she removed Kendall's glasses and looked around. "Wow, Kendall, your eyesight is really bad," she said, putting the glasses back on.

"It's weird not having them," Kendall said from her workstation. She was working on a solution to help with the Rangers current problems, but being in Adelaide's body was making things a little difficult, especially when one considered how hyperactive the Scarlet Ranger really was. Kendall was finding it hard to focus on her work when her mind kept jumping to what she could do later that evening.

"Look at me go, Chase," Koda said through a mouthful of food. He had been eating Bronto burgers since changing, whilst Chase, who was stuck in his body, skated around on his skateboard.

It seemed, Sasha noted, despite swapping bodies, the Rangers learned skills had remained behind.

"Hey, careful, man, I worked hard to get that body," Chase scolded the caveman as he skated over.

Adelaide eyed Philip and Jessie carefully as they sat at the table. Even though she found it awkward to see them in each other's bodies, she couldn't help but think how comfortable they seemed. They were both used to wearing suits, so seeing them in each other's clothes wasn't that much different, and, if anything, they seemed to be getting to know one another.

"I hope they aren't talking about me," Adelaide said as she sat on Sasha's workstation.

"Why's that?" Sasha asked.

"Imagining Jessie talk about how 'in love' with me he is, is definitely creepier than him being in Philip's body."

Sasha laughed and hugged Adelaide.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Riley called, walking into the base. He was carrying a painted canvas under his arm. "I just found this in the trash."

"Ah, yes, Riley, that would be young Zach's work," said Ivan, wandering over. "Quite terrible, I say."

"The Knight of Zandar on a motorbike?" Tyler asked, grinning. "That's awesome!"

Shelby chuckled in agreement.

"He talented!" Koda agreed, stuffing another burger into Chase's mouth. "Like cave drawing but much better!" He grabbed a slice of tomato from the canvas and was about to stuff it in his mouth when Adelaide stopped him.

Chase sighed. "Thank you," he said to his best friend.

Koda frowned.

"That's just gross, no matter what body you're in," said Adelaide, shaking her head at Koda.

Riley looked around at his friends. "What was it doing in the trash?" he asked.

"Can you not see the shadows, the colour palette? It's all wrong!" Ivan scoffed, shaking his head in disgust.

"Wrong to who?" Sasha asked. "To you or to Zach? We all think it's great, Ivan, you're the only one who disagrees. Why?"

Ivan looked thoughtful. "He makes me look like a court jester!" he stated, finally. "It's a mockery of what I stand for."

"Ivan, think for a moment," Sasha said. "Even if you don't enjoy Zach's artwork that does not mean it is bad."

"I just want Zach to be a great artist," Ivan insisted. "Like all the other greats."

"Like Vincent van Gogh?" Sasha asked. "Everyone believed him to be a raving lunatic when in truth he suffered from psychotic episodes and delusions brought on by depression, his mental health wasn't all the stable, and in the end, after he severed part of his own ear with a razor, he shot himself in the chest with a revolver. But his work? It discourses on madness and creativity. He was great in what he did, despite people calling him a failure."

Ivan ruffled, but remained silent.

"Just because you don't see Zach as a great artist, doesn't mean that he's not."

Turning back to the canvas, Ivan considered it and then turned to Sasha with a smile. "You are right, Lady Sasha, as always," he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Oh, no," said Sasha, ducking out of his grasp. "Not like that." She pointed to his predicament as Riley instead of himself.

Riley's face burned a deep red as Ivan's glowered at him.

Adelaide laughed loudly, clapping Kendall's hands happily.

"Stop it!" Kendall scolded, grabbing her own wrists.

Ivan cleared his throat and hastily made his exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sasha asked.

"I must go find my great, blah blah, blah blah, grandson," Ivan said, taking his leave.

"But that's not a -" Sasha tried but Ivan had left before she could stop him "good idea." She groaned and run a hand through her hair. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Glad you're finally up to speed," said Tyler.

 **~X~**

"We switched things up in round one," said Nightmare as he, Game Face, and Professor Stickler awaited the arrival of the confused Rangers. "Wait until you see round two."

Game Face pointed at each Ranger in turn. "Which Ranger is which again?" he asked.

"Tyler, Power Ranger Red!" Shelby called.

"Chase, Power Ranger Black!" Koda called.

"Koda, Power Ranger Blue!" said Chase.

"Riley, Power Ranger Green!" said Ivan.

"Shelby, Power Ranger Pink!" called Tyler.

"Adelaide, Power Ranger Scarlet!" called Kendall.

"Ivan, Power Ranger Gold!" said Riley.

"Kendall, Power Ranger Purple!" Adelaide said.

"Philip, Power Ranger Graphite!" said Jessie.

"Jessie, Power Ranger Crimson!" said Philip.

"Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight!"

"Power Rangers Dino -"

The team cut off as the ground shook underfoot and they turned to see Nightmare burst up behind them. He was holding the piece of chalk again.

"Got it figured out? Then it's time to switch again," Nightmare laughed. He held the pieces of chalk out at the team, turned it over in his hands, and switched them for the second time.

Adelaide squealed as she looked down to see herself now in Philip's body. "Who's in my body?!" she asked, looking up at herself.

"Adelaide?" Philip asked.

Philip's eyes widened. "I don't know whether to be relieved or creeped out further," said Adelaide.

"It's a relief to not be your brother, that's for sure," said Philip, looking down at his girlfriend's body which he now occupied.

"Welcome to my world," said Shelby from Ivan's body. "Why couldn't I have been switched with Adelaide or Kendall?"

"I'm _you_?" Jessie asked, looking down at Kendall's body.

"It's suddenly a relief to have my mind back in control," said Kendall from Jessie's body. "Your sister's is all over the place."

Jessie cracked a grin.

Kendall shuddered. "Please don't do that," she said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, it seems easy to forget," Jessie apologised.

Nightmare laughed as he run back towards his comrades. "I've finished my assignment, Professor," he said. "They're confused again!"

"A plus!" Professor Stickler said, proudly. "Now let's wipe them out!"

"Guys, let's use Dino Steel!" Tyler called. He, unlike the others, was fortunately left inside Shelby's body.

"Dino Steel, armour on!"

Adelaide ducked and aimed a kick at Game Face. "Argh! Not used to being so tall!" she cried, as he blocked and shoved her back.

"He switched our bodies, so we got to switch our weapons!" Tyler called over the ruckus. "Shelby, take this!"

"Great idea, Tyler," Shelby agreed. "Here you go, Ivan!"

"Much obliged, Shelby!" Ivan called, ducking around Professor Stickler, and tossing Koda is Stego Shield.

"Chase, catch!" Koda called, tossing the para chopper.

"Here's your T-Rex Sasher, Tyler!" Chase said, throwing the weapon through the air.

Adelaide jumped over Game Face and took her bow from Philip, as well as her arrows. "Here," she added, passing him his Dino Sabre.

"They changed the game on us!" Game Face yelled as he was attacked by Philip, Adelaide, Kendall, and Jessie.

"That's right!" said Jessie, levelling Game Face with his blaster. "We got you now!"

"Not if I get you first!" Nightmare bleeped as he run up on the Crimson Ranger from behind. He cried out in alarm as he was hit in the head with a blast.

Jessie looked around to see Zenowing running into the fray.

Game Face and Sticker looked towards the silver Ranger and the latter blocked his attack after he had morphed.

"Nightmare, switch us!" Stickler called as Zenowing started to get the upper hand.

Nightmare giggled and held up the giant piece of chalk, he turned it over in his hands and grinned as he switched the two bodies.

"The Titano power is mine!" Stickler cried, gleefully.

"What?" Zenowing gasped.

"They've swapped bodies!" Tyler said as he fought Game Face.

Stickler laughed and kicked his body in the stomach, sending it flying backwards.

"You creeps are going to pay for that!" Jessie shouted, running forward and wielding his Sabre. "Crimson Prism Slash!" he commanded, sending a tri-beam blast at Nightmare and Game Face.

The pair cried out as they were tossed through the air, the piece of chalk dislodging from Nightmare's hand.

"No!"

"Get it!" Adelaide shouted.

"Got it!" Tyler called, jumping over Game Face and snatching up the chalk. "Let's see you handle this! T-Rex Smash!" he threw the chalk into the air and destroyed it with his T-Rex Smasher.

Adelaide squeaked as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her when she opened her eyes she looked down and grinned. "Yes!" she cheered, relieved to be back in her own body.

"It broke the spell!" Riley said, sounding thankful.

"Awesome! We got our bodies back!" said Tyler, excitedly.

"It's about damn time!" Jessie sighed.

"Monster get body back, to," said Koda, struggling to fight against Stickler. The caveman ducked and dodged as Stickler pushed past him, racing back over to Nightmare and Game Face.

As the monsters regrouped, so did the Rangers.

"It's time we erased them for good!" said Zenowing.

"Teach them a lesson, Professor," said Nightmare, as he and Game Face threw Stickler towards the Rangers.

Zenowing stepped forward and wielded his sabre in a tri-beam formation. "Silver Prism Slash! Titano Sabre, Final Strike!" he commanded.

The silver beam sped through the air, encased all three monsters, destroying them.

 **~X~**

Sasha looked up as the team returned. She smiled and stepped away from her workstation, meeting them in the middle of the lab. "I take it you're all back to normal, then?" she asked.

"For the better, definitely," Jessie said, nodding. He looked around at the others, noting how Adelaide was snuggled deep into Philip's arms. After spending a whole day in the Prince's body, he was well aware of how deep the feelings went for his little sister. While, as a big brother, he should've showed concern and protectiveness, he now knew not to worry.

"Good," Sasha nodded. "While it was enjoyable for a little while, it started to get really weird and awkward." She met Riley's gaze and he blushed deeply.

Adelaide giggled.

"I'm just thankful to be back in my own clothes," said Tyler, looking down at his redshirt. He turned to Shelby noting her scowl. "I mean…"

"Arcanon owes me a new hoodie!" Shelby growled, holding the remains of her stretched out jacket.

"I'm suddenly glad to have been swapped with Adelaide," Kendall said, tugging her sweater onto her shoulders. "She's not that much different in size."

Adelaide grinned as Shelby glowered at them.

Sasha shook her head with a smile. "Wash your hoodie tonight in hot water and then put it on full heat in the dryer, it should shrink back to normal," she told Shelby.

"Thank you," Shelby said.

Sasha smiled looked around at the Rangers. She paused as she noticed they were one short. "Hey, where's Ivan?" she asked.

"Oh, he went to find Zach," said Riley. "Something about art appreciation."

Sasha nodded and, as the team dispersed, headed upstairs to the cafe to find the Knight of Zandar.

 **~X~**

Carrying a large canvas in his hands, Ivan carefully navigated the people in the dino bite cafe and made his way towards Zach. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, cousin," he said, sitting opposite the youngster, and placing the canvas on the table, propping it up against the wall.

Zach looked between the canvas and Ivan. "It's not like I had anything better to do," he shrugged.

"I owe you an apology," Ivan said. "You truly have talent, and I see that now."

Zach reached for the veil that covered the canvas and pulled it off, revealing his painting of the Knight of Zandar astride a motorcycle. "Yo," he laughed. "But I threw this in the trash."

"Fine art does not belong in the trash," Ivan told him.

As Zach looked back at his painting, Ivan spotted Sasha standing in the entrance to the cafe. He caught her gaze and smiled, nodding briefly.

Sasha returned the smile and then turned to leave. She'd catch up with Ivan later; the least she could do now is allow him time with a family that he believed to have lost centuries ago.


	14. Worgworld

Adelaide smiled as she bounced into the cafe, pulling on her work uniform. She spotted Ivan and rushed over, snatching his writing pad from his hands.

"Hey!" the Knight shouted, chasing her into the kitchen.

"Too slow," Adelaide teased. "Sasha will not approve of your work ethics, good sir."

Ivan rolled his eyes and took the notepad back. "You're the one that's late, again," he said, setting the order down on the table. "Not that we aren't used to it by now."

Adelaide gasped and then broke out into a grin. "I'm actually gutted I wasn't here on time," she said. "I heard what happened this morning. Can't believe I missed it."

"Yes, who would've wanted to see two people being attacked by a robotic caveman," Ivan said.

"Obviously you did," Adelaide said. "Or you wouldn't have stuck around. But then, Sasha was there, so I can see why you stuck around."

"You're annoying."

"I know!" Adelaide giggled and grabbed her own notepad. She run back out into the cafe, ready to take orders. She bumped into Tyler, just as a tomato flew past them, striking a man who had just finished eating.

Tyler whipped around, looking for the culprit.

Adelaide squeaked and ducked as a tomato flew at her. "Missed me," she laughed, standing up. She giggled as another tomato struck Tyler, splattering against his shirt.

"What is going on in here?" Kendall asked, walking in with Sasha to try and discover the madness. She gasped as a tomato struck her in the face, splattering her glasses with tomato juice and seeds.

Sasha looked around and the room as the tomatoes stopped flying. "Adelaide?" she growled, seeing her sister, giggling.

"I didn't do it!" Adelaide cried, holding her hands up in defence.

Kendall shook her head and stormed towards the kitchen. "I know what did," she said, through gritted teeth. "Koda!" she called out to the blue ranger. "Put. Worg. In. Storage." Each word was punctured by an angry, yet restrained growl.

Koda looked crestfallen as Kendall walked away with Sasha in tow.

Adelaide bit her lip and looked to Tyler. "We should probably help clean up," she said.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "First, I need to change." He looked down at his ruined shirt and left the cafe.

Adelaide giggled as he left. Once he was out of the cafe, she pulled out her headphones and plugged them into her phone, her music started to play and Adelaide set to work cleaning up.

Only minutes into cleaning, Adelaide felt a hand on her shoulder. She straightened up and looked around, her eyes widening as she came face-to-face with a male customer, his eyes were dark like he hadn't slept in months, and he looked scary.

"Argh!" Adelaide screamed, kicking the man away. She stumbled and spun around as another hand landed on her shoulder. She was about to punch the next guy when she saw it was Chase. She sighed in relief and looked back at the customers.

"Woah, what's going on with them?" Chase asked. He took off his headphones and frowned. "Oh, lord, that music, it's…" he broke off and slumped over.

Adelaide stared at him with wide eyes. "Chase?" she squeaked.

Chase whirled up, his face and expression exactly like the other customers.

"Oh no," Adelaide whispered. "Koda!" she called, as the caveman run towards her. He scooped her up in his arms and run out of the cafe.

"We have to find others," Koda said, setting Adelaide down near the main doors. She nodded and they both run outside, spotting Riley, Shelby, and Tyler lumbering towards them.

"Where's Ivan?" Adelaide asked.

Koda pointed over her shoulder.

Adelaide turned to see the gold Ranger had also been caught in the attack. "No…" she whined. "What do we do?"

"It's the music," Koda guessed. "We cover their ears."

Adelaide nodded and ducked under Riley as he swatted at her. She grabbed his wrists and immediately raised his hands to cover his ears. "Block out the music," she called, hoping he could hear her.

Riley's face turned back to his usual colour, and the black around his eyes disappeared. He tried to remove his hands, but Adelaide stopped him. "No!" she called. "Keep them there."

Riley nodded and looked around. "Look, there!" he shouted, nodding at the creeps behind the zombie army.

"Chase!" Adelaide yelled, ducking away from her best friend. She run behind him and grabbed his headphones from around his neck. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked behind to see Ivan reaching for her own earphones, She struggled to remove him, whilst snapping Chase's headphones over his ears.

Chase blinked and looked around. Instinctively, he grabbed Ivan's hands just as they were about to pull Adelaide's earphones from her ears.

Adelaide sighed in relief as Chase slapped Ivan's hands over his ears.

Ivan frowned and looked around.

"We got to get that trumpet!" Adelaide shouted.

"Let's go!" Chase yelled. The only three rangers that could relatively do anything was himself, Adelaide, and Koda. They were the only ones with free hands.

Squeezing through the zombie army, Adelaide and Chase rushed at the two monsters.

"I got it!" Chase said, jumping up and kicking the trumpet out of the monster's hands. The terrible music stopped playing as Adelaide jumped to grab the trumpet from the air.

A terrified scream cut through the air and the now normal people scattered in several different directions. The Rangers, now free from the sound, gathered around their friends.

"They broke our spell!" Conductro yelled. "Our zombies are leaving!"

"But we not going anywhere," said Koda, rushing over to Chase and Adelaide. The others followed. "It's morphin' time! Dino Chargers -"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

Conductro raised his arms into the air. "Vivix, rise!" he called, summoning a small army of foot soldiers, The vivix attacked, and Conductro rushed at Adelaide. "My trumpet!"

"Koda, catch!" Adelaide called, dancing between Conductro and his accomplice. She threw the trumpet to the blue ranger.

Conductro turned and run at Koda.

"Chase!" Koda called, throwing the trumpet again.

"You can fight, but you can't hold a tune!" Conductro sneered, rushing at the black ranger instead. He kicked the trumpet up into the air and the second monster caught it.

Chase groaned. "Guys, I lost it!" he called, ducking to avoid Conductro.

"Time for an intermission," Conductro said, rejoining his comrade. The two run off, leaving the Rangers to finish the vivixs. Once they had, the two monsters were gone.

Adelaide sighed. "They got away!" she said.

"Guy's, I'm sorry," Chase apologised.

"It's not your fault, Chase," Tyler said, shaking his head. "But don't worry. They'll be back."

 **~X~**

Down in the base, Sasha and Kendall had been safe from the horrible trumpet music, although they had heard it. They had watched the fight on the monitors and stopped Philip, Jessie, and Zenowing from going to help in fear that they would become under the monster's spell.

"All the more reason to hate trumpet music," Riley said, walking into the base after the fight.

"Yeah, I agree," Adelaide said.

"Tell me you got something," Tyler said, addressing Kendall and Sasha as he approached their workstations.

Kendall nodded. "I think so. Gather round, everyone," she called. "Listen to this." She pressed play on her laptop and immediately the music from before filled the lab.

The Rangers flinched and covered their ears.

"It's okay!" Sasha said, quickly, turning to the others. "It won't affect you. Kendall filtered out the frequency that was making you obey Conductro."

"A little warning would've been nice," Adelaide said, lowering her hands.

"But why didn't the trumpet music affect Koda and Adelaide?" Jessie asked.

"Because, by happy coincidence, the headset that controls Worg transmits at the same frequency as Conductro and Screech," Kendall explained.

"And, I'm guessing they are the earphones Caleb gave you last year for your birthday, huh?" Sasha asked, glancing at her sister.

Adelaide nodded. She put her earphones on the table and looked at her friends. "They're noise-cancelling earphones," she explained.

"And mine blocks out surround-sound," Chase added. "I couldn't hear a thing."

"In other words, Koda, Chase, and Adelaide, you were lucky," said Zenowing.

"We need to construct a new headset like Koda's before those monsters return," said Ivan, pointing at the caveman. "Correct? Then at least we can hear each other."

Sasha nodded.

"Sounds like we've got some work to do," Riley said, looking around at the others.

Kendall walked away with Riley and set to work.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night," Jessie said, leaning forward on the table.

Sasha folded her arms and nodded.

 **~X~**

Jessie followed Sasha around the base.

"Would you stop following me?" Sasha grumbled, passing Kendall another finished set of headphones.

"I'm just curious," said Jessie. "I'm not trying to disregard all your hard work here, but wouldn't it have been easier for us to just morph? I mean, from everything you have told me about these ranger suits, shouldn't they protect us?"

Sasha sighed and turned to her brother. "We can't take any chances," she said. "We don't have time for _should_. Conductro and Screech want your energems for Arcanon. This way, we're 100% sure that they won't get them."

"Yes, but -"

"I am so tired!" Adelaide whined, trailing behind the others as they arrived at the base. Neither one of them looked like they had got any sleep. "Today is going to be a total disaster."

Sasha frowned, looking from each ranger to the next ."Did any of you get any sleep?" she asked.

"I think Ade and I got about an hour or two," Chase said, rubbing his eyes. "We both woke up on the sofa at seven this morning."

Adelaide nodded, not bothering to cover a yawn that spilled from her mouth.

"I tossed and turned most of the night," Shelby said. "It was the worst night of my life."

"Same," Tyler agreed.

"I'm guessing neither of you got any sleep?" Ivan asked, looking around at Kendall, Sasha, Jessie, and Riley. They all looked ten times worse than he did.

Sasha shook her head. "Nope. We worked all night to make these," she said, showing them the new headsets.

"Awesome!" Chase said, leaning closer. "How do they work?"

"They'll filter out the evil music but still allow you to communicate," Kendall explained.

"Great," Tyler said.

"But there's one downside," said Sasha. "We've only managed to reconstruct six headsets. That means five of you will have to stay back a little while longer."

The team looked around at each other.

Suddenly Kendall's computer beeped, alerting the Rangers to trouble.

"Doesn't look like we have time to fight over who gets to go," said Kendall. "The evil music is being broadcasted all over the city."

"That means Amber Beach is crawling with zombies," Shelby said.

Adelaide suppressed a shiver.

"Okay. Riley, Shelby, Chase, Koda, Ade, we'll head to the centre of the music," Tyler said, grabbing a headset. "Ivan, Jessie, Philip, and Zenowing, join us as soon as Ms Morgan and Sasha have finished your headsets."

The four nodded, although Jessie looked hesitant.

Picking up a headset, Chase and Adelaide followed Tyler and the others out of the base.

"She'll be okay," Sasha said, watching Jessie from across the table. "She's been doing this for nearly two years."

"Doesn't matter," said Jessie. "Whether she's been doing this for two years or twenty-two years, she's still my baby sister. It's my right to worry about her."

Sasha shook her head and turned back to Kendall.

 **~X~**

As expected, the city was crawling with zombies as the dreadful music played loudly.

"Don't hurt them," Shelby said, stopping as a horde of zombies stumbled towards the rangers. "They're just innocent civilians."

"Innocent civilians who want our energems," Adelaide said, ducking behind Chase as an old woman reached out towards her.

"Come on," said Tyler, running off in the direction of the music's coordinates. The others followed them.

All around the city, people groaned and ambled after the Rangers as they ran past.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chase said, stumbling to a halt as more zombies blocked their path. "Follow me! I know another way." He jumped over a railing and led the team down a back alley.

As they ran, Tyler took out his dino comm, reading the coordinates from the screen. "We're getting closer. The music is just at the end of this -"

"ZOMBIES!" Adelaide shrieked.

"Over here," said Riley, grabbing Adelaide's arm and pulling her behind a dumpster. The others followed, keeping themselves out of sight.

"The source of the music is just past them," said Tyler, looking to his friends.

"Yeah. But how do we get through them without hurting them?" Chase asked, glancing over the top of the dumpster.

"We need to figure out a way to distract them," said Shelby, racking her brains for an idea.

Koda gasped. "I know who can help. Wait!" He run off before anyone could stop him,

"We're going to have to fight them," said Chase, shaking his head. He didn't want to hurt innocent people, but they had orders to attack the Rangers on sight.

Tyler sighed but agreed. "Okay," he nodded. "Let's do it."

The team stepped out from behind the dumpster, ready to face down the zombie army.

"Wait, what is Koda doing?" Riley asked, pointing at the zombies as a figure rose up behind them.

"That not me," said Koda, appearing behind his friends. "That Worg." He held up the mic on his headset and spoke into it. "Worg, run" he ordered. The robotic caveman climbed down from his perch and run through the zombies, leading them away from the rangers as they took cover again.

With the area clear, the team came out of hiding and turned to Koda.

"That was amazing!" Shelby breathed.

"Worg saves the day," Chase said, clapping Koda on the shoulder.

"Good work, Koda," Tyler praised.

Koda nodded led the way down the now empty alley. They turned the corner and stopped as a horde of vivix crossed their path.

"Now… we fight," said Koda. "It's morphin' time! Dino Chargers -"

"Ready!"

"Energise, ha! Unleash the Power!"

The Rangers morphed and fought off the vivixs as they attacked.

"Our headsets are still protecting us!" Chase called as Adelaide rolled across his back, kicking an incoming Vivix into another.

"Guys, go on, we can handle these idiots!" Riley said, blocking a hit with his arm.

Tyler nodded and runoff. "Shelby, come on!" he called.

"Right behind you!" Shelby said, running after him.

"Dino Morpher, engage!" Adelaide shouted, firing her blaster at the surrounding vivixs.

Koda groaned as several more popped up from the ground. "They keep coming!" he whined.

"Crimson Prism Slash!"

Adelaide looked up as a crimson triangle hit the remaining Vivixs, destroying them instantly. She turned to see Ivan, Philip, and Jessie running towards them from the opposite side of the alley. "You made it!" she cried, smiling.

"Alas, m'lady, we did!" Ivan nodded.

"Where's Zenowing?" Chase asked.

"He went to help Tyler and Shelby," Philip said.

"We should do the same," said Riley.

The others nodded and followed him down the alley. They turned another corner at the end and stopped short, just as Zenowing destroyed gramophone on the ground.

"Guys!" Adelaide called, running over with the others.

"Nice one, Zenowing," said Tyler, coming back out of the warehouse with Shelby.

"We have a problem," said Shelby, breathlessly. "The monsters disappeared."

"No, they didn't," said Jessie, pointing over his shoulder. "Isn't that -?" he cut off as a third person joined Conductro and Screech.

Aracanon laughed as he viewed the team. "Foolish Rangers!" he said. "You think you've won? Ha! I have you right where I wanted you all along!" He opened the book in his hands, and its contents emitted a dull glow.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"That's the Dark Energem," Zenowing answered.

"Transform me with your power!" Arcanon commanded, picking up the dark energem. It glowed dully in his hands, and then covered him from head to toe. "Now, Rangers, you will experience the true purpose of the Dark Energem. Behold, the face of your final battle."

As the light disappeared, Adelaide screamed in fear. His face had changed, and two horns sprouted from his forehead.

"Yes, Rangers, fear me!" Arcanon called. He raised one hand into the air, summoning a bolt of green lightning. "Rain down the fires of chaos!"

Thunder boomed as a portal opened in the skies, throwing down flaming rocks. Instinctively, Adelaide's shield expanded, protecting the team.

"That shield won't protect you forever, scarlet Ranger," Arcanon taunted.

"Guys, run!" Adelaide yelled. She could feel her energem vibrating against her chest. It was a sensation she'd never felt before.

"We're not leaving you!" Jessie yelled. He grabbed his sister's wrist just as the bubble broke and the team were tossed into the air.

Adelaide cried as she landed awkwardly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Adelaide," Jessie said, squeezing her hand. "He's simply too strong."

"That's right, Crimson Ranger, I am simply too strong," Arcanon said, standing over the Rangers. "Just give up. It's over, anyway."

Ivan shook his head and stood. "It's not over until we're done," he said. He clutched his chest and took a shuddering deep breath. "Come on, guys, let's hit him with everything we've got!"

"Yeah!" the team agreed, pushing themselves to their feet,

"Fools!" Arcanon taunted.

"Ptera Super Bolt, ha!" Ivan commanded, preparing his sabre. He fired three blasts at the three monsters.

"Activate!" Tyler called, unleashing little Rexy into the air. "T-Rex Super Charge, Ready!"

"Altogether!" called Ivan, wielding his sabre through the air. "Ptera Lightning!"

"Silver Prism…."

"Crimson Prism…"

"Slash!"

"T-Rex Super Charge…"

"Victory! Final Strike!"

The four attacks combined and hit the trio of monsters, directly.

The team cheered at their defeat.

"No!" Adelaide yelled as the smoke cleared, showing Arcanon, Conductro, and Screech to be unharmed.

"Nice try!" Arcanon laughed.

"That's not possible!" Tyler said, shaking his head.

Arcanon's eyes flashed and he called out for the Magna Beam. When it hit, he towered over the city. "This will be amusing!" Arcanon said, looking down at the team.

"We need Ultra Zord power, now!" said Tyler. "Summon Zords!"

The Zords lumbered into view and combined to make the Ultra Zord.

"Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate!" Koda commanded, taking the lead. With the team in full Dino Drive mode, they faced off against Arcanon. "You and your green face going down, Arcanon!"

"I am unstoppable!" Arcanon boomed.

"Your one Energem cannot defeat the power of eleven!" Koda said, raising the sabre. The Para Chopping on the Zord's shoulder-fired at Arcanon, but he simply deflected.

"Take this!" Riley said, stabbing his Raptor Zord at Arcanon's chest. He blocked, easily.

"Dino Head Spike!" Zenowing called. The spike atop the Ultrazord slashed down.

Arcanon laughed. "Not even a scratch!" he scoffed.

"He's too strong," Tyler said.

Arcanon chuckled and wrapped the team in a binding ultra-green cord. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said. He opened his jaws and blasted the team with a beam of bright light.

The attack caused the Rangers to stumble.

"My victor is now certain!" Arcanon said.

"Don't… be… so… sure…" Jessie said, struggling to breathe. "Dino Charger, ready! Summon Postosuchus Zord!" He threw his dino charger out of the Ultra Zord and it disappeared into the air. Seconds later, a top-heavy creature lumbered into view.

Adelaide gasped.

"Postosuchus, attack!" Jessie yelled.

The large predator roared and ambled towards Arcanon. It, much like Adelaide's Dimetrodon, wasn't a Dinosaur, but rather a relic of an ancient past before the Dinosaurs ever existed.

Arcanon raised his fist and slammed it down onto the back of the Postosuchus. It did very little damage.

"Ha!" Adelaide laughed. "You can't hurt a reptile with armoured skin!"

The Postosuchus opened its massive jaws and clamped down on Arcanon's leg. He roared in pain, hopping on one foot as the Postosuchus raised up onto its back legs. It shook its head and tossed Arcanon through the air.

Arcanon landed with a crash on the other side of the city.

"Nice one, Jessie!" Adelaide said, leaning over to hug her brother.

"Now's our chance!" said Jessie. "Ready, Rangers?"

"What are you thinking, Jessie?" Zenowing asked.

"Time to quit playing games and use our most powerful attack!" Jessie said.

Tyler nodded. "You read my mind," he agreed.

"Plasma Blast!" the team shouted.

"Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate!" Koda commanded. He powered up the sword in his hands and slashed it through the air.

Having regained his footing, Arcanon gasped as he looked up to see the surge of power heading straight for him. "What? No!" he yelled as the blast hit him, causing him to explode.

"Monster extinct!" said Koda, breathing heavily.

"Whoo!" Adelaide cheered, jumping up and down.

 **~X~**

Adelaide chased Jessie into the base. "I can't believe you command a Postosuchus!" she cried, "That's one of my all-time favourite reptiles from the Triassic! When I first saw it in _Walking with Dinosaurs_ I was fascinated."

"I know," Jessie laughed, "and I knew you'd freak out when you found out. But you have the Dimetrodon, it's not as awesome as a Postosuchus, but hey, it's a close second."

Adelaide gasped and glared at her brother. "Hey! Don't you dare dis Donnie," she said, throwing a punch at him.

Jessie caught her wrist and held it behind her back. "Too slow," he teased.

"Are you two ever going to stop fighting?" Sasha asked.

"He called Donnie second best!" Adelaide protested. "We all know Donnie is _the_ best!"

"No way, Para is number one," Chase said, interrupting the argument. "He'd wipe the floor with your dinosaurs, any day."

Jessie and Adelaide paused and turned to Chase. He gulped and took a step back.

"One," said Jessie, taking a step closer to the black ranger. "We do not have dinosaurs. The Dimetrodon and Postosuchus belong to an ancient past that came before Dinosaurs. We are distant cousins of you."

"Technically, _you're_ a distant cousin of them," Sasha interrupted, pointing at Jessie. "Postosuchus was a reptile. Dimetrodon was a mammal."

"Whatever," Jessie muttered.

Adelaide grinned and turned back to Chase. "Secondly, both Postosuchus and Dimetrodon were carnivores, we'd eat a puny Parasaurolophus for breakfast," she said. "Therefore, we are better."

"Herbivores are so much cooler," Chase said, grinning.

"Rawr!" Adelaide said, jumping at her best friend. She collided with him, knocking them both onto the floor.

The two struggled a few seconds before Chase rolled over and pinned Adelaide beneath him.

"Who is better?" Chase asked.

"Donnie and -"

Chase attacked her sides, tickling her relentlessly.

Sasha shook her head and turned to Jessie. "Now look what you've started," she sighed.

Jessie grinned sheepishly, as Adelaide shrieked with laughter.


	15. Rangers Rock

"Sir Tyler's making a strong showing at this Pavlova eating contest, but Chase is catching up with big kiwi bites," Ivan said, acting as a commentator, with a spatula.

"But the real threat is Koda, who is eating the cake like a caveman right now!" Riley added, watching the blue ranger closely.

Adelaide giggled as she sat cross-legged in the window. The cafe had closed for the day, and they had finished cleaning up after a rough day, with not much to do, and no monsters threatening the city, part of the team had decided to mess around in the kitchen with the last of the Pavlova cake that Chase had baked.

The rules were simple. Chase, Tyler, and Koda had to eat all the Pavlova without using their hands.

"Oh, good grief," said Sasha, walking into the kitchen carrying her tablet.

Taking one last bite, Koda swallowed and threw his hands up into the air. "I win!" he declared, releasing the blob of whipped cream that had fallen from his cheek onto his finger. It splattered against Sasha's face.

A hushed silence fell around the kitchen as Sasha reached up to wipe away the cream. "Your _dad_ ," she said to Tyler, "found what we've been looking for. Get cleaned up and meet us at the base. Philip, Jessie, and James are on their way."

"My dad's back!" Tyler cheered, running off.

Adelaide offered Sasha a wet towel and squeaked as she snatched it away, wiping off the smeared cream and leaving the kitchen.

"Oops," said Adelaide, turning back to Chase and the others. She grinned as Chase chuckled.

 **~X~**

Keeper smiled as he surveyed the full team before it. "Welcome, Power Rangers," he greeted. "Although we have all eleven Energems, and unlocked five individual powers, to unlock, but to unlock the full set we must first destroy the dark Energem."

"And now, thanks to James, we might be able to do just that," Sasha said, placing her hand on James' shoulder.

"I've discovered the monsters' base," said James, looking around at his teammates. "Their spaceship crashed, but it wasn't destroyed. That's where the Dark Energem will be."

"That's great," Shelby grinned.

"It's not all great," James said, shaking his head. "Snide has a new partner... Sledge."

" _Sledge_?!" Adelaide and Chase gasped.

"He survived?!" Shelby asked.

"He's working with Snide now?" Koda asked. "This… very bad."

"Mm-hmm," Kendall agreed.

"Whatever do we do now?" Ivan asked, looking around at his friends.

Clenching his fists, Chase put his hand on Adelaide's shoulder. "I say we hit them with everything we've got," he said. "Every Megazord. We destroy the monsters, the spaceship, and the dark Energem all at once."

"That might work but… there's no way to be sure we destroyed the dark Energem," Shelby said, voicing her concerns.

"I agree with Shelby," Adelaide said, looking to Kendall and Sasha. "Even with five unlocked Energems, there's not enough power to take out the dark Energem. Especially when you consider it and mine to be polar opposites."

Sasha sighed and looked at Kendall. "They're right," she agreed. "Four unlocked Energems against the dark one isn't going to be enough to dent it, much less destroy it."

"So, what do you suggested?" Jessie asked.

"I say," said Shelby, taking the lead. "We storm Sledge's ship and crush the dark Energem. A sneak attack."

"We've been on the ship before, so we know our way around," Tyler agreed.

"It's the only way to be sure that we've destroyed it."

Sasha nodded in agreement. "She's right," she said.

Kendall looked around at the others, hoping that one of them had a better idea. The thought of storming Sledge's ship, even with eleven of them, seemed too risky. But when no one else voiced their ideas, she was forced to agree. "Alright," she said. "We go on foot, and we infiltrate them quietly."

"That means you, Adelaide," Sasha said, looking pointedly at her sister.

"I'm not the only hyperactive one on the team, you know," said Adelaide, glaring at Chase as he smirked.

. **~X~**

Sticking close to Chase, Adelaide followed the others through the trees. James was in the lead, being the only one that knew where Sledge's ship was actually located. They couldn't risk sending coordinates to the dino comms, in fear that they would be intercepted and alert Sledge to their arrival ahead of time.

Suddenly Koda grabbed James' arm and pulled to him a stop. He held up a hand, with the fingers closed into a fist. A signal for them to stop.

Adelaide peered around Chase. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Chase said, shaking his head. "Koda?"

One by one, as if standing on a trigger, Vivix's popped up from the bushes and out from behind trees, and formed a ring around the team.

"Well, there goes our sneak attack," said Ivan.

With a battle cry, the Rangers rushed forward, straight into the foot soldiers and started to fight their way through.

Adelaide looked up at the sound of crunching leaves and squeaked as an ugly looking monster stalked towards her. He was human looking, but with a head of thick blue dreadlocks and glowing yellow eyes.

"Things are about to get rocky, Rangers," the monster said, holding up an amulet. He caught eyes with Adelaide and grinned, turning the object on her. The eyes glowed and fired two streams of light at her.

"Look out!" Jessie said, pushing his sister aside. The beams hit him and he turned to stone.

Adelaide gasped. "Jessie!" she cried, running to him. Her fingers brushed against rough rock and she turned to glare at the monster. "What did you do to him?!" she demanded, summoning her dino sabre.

"I am Badussa, and I am petrifying!" the monster said, holding up his club and blocking Adelaide's blade. He kicked her in the stomach and knocked her away. He turned his back on her, firing the amulet once again into the throng of fighting rangers.

The beam of light hit Koda, Zenowing, and Kendall simultaneously.

"Gaze into my amulet," Badussa said, turning the object onto Riley, Ivan, and Tyler. The three of them turned to stone instantly.

Adelaide groaned as she rolled onto her stomach.

"I got you," said Chase, running over to her. He took her hand and helped her stand, both of them facing off against Badussa as he turned to them.

"Now, for you two," Badussa said, holding up the amulet.

Chase put his arm across Adelaide and pushed her behind him.

Badussa chuckled as he noticed the ruin on Chase's wrist. "Parabatai," he said. "I might've known. Never mind. After this, you'll be together forever." He fired the amulet, hitting both Chase and Adelaide at once and freezing them in solid stone.

Having witnessed the attacks, Shelby ran over to James and Philip and pulled them out of the battlefield.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"The amulet. If you look at it, it'll turn you to stone," said Shelby. She ducked down behind a tree with the only other two surviving Rangers and hid from Badussa.

"You can't hide from me," Badussa called. "Soon you'll be stone, just like the others!"

"We're trapped!" said Philip. He looked around for a way out, but couldn't find one.

Badussa chuckled as he looked around at his handiwork. "I haven't had this much fun since I destroyed the Kyoryuger Galaxy and it's parabatai defenders!"

Covering her eyes, Shelby ducked out from behind the tree and opened fire on Badussa. She wasn't sure if she hit her target, but unless she wanted to end up like the others, she didn't have much of a choice other than to hope for the best.

"Come out and face me, Rangers!" Badussa called, as the blasts missed him.

Just then, a beam of blue light flickered through the trees and hit Badussa, bouncing off of his chest plates.

"Oh no," Shelby breathed, looking up. "It's Heckyl"

" _You_!" Badussa sneered. "But I destroyed you… eons ago!"

Heckyl shook his head as he squared off against Badussa. Unlike the Rangers, who were defenceless against the amulet, he knew that his goggles would protect him. "You only destroyed part of me!" he shouted, holding up his hand. His fingers glowed pale blue. "You helped Arcanon destroy my planet, and now it's time you paid for your crime."

"You're the one who will pay," Badussa said. He raised his club and swung it back, thrusting his amulet at Heckyl.

Heckyl retaliated by throwing out his hand. The two beams of light collided, causing an explosion. As the dust cleared, Badussa was gone.

"He escaped," said Heckyl. He took one look at the remaining Rangers and walked away.

Shelby hesitated and looked over at her friends. "I think they're gone," she said. She didn't want to come out of hiding unless they were 100% sure that both Badussa and Heckyl were gone. If they were caught out in the open then they would be sitting ducks for any attacks.

Deciding to try their luck, the three Rangers crept out from behind the tree and hurried over to their friends.

"Our friends," said Shelby, looking up into the face of Tyler. She gently run her fingers across his cheek and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"They're solid stone," said James, placing his hand on Kendall's arm.

Philip looked around until he found Adelaide. "We've got to them out of here," he said.

 **~X~**

With Sasha and Keeper's help, the remaining trio of rangers was able to get their friends back to the Ranger base without problems. As Philip and James pulled the statues closer together, Sasha booted up her computer in hopes of finding a way to fix the problem.

"The only thing I can find on turning people to stone comes from Greek Mythology and the monster Medusa," said Sasha. She had transferred the files from her computer to her tablet. "She was said to be one of the Gorgon sisters, and was cursed by the Goddess Athena for forgetting her vows and marrying the God Poseidon."

"That seems harsh," James commented.

Sasha shrugged. "Athena was a goddess of virginity," she explained. "If you run with her then you too had to be a virgin and swear off men and women. If you fell in love and married that was a sign of betrayal to Athena, and therefore she would curse you for forgetting your vows to her."

"Still seems harsh."

"Well, I didn't make the rules," Sasha murmured. "Unfortunately, it doesn't say anything about undoing the curse, or how to unstone someone. The only thing I can think of, and I'm not sure if it's 100% true as it comes from the fairytales I used to read to Adelaide, is the only way to stop Medusa was by cutting off her head or turning her to stone herself."

"Will that reverse the spell on the others?" James asked.

Sasha looked at him. "Like I said, my knowledge only extends as far as what is written in fairytales," she said. "It works in fairytales because Good is supposed to always win, but this is a world of reality. Who knows what will happen."

"What if we destroy the amulet?" Philip suggested. "Badussa draws his powers to turn people to stone from there."

"Again, I'm not 100%," said Sasha, shaking her head. "If you believe in fairytales, then I'd say give it a shot. But I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'd like a foolproof plan to go with as I would like my family back...soon."

Shelby groaned and buried her head in her hands. "This is all my fault," she grumbled.

Setting down her tablet, Sasha walked over to the young girl and squatted in front of her. "Hey, look at me," she said, softly. Shelby raised her head. "This is not your fault. This is just a minor set back."

"But it was _my_ plan to go to Sledge's ship," said Shelby. "If we'd stuck with Chase's plan then none of this would've happened."

"I agreed with your plan," Sasha said. "As did everyone else. If we had any idea that this would've happened we never would have executed it. You cannot blame yourself for one suggestion that just happened to go sideways."

"But what if we can't save the others?"

"We will save the others," said Sasha. "We're the good guys, we always come up with a plan. Okay? This is just another setback, just like all the rest. But we walked away from them, we can walk away from this one too."

Shelby looked down, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Come on," Sasha added, standing and holding both her hands out to Shelby. "Let's go do what we do best…" she smiled, pulled the pink ranger to her feet, and wound her arms around her. "Save the day."

Shelby took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah… let's go save the day," she agreed.

Walking back over to Sasha's workstation, both women turned to Philip, James, and Keeper. "What about the Zords?" James asked. "We could destroy Badussa's amulet with the Zords. Our ranger suits should protect us from turning to stone, and the zords have enough firepower behind them to destroy the amulets."

"But your friends' Zords won't work while they are stone," Keeper said, shooting down the idea.

"And your three Zords… none of them has cockpits," Sasha added.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Then what do we do?" he asked.

Zenowing told you how he built your Zords, right?" Sasha asked Shelby.

Shelby nodded.

"We could use that knowledge to create our own Zord," said Sasha, thinking out loud. "We have everything that is needed, the geode," she pointed to the egg-like crystal on the table at the back of the lab, "metal, and dinosaur bones. With your dino knowledge and Zenowing's instructions, I don't see why we can't generate our own Dino Zord."

Shelby looked around at the others, they were all staring at her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, backing away. "Oh no," she said. "Only Zenowing can build a Zord. He told me the basics, but I only understood half of what he was saying…"

"So? I only know half of what Kendall says most of the time, and even then I have to ask her to use words with less than three syllables," said Sasha, causing Shelby to crack a grin. "But we still manage to pull through. Shelby, I've seen what you can do for this team. I was there for the E-Tracer."

Shelby looked down, smiling to herself.

"If you can create a device that can track Energem and Zord signatures," Sasha continued, placing her hand on Shelby's shoulder. "Then building a Zord should be a piece of cake."

"But what if I make another mistake?" Shelby asked, suddenly terrified at screwing up again.

"Making a mistake just shows that you're human," said Sasha. "But if you don't try? Then that'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

Shelby swallowed and looked around at her friends. Keeper, James, and Philip smiled, encouragingly. She took a deep breath and looked at Sasha. "Okay," she said, her voice quiet. "I'll do it."

"Great. Now, all we need is a dinosaur…"

Turning on the spot, Sasha led the others over to the shelves where Kendall kept the Dinosaur DNA. She turned to Shelby and offered her a vial that read 'Lesothosaurus' on the label.

"That's the size of a cat," Shelby said, shaking her head.

"We want something bigger, more powerful," said Sasha, putting the vial back on the shelf. "Hang on. Let me grab my tablet." She walked back to her workstation, picked up her tablet, and returned to others, already rifling through the dinosaur data she had available. "How about a Gorgosaurus?" she asked. "Or even a Majungasaurus?"

Shelby looked over the vials, selecting the two in question. "They're both pretty big," she agreed. "But not nearly as powerful as we need them to be." She put the vials back on the shelf. "Ooh! Titanoboa… they'd have been big enough to hunt crocodiles."

"Adelaide's afraid of snakes," Sasha said. "You want something that she's going to be able to work with, and not have a panic attack every time it's summoned."

"Fair point," Shelby said, putting the vial back.

"What about a Quagga?" James suggested.

Shelby hesitated and glanced at Sasha. The older woman searched the name on her tablet and shook her head.

"I'm going to have to say no," said Sasha. "According to this, a Quagga was half the size of a modern-day Zebra, and it's very skittish. It'd be afraid of our other zords, much less any monsters that are magnified."

"Baryonyx," Shelby said. "It stood at 9 feet tall, was 31 feet long, and weighs approximately 2 tons."

Sasha suddenly grinned, looking up from her tablet. "Baryonyx is a great choice, I agree," she said. "But there is one dinosaur that is bigger, better, _stronger_ even."

"You're not thinking…" Shelby asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Oh, I am," Sasha nodded, taking a vial from the shelf. She held it up to show the others the label. "How about a Dinosaur that is a lot bigger than a T-Rex."

"Spinosaurus," Shelby grinned. She put the vial labelled 'Baryonyx' back on the shelf and took the Spinosaurus DNA from Sasha. "Also known as one of the biggest dinosaurs known to mankind. A Spinosaurus outweighs a typical T-Rex by about 1 ton and the next largest dinosaur - Giganotosaurus - by half of a ton."

"It's perfect!" Sasha grinned.

 **~X~**

As Shelby created the Spinosaurus Zord, Sasha set about creating the Dino Charger that was needed to control it. There was no point in creating a powerful Zord if they had no chance of controlling it after. Thankfully, she had seen Kendall do it multiple times and therefore was sure that she could do it herself this time.

"You heard who saved us out there, right?" James said, wandering over and leaning in close to Sasha. "Heckyl. You don't think this is part of any plan, do you?"

"Plan to do what?" Sasha asked. "Destroy the Rangers and steal your energems? That's always their plan."

"But why would Heckyl help us?"

"Maybe he didn't," Sasha said, adding the aqua, pink, and graphite energems to the transmuter and turning it on. She leaned back and turned to James. "Maybe he was doing exactly what he said he was doing - avenging his world."

James folded his arms, staring defiantly at Sasha. "Look, I know I'm still new to this whole 'Ranger thing' and I haven't exactly been around for all the team-bonding, but -"

"That's nothing to do with it," Sasha interrupted. "I'd never not take your word into account, or say that someone else's version of events is more believable, but the fact remains is that we don't know exactly what Heckyl is up too. We don't know why he is patrolling the forests one minute, and then working as Snide alongside Sledge. What we do know is that they're up to something and that usually includes you Rangers and your energems. Until their plan becomes crystal clear, everything else is just speculation."

James sighed, knowing she was right.

The transmuter beeped and Sasha turned, taking the newly created Dino Charger from the tube. She removed the three energems and handed the Aqua gem to James. "Let's deal with one problem at a time, yeah?" she asked. "Let's destroy Badussa, save the others, and then we'll figure out what's going on with Heckyl and Snide."

"Okay," James agreed.

Sasha nodded and returned to where Shelby and Philip were standing with Keeper. "The Dino Charger is ready, are you?" she asked the pink ranger, handing back the two remaining energems.

"Almost," Shelby said. "I need a spirit of a warrior."

"Is that all?" Sasha asked, looking to Keeper. "Where are we going to find one of them?"

Keeper smiled at her. "We need not look far," he said, handing her his staff.

Sasha frowned as she curled her fingers around the pole. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"Sasha, you do not realise how important you are to this team," said Keeper. "You're smart, brave, and wise. Your warrior spirit will be perfect for the Spino Zord."

Shelby, Philip, and James turned to Sasha, murmuring in agreement.

"Oh no!" Sasha said, shaking her head. "No way! I'm not a Power Ranger."

"You need not become a Power Ranger," Keeper assured her. "Just awaken the Spino Zord, and it will do the rest."

Sasha hesitated and glanced around at the others. "Oh boy…" she muttered. She handed the Spino Dino Charger to Shelby and took hold of Keeper's staff with both hands. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Just hold the staff's head over the geode, and think of a reason to fight," Keeper instructed.

Looking down at the staff, Sasha carefully lifted it over the geode and took a deep breath. She wanted to protect her family, her brother and sister. But she also wanted to protect her friends - Kendall, Shelby, and the others. They had done everything to protect her and the world, it was only fair that she try to do the same.

A golden glow shone down from the gem in the head of the staff and enclosed around the geode. Soon it detached from the staff, and Sasha handed it back to Keeper. The geoede's glow grew brighter and the egg started to rattle, as if something was inside, trying to break out.

"It's not going to hatch, is it?" Shelby asked, looking worried.

James shrugged.

The egg suddenly sparked and rolled sideways off the table. It hit the ground, but instead of shattering, it melted straight through the floor.

The three Rangers, plus Sasha and Keeper leaned over, frowning.

"Where ever did it go?" Philip asked, curiously.

Shelby looked at Sasha.

"Either I'm going crazy," said Sasha, putting a hand to her head, "which given my current lifestyle, isn't exactly an unknown factor, or I am hearing voices inside my head."

"What are the voices saying?" Keeper asked.

Sasha shook her head, trying to listen.

 _ **Come to me, warrior… come to me….**_

"It wants me to go to it," said Sasha. "Is that the Spino Zord? What kind of creepy mojo did I sign up for?"

"Follow the voice," Keeper instructed. "It'll lead you to the Zord."

"Sure, why not?" said Sasha, sarcastically. She turned on the spot and headed for the back of the lab. "Let's all follow the disembodied voice into the middle of nowhere. What a great idea!"

Shelby cracked a grin and followed after her friend, along with Philip, James, and Keeper.

 **~X~**

"We better find this Zord sooner rather than later," Sasha grumbled, massaging the tips of her fingers into her temple. "Because I'm starting to get a headache."

"Once the voice stops, we shall be there," Keeper informed her. "Just keeping listening. It will make itself clear, soon."

Sasha whined and continued walking through the trees. She continued to massage her head as the voice grew louder and stronger, and then suddenly stopped.

"Hey, it stopped!" Sasha announced, stopping suddenly. She stumbled as James walked into her from behind.

"Whoa, sorry," James apologised, grabbing Sasha's waist to prevent her from falling over.

Philip looked around. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, wandering away from the group. The others followed him, spotting the makeshift camp in the middle of a grove of trees. Philip reached the campfire and held his hands over the pile of dying embers.

"Is it warm or cold?" Sasha asked.

"Still warm," Philip answered.

"What does it matter?" James asked.

"If it were cold then whoever made camp here is long gone," Sasha asked. "Being warm means whoever was here as either only just left, or could come back at any moment."

"It could be just campers," James said with a shrug.

"Or it could be something else," said Sasha. "Like a trap, to draw us in."

Shelby looked up at the sound of crunching leaves. "I hear something," she said, turning around and looking for the source of the noise.

"Welcome to my humble home," said a familiar voice.

Philip whipped around and backtracked quickly, his friends racing to his side as Heckyl approached from the opposite direction.

"Stay back!" Shelby warned.

"Don't be so dramatic," Heckyl said, rolling his eyes. "Snide's the one after your skin. Not me."

"You and Snide and the same enemy," Philip pointed out.

"New flash, Snide and I have had a little… split," Heckyl explained.

Sasha eyed the man in front of her cautiously. "You and Snide divided?" she asked. She paused and glanced at James. "That's why you helped them against Badussa."

"I wasn't saving them," Heckyl scoffed. "I was there to destroy Badussa. He's devastated entire galaxies, including my own. He helped Lord Arcanon destroy my planet in search of the dark Energem."

"You survived the destruction of Sentai-6?" Keeper asked.

"Yes," Heckyl nodded. "And everything I've done ever since was to try and restore my planet."

Sasha scoffed. "Sorry, but I don't see how destroying another planet, and trying to rule its people is going to bring back what you lost," she said.

Heckyl sighed, unable to think of a retort.

"I told you you'd pay, Heckyl!" sneered another familiar voice.

The Rangers, Sasha, Keeper, and Heckyl all turned to see Badussa standing behind them. He held up his amulet and Heckyl pulled on his glasses, as the others instinctively covered their eyes.

"No, he won't!" said Shelby. With her eyes closed, she run forward, jumping into the air and kicking the amulet out of Badussa's hands.

"My amulet!" Badussa cried.

Sasha lowered her hand and spotted her friend on the floor. "Shelby!" she called, running over to her. She held the youngster stand as Philip and James joined her.

"It's morphin' time!" Shelby said, reaching for behind her back. "Dino Charger -!"

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

Sasha stood aside as the trio of Rangers run into battle. She turned to Keeper as he joined her, holding his staff in front of them protectively. Neither of them was Rangers, but Keeper was skilled in defensive powers where Sasha was not.

"Shelby," Keeper called, running into battle and blocking Badussa's club from striking the pink Ranger. "Destroy the amulet."

Sasha looked around, spotting the magic object in question. She run over to it, blocking it from Heckyl as he made a move. "What do you think you're doing, huh?" she asked.

"You want to save your friends, yes?" Heckyl asked. "The only way you can do that is by destroying the amulet."

"Sasha!" Shelby called, running over.

"I don't trust you," Sasha told Heckyl. "And given everything you've done to us in the last year, I don't see why I should. But you're right about one thing, I do want to save my friends." She looked at the pink Ranger. "Shelby, you have to destroy the amulet, but you can't do it alone, you aren't strong enough." She looked back at Heckyl. " _You_ will help her. But if it doesn't work… so help me god, I will find a way to destroy you."

Heckyl swallowed and nodded.

Shelby hesitated and looked at Sasha. "Are you sure about this?" she asked

"We don't have a choice," said Sasha. "It's the only chance we've got."

"Okay," Shelby nodded. She crossed the clearing and stood alongside Heckyl, loaded her dino morpher and aimed it at the amulet.

Sasha stepped aside just as Heckyl held out his hand, his fingertips glowing a soft blue. "Do it!" she said.

Both Heckyl and Shelby blasted the amulet, causing it to explode.

"Guys, are you there?" Sasha asked, taking out her dino comm. She waited patiently for a few seconds, throwing Heckyl a hard glare as Shelby prevented him from leaving.

" _Sasha, what the hell are you doing out in the field?_ " Adelaide asked, her face suddenly looming into view on the LCD screen.

Sasha let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, you know," she said. "Just doing my part at saving the world."

" _Does someone want to tell me why there is a Spinosaurus skull on the table?_ " Kendall asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Sasha said. "But right now the others need your help. I'll send you our coordinates."

" _Sounds like a plan,_ " Jessie agreed.

" _See you soon!_ " Adelaide called.

The line disconnected and Sasha looked up at Heckyl. "Thank you," she told him.

"A hint to the wise," Heckyl said, considering her for a moment. "Get off this planet. Soon."

"What? Why?"

Heckyl shook his head and strode off, disappearing before Sasha had a chance to follow him.

Shaking her head, Sasha turned at the sound of a yell and saw her friends get blasted through the air. She quickly rushed over, falling to her knees beside Shelby. "Stop it!" she snapped at Badussa.

Badussa laughed. "You think your words affect me, human," he said, shaking his head. "Unlike your colourful friends, you are insignificant in my master's final plans. Unimportant. You're not even worth the air you breathe." He pointed a clawed finger at her. "I should just destroy you now, putting you out of your wretched misery will save you from what's to come."

"No…" James said, struggling to stand.

Sasha merely glared at Badussa.

"Defiance, I like it," Badussa said, scoffing. "You would've made a great warrior." He held his club over his head and let out a cry, running full out towards Sasha. He swung his club as he got close enough, but before he could hit the human, he was knocked off his feet by a massive tail.

A loud roar rocked the entire area and Sasha looked up to see a rather large, and angry Spinosaurus standing over her. It growled down at Badussa, its jaw opening wide and showing rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

Badussa snarled and scrambled to his feet. "You want to play rough?" he asked. "Fine! Let's take this to the big leagues! Magna Beam!" A red light shot out of the clouds, encased him and embodied him with enough energy to make him grow bigger. He towered over the Rangers and laughed. "I will destroy you, just like I did the Kyoryuger Galaxy!"

"They never learn," said Sasha, looking up at the Spinosaurus. It still stood over her, as if protecting her from any harm.

Hearing her voice, the Spinosaurus cocked its head and looked down.

"I think it understands you," James said, scrambling to his feet. He helped Sasha stand and looked up at the Spinosaurus.

"It's bonded to her," Keeper said. "Just like your Ankylo Zord is bonded to you. She's waiting for a command. Sasha, what do you want her to do?"

Sasha blinked and looked up at the Spinosaurus. She was fascinated by the fact that his great creature was looking to her like some overgrown pet lizard.

"Sash?" Shelby asked, gently playing her hand on older woman's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, sorry," Sasha said, shaking her head. "This is just so... _unreal_! I never thought, even for a second, that this would have happened when I agreed to stay. I always thought I would remain behind the scenes, be there when you guys needed me. You know, moral support and all that."

Shelby squeezed Sasha tightly. "You're still our moral support," she said. "We just need a little physical support from you now. So, what do you say? Shall we form a Megazord and take the big guy down?"

"Music to my ears," Sasha grinned. She held up the Dino Charger in her hand and clicked it like she'd seen the others do hundreds of times before. "Dino Charger -!"

"Ready!" Philip and James said, activating their own zords. They threw their chargers into the air and summoned the Ankylo and Pachy Zords.

Sasha pulled back her arm and threw the Spino Charger into the air. It soared into the waiting jaws of the Spinosaurus, binding the great dinosaur to her permanently. "Activate Spino Charge Megazord, Ankylo-Pachy Formation!" she called.

"Come on!" Shelby said. She took Sasha by the arm and jumped into the cockpit of the Megazord. The others followed, each one appearing either side of the two years.

"You did a great job with this, Shelby," Sasha praised. "You should be proud of yourself."

Badussa roared and charged forward, swinging his club at the Megazord.

"Pachy Wrecking Ball!" the four inside the cockpit shouted, swinging their arm around. The Megazord followed their actions, fluidly swinging the wrecking ball and smashing it into Badussa.

He stumbled back, caught off guard.

"Ankylo Hammer!" the team added, following up with a second attack. They punched down with their other arm, smashing the hammer down on top of Badussa.

Badussa cried out as energy rippled throughout his body.

"Spino Boomerang Attack!"

The boomerang glinted in the dying sun, and with a quick flick of the Megazords hand, it went sailing through the air at Badussa. It slammed into him several times, before returning to its original perch.

"Spino Boomerang… Whirlwind Finish!"

With one last powerful throw, the team hurled the boomerang back at Badussa, before putting a spin on their own megazord.

Badussa yelled out as he was thrown into the air after being smashed into by the boomerang, and caught up in a powerful whirlwind.

Catching the boomerang as Badussa was tossed through the air, the Megazord landed not that far away and turned to watch Badussa as he exploded.

"I've hit rock bottom!" Badussa shouted as he collapsed.

"Right on!" James said, reaching over to pat Sasha's shoulder.

"You're a natural, Sasha!" Shelby grinned.

"I now know why Adelaide loves Donnie so much," said Sasha. "Having a Zord is great! Thanks for letting me help."

"We should be thanking you," said Philip. "Without your help, we never would've made it this far."

Sasha smiled, a light tinge staining her cheeks.

"Hey, look, the others are here!" Shelby said, pointing to the ground where she could see the others running into view. "Let's go!"

"I hate to ruin the moment," Sasha said quickly. "But be on your guard. I have the feeling Sledge isn't quite finished with us yet."

Shelby nodded and took off with Philip and James.

Sasha smiled and then turned to Keeper. He had been standing in the corner of the cockpit, watching the battle. "Can you take me back to the lab?" she asked.

"Of course," Keeper said, holding out his hand.

Sasha took it and they both disappeared in a billow of red smoke.

 **~X~**

"Fools," Badussa growled, picking himself up from the ground. "I can't be destroyed that easily." He clutched his club tightly and spun around, looking for the colourful pests and their pathetic human mascot.

Adelaide laughed as she run across the quarry, and straight into Philip's arms. "You're okay!" she said, pulling away slightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Philip said, drawing her back in. He held her tightly around the waist.

Badussa growled as he found his prey. They were all there, well, all of them except the pesky human.

"We can't celebrate yet," said Tyler, spotting Badussa. "Look."

"He survived?" Shelby gasped.

"Celebrate this, Rangers!" Badussa said, spreading his arms and summoning an entire army of Vivixs from the ground. His gaze swept across them and he threw his head back, laughing escaping him. "I see your pathetic human mascot decided not to stick around."

Adelaide clenched her hands into fists. "He better not be talking about Sasha," she growled.

"From what we just witnessed," said Jessie, stepping forward. His own hands were clenched into fists and he looked visibly angry. "That pathetic human mascot just kicked your ass! She also happens to be my sister, and I won't let anyone talk down about her,"

"What he said," Adelaide agreed, stepping up to her brother's side.

Reaching for his morpher, Jessie held up his Dino Charger. "Let's finish this!" he said. "It's morphin' time!"

"Dino Charger -!" Adelaide said, holding her Dimetro Charger out in front of her.

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

"It's about to get wild!" said Tyler, once morphed. "

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger, Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger, Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger, Green!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger, Pink!"

"Dimetrodon, Power Ranger, Scarlet!"

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger, Gold!"

"Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger, Purple!"

"Pachysaurus, Power Ranger, Graphite!"

"Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger, Aqua!"

"Titanosaurus, Power Ranger, Silver!"

"Postosuchus, Power Ranger, Crimson!"

Running into battle, the Rangers split off in multiple directions to fight on their own front. Chase and Adelaide jumped into the air and fired their Dino Morphers at the Vivix's, shattering as many as they could before they landed. Once they did, Chase run down several more, sliding across the floor and spinning around whilst firing his morpher.

"Dino Steel, armour on!" Adelaide called. She run towards the quarry wall and kicked off, flipping over the vivixs and firing multiple arrows at them. Each arrow hit its target, causing them to explode. As she landed, Adelaide felt an arm around her shoulders and grinned up at Chase.

"They never learn," said Chase, squeezing her to him.

"If they did, we'd be out of a job," Adelaide laughed.

Chase smiled and nodded.

"Guys, let's finish this as a team!" Tyler called from nearby.

With their foot soldiers defeated, the team run off and regrouped around their leader.

"Combine!" Tyler and Ivan called, combining their powers into two dino chargers.

"Together!" the team called, falling into line behind one another. "Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Victory Maximum, Final Strike!"

Twelve brightly coloured dinosaurs burst out of the end of the T-Rex Super Charge blaster, and rammed into Badussa, causing him to explode.

"Monster extinct!" the team cheered, turning their backs.

Suddenly the ground shook, and the Rangers stumbled as they lost their footing. Whipping around, Tyler looked up into the air just in time to see Sledge's ship shooting off into the clouds.

"Oh no… we're too late," Tyler said, pointing it out to the others.

"He must've powered his engines with the dark Energem," Kendall theorised.

"So, what, it's over?" Adelaide asked. "It can't just be over. We haven't finished!"

Jessie placed both his hands on Adelaide's shoulders. "It's not over, yet, Ade," he said, soothingly. "This just means there's more trouble on the horizon."

"I thought Sasha was the wise one," Adelaide grumbled.

"I heard that," said Jessie.

Adelaide giggled and quickly run off. "RACE YOU BACK TO THE LAB!" she called over her shoulder.

 **~X~**

Sasha squeaked as she was attacked by both Jessie and Adelaide the minute they returned to the lab. The squeaked turned to laughter, however, as Adelaide started to bounce excitedly up and down after pulling away.

"You commanded a Zord!" Adelaide gushed. "I can't believe you command a Zord, and a Spinosaurus, no less. That's like, the best dinosaur out of all dinosaurs!"

"I thought Donnie was the best?" Chase asked, frowning.

"Donnie is the best prehistoric mammal," Adelaide corrected. "The Spinosaurus is the best dinosaur ever to be discovered. It dwarves both a T-Rex and a G-Rex, and its sheer size is nothing compared to the power behind it. There is no carnivorous reptile that can trump a Spino, not even a Postosuchus, and Jessie would agree with me on that."

Jessie nodded. "As much as I love commanding the Postosuchus, a Spinosaurus has always been my favourite dinosaur, ever since I was a little kid," he said. He turned to Sasha. "I'm so jealous."

"Me too," Adelaide said.

Sasha rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "You owe a lot of thanks to Shelby," she said, pointing at the pink ranger. "Because if she hadn't have created the zord, then I never would've gotten the chance to command it."

"She's right," Zenowing said. "You did well, Shelby. If I ever need an apprentice, maybe you -"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to studying dinosaurs, rather than building them," Shelby interrupted. Although she was touched by the gesture, she hadn't liked the pressure that came with creating such a powerful animal.

The team chuckled.

"Very good," Zenowing nodded.

"I'm proud of you, Shelby," Sasha said. "You learned from your mistakes, and you saved the day. You should give yourself a bit more credit."

Shelby smiled as she caught Sasha's gaze.

Kendall sighed as she stood around the main console. She looked up as the others joined her. "Sledge has been trying to get the Energems for 65 million years," she said, earning herself everyone's attention. "He's not going to quit now."

"And what's he been doing since his ship crashed?" Philip asked.

"Heckyl warned me," Sasha said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "He said we should get off the planet."

"Yeah, but just because he helped us once, doesn't mean we should trust him," said Chase.

Adelaide nodded. "Don't forget all the things he's tried to do to us," she agreed. "Not to mention manipulating us into trusting him. How do we know this isn't just another manipulation?"

"We don't," said Jessie. "Which is why I think we should take anything he says with a grain of salt."

"Perhaps. But he may truly know something that we don't," said Ivan. "That Sledge's plan is so devastating, so huge, that the only safe place was outer space."

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	16. Edge of Extinction

Adelaide leaned on the counter, staring out into the cafe. "But why is he here?" she asked. "Out of all the places to go."

"I don't know why he's here, Ade, he just is," Chase replied. He was behind her prepping a sundae for a customer. "Has anyone seen the cherries?"

"Here," Ivan said, coming out of the fridge. He set a small basket of cherries down on the table beside Chase and turned back to the grill.

"I still can't believe he ordered the entire menu," Adelaide said in awe. "How does he intend to pay for it all?"

Chase shook his head and scooped up a couple of sprinkles, carefully adding them evenly to the whipped cream. "Want a cherry, Ade?" he asked.

"Ooh!" Adelaide squealed. She slid from the stool and leaned over the counter, scooping up a handful of fruit and popping one in her mouth.

Ivan paused, staring at her.

"What?" Adelaide asked.

"You're an odd one, Lady Adelaide," Ivan said, shaking his head.

"You're figuring that out now?" Chase asked. "How long have you worked with her?"

Adelaide frowned at the pair of them. She then shrugged, grabbed another handful of cherries, added them to a plate and returned to the window.

The door to the kitchen opened behind the trio, and Shelby, Tyler, and Riley walked in. Riley grabbed his uniform and tied it around his waist.

"Has miss Morgan figured out that eggy thing yet?" Ivan asked them.

"She said it's definitely alive, but it's not from Earth," Tyler answered, reaching for his own uniform.

"Maybe that's why Heckyl said to get off the planet fast," Shelby suggested.

Riley nodded. "We have to find out what he meant," he agreed.

"You don't have to look far to find Heckyl," Adelaide said, pulling another cherry from its stalk. She bit into the fruit and spat out the pips.

"Yeah, you can just ask him when you give him his sundae," Chase said. "Ade was supposed to give it to him, but I'm afraid she might eat it."

Adelaide stuck her tongue out at her best friend, then grinned.

Tyler, Shelby, and Riley exchanged looks and then crashed towards the door. Their friends weren't lying. Heckyl sat in the cafe, eating what appeared to be the entire menu.

"What are you doing here, Heckyl?" Tyler hissed, stalking out ahead of the team.

Chase came up behind him and set the sundae on the table.

Heckyl grinned at the dessert. "Ooh! Thank you! Now, I know it's not good for me, but a man should be able to enjoy is last meal, shouldn't he?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'last meal'?" Riley asked.

"It's something to do with that egg we've found, doesn't it?" Shelby asked.

Heckyl looked around at the six of them and sighed. "If you must know," he said. "That egg you've discovered, it will hatch into a Greenzilla monster. You know, big, green, giant tentacles."

"Yes, we fought one before and we were victorious," Ivan said, smugly.

"Well, have you beaten seven before?" Heckyl asked. "Sledge planted them all around the Earth. Tokyo, New York, Hawaii, China, Zandar, New Zealand, and Amber Beach. He's going to crush the whole world."

"Then we need your help to find and destroy them," Adelaide said.

"My help?" Heckyl scoffed. "Oh, you must be kidding."

Adelaide shook her head. "The Heckyl that tried so desperately to save his own planet is the Heckyl we now need to help us save the Earth," she said.

"That Heckyl doesn't exist anymore," Heckyl said, leaning towards her. "I touched the Dark Energem, there's no goodness left in me."

He stood to leave but stopped as Shelby cut him off.

"Then why did you help us again Badussa?" Shelby asked. "And don't say it's because Sasha threatened you. The Dark Energem split you into both Snide and Heckyl. Snide is evil, but Heckyl isn't. You've changed."

"She's right," Adelaide agreed. "It's why my energem didn't react to either of you. It couldn't protect us against Snide while you resided inside him. It read you as good."

The others nodded.

Heckyl considered them for a brief second and then smiled. "It's over, Rangers," he said. "Enjoy the last day of your lives." He stepped around Shelby and headed for the door.

"Wait," Adelaide said, running over to him. She caught his hand and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a scarred ruin on the inside of his left wrist. "This is proof that you're a defender. Keeper told me that these types of marks never go away."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Heckyl snapped, pulling his hand free.

"I do," Adelaide said, pulling back her own sleeve. "I have one too! So does Chase." She turned back to her best friend. He lifted his own sleeve to reveal his own ruin. It matched Adelaide's to a 'T'. "You're parabatai!"

"I _was_ parabatai," Heckyl said, his eyes darkening.

"You lost your partner to Badussa and Lord Arcanon."

Heckyl nodded, slowly.

"I don't know what it is like to lose a parabatai partner, but I could never imagine my life without Chase," Adelaide said, shaking her head. "But I know that if there ever came a time where I did lose him, I wouldn't give up fighting. Your entire planet was destroyed, several parabatai defenders were killed. Don't you owe it to them to keep fighting?"

Heckyl stared into her eyes and then shook his head. "You think being a parabatai is amazing," he said. "But it's not. It may seem all fun and games, to be linked to a best friend for the rest of your life, but the truth behind being parabatai is agonising and painful. When I lost my partner, it was truly the worst day of my life. I'd never felt such pain."

"Worse than the pain you felt when you lost Sentai-6?" Chase asked, walking over and placing a hand on Adelaide's shoulder.

"A thousand times worse," Heckyl confirmed. "I may have tried to take Earth and make it a new Sentai-6, that was a possible feat. But replacing my partner is an impossible endeavour that I cannot hope to complete. Losing Avae was like losing a piece of myself, and saving Earth won't change that!"

He turned and stormed out, leaving the Rangers to watch him go dismally.

 **~X~**

Down in the base, Sasha looked up from her workstation as the Rangers returned from their morning shift. She noted the apprehensive looks on their faces, almost like they'd just fought a big battle and lost. "What's wrong?" she asked, earning herself their full attention.

"Heckyl just left," Tyler said. "He told us that the egg is going to hatch into a Greenzilla monster. But that's not all."

Shelby sighed and braced herself against the table. "He also told us that this isn't the only egg," she said. "Sledge's planted six more, all over the planet."

"They're going to hatch and destroy the Earth," said Tyler, folding his arms.

"That's unsettling," Sasha said, hugging her tablet.

The alarms blared loudly throughout the base.

Kendall consulted her computer and shook her head. "It's started," she said, looking up at the team. "One's already hatched, in Tokyo."

"Another Greenzilla just hatched in Zandar," Sasha added, checking her tablet as it vibrated.

Philip looked around, wildly.

"It seems like we're next," Ivan called, staring at the egg that had started to glow.

"Stand back!" James said. The egg pulsated and cracked, but before it could hatch Chase, Shelby, and Tyler obliterated it with their Dino Morph Blasters.

Adelaide's shield erupted, protecting those around her from the sludge that leaked out from the eggs shell.

"That was close," Shelby said, breathing heavily.

The alarm sounded again and a holographic image popped up above the console. It showed a map of the Earth, and glowing points, pinpointing where Greenzilla's had hatched.

"Oh no," Kendall panicked. "China, New York, New Zealand, and Hawaii. Four more Greenzilla's."

"Just like Heckyl say," said Koda.

Chase and Adelaide shared panicked looks, their hands seeking one another and holding fast. If this really was the end of the world, what did that mean for them? Heckyl hadn't painted a pretty parabatai picture of him and his partner, and Adelaide wasn't sure she'd survive being torn away from Chase forever.

"Rangers," said Keeper, entering the fray. "This will be the greatest battle you have ever faced. No matter how hopeless it may seem, you must never give up."

"Don't worry, Keeper, we didn't come this far just to give up now," said Tyler. He led the others away from the console and into a circle around the guardian.

The others nodded in agreement.

"They may have six monsters, but I've got news for them, we've got six Megazords," said Chase, smiling.

"Rangers, join me," Keeper said, holding his staff aloft.

Summoning their dino sabres, each Ranger placed it against the glowing gem in Keeper's staff.

"Altogether, we must fight to survive and save the universe," Keeper said. The glowing light engulfed the swords, spreading power and strength down their blades and into each receptive Ranger.

There was an ignition of power, and the team morphed.

"Rangers forever!"

Removing her helmet, Kendall looked around at the others. "Sasha, Keeper, and I will oversee the battles around the globe from here," she said.

"All six Megazords at once," Tyler said, nodding. "Let's go."

The team followed him from the base.

 **~X~**

Arriving in New Zealand, with the help of Keeper, Adelaide and Jessie ran through the panicking streets towards the centre of the disturbance. They reached the harbour when they spotted the Greenzilla monster terrorising a boat out on the sea.

"Summon Zords!" the siblings called, throwing their active Dino Chargers into the air. Leaping off the edge of the harbour bridge, the duo landed safely in their cockpits and activated their hulking metal beasts with their Dino Morphers.

"Dino Drive, Activate!"

"Dimetro Charge Megazord! Postosuchus formation!" Adelaide called.

"Ready!" Jessie said from beside her.

The Greenzilla turned its attention to the metal beast, allowing the boat and it's passengers time to escape. With a roar, the Greenzilla charged forward, swinging its left tentacle at the Megazord and smashing it into the water.

"Postosuchus, clamp!" Jessie yelled. He punched out with his fist and the jaws of his Zord clamped tightly around the Greenzilla's tentacle.

The Greenzilla wailed and thrashed around, trying to break free.

Pushing the Megazord to its feet, Adelaide punched with her fist, latching its jaws around the Greenzilla's second tentacle.

"KICK!" the duo shouted. The jumped up and double kicked, pressing the feet of their Megazord into the Greenzilla's chest and stomach. The forcibly threw it back, sending it crashing into the sea.

Greenzilla roared in anger as it regained its foot, standing tall over the city. He reared back and then sprouted several thick vines from its back, wrapping each of them around the arms and legs of the Megazord.

"Ah! Can't move!" Adelaide yelped.

"It's electrocuting us!" said Jessie, as a wave of energy spiralled through the Megazord. It rendered both Rangers to their knees.

" _Adelaide, Jessie, are you okay?_ " Sasha asked, worry evident in her tone.

"We can't break free!" Adelaide said. "It's shocking us again!"

Another wave of energy rippled through the Megazord.

"I don't know if we can take much more of this!" Jessie said.

" _You have to keep fighting!_ " Sasha said. " _Tyler managed to destroy the Greenzilla in Tokyo. We're rerouting his Zords to different battles._ "

Breathlessly, Adelaide turned to Jessie. "We at least need the Spinosaurus," she said.

"Agreed. Something that can snap these vines, and take out Greenzilla," Jessie nodded.

 **~X~**

Munching on cotton candy, Heckyl made his way through the streets of Amber Beach. He was aware that the Rangers had gone off to fight the Greenzilla's, and that Amber Beach was in midst of panic, but he couldn't bring himself to care. No one was there for him when Sentai-6 had been destroyed, why should he be there on Earth now?

"... _world leaders have declared a state of emergency,_ " a news reporter said from the window of an electronics shop. A small group of people had gathered outside to monitor the battles around the world, but the Rangers were struggling to defeat the hulking monsters. If they failed, what did it mean for them?

With a shrug, Heckyl selected a shaded piece of grass to sit under, basking in the evident destruction of another planet. He was settling himself down to watch the end when a small voice caught his attention. A young girl was hiding behind a fountain in the middle of the park, she looked no older than five or six, and she was clearly terrified.

"Mummy? Mummy!" she wailed, tears streaking her face.

"Becca?" an equally panicked voice called. A woman was running around, searching for her missing daughter. "Becca, where are you?"

Heckyl watched the pair and then glanced away with a sigh. It had once been his duty to protect those who were lost and vulnerable. Avae wouldn't have been able to just sit back and watch this scene unfold, she would've intervened long before he had. But then, Avae had come from a long family of Parabatai, and she had a caring soul.

" _Nayla? Nayla!"_

" _Avae, what is it? What's wrong?"_

" _Oh, Heckyl, not that I'm not glad to see you, but have you see Nayla?"_

" _She's gone missing?"_

" _Yes. I have to find her. Isabel's going crazy!"_

" _Here. I'll help you."_

Heckyl closed his eyes and shook his head. He remembered the day where Avae's friend's daughter had gone missing, they'd done everything they could to find her that day, and they'd been successful, reuniting a small family. It had been a happy day before the fall of Sentai-6, but he could remember the feeling he had got from it. The feeling of hope and happiness, and to see Avae smiling had been worth it all the more.

With a sigh, Heckyl tossed aside his cotton candy and stood. He made his way over to the girl, scooped her up and went in search of the mother. "Excuse me, miss?" he called. "Is this your daughter?"

"Oh, Becca!" the mother cried, taking her daughter effortlessly into her arms. The pair hugged fiercely and then the woman turned to Heckyl. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Heckyl nodded and then froze as the woman kissed his cheek. As the mother and daughter pair left the park, Heckyl touched the spot he'd just been kissed. He had forgotten what it was like to be helpful. To be trusted.

" _Heckyl, you can't give up!_ "

" _But there's nothing left to fight for._ "

" _Oh, Heckyl, there's always something to fight for. If you ever feel there isn't a reason, then remember our home, remember us. Just never give up._ "

Heckyl sighed as the final moment with Avae surfaced within his mind. It had been so long since he had even thought about her - Snide's evil even preventing him from remembering the good times of his past. Maybe the Rangers were right. Maybe he had changed.

The sound of an engine snapped Heckyl out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see a transport pod disappearing behind the trees. With his mind made up, he gave chase and left the park.

 **~X~**

"Sasha, we can't hold on!" Jessie yelled.

"Energy levels are critical!" Adelaide said, trying one final attempt to break out of the Greenzilla's hold.

Powering itself up, Greenzilla unleashed another wave of electricity down its vines and into the Megazord. It let go of the hulking beasts keeled over into the water. It towered over the down and out rangers, raising its ugly tentacle for one final attack.

Jessie braced himself but was distracted by a roar echoed along the coast, and another DinoZord lumbered into view. The Parasaur turned its tail onto the Greenzilla and fired numerous times, knocking the monster back.

"Chase!" Adelaide called in relief. Her best friend was perched on the head of his Zord.

"Heard you needed some help!" Chase called back.

"You heard right," Jessie nodded. "Let's combine and finish this!"

Chase nodded once and jumped off his Zord. He landed inside the Dimetro Charge cockpit as Adelaide threw out another dino charger.

"Dimetro Charge Megazord, Para-Postosuchus formation, ready!" the trio called.

"Let's end this!" said Jessie. "Postosuchus Clamp!"

The jaws of the Postosuchus caught the vines that the Greenzilla threw at the Megazord, slicing through them with ease.

"Parasaur, fireball finish!" Chase and Adelaide yelled.

A burning fireball appeared at the tip of the Parasaur's tail. Thrusting out their fists, Jessie, Chase, and Adelaide fired their Dino Morphers and blasted the ball into the Greenzilla. Destroying him.

"Way to go, Chase!" Jessie congratulated.

"Hey, mate, we did it together," said Chase. He clasped hands with Jessie. "Besides, I can't be without this one," he pointed at Adelaide.

Adelaide grinned and put both arms around Chase and Jessie. "Whoo!" she cheered, jumping up and down and clapping. "We did it!"

 **~X~**

After a humiliating defeat at the hands of Keeper, a human, and the purple Ranger, Snide raced through the streets of Amber Beach. If he could only reach his transport pod before they reached him, then he'd be able to escape and fight another day.

"Hold it right there, Snide!" Heckyl shouted. He'd come to the aid of those in the museum, and Snide couldn't help but scoff at his ludicrous confidence. Surely he didn't think he could beat him alone?

Snide stopped short of his transport pod and turned to his other half. "You cannot stop me, Heckyl," he said. "You're weak, just like the rest of Sentai-6's defenders."

Heckyl stiffened and his face morphed into a glare. He wouldn't allow anyone to talk down about his Parabatai comrades. They'd died fighting for their home, their people, and their planet. He had once done the same, and the only reason he had stopped was because of Snide.

"Hey! Parabatai are not weak!"

Both Heckyl and Snide looked up as Adelaide run into view, beside her was Chase and Jessie.

Snide scoffed.

"Surprise!" Koda and Shelby called, racing into the area on their Dino Cycles. Shelby drove up a makeshift ramp and blasted the transport pod with her lasers, destroying it instantly.

Snide roared in anger.

"Take this!" Koda said, firing his own lasers at Snide. The blast hit and Snide were thrown off his feet.

Adelaide high-fived Shelby as she and Koda regrouped with the main team.

"You fools think you can stand up to me and Sledge?" Snide hissed, holding his sword high. "Think again!" He blasted the group, but it was deflected by Adelaide's shield. "Annoying pest!" he roared, charging forward and slashing at the shield. It didn't break.

"You don't have the advantage over me anymore, Snide," Adelaide said. "Not since you broke away from Heckyl. You're grand plan's been thwarted."

"No!" Snide yelled, slamming his sword down on the shield multiple times. "You will not win! I cannot lose!" He raised his fist and slammed it down onto the shield.

It rippled and then disappeared.

Adelaide's eyes widened. "What? No!" she gasped.

Snide laughed and grabbed her by the throat. "Looks like your shield cannot withstand the Dark Energem!" she said, tossing her away from the others. "You've been an annoyance since day one, Scarlet Ranger, but with the power of this," he showed her the Dark Energem, "I'll stop you once and for all!"

"NO!" Jessie and Chase yelled as Snide blasted Adelaide with his sword.

Adelaide covered her head and clamped her eyes shut tightly. Her energem lay silently against her chest, it didn't move, warm up, or even pulsate to unleash her shield. The Dark Energem truly was it's polar opposite, therefore it wasn't going to protect her.

"Ankylo Quake!"

Snide let out a cry as the ground shifted beneath his feet and he toppled aside.

"Pachy Punch!"

Adelaide looked up to see Philip deliver a powerful punch to Snide's side, sending him hurtling through the air into the side of a building.

"Adelaide!" Philip said, kneeling beside her. He held her back to her feet and then hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" James asked, touching her shoulder.

"I am now," Adelaide nodded. "Thank you!"

James nodded once and looked around as the others regrouped. Chase pulled Adelaide away from Philip and hugged her as tight as he could. He'd never felt so helpless until then, and he never wanted to feel like that again.

"This is far from over, Rangers!" Snide yelled, pulling himself back to his feet. He stumbled towards the team and glared heavily at them.

"Careful," Adelaide warned. "He has the Dark Energem."

"We still have eight Energems," Philip said, standing protectively in front of Adelaide.

"That still not enough to destroy this," Snide said, showing them the navy gem. It shimmered in the afternoon light.

The rangers involuntarily took a step back.

The ground shook and the team looked up to see the Ultrazord looming over them.

"It's over, Snide!" Tyler called. "We're taking the Dark Energem!"

"No, you're not," Snide said, shaking his head. "You're in for a big surprise!" He raised his sword into the air and called out: "Magna Beam!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh? Magna Beam!"

Again, nothing happened.

Adelaide sniggered into her hand.

"Looks like he's not as important as he thought he was," said Chase, amusedly.

"Curse you, Sledge!" Snide shouted.

Stepping through the group of Rangers, Heckyl considered is evil half. "It's because of me you're in this world," he said, "and I couldn't be happier to help you leave it."

"Ready, everyone?" Tyler asked. "Keeper said it, the Dark Energem has to be destroyed."

The team nodded and took their positions.

"Last chance, Snide," Heckyl warned.

"I'll never give up!" Snide swore.

Powering up their Dino Morph Blasters, the rangers on the ground lined up their attack on Snide, with Heckyl providing additional firepower.

"Neither will we," Tyler said. "Titano Canon!"

"Target locked!" Adelaide said, setting her view on Snide.

"Ready!" the others confirmed.

"You'll never win, Rangers!" Snide said, the Dark Energem glowing brightly in his hands.

"We'll see," said Tyler. "Dino Super Drive Sabre, activate! Titano Cannon, final strike!"

"Dino Morpher, BLAST!"

Snide screamed as he was hit simultaneously from all directions. Before he even had a chance to attack or defend, he keeled over and exploded.

"Bye-bye, Snide," Adelaide murmured.

 **~X~**

Riley shook his head as he searched the surrounding area for the Dark Energem. Even though they had destroyed Snide, they couldn't risk leaving without conducting a proper search. Their attack had been super powerful, but on the off chance, it hadn't been powerful enough they didn't want an innocent bystander finding the Dark Energem.

"There's no way the Dark Energem could survive that explosion," Riley said, overturning a piece of debris. There was nothing underneath.

"We have to be sure," Kendall called. "Keep looking!"

Adelaide turned to Shelby. Since the Pink Ranger's energem had the power of detection, they were hoping it would detect the energy signatures coming off the Dark Energem. Even if it was a source of great evil.

Shelby gasped as her energem glowed. She caught Adelaide's eye and walked away, turning left and right depending on the glow of her energem. Finally, she stopped and looked around. "There!" she said, spotting a purple glow coming from underneath a charred piece of wood.

"Over here!" Adelaide called to the others. She turned back to Shelby as they run over, each one looking surprised and nervous.

"Don't touch it," Kendall warned as Jessie lowered himself down beside the gem. He took a mason jar from the purple ranger, overturned it onto the dark energem and carefully toppled it inside using the lid. He screwed the top on tightly and held it up for everyone to see.

"It's not even scratched," Tyler said.

"If that blast didn't destroy it, what will?" Chase asked.

Heckyl looked around. "I can help you," he said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Luckily, Shelby was right. I have changed, and I want to help. If… you'll let me."

Tyler looked around at the others, he could tell they were hesitant, and he couldn't blame them. Heckyl had fooled them all once before.

But it was Adelaide who made their minds up. She grinned and bounced forward, latching herself onto Heckyl's arm. "Of course we'll let you!" she said before anyone could stop her. "You're one of us! You've always been one of us, you just needed a little help finding your way back."

"She's right," Chase agreed, stepping forward and placing his hand on Heckyl's shoulder. "We'll finish this together."

The others exchanged looks and then nodded. "Together," they agreed.

"Adelaide, everything I said about being a parabatai defender," Heckyl said, catching her hand and revealing her ruin tattoo. "Forget it. It's not the worst thing that will ever happen to you, quite the contrary, it'll be the best thing. Being a Parabatai Defender is an honour, one that I was thankful to have upheld. I just hope yours ends differently to mine."

Adelaide tilted her head to the side and then hugged Heckyl. "I'm sorry for what happened to your partner," she said, pulling away. "I wish I could change it. But I know they'd be proud of you for not giving up the fight."

"Avae would like you," Heckyl said.

Adelaide smiled.

Then, Kendall's dino comm beeped. The team turned to the scientist, her face shrouded in fear. "The Ranger Base is under attack," she said, instilling her fear into everyone else.

"Keeper's there," Tyler whispered.

"And Sasha!" Adelaide said, running off.

"ADELAIDE!"

But Adelaide didn't stop.

* * *

 **Only one chapter to go!**


	17. End of Extinction

"Adelaide, wait, stop!"

Adelaide pulled herself free of Jessie's grip and slowed to a stop as her brother stepped in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Sasha and Keeper are in trouble!"

"And we'll help them," Jessie said, grabbing both her wrists. "But running in there like this is going to do nothing but get your hurt. Fury knows the lengths you're willing to go to protect Sasha, that's why he targeted her before."

"Exactly! He's already tried to hurt her twice," Adelaide argued. "Mom and Dad always used to say third time's a charm. What if he actually succeeds this time?"

"Sasha's a former air force pilot. She knows how to protect herself," Jessie said, reassuringly.

Adelaide didn't look convinced.

"What do you suggest?" Chase asked. He and the others had finally caught up with the siblings and had caught the end of their conversation.

"My guess is they've got the museum surrounded," Jessie said. "Fury is inside, but the rest if his army is outside. Their orders will be to take no prisoners. They'll destroy you on sight."

"It's probably just a couple of spikeballs and vivxs," Tyler said, shrugging halfheartedly. "No biggie. We've faced worse."

"I know," Jessie agreed. "But this time they have something that we want, which gives them the upper hand. If we go in there with our judgement clouded then Sasha and Keeper are as good as dead."

Kendall looked mildly impressed. "They teach you this in the Military?" she asked.

"Among other things," Jessie nodded. He back at Adelaide. "We need a plan."

"We don't have time for a plan," Adelaide argued. "And besides, none of our plans actually ever work."

"She's got a point," Tyler agreed.

"This one will," Jessie said. "There is one thing that Fury wants more than Sasha and Keeper, right now, and that's the Dark Energem."

"We can't give it to him," James protested.

"We won't," Jessie assured him. "Trust me. I have no intentions of handing the Dark Energem over to Fury, just like I have no intentions of getting my sisters hurt."

"Then what are we going to do?" Adelaide asked.

Jessie smiled, knowingly. "Here's my plan…"

 **~X~**

Fury snarled as he paced around the base. Keeper and the scarlet Ranger's sister were huddled together near a destroyed computer desk. The pesky alien guardian was injured severely and the human had a couple of cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"Looks like you're not as important as expected," Fury said, turning on Sasha. "Maybe your sister doesn't care about you."

Sasha glared heavily up at the demon. "You don't know Ade," she said. "She may be a pain and a thorn in your side, but she's no coward. She'll be here."

Fury laughed. "Your faith is laughable," he said. "Your sister, nor your Knight, are coming for you."

Sasha ignored the dig at Ivan and looked away from Fury. She believed in her team. They were coming for her and Keeper, they had never let them down before, and they weren't about to start now.

"Once I get what I want," Fury continued. "I'll gut both of you in front of your team. Let's see them win when their when their spirits are broken."

"I'd like to see you keep that promise, Fury!"

Fury whirled around at the voice. A snarl erupted from the back of his throat as he laid his eyes on six out of twelve rangers.

"You okay, Sash?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah," Sasha said.

"Not for long!" Fury said. He grabbed Sasha's shoulder and dragged her to her feet, and held his sword to her throat.

The rangers hesitated.

"Give me what I want or watch her die!"

"That's not going to happen, Fury, and you know it isn't," said Tyler. "Just let Sasha and Keeper go, and maybe we'll let you walk away this time."

Fury barked a laugh. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked.

"Actually, believe it or not, no, we don't," said Chase. "We know you're not stupid. We know, compared to most of your army, Sledge included, you're one of the smartest."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Sledge and his orders, you probably would've destroyed us a long time ago," Shelby agreed. "Sure, it may have taken you sixty-five-million-years to locate the energems, but that was all you. Things only started going wrong when Sledge turned up."

"Do you ever imagine what could've happened if you were ever in charge?" Riley asked. "I'm inclined to believe that you -"

"Enough!" Fury roared. He shoved Sasha forward and swung his sword around.

"Duck!" Adelaide shouted.

Sasha dropped her knees and covered her head, just as a scarlet blast flew over her, striking Fury in the chest. The oni stumbled back into a table and toppled over it. He landed with a crunch on the other side.

The Rangers rushed forward. Adelaide and Chase checked Sasha, while Koda and Riley checked on Keeper, leaving Tyler and Shelby to deal with Fury.

"The Dark Energem will be mine!" Fury swore, staggering back to his feet. He levelled each ranger with a glare and then disappeared.

With Fury gone, Sasha let out a sigh of relief. "Keeper's been injured," she said. "He's going to need immediate help."

"Kendall's upstairs," Adelaide said. "She'll know what to do."

Sasha nodded and, with the help of Chase, stood up. "Fury'll be back," she added. "We need to be prepared."

"We can't be prepared here," said Tyler, looking around. "Fury really did a number on this place."

"We need to regroup," Sasha agreed.

"But where?" Adelaide asked. "There's nowhere else."

"Don't worry. I got that covered," said Sasha. "But right now we need to get out of here."

The others shared looks before leaving the base.

 **~X~**

The Rangers gasped as they followed Sasha through a stone tunnel. Ahead, blocking their way was an arch door with a small glass window in the centre. "Tyler, there's a hidden panel just beside the door," said Sasha. "It's a code-based lock. Enter the digits: 3914."

Tyler broke away from the group.

"3914," Adelaide murmured. She blinked and then looked at Sasha. "That's the day of your incident: 3rd September 2014."

Sasha nodded. "I was going to use your birthday, but I figured, given how close you and I are, it would be an easy guess," she said. "Not a lot of people would use a day that they almost died as a passcode."

"Well, you've almost died twice, now, it's starting to look like not even death wants you."

Sasha smiled and shook her head. "I guess it's just not my time," she said.

"That's a good thing," Adelaide said, wrapping her arms around her sister.

There was a beep, and Sasha looked towards Tyler. The panel had turned from red to green and the door started to move. A small hum echoed throughout the tunnel and the door glided upwards, revealing Rusty on the other side.

"I never thought we'd have to use this thing," Rusty said. "But, I guess this is that 'in case of an emergency' that we discussed."

"Fury destroyed the base," Sasha said.

"I'm guessing that's why you're currently offline?" Rusty asked. He held up a tablet, revealing a blinking dot that was labelled 'Sasha' with the tagline 'offline' beneath it.

"Wait, you're in on this?" James asked his friend.

Rusty smiled guiltily. "Sasha needed help finding a second location, and I knew the perfect place," he explained. "This used to be a storm shelter back in the day. It's not very big, but it's enough to wait out any storm."

"I used my contacts in the military to put this place off any map, and keep it under the radar," Sasha explained. "We'll be safe here. It's also about a quarter mile away from the Zord bay."

The Rangers shared a look and followed Rusty inside.

Adelaide and Jessie hung back with Sasha.

"How long have you known about this?" Jessie asked. "Who else knows about it?"

"This place went offline about two weeks ago," Sasha explained. "Right around the time, we were looking for the Crimson and Silver Energems."

"So, around the time that Zenowing was Doomwing?" Adelaide asked.

Sasha nodded. "When we learned that Arcanon had hold of our data, I knew we needed another place just in case something went wrong. I never thought we'd have to use it, but Sledge nor Fury know about it. It's perfectly safe."

"I'm not questioning its safety," Jessie said. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"It was need to know," Sasha said. "Like I said, I kind of hoped that we'd never have to use it. But the Ranger base and the museum has been compromised. We can't take any chances."

"Who else knows about this place?" Jessie asked again. "I mean, this seems like a lot of work for just you and Rusty. Who are these 'contacts'?"

Sasha nodded over Adelaide's head. "If you'll turn around then you'll find out," she said.

Jessie frowned and Adelaide turned on the spot. A gasp escaped her lips, followed by a squeal, next second she was across the room and throwing her arms around a dark-haired figure in a military uniform.

The tall man laughed. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said, his voice rumbling in his chest.

Adelaide giggled and disentangled herself from the man. He looked exactly like Jessie, except he was wearing Navy and not Crimson.

"Caleb!" Jessie said, laughing. He jogged across the room and high-fived his brother. "I should've known. You're the only person with high enough clearance to make a place like this disappear."

Caleb McMillian winked at his twin before hugging him. "What can I say?" he asked. "When your sister calls and says that your family is in trouble, you drop whatever you're doing and try to help. Especially when said family are risking their lives to save the world."

Adelaide bit her lower lip. "Looks like this family was born to save the world," she said.

"Yeah, by any means possible, it would seem," Caleb teased.

Adelaide blushed.

Caleb chuckled and swept her up into a hug. "Anyway, why don't we go check in with your team?" he asked. "Once everyone has been sorted, we can start on a plan to stop Fury."

"You know about Fury?" Adelaide asked.

"Sasha and Rusty have brought me up to speed on a lot of things," Caleb said.

"How long have you known about all this?"

"Since we started on this place," Caleb answered.

Adelaide stopped walking. "You've been in town for two weeks and didn't tell anyone?" she asked.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "Relax, buttercup, I've been in town two days," he explained. "I started working on this place while I was still overseas, and Sasha's been sending me encrypted information packets on everything else. You've been busy these past two years, huh?"

"What can I say," Adelaide giggled. "I'm just a little troublemaker." She run ahead and disappeared around the corner at the end.

Caleb, Sasha, and Jessie shook their heads in amusement as they followed behind.

 **~X~**

Once the introductions were out of the way, both teams set about planning their next move against Sledge.

"We don't even know what his plan is," Tyler said, pacing the new base. "How are we going to fight him if we don't know what he is up too?"

"Maybe this will help?" Sasha asked. She walked over to a computer system and plugged in her iPad. "This message was recorded at the old base. My iPad must be still connected to their servers."

"Can't Wrench or Fury track us through that?" Shelby asked.

"No, the location has been encrypted," Caleb answered. "If they do try, the only thing they're going to get is 33.1376° S, 81.8262° E."

"What's that?" Ivan asked.

"It's longitude and latitude," Riley answered.

"Yep," Caleb nodded.

"But where does it put us?" Chase asked.

"In the Indian Ocean," Adelaide answered. She lightly shoved Caleb. "They're going to know that's bogus."

"Unless they think there is a secret base under the water," said Kendall. "Which cause issues, especially if they decide to send a monster to investigate."

"Personally," said Sasha, activating the message from the museum base. "I think they're out of monsters. That's why they're initiating their final plans." She hit enter and looked up at the computer screen. "Alright. We're ready."

"Then let's hear it," said Jessie.

The others nodded.

The computer screen flickered and a blurry image of Sledge appeared on the screen. " _Your time is up, Power Rangers,_ " Sledge's voice boomed. " _Moments from now, my ship will yank the Earth out of orbit and into deep space. I've sold your miserable planet to the scrapyards on Kamen 5. You wouldn't give me the Energems, so now I'll pry them from your frozen hands."_

The transmission ended and the image disappeared.

"He sold your planet, for scrap," said Heckyl, looking around at the team,

"No, he can't possibly be able to tow the Earth out of orbit, can he?" Ivan asked. He looked from Sasha to Kendall, and back again.

Suddenly the ground shook as if something had taken hold of it and tugged it hard. The Rangers stumbled into one another, with Ivan catching Sasha before she lost her footing.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked.

Sasha nodded. "To answer your question: I think he can tow us out of orbit," she said.

"That's not good," Kendall said. She looked to Jessie as he let go after making sure she was alright.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"Sledge has attacked electro nets to the Earth in all the locations where you fought Greenzilla monsters," Caleb said, booting up a nearby computer. "The eggs have turned into anchor points."

"This was his plan all along," Riley said. "All so he could drag out planet out of its orbit."

"The further we move from the sun, the colder we'll get," said Shelby.

"How long before we freeze?" Koda asked, nervously.

"An hour, max," Sasha answered with a small shrug.

Tyler shrugged on his jacket. "We got to take Sledge out before that happens," he said, heading for the back of the base.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Caleb called.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something!" Tyler answered.

"Look, I want to protect the planet as much as you do, but going out there without a plan is a one-way ticket to getting yourself killed," Caleb said. "Your last plan worked, right?"

Tyler nodded.

"Then let's come up with another one before you go running off into danger," said Caleb. "Remember, wise men, don't do stupid shit."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Did you learn that in the Navy?" she asked. "Because you sure as hell didn't learn it in Portland."

Caleb playfully cuffed her on the back of the head. "Grandpa John taught me that, thank you," he said. "Maybe you stick around for longer than a week this summer, he can teach you a thing or two."

Adelaide stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"What's your plan, then?" James asked Caleb.

"How about our original plan?" Sasha asked. She took the mason jar containing the Dark Energem from a secure vault and placed it on the centre table. "Keeper says that our only hope of saving Earth is by unlocking the ultimate powers of your twelve energems, we've only managed to unlock five of them. We unlock the rest by destroying the Dark Energem, and once we've done that, we'll have more than enough power to destroy Sledge once and for all."

"Technically, we've unlocked six," said Jessie. "My power was activated the minute the Dark Energem came to Earth. It's neutral, remember?"

"Our end game is still the same," Sasha shrugged.

"But we blasted that thing with the Titano Cannon," said James, gathering around the table with the others.

"Not even scratched," Koda agreed.

Inside the jar, the Dark Energem pulsated.

Riley run a hand over his face before pausing. "Wait. Keeper, you said that the Dark Energem was made from pure darkness, right?" he asked.

"Yes, the essence of evil," Keeper confirmed.

"So, does that mean that light can destroy that darkness?" Riley asked.

"I'm not certain. But to do so would require an incredibly bright source," Keeper said.

"Where are we going to find that much light?" Shelby asked.

Adelaide looked from Jessie to the Dark Energem, and then back again. "Maybe we don't have too," she said.

"What are you looking at me for?" Jessie asked.

"Like you said, your Energem is neutral," said Adelaide. "Zenowing also said that the Crimson Energem is the one that can destroy the Dark Energem."

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe we don't need to find an incredibly large source of light," said Adelaide. "What if the Crimson energem acts like a refractor, you know, like a mirror? One bolt of light turned into thousands. Wouldn't that be more than enough?"

"It would also fall into the category of using the Crimson Energem to destroy the Dark Energem," Sasha agreed.

"We'd still need a source of power," said Caleb. "Something tells me turning on a light is not going to work."

Adelaide nodded. "No, you're right," she said. "Fluorescent lighting isn't going to work. This source of light has to be pure."

Suddenly, Chase straightened up. "I have an idea," he said. "But it's going to take more than just us to execute."

"How much more?" Sasha asked.

"A lot more."

Caleb looked around at the team and nodded. "Let's get to work," he said.

 **~X~**

With their plan underway, Adelaide, Chase, Ivan, Shelby, Koda, and Riley headed off for the Zord bay, leaving the others behind to secure the Dark Energem at the base.

"Let's do this!" Ivan said, donning the Super Drive gear as he and the others mounted the Ptera-Zord and took to the skies. Their plan was simple - gather the people of the world to assist in their own survival.

"Sasha, patch us through," Adelaide said.

" _Hacking into the surveillance cameras all over the world,_ " Sasha confirmed. " _Be aware that not the whole world will see. Places like Russia have nets in place to catch hackers before they can breach their systems._ "

"It's OK. Hopefully, we won't need the entire world," said Adelaide. "Besides, across the pond is shrouded in darkness. I don't think moonlight is going to work."

" _Good luck._ "

Adelaide nodded, despite the fact that her sister couldn't see, and ended the connection to the base. "Over to you, Chase," she said to her best friend.

"Friends!" Chase called, overlooking the city from the screen inside the Ptera Zord. "We are the Power Rangers! Please stop and listen to us!"

"Sledge is driving the Earth into space, where we'll all freeze!" Shelby continued once they had everyone's attention.

"There's only one way to stop him!" Ivan added.

"But we don't have much time!" said Riley.

"If we're to survive, then we're going to need your help," Adelaide said. "It's the only way that we can save our planet!"

"Listen carefully," said Chase. "In exactly twenty minutes, this is what you have to do."

 **~X~**

"We have maximum coverage," Sasha said from the computers. "The others are distributing the plan to the whole world. Civilians are getting ready to fight back."

"This plan is definitely one for the ages," said Caleb. "Civilians have never been used to fight before. Not unless they're trained."

"Trained soldiers or not, we're all civilians in an intergalactic war," said Sasha. "Besides, if we're going to do, at least they'll die doing something heroic."

Caleb inclined his head. "At the end of the day, Dad always used to say it wasn't an extraordinary person that made a hero, an extra-ordinary person doing heroic things."

"Exactly. We aren't the heroes here," Sasha agreed. "They are. Those fighting to survive."

Caleb smiled and looked over Sasha's shoulder at the Rangers left behind. "Are you going with them?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sasha said. "Something tells me I should, but I also believe I'd be better off staying here with you and Rusty. I'm not a Ranger, despite having the command over a Zord."

"I think you should go," Caleb said. "Follow your gut. It's never led you astray before."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "While we're gone," she added. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Sasha heaved a sigh and reached for her iPad. She opened a file and handed it to Caleb. "Ivan needs to know what happens to his family," she said. "I know at least one of his children survives, but I can't find any information on them after his disappearance. I need you and Rusty to find a way to send him home."

Caleb searched through the research that his sister had already gathered on the Gold Ranger's past. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't want him to go?" he asked.

"I'd be foolish to deny any attraction to him," Sasha confirmed. "But I also can't deny him what he wants. All he's ever talked about is his family, and I think meeting Zach has made his desire to return home all that more prominent. If him being happy is by going back to his time, then I'm willing to let him go."

"What about making yourself happy?"

Sasha shrugged. "Family is everyone's number one priority," she said. "No matter what time period you're in. I'll be happy knowing that Ivan is happy, even if that means I can't be happy with him."

"Life sucks," Caleb said.

"Maybe this will teach me to fall in love with someone from this century?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Sash," said Caleb, wrapping an arm around his sister. "But I'll try my best. You just be careful out there. Unlike the others, you don't have superpowers or a spandex suit."

"I helped create half of this weaponry," Sasha said. "Plus, I know my way around a battlefield."

Caleb chuckled and squeezed her tightly against his side.

" _Guys, we have less than thirty seconds until impact,_ " said Adelaide's voice over the coms. " _Are you guys ready?_ "

"We're ready," Tyler responded. "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point in 15 minutes."

" _Got it!_ "

 **~X~**

"Remember, we need to position the satellite where it can gather the most light," Kendall said, as the Plesio and Ptera Zords hovered in outer space. Below them, still on a trajectory for deep space was their home planet.

"You got it, Miss Morgan," Tyler nodded. Once the Plesio was on target, they released the satellite holding the Dark Energem into the stratosphere, just in front of the sun.

"Jessie, be ready," Sasha said. She was standing on the podium next to her brother. Her breathing was slightly shallow as she combated her fear of flying in order to help her team.

Jessie nodded and waited for the go ahead.

" _Ten seconds..._ " said Adelaide over the comms.

"Rangers," said Keeper, holding out his staff. "We have one chance."

" _Five… Four… Three..._ " Adelaide counted backwards as she, and the others, held up their morphers, preparing to fire them into space. " _Two…"_

"Now, Jessie," said Sasha.

Without hesitation, Jessie ripped his Energem from around his neck and threw it towards the Dark Energem. The two gems pulsated as they entered one another's boundaries.

" _One…_ "

Beams of light, from all over the world, hit the pulsating Crimson Energem as it collided with the satellite.

"Together!" Tyler called.

Each ranger fired their own blast at the satellite, resulting in a massive explosion the rocked, not only the two megazords but also Sledge's ship.

Adelaide shook her head as she looked up at the others. "Was that meant to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Chase, helping her back to her feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, I think it worked!" said Shelby, regaining her footing. She looked out into deep space but found nothing. No satellite, no Crimson Energem, and definitely no Dark Energem.

Keeper nodded in confirmation. "The Dark Energem has been destroyed," he said.

"Look," said Koda, as his energem glowed beneath his spandex suit. "My energem - it glows."

"Mine too," Ivan said, looking down.

" _Your powers are being unlocked,_ " said Sasha. " _It's happening to Kendall, Philip, and James', too._ "

"Will we get to find out what powers they have?" Adelaide asked, eagerly.

" _Unfortunately, no,_ " said Sasha. " _Maybe once this is over. We can figure it out._ "

Adelaide pouted. "Aw, no fair!" she grumbled.

" _What the hell is that?_ " James' asked.

"What's what?" Adelaide asked.

" _Oh no! That's a black hole..._ " said Sasha. " _We must've caused it when we destroyed the Dark Energem. Too much light energy, probably._ "

Adelaide's eyes widened as she spotted the black hole on the Ptera Zord screens. "It's pulling Sledge in," she said.

The Rangers watched, horrified, as Sledge's ship was pulled into the swirling vortex.

"The Earth is being sucked in, too!" Chase said.

"What do we do?" Shelby asked.

With nothing to be done, the Rangers watched as their entire world disappeared into the swirling depths of the black hole.

" _No! The planet!_ " Tyler yelled.

"It's gone!" Shelby sighed in defeat.

" _The entire planet, destroyed!_ " said Heckyl in disbelief. " _Just like Sentai Six._ "

Adelaide whimpered. "Caleb…"

" _We caused this,_ " said Kendall, shaking her head.

" _By destroying the Dark Energem,_ " Philip agreed.

Keeper shook his head and turned to the Rangers. "All is not lost," he said, reassuringly. "We can now use the ultimate power of the Energems."

" _Whatever you're going to do, Keeper, you better do it fast!_ " Sasha said. " _The gravitational pull on the black hole will stop at nothing. It will drag, not only the Earth but every planet within our solar system inside, including us._ "

Keeper nodded. "Rangers, listen carefully," he said, "You must remove your energems and throw them into space."

"Throw our Energems into space?" Adelaide repeated.

"Trust me, it is the only way," Keeper told her.

Adelaide hesitated and reached for her Energem. Her suit glowed and disappeared as the gem appeared in her palm. All around her, the others followed suit.

" _On three,_ " came Tyler's voice. " _One… Two… Three!"_

One-by-one, the team, save for Jessie, threw their Energems towards the Black Hole. As if pulled together by a magnetic force, they formed a circle and started to spin in a clockwise direction. The space between them glowed a pale white.

From inside the Ptera Zord, Keeper disappeared.

"Keeper?" Adelaide asked, looking around.

"I am here, Adelaide."

Adelaide looked at the screen to see a ghost-like figure of Keeper hovering beside the swirling energems. "Keeper, what's happening?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"When the eleven Energems are joined, they break the chains that divide the past, present, and future," Keeper explained. "This is the Energems' ultimate power, the ability to transport you through time."

" _Time travel?_ " Tyler asked, amazed.

" _So the legends are true_ ," Heckyl smiled.

"We must hurry!" said Philip, panic-stricken as the Black Hole seemed to creep closer and closer.

"I will send you back in time so that you can stop Sledge forever," Keeper said. "You alone have the ability to save your planet. The time portal is ready. Good luck, Rangers."

Keeper nodded and then disappeared.

Adelaide gasped and took a step forward. "Keeper!" she called.

" _Ade, it's okay!_ " Sasha said.

"Where did he go?" Adelaide asked.

" _Probably back in time, too,_ " said Sasha. " _Wherever he is sending us, he probably already exists. There can't be two individuals around at the same time. Once the timeline catches up with them, one has to disappear, and unfortunately, that has to be_ _ **our**_ _Keeper._ "

Adelaide deflated and tears appeared in her eyes. She knew what Sasha meant. The Keeper of the past was still the alien she knew, but he didn't know her. It was heartbreaking to think that she had memories of a person that had none of her, especially given how close they were.

" _Is everyone ready?_ " Tyler asked. " _Ade_?"

Chase placed a hand on Adelaide's shoulder and squeezed it. "She's ready," he confirmed. "Let's finish this."

The others nodded and directed the two Zords through the time portal.

 **~X~**

Adelaide turned in a 360 circle as she disembarked from the Ptera Zord. They seemed to have landed in a remote countryside far away from the city, and civilisation by the looks of things.

"Tyler, James, come in," Riley said, holding up his Dino Com and trying to connect with the others. "Sasha?" He shook his head and looked around at the others. "No answer."

"We know Keeper sent us back in time," said Chase, catching Adelaide's arm and pulling her away from the Ptera Zord. "But how far back did he send us?"

"And where is Plesio Zord?" Koda asked.

Running ahead, Shelby gasped as she broke the crest of a nearby hill. "No way," she squealed. "You guys aren't going to believe this!"

Sharing intrigued looks, the others jogged over to their team-mate.

Adelaide laughed as she looked down into the valley below. What she had been expecting definitely wasn't what she was seeing. A field full of dinosaurs roamed happily throughout the valley.

"Of course!" Ivan gasped. "Keeper sent us back to the day he crashed on Earth with the Energems."

"Look!" Adelaide giggled, pointing out a large Spinosaurus as it stalked its way towards the lake. It towered over the T-Rex that was hunting on the outskirts of the trees.

An explosion, followed by a swirl of smoke, and a small aircraft carrier zooming overhead, caused the team to look up.

"That must be Keeper," Chase said.

"Let's go!" Shelby said, running off.

The others followed closely behind.

Breaking through the trees, the team of six spotted Keeper ahead. He was kneeling beside the container of sparkling Energems. As they grew nearer, Adelaide spotted the scarlet one. It seemed to pulsate brighter and then suddenly floated into the air.

Keeper made a catch for it but the small gem evaded his clutches and zoomed directly towards her.

"Woah," Adelaide said, looking down at her gem.

"How did you do that?" Keeper demanded as he turned to face them.

Adelaide cocked her head to the side. "Oh, right," she said, sadly. "You don't remember me."

"Remember you?" Keeper asked.

"In my time, you're considered one of my best friends," Adelaide said. "You've known me since I was five-years-old, ever since you saved me from Fury."

Keeper lowered his staff. "You know Fury?" he asked.

Adelaide nodded. "We all do," she said, motioning to her friends. "He's tried to destroy us on more than one occasion."

"And I've saved you, before?"

"You will, one day, save me from Fury, yes," Adelaide said, screwing up her face so that would get the terms right. She really hated time travel. It made her head hurt.

"You bonded to the scarlet Energem?"

"Eventually, yes," Adelaide nodded. "I found it when I was five. It protected me against Fury, and you saved me soon after."

"You must have been of pure heart for the energem to have protected you," Keeper explained. He nodded, as if able to sense the pureness coming from Adelaide now. "Why are you here, now?" he asked.

Adelaide looked at her friends.

Chase squeezed her shoulder and turned to Keeper. "Your future self sent us back in time to protect this planet from being destroyed," he explained. "Sledge and Fury know that you have crashed here. They are on their way to destroy you and take the Energems for their own personal needs."

"How can you help?" Keeper asked. "Only those bonded to the Energems," he nodded at Adelaide, "can help."

"We, too, have bonded to the Energems," said Riley.

Adelaide nodded. "It's true," she confirmed.

Keeper looked between the six and then stepped aside. "Prove to me that what you say is true," he said.

The team shared a look and stepped forward, each one holding out their hands. Individually, the black, green, pink, blue, and gold Energems hovered into the air and then zoomed into the waiting palms of their partners.

Keeper smiled and nodded at each of them. "Power Rangers," he said.

A growl from behind caused the team to turn. Fury and Sledge stalked out of the trees, looking less than happy.

"Keeper, you mangy cockroach!" Sledge snarled "These puny creatures are on your side?"

"Ew, do you kiss Poisandra with that mouth?" Adelaide snapped back.

Sledge growled and his eyes landed on her.

"Careful, Ade," Shelby said. "If he destroys you here, who knows what will happen to your future."

"Please, he couldn't destroy us when we were in the future," Adelaide said. "Things are different now. We know everything about him, while he knows nothing about us. That gives us the upper hand."

"Don't get cocky, Ade," said Chase.

"I'm not cocky. I'm confident!" Adelaide said.

Gripping his energem tightly, Koda stepped forward. "It's morphin' time! Energems -" he called.

"Ready!"

"Unleash the Power!"

Once morphed, Adelaide, Chase, Riley, Shelby, and Koda loaded a dino charger into their morphers, activated them and run the dial down their arms.

"Dino Steel, armour on!" they called, adorning their weaponry.

"What? Power Rangers!" Sledge exclaimed, surprised. "Vivix, rise!"

Adelaide rolled her eyes as the seaweed-headed foot soldiers materialised out of the ground in front of her. "Of course, he calls these idiots!" she said.

"Let's see how their fighting skills started off," said Chase, laughing lightly. "They obviously didn't improve in sixty-five-million-years."

"Attack!" Shelby and Koda said, running forward.

The others followed suit with Adelaide and Chase jumping over their friends and opening fire on the Vivix's. Each one fell as several arrows and energy blasts hit them in the chest, knocking them out of the game.

"Raptor claw!" Riley called, slashing his claw down the front of a vivix as it followed him to the edge of the clearing. It squealed and disappeared back into the ground.

"These guys were just born useless," said Chase, ducking to avoid a punch and kicking the vivix responsible in the gut. It stumbled back and rolled over a rock.

"Uh-huh!" Adelaide agreed. She run towards a nearby boulder and kicked off, flipping over a Vivix and unleashing another arrow, The scarlet beam hit the vivix in the chest and he disappeared.

Fury's evil laughed echoed from near the crash site. "Sledge!" he called. "I have the other six Energems!"

Adelaide looked around to see him holding the energems container. "No!" she cried, destroying another Vivix and running over to Ivan.

"Unhand those, you fiend!" Ivan said, catching Adelaide around the middle and holding her back. The last thing he wanted was to be the one to tell Sasha that her sister had been killed by Fury.

Disposing of Shelby and Koda, Sledge made his way over to his first-in-command and reached for the latch on the top of the box. "Good work, Fury," he said, opening the container, only to reveal a large glittering crystal, but no Energems.

"What? That's not the Energems!" Sledge boomed, angrily.

"Nope, it's not!" said Tyler, standing behind Sledge and Fury. He was fully morphed and holding the five remaining Energems in the palm of his hand. "I'll give you one guess what that is."

"It's a bomb!" Sledge roared. He turned toe and launched himself aside, just as the bomb exploded in Fury's face.

Adelaide turned away from the explosion as Ivan covered her with his body. Both of them could feel the heat of the blaze through their suits.

"No, Fury!" Sledge yelled.

Looking back, Adelaide and Ivan let out a sigh of relief as Fury disappeared.

"At last," Ivan said. "My captor has met his end."

"That means you never leave your timeline," said Adelaide. "You never meet Sasha. You can't come back to the future with us now, Ivan. You no longer have a place there,"

As Adelaide's words sunk in, Ivan turned away from the scarlet Ranger. Leaving Sasha was one a consequence of stopping Sledge from ever making it to the future.

"Adelaide, Ivan!" Riley called as he battled more and more vivix's.

Running back to her friends, Adelaide fired more arrows into the kill zone, covering both Chase and Riley as they were overrun with numerous growing vivix's.

"Tyler!" Chase suddenly called, running towards his friend and leader. He jumped over Sledge, firing his Para Chopper as he landed.

Sledge blocked the blasts and caught Chase's wrist and punched him in the stomach. Knocking the black ranger down. Sledge then turned and blocked Keeper's attack, knocking the guardian out of the air.

"Keeper!" Adelaide shouted, running over with Riley. They both attacked at the same time but were defeated by Sledge.

"Don't you get it?" Sledge asked, turning on Shelby, Koda, and Ivan as they tried to help their friends. "None of you stand a chance against me!"

Laughing evilly, Sledge turned on the Rangers as they staggered back to their feet. He held up their blaster and opened fire.

Adelaide felt her shield burst from her chest. The beams from Sledge's blaster hit the exterior and bounced off in different directions.

Sledge roared in anger.

"Your energem's power is still unlocked!" Shelby gasped. "How?"

"I don't know," Adelaide said. "It shouldn't be."

"Pure of heart," Keeper repeated. "The Scarlet Energem will only unlock for those it deems worthy. It must sense the innocence within you, Scarlet Ranger."

"We're all still bonded to our Energems," said Riley. "How come we don't have our unlocked powers?"

"Because bonding to an Energem is different to unlocking its power," Keeper explained. "Each Energem will unlock when it's power is greatly needed."

Riley nodded, although he didn't completely understand what Keeper meant.

"Enough playing around!" Sledge roared. "Time to show you something you've never seen before!"

"Let me guess. Magna Beam?" Tyler asked.

"Magna - hey, wait, how did you know?" Sledge asked, cutting himself short. He shook his head and reached into the skies. "It doesn't matter! Magna Beam!"

A glowing beam of blue light rocketed down from the skies and engulfed Sledge, as it disappeared the thirty-foot towering monster loomed over the Rangers.

"Say goodbye, you vermin!" he boomed.

"NOW!" Tyler shouted, diving aside with the others as Sledge tried to step on them.

"Huh?" Adelaide murmured, looking towards the Red Ranger.

"I'll crush you!" Sledge said, raising his boot again. Before he could smash it down on the Rangers, neon green electro beams wrapped around him, hauling backwards into the air.

Tyler laughed and regrouped with the others. "It worked!" he said, sounding pleased. "The others took over Sledge's ship!"

"You're a genius!" Shelby praised.

 **~X~**

Sasha sighed in relief as Adelaide run into her arms. She had been worried when she couldn't get a hold of her little sister after arriving in the past. Not knowing what time period they had come back too, and having no communication was not something she was used too.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Sasha said, holding her sister at arm's length. "You _are_ alright, aren't you?" she added, seeing the saddened look in her sister's eyes.

"Physically? Yes," Adelaide answered with a nod. "I just wish I didn't know what I know."

"What do you know?" Sasha asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"The consequences of destroying Sledge in this time period," Adelaide said. "It changes everything about our future. It changes people."

Sasha frowned. "Ade, what are you -?" she broke off as Keeper called for everyone's attention. He was holding the container that usually housed the Energems, and had collected all by the scarlet one.

"Well done, friends," Keeper said, as the Rangers gathered around him. "With Sledge and his monsters destroyed, your planet and the Energems are truly safe. You may return to the future in peace."

"Thank you, Keeper," Tyler said, nodding. "None of us would be here without you."

Keeper smiled and pressed a hand to his chest. "Adelaide, something tells me that in the future, taking this gem from you will be a struggle," he said, holding out his hand for the Scarlet gem.

Adelaide hesitated. "My five-year-old self is screaming at me to not give it back," she said. "Mostly because, back then, you stayed." She stared into the face of the alien and shook her head sadly. "But you can't stay this time, can you?"

"Dear, sweet, child, we'll meet again one day soon," Keeper promised. "Not everything in your future will change."

Lowering her gaze to her energem, Adelaide sighed and handed it over.

Sasha smiled and squeezed Adelaide tightly in a hug.

Adding the last Energem to it's designated slot, Keeper closed the container and looked around at the other Rangers. "Koda," he said, stopping at the caveman. "If you wish, you can return to your own time."

"I can go home?" Koda asked, excitedly. "See my brother Taku again?"

Adelaide glanced up at Sasha. She understood the consequence of Ivan going home, but she hadn't considered Koda leaving them too.

"Ivan, you too can go home," Keeper added to the Knight.

Sasha stiffened. Now she realised what Adelaide meant by 'consequences of the past'. With Fury and Sledge gone, Ivan would never be captured for 800 years and released into the 21st century. They would never have met.

"Back to the Knights of Zandar?" Ivan asked, equally excited as Koda.

But the excitement didn't last long. Both Koda and Ivan paused and turned to their friends. Going home meant leaving them behind.

"We all understand, guys," Chase said, sighing.

"Yeah. There's no place like home," Tyler agreed.

Koda forced a smile.

Meanwhile, Ivan spotted Sasha and approached her. "Lady Sasha," he said, offering her his hand.

Adelaide untangled herself from her sister's arms and hurried over to Jessie, wrapping herself around him instead. She rested her head against his side.

Sasha smiled at up at Ivan, although it did not reach her eyes. "I told you I'd find you a way home," she said.

"Indeed you did," Ivan agreed. "But I need not take it."

"Yeah you do," Sasha said. "Your wife and children are waiting for you. You can't _willingly_ leave them, we both know that."

"This changes nothing, my lady."

Sasha gave a watery smile and shook her head. "This changes everything," she said. "We'd be foolish to think that it doesn't. The fact of the matter is that you have a family to go home too," she looked across at Adelaide and Jessie, "and so do I. There's nothing more important than family."

"Then it is settled," Keeper said, turning away from the team. He waved his staff through the air and opened a second-time portal.

Koda turned his back on the portal and considered his friends. "I will never forget you all," he said, his voice breaking.

"How could any of us forget being Power Rangers," Shelby said, "We are family, forever!"

With a small sob, Adelaide rushed into Koda's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could as tears dripped down her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest as the others wrapped their arms around the two of them. She didn't know exactly who was behind her, only that she could feel their body pressed against her back.

After a moment or two, the team untangled themselves and Adelaide stepped back, drying her eyes on the back of her hand. She turned to Ivan and hugged him just as tight as she had Koda.

"Goodbye, Lady Adelaide," Ivan said, kissing her hand as he stepped back.

Adelaide giggled and curtsied. "Bye, Ivan," she said. "Say hi to your family for me."

Ivan nodded and turned back to Sasha. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have changed my life in ways I could scarcely have imagined," he said. "I will not forget that, or you."

"If your one goal before you leave is to make me cry, then please, keep talking," Sasha said, her voice shaking.

Ivan cupped her face with one hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Goodbye, my lady," he whispered.

Sasha closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at his words. The fact that they were practically suited for one another made the whole idea of saying goodbye that much harder. But Ivan had to go back, both he and Sasha agreed it was for the best.

"Stupid consequences!" Adelaide grumbled.

Sasha and Ivan soon parted, and the Knight followed Koda towards the time portal. The pair stopped and looked back at their friends, before stepping through into their rightful time.

As soon as Ivan disappeared, Sasha took a deep breath and turned back to her friends. She offered them a small smile and accepted the hug that Adelaide was giving.

"Heckyl," Keeper said, turning his attention to the former villain. "I'd like you and Zenowing to go back in time to stop the Dark Energem from being stolen. You can save Sentai-6."

Adelaide gasped and looked around at her friends.

"I can do that?" Heckyl asked. "Save my planet?"

"Yes, you will become a Guardian," Keeper nodded. He waved his staff and a red robe covered Heckyl from head to toe. "The guardian of the Dark Energem. Make sure that it is never used for evil again."

Heckyl nodded and lowered the hood of his new robes. "Avae, I can save her?" he asked, looking hopefully from Adelaide and Chase to Keeper.

"Yes," Keeper confirmed. "Your partner will be waiting for you."

Heckyl smiled as Adelaide giggled and run over to him. She hugged him tightly, causing him to stumble in surprise, but he hugged her back nonetheless. "Thank you," he said, as they parted.

"I didn't do anything," said Adelaide, stepping back.

"You brought me hope," Heckyl said. "Gave me a second chance. I can never repay that."

"Knowing that you're going home to your best friend is payment enough," Adelaide said, linking arms with Chase as she rejoined him. "Don't lose her a second time."

Heckyl nodded and led Zenowing towards the time portal. "Good luck, Rangers," he said, before bidding them a farewell and disappearing.

"Guess it's our turn," Tyler said, turning to Keeper. "There's so much to say."

"We will meet again, my friends," Keeper assured them.

Philip nodded, straightened his jacket, and made his way towards the time portal along with James, Jessie, and Sasha. They passed through, followed closely by Kendall, Riley, Shelby, and Tyler.

Adelaide stopped beside the portal and looked back over her shoulder. Keeper smiled and waved at her, reassuring the former scarlet Ranger that their paths would one day overlap again.

"Come on," said Chase, offering his hand to his best friend. His parabatai rune still noticeable on the inside of his wrist.

Adelaide run her finger over her own wrist and smiled. "At least one thing didn't change," she said, taking his hand.

Chase shook his head. "We're not going anywhere," he promised. "No matter what happens, you're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me," said Adelaide.

Chase grinned and led the way through the time portal.

"Bye, Keeper," Adelaide whispered, waving once more at the alien guardian, before passing through the portal after her friends.

 **~X~**

Adelaide laughed as she crashed through the portal after Chase, knocking them both to the ground. She rolled off her best friend and sat up, shaking her head. "We so did not stick that landing," she said, joyfully.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Chase asked. "I stuck the landing until you came barreling into me."

"Well, it's hardly fair if you stick the landing and not me," Adelaide argued. "You already won one competition on a technicality."

"I did not win on a technicality," Chase protested.

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

Shelby sighed. "Are you pair ever going to grow up?" she asked.

"No!" Adelaide and Chase answered, simultaneously. They looked back at one another and then started laughing.

The others shook their heads, although none of them could help the grins of amusement. It would seem, despite everything, Chase and Adelaide hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey, Matt just texted me," Riley said, checking his phone as it beeped.

"Does that mean we're back?" James asked.

"I think so," Kendall said, heading towards the side of the road. She smiled as a car drove past.

"Yes!" Chase exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Now I can take Kaylee to New Zealand, the Sky Tower, my mum's pavlova… she's going to see it all!"

"As long as you don't push her off the Sky Tower like you did me, she should have a great time," Adelaide said.

Jessie and Sasha paused and turned to Chase.

"You pushed her off the Sky Tower?" Sasha asked.

"It was a skyjump, and she was attached to a wire!" Chase protested.

Adelaide grinned and giggled.

"You two are insufferable," Jessie sighed, walking away.

"Welcome to my world," Sasha said, following her brother back to the road.

Chase playfully glared at Adelaide as she stuck her tongue out at him before he too headed towards the road.

"We can finally start having our own adventures, too, Tyler," James said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"You said it, Dad," Tyler agreed. He paused and turned to his girlfriend. "Shelby, you should come, too," he added.

Shelby grinned and kissed Tyler's cheek. "I will, once I've finished studying dinosaurs, of course," she said.

"Really?" Adelaide asked as the pair passed. "After all that, you still want to go back to studying dinosaurs?"

"What else is there to do?" Shelby asked.

"I dunno," Adelaide shrugged. "But after all that, I'm pretty sure I don't want to see another dinosaur."

"That's going to be difficult since you work in a dino museum," said Tyler.

Adelaide scrunched up her nose and pouted.

Philip chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as he reached her. "You can always come to Zandar with me," he offered.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm," Philip murmured. "There's so much I didn't get to show you last time."

Adelaide pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I can't wait!" she grinned.

"Guys! There's an emergency at the museum!" Kendall's panic-stricken voice called from the road. "Quick, we have to go!"

 **~X~**

The run to the museum took more than ten minutes given the fact that the time portal had dropped them into the middle of the woodland area. However, when they returned, the team found that the museum looked as normal as ever. It was bustling with foot traffic, and it looked like it hadn't just been completely destroyed by a monster.

"So, where's the emergency?" Riley asked Kendall.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kendall said, signing in relief.

"Uh, guys, I wouldn't rejoice just yet," said Sasha, spying the sign on the side of the building. "Check it out!" she pointed to the plague.

The team gasped as Tyler read the sign aloud: "Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo…?"

"Wait, what?" Adelaide asked. "How did that happen?"

"Of course," Shelby gasped. "Sledge's asteroids never hit Earth… so the -"

A low groan came from above the museum.

"DINOSAUR!" Adelaide yelled, pointing at the towering brachiosaurus behind the museum.

"They never went extinct!" Chase said, a grin playing its way onto his face.

From inside the building, a security guard jogged. He spotted the team and a look of relief swept across his face. "I've been looking all over for you guys," he said, puffing and panting. "They need you in the triceratops enclosure. Cera has indigestion, again!"

Shelby gasped and her eyes widened. "You want us to look after a triceratops?" she asked.

"Of course, who else?" the security guard asked.

Riley shrugged as Chase glanced his way. They did work for the Zoo. So, the guard made a valid point.

"Come on!" the guard said, leading the way back inside.

"You okay, Ade?" Sasha asked, noticing that her sister's gaze hadn't wavered from the sixty-two-tonne long-necked dinosaurs above.

Adelaide shrugged. "Am I the only one thinking of Jurassic Park?" she asked.

"Oh boy," Sasha mumbled.

 **The End**


End file.
